


SKET DANCE | AKIKAZE

by NekoxUsa



Series: AKI-hen [1]
Category: SKET Dance
Genre: (Maybe) Out of Character, BAMF Bossun, BAMF SKET-dan, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Informal language, Series Spoilers, lots of headcanons, romantic hints
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoxUsa/pseuds/NekoxUsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mendekati pertengahan musim gugur di tahun terakhir mereka di Kaimei, SKET-dan mendapatkan permintaan dari orang yang tak terduga. Dan membawa SKET-dan ke masalah yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DANCE 1~Request

**Author's Note:**

> SKET DANCE bukan punya Neko atau Usa, melainkan milik Shinohara Kenta-sensei nun jauh di Jepang sana. Yang kami punya hanya OC dan ide cerita di fic ini. Walaupun kami ingin sih....
> 
> Usa: Nggak usah punya juga nggak apa, asal bisa minta Shinohara-sensei buat ilustrasinya.  
> Neko: Setuju deh sama kamu!!

“Hoi, Switch geseran dikit napa?”

[Nanti aku nggak bisa ngeliat dong!]

“Kalian ini jangan ribut! Ntar kalo ketauan gimana coba?!”

“Berisiik! Aku gak bisa denger mereka ngomong apa!” seru seorang remaja cowok sambil memperbaiki rambut afro palsunya. Remaja itu bernama Fujisaki Yuusuke a.k.a Bossun. Dia terlihat seperti remaja pada umumnya, kecuali topi merah dan google yang dipakainya dibalik afro itu.

“Kan elu yang mulai duluan Bossun!” gerutu seorang remaja cewek berambut pirang. Dia adalah Onizuka Hime a.k.a Himeko. Dia adalah mantan yankee terkuat yang terkenal dengan julukan Onihime. Dia sering terlihat membawa stik hoki, sahabat setianya, dan dia memiliki obsesi yang tidak sehat pada Pelocan, permen yang tidak akan kuat dimakan oleh manusia biasa.

[Berisiiik! Kalian berdua berisiiik! Target udah pergi tuh.] Seorang cowok keren berkacamata menunjuk ke suatu tempat yang sepi tanpa orang. Namanya adalah Usui Kazuyoshi a.k.a Switch. Yang paling mudah dikenali darinya adalah laptop yang selalu digunakannya untuk berbicara dan kegilaannya pada anime. Meskipun begitu, dengan wajah tampannya dia adalah salah satu cowok terpopuler di sekolah mereka, SMU Kaimei.

Mereka bertiga tergabung dalam sebuah klub yang dikenal dengan nama SKET-dan, atau bernama resmi Klub Penolong Sekolah SMU Kaimei yang diketuai oleh Bossun. Walaupun klub itu mempunyai reputasi sebagai klub yang paling kurang kerjaan di sekolah, tapi tidak sedikit orang yang telah mereka bantu. Mereka menjalankan segala macam permintaan dari murid, guru, dan bahkan kepala sekolah.

Hm? Mereka sedang apa sekarang?

Kali ini SKET-dan sedang menjalankan permintaan dari klien mereka untuk memata-matai seseorang. Sudah sepuluh menit lebih mereka bersembunyi di balik pepohonan tak jauh dari target yang tadinya berbicara dengan dua orang murid perempuan, Fumi dan Koma.

“Uwaa... asem! Ayo, Himeko, Switch, jangan sampai kehilangan target!”

“Oshu!”

[Ok.]

\--

Mari kita kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu...

“Oi, Tsubaki kenapa mukamu? Pagi-pagi udah kusut aja.” Sapa Bossun saat melihat adik kembarannya, Tsubaki Sasuke, yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Sang ketua OSIS Kaimei yang terkenal galak tapi berwajah manis itu sebenarnya adalah anak rumahan yang kadang berbicara dengan aksen kucing karena insiden yang terjadi saat perjalanan sekolah tahun lalu. Ia menghela napas berat.

“Ah, Fujisaki, selamat pagi.” Jangan heran kenapa mereka memiliki nama keluarga yang berbeda. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal saat mereka lahir. Keduanya dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang berbeda dan baru setahun yang lalu mereka mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua adalah kembar.

“Kenapa? Ada masalah?” Tanya Bossun sambil menaruh tas di atas mejanya yang berada di sebelah meja Tsubaki.

“Yah, sebenarnya bukan aku, sih. Tapi Kiri.” Bossun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar nama Pengurus Umum OSIS a.k.a bodyguard sang adik ‘tercinta’, Katou Kiri. Ia adalah keturunan ninja yang bersekolah di SMU Kaimei. Setahun yang lalu ia bersumpah setia untuk selalu melayani Tsubaki dan hingga kini ia masih berstatus sebagai pembantu dan pelindung Tsubaki selama 24/7. Ia adalah cowok yang dingin dan hanya peduli pada Tsubaki.

“Katou? Kenapa memangnya? Tumben tu anak bermasalah.” _Biasanya kan kamu yang sering bermasalah_ , tambah Bossun dalam hati mengingat kebiasaan Tsubaki yang sering melamun – yang sering berdampak negatif pada kesehatan jiwa dan raga Katou.

“Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat dia melamun dan kehilangan fokus. Dia juga sering sekali menghela napas.” Jelas Tsubaki. Bossun _sweatdrop_ * mendengarnya.

_‘Bukannya tu elu?!’_

“Dia tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya, makanya aku... jadi khawatir dengannya.” gumam Tsubaki sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bossun tersenyum kecil.

“Baiklah, serahkan saja pada SKET-dan. Jangan khawatir dan bersikap biasa saja padanya, ok?” ujar Bossun sambil memamerkan wristband SKET yang dimiliki oleh semua anggotanya.

Tsubaki tersenyum lega, “Terima kasih, Fujisaki.”

 

“... Dan begitulah ceritanya. Makanya, sekarang kita memata-matai Katou.” Jelas Bossun pada Himeko dan Switch sambil memandangi Katou yang sedang termenung di dekat jendela. Saat ini mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding yang tak jauh dari Katou. Mereka tidak menghiraukan para murid yang berlalu-lalang yang melihat mereka dengan heran.

Himeko memasang senyum konyol di wajahnya. “Uuughh... Bossun, kamu kakak yang baik, ya... ciecie...”

[Ciecie... Bossun nih ye...] Switch membeo perkataan Himeko.

“Be-be-berisik lu pada ye!” seru Bossun dengan wajah memerah.

Katou menghela napas dalam “Haah...”

Mereka bertiga kembali memperhatikan Katou saat ia menghela napas. Himeko memasang wajah datar, “Oy... Yang bener aja! Dari tadi tu anak gak ngapa-ngapain. Gerak aja kagak!”

[Yah, untungnya dia masih bernapas. Kalau nggak, kita nggak bakalan tahu dia masih hidup apa nggak.]

“Si Katou galau banget, tuh. Jangan-jangan masalah cewek lagi.” Kata Bossun dengan wajah serius. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan itu terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa.

“Hah? Hahaha!! sejak kapan Kiri peduli sama orang selain adikmu itu? Menurutku dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa jatuh cinta.” Kekeh Himeko.

[Seperti sinetron-sinetron murahan aja.]

Bossun tertawa, “Hahaha! Gak mungkinlah... Kalau Katou bisa jatuh cinta berarti ada yang naksir sama Shinzou!” Takemitsu Shinzou. Cowok yang berambisi menjadi samurai modern. Single. Tidak pernah dapat cokelat valentine selain dari ibunya. Cowok payah kecuali keahliannya bermain kendo.

Himeko tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya, “Wahaha!! Yang itu makin nggak mungkin.”

[Kalau Katou sih masih bisa dipercaya. Lha kalau Shinzou mah... gak mungkin beudh!! XDDDD]

Ketiganya tertawa lepas tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Saat Bossun kembali menengok ke arah Katou, ia sudah tidak ada disana.

“Lho? Si Katou kemana?”

“Lah? Meneketehe, kan elu yang daritadi ngeliatin dia!”

[Ninja gitu loh. Bisa menghilang tiba-tiba.]

“Sedang apa kalian, SKET-dan?” tanya sebuah suara dari belakang mereka. Para anggota SKET-dan bergidik ngeri sebelum membalikkan tubuh mereka bersamaan.

“GYAAA!!!! KATOOOOU!!!” teriak Bossun dan Himeko bersamaan.

[... GYAAA!] Suara laptop Switch terdengar datar.

“TELAT LU!” bentak Himeko pada Switch.

Bossun membuka mulutnya, “Sejak kapan—”

“Haah, sudahlah aku tidak peduli. Sebaiknya kalian masuk kelas, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi.” Katou pun berbalik dan meninggalkan SKET-dan yang terpaku melihat kelakuannya.

“APAAN TUUH??!!!!” teriak Bossun dan Himeko.

-

Sekembalinya mereka ke ruang klub, Bossun segera memberi arahan kepada Himeko dan Switch.

“Yosh, Himeko awasi pergerakan Katou. Switch, cari tahu kegiatan Katou beberapa hari terakhir. Mengerti semua?”

“Oshu!”

[Aye, aye.] Mereka menoleh saat mendengar pintu klub terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Katou berdiri dengan tatapan ragu. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan menatap Katou yang menghela napas sebelum mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

“Aku... ingin minta bantuan SKET-dan.” Ujar Katou dengan wajah serius.

“Eh?” Ketiga anggota SKET-dan hanya bisa termangu menatap Katou.

.

.

.

**“EEHHHHH??!!!!”**

“Eh?! Lho kok bisa?! Kebetulan amat?!” pekik Himeko.

Katou mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Kebetulan?”

Bossun mengayunkan kedua tangannya panik, “Ahaha!! Ayo duduk dulu. Kebetulan banget kami lagi nganggur, haha... Mau minum apa?”

“Jadi ada apa?” tanya Bossun setelah keadaan sudah tenang kembali. Katou terdiam sebentar.

“Sebenarnya ini tentang teman sekelasku, Sanada Isanami.” Gumam Katou.

“Oh... namanya Isanami-chan ya? Nama yang cantik ya...” Bossun dan Himeko tersenyum. Lalu mereka terdiam.

_‘He.. tunggu...’_

“Isanami?! Cewek ya? Jadi beneran gara-gara cewek?!?!” pekik keduanya bersamaan.

“Ha?”

Switch menaikkan kacamatanya sambil membuka database profil murid-murid Kaimei di komputernya, [Sanada Isanami, murid pindahan dari sekolah khusus putri Aishi, alasan tidak diketahui. Lahir tanggal 3 Maret 1995. Keturunan langsung dari Sanada Yukimura*, putri tunggal klan Sanada. Keahliannya Kyudo dan Ikebana. Keahlian lainnya masih belum diketahui, sepengetahuanku dia orang yang lemah-lembut, tidak ada teman dekat yang diketahui sejak ia masih di Aishi. Sedikit misterius dan bisa dikatakan dia seorang Tuan Putri. Tipe karakter Yamato Nadeshiko*, Tinggi 158 cm, berat 43kg, Tiga ukuran—]

“STOPP!!! Jangan ngomongin privasi cewek seenak jidat lu!!!” teriak Himeko sambil menghantam kepala Switch dengan Kunpuumaru, stik hokinya.

“Sanada Yukimura? Ooh... dia yang muncul di anime sejarah itu kan?” gumam Bossun.

[Dia gadis yang cantik dan imut, meski badannya mungil tapi sebenarnya bodinya--]

“GYAAA!!!! AKU UDAH BILANG STOOP!!! EROECCHI*!!!” teriak Himeko sambil memukul Switch tepat di wajahnya dengan menggunakan Kunpuumaru sampai Switch terjungkal dari kursinya.

“Wuooh!!! Hentikan kalian berdua!!!” teriak Bossun yang berusaha menghentikan Himeko yang berusaha membunuh Switch. Katou hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku para senpainya yang terkenal eksentrik itu.

Setelah keadaan kembali tenang untuk kedua kalinya, Bossun kembali menanyakan tentang gadis yang menjadi permasalahan Katou.

“Lalu, ada apa dengan Isanami-chan?” Tanya Bossun setelah berdeham keras.

Katou menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. “Beberapa hari ini, Sanada sering terlihat murung.”

_‘Emangnye lu kagak ape?!!’_ pikir ketiganya sambil sweatdrop.

“Dia juga jadi jarang berbicara dengan anak laki-laki di kelas, terlebih denganku. Karena tempat duduk kami bersebelahan, kami jadi sering berbicara dan akhirnya kami menjadi teman dekat. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia menjauhiku dan juga anak laki-laki di kelas.” Jelas Katou.

“Anjrit, ni anak auranya gelap banget...” bisik Himeko.

“Apa gua bilang, gara-gara cewek ‘kan?” balas Bossun sambil berbisik.

[Emang Bossun gitu loh! Candaannya aja jadi kenyataan.]

“Karena itu, kamu mau minta tolong SKET-dan untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu?” tanya Bossun.

“Begitulah. Aku sudah mencoba mencari tahu sendiri, tapi tetap saja... Karena itu, aku memohon kepada kalian untuk mencari tahu dan membuat Sanada kembali seperti dulu.”

Bossun menyeringai, “Jangan khawatir. Serahkan saja semuanya pada kami!”

 

Setelah flashback sudah selesai, mari kita kembali ke waktu yang benar...

 

“Tapi... susah banget!! Isa-chan itu sampai hari ini juga sama sekali nggak mendekati satupun anak cowok. Kalau begini caranya gimana kita bisa tahu apa penyebab dia sampai berubah gitu...” keluh Himeko. Mereka sudah kembali lagi ke ruang SKET-dan. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak Tsubaki dan Katou meminta bantuan mereka. Dan sudah dua hari pula mereka membuntuti target mereka, Isanami. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun.

Bossun yang sedang tidur-tiduran hanya menjawab malas. “Yah, mau gimana lagi? Kalau aja Katou lagi nggak sibuk, kita bisa minta bantuannya buat ngetes Isa-chan.”

[Bossun, aku dengan senang hati mengajukan diri untuk mengetes Isa-chan!] seru Switch sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

“ITU MAH ENAK DI ELU!!!” teriak Himeko sambil meninju Switch.

“Ide bagus, sih. Kita coba sendiri aja daripada diem gak jelas gini.”

“Hoi! Jangan berani-berani ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya!!!” protes Himeko sambil memukul kepala Bossun berkali-kali.

Bossun menepis tinju Himeko dari kepalanya dengan kesal. “Ha??? Kesempatan apaan? Itu mah Switch, ane kagak!!”

Switch mengeluarkan pose peace-nya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya [Tehe... ketahuan deh ;P]

“Gile lu ye?!!! Ngapain pasang pose gitu??!!” bentak Himeko.

Saat mereka masih berdebat, suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan mereka. Bossun berteriak untuk menyuruh orang tersebut untuk masuk.

“Wah, baru kali ini ada orang yang ngetuk pintu... Biasanya orang-orang langsung main buka aja,” ujar Himeko.

Saat pintu terbuka, ketiga anggota SKET-dan terbeliak melihat sosok yang ada di ambang pintu. Seorang cewek dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga matahari yang menghiasi rambut Hime-cut hitamnyadan berseragam Kaimei lengkap telah berdiri dengan canggung. “ _Shitsureshimas_ _hita*_... Apakah benar ini ruangan klub SKET-dan?”

“Eh?” Ketiga anggota SKET-dan hanya bisa termangu menatap gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**“DATAAAANGG??!!!!”**

Suasana canggung meliputi ruangan klub SKET-dan, saat melihat kehadiran gadis yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka, Sanada Isanami. Gadis yang umurnya terpaut setahun dengan mereka itu mengalihkan pandangannya canggung saat ditatap lekat oleh SKET-dan yang terlihat kaget.

“Ano.... Maaf, apa benar ini SKET-dan? Ka-karena Segawa-san dan Morishita-san yang merekomendasikan SKET-dan untuk membantu saya. La-lalu mereka menunjukkan ruangan ini, jadi saya pikir....” gumam Isanami dengan suara pelan.

“Ah... Iya, ini benar SKET-dan, kok. Silakan duduk...?” jawab Bossun yang masih belum sembuh dari syoknya.

“Ah, terima kasih. Permisi...” Dan SKET-dan hanya bisa memandangi gadis yang berjalan dengan anggun itu. Ia pun duduk setelah merapikan roknya.

“Oi, dia beneran Tuan Putri nih. Gue ga bisa ngomong formal, bijimane nih?!!!” bisik Bossun panik.

“Kita kasih apa ke dia?? Semua camilan sama minuman kita kan sumbangan orang semua. Kasih Pelocan aja kali ya?” gumam Himeko mengeluarkan Pelocan rasa ati ayam.

[Kayaknya kalau dikasih permen pembunuh itu masalahnya bakal lebih besar.]

“A-ano...”

“ _Y-Yes... Is there anything I can do for you miss??_ ” jawab Bossun dengan wajah malu-malunya sambil terbata-bata.

“Kenapa jadinya lu ngomong pake bahasa Inggris sih??” Himeko membentak Bossun yang hanya memonyongkan mulutnya.

[Ono opo cah ayu?]

“ELU JUGA NGAPAIN???!!!” Giliran Switch yang diprotes Himeko.

“A-ano...?”

“Habis gimana lagi, kalau formal aku ingetnya bahasa Inggris!!”

“Bahasa Inggris jidat lu!! Emang moyang lu orang Inggris. Lagian artinya apaan tadi itu??”

[Artinya ‘apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu nona?’]

“GUA NGOMONGNYA KAN RETORIS TAUKKK!!!!”

“A-ano...!”

“Wahaha!!! Nilai bahasa Inggris Himeko kan ancur mana mungkin kamu ngerti, tul ga Switch?”

[Tul banget, jangankan bahasa Inggris. Nilai dia yang lain kan pada jongkok semua hahaha!!! LOLOLOLOL XDDDDDD]

“KAMPRET LU PADE YEE!!!!”

Isanami menghela napas berat. Seketika SKET-dan menghentikan percakapan (?) mereka dan dengan perasaan bersalah menatap Isanami yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan ragu.

Himeko menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung, “Ah, maaf ya. Biasanya kami lebih beradab dari ini, kok hahaha!!!”

“Cih, Onihime beradab dari man—UOGH!!!”

Sambil tersenyum manis Himeko meninju Bossun dengan tinju bayangannya, “Nah, apa yang bisa kami bantu?”

[Tenang saja, mereka memang biasanya begitu, kok.] jelas Switch untuk menenangkan Isanami yang terlihat takut dengan perlakuan Himeko pada Bossun.

“Ah... baiklah....”

“Himeko.... sakit tauk....” ringis Bossun.

Setelah keadaan menjadi tenang Isanami memperkenalkan dirinya.

“Perkenalkan nama saya Sanada Isanami. Kelas 2-D. Mohon bantuan senpai sekalian.” Kata Isanami sambil membungkukkan badannya. SKET-dan hanya bisa melongo melihatnya. Bakalan repot, nih, pikir ketiganya.

“Jadi ada masalah apa Isa—SANADA-SAN??!!!” pekik Bossun sambil membenarkan panggilannya. ‘Uwooo... hampir saja aku manggil dia Isa-chan!!! Bisa berabe gue kalo sampe salah ngomong!!!!!’ tambahnya dalam hati.

‘Harus hati-hati nih....’ pikir ketiganya.

Isanami menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. “Sepertinya saya... alergi pada laki-laki.”

“.............. Ha?”

“Oi, serius nih?! Kayaknya kita udah pernah nemuin kasus kayak gini deh!!” Ketiganya langsung memikirkan seorang gadis berikat dua dan seorang gadis dengan kepribadian ganda.

[Yah, menurutku hal itu wajar. Dia tidak berhubungan dengan anak laki-laki selama ini kan?]

“Eng... Maksudmu alergi yang seperti apa?” Bossun bertanya dengan perlahan kepada Isanami.

“Apa kamu bakalan jadi sadis kalau ngomong sama cowok? Atau kalau bersentuhan malah jadi kepribadian yang lain?!” Himeko langsung menambahi pertanyaan Bossun.

“Bukan yang seperti itu sih...” jawab Isanami dengan ragu-ragu.

[Lalu, seperti apa?] tanya Switch.

“Eeto... sebenarnya baru-baru ini. Setiap kali berdekatan dengan laki-laki, saya merasa berdebar-debar. Saya juga tidak bisa kalau mereka menyentuh saya. Saya merasa seperti akan pingsan...” Terang Isanami. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan sweatdrop.

“Oh, hanya itu...”

[Sepertinya kamu hanya merasa sadar diri di hadapan laki-laki.]

“Masalah seperti itu sih, masih mending ya...” gumam Himeko.

“He...?”

“Yosh, serahkan aja sama kami!” seru Bossun. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan dengan bangga menunjukkan wristband SKET mereka.

“Terima kasih banyak, senpai.” Isanami tersenyum manis.

Himeko terkesiap saat melihat Isanami yang tersenyum manis. “Ka-----“ Tangan Himeko sudah gatal ingin memeluk kouhai*nya tersebut, tapi segera ditahan oleh Bossun dan Switch.

“Tahan Himeko....!”

[Nee-san, sadarlah!]

“Ugh, harus sabar, harus sabar, harus sabar, harus sabar...!” Himeko berulang kali menarik napas dalam-dalam. Setelah Himeko berhasil mengendalikan nafsunya, Bossun tersenyum kepada Isanami.

“Oke, yang pertama adalah mengetes bagaimana kamu berbicara dengan cowok!”

“Bossun, kamu yang jadi testernya ya.” Himeko dengan segera mendorong Bossun ke arah Isanami.

“Eeeehhhh!!! Kenapa aku?! Kemarin-kemarin kan aku udah sama Saaya, Koma-chan, sama Usami-chan! Masa’ aku lagi sih?!” Bossun langsung protes begitu mendengar keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh Himeko.

“Masa’ kamu mau tuh anak kenapa-kenapa?! Bisa repot kita nanti!! Si Switch udah terkorup sama tuh si Gesu* Cherry!!” balas Himeko.

[Maksoed loech?] Switch menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan muka datar.

“Hah... Ya udah deh. Gua lagi gua lagi...” Bossun menghela napas. Isanami hanya bisa tertegun melihat tingkah laku sehari-hari SKET-dan.

“Dah, mulai aja. START---!” Himeko memulai aba-aba. Jam dinding pun berdetak dan mereka hanya diam dan membisu.

“Um...” Bossun menatap Isanami dengan tatapan canggung.

Isanami memandang Bossun dari balik bulu matanya takut-takut. “Fujisaki-senpai...”

‘Kok auranya gini sih?’ Himeko membatin.

“...”

“...”

“Ano...”

“Um...”

“...”

“...”

_Merah._

_Merah._

“”Uuu---!”” Wajah malu-malu Bossun kembali terpampang.

“UDAH AH, EMANGNYA NIH OMIAI APA?!?!” Himeko memukul kepala Bossun dengan muka memerah.

“HABIS AKU NGGAK TAU HARUS GIMANA!!!” pekik Bossun sambil menunjuk ke arah Isanami.

[Kayaknya kita pernah melihat adegan yang sama sebelumnya.] Switch langsung teringat pada awal kedatangan Saaya. Bossun berdehem dan menatap Isanami lagi.

“Maaf ya, aku nggak terlalu pandai soal hal berbicara seperti ini...”

“Senpai tidak perlu berbicara formal pada saya...” Beberapa detik setelah Isanami menggumamkan kalimat tersebut, semua anggota SKET-dan, termasuk Housuke, melemas.

“UAAAH!!! SYUKURLAH, AKU SAMPE KERINGETAN BO!!!” Himeko langsung memeras sepatunya yang basah dipenuhi air.

“ANJRIT, KERINGET DINGIN GUE!!”

[.... lega banget, ampe ane nggak tahu mo ngomong ape.]

“Coo coo! Coo coo!” Housuke langsung berkukuk setelah merasakan suasana menjadi jauh lebih santai.

“Nah... Ayo lanjut lagi, Isa-chan...” ujar Bossun dengan riang, sebelum menghentikan kalimatnya. Isanami terbeliak.

_‘MAMPUS!!’_ batin SKET-dan. Bagaikan petir menyambar di siang bolong, suasana kembali menjadi canggung.

“Maaf, Isa—SANADA-SAN!! Mohon ampuni saya, saya bersumpah tidak akan lagi–! ” sembah Bossun pada Isanami.

“Telat lo!! Jangan-jangan elo udah ditulis di daftar ‘yang bakalan dipenggal’!!” ucap Himeko panik.

[Kamu masih belum menulis surat wasiat... Hah... Masih belum terlambat kah...?]

“Fujisaki-senpai...” Ketiganya langsung membatu mendengar perkataan Isanami selanjutnya.

“... baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang memanggil saya Isa-chan...”

_‘MATI DAH!!’_ pikir ketiganya.

“Bossun.... senang berkenalan denganmu...” Himeko mengusap sebelah matanya.

[Aku tak akan melupakanmu, Leader...] Switch melambaikan sapu tangan putih pada Bossun.

“Coo coo...” Bahkan Housuke ikut terlihat murung.

“Aku serahkan SKET-dan pada kalian...” Bossun menggenggam pundak Himeko dan Switch sambil berlinang air mata.

“............Saya senang sekali...” gumam Isanami dengan suara pelan.

“He?”

.

“----Oh.” Ketiganya hanya bisa melongo sesaat.

“Eh, tunggu?! Beneran gak apa?!” sambar Himeko.

“Iya, pertama kalinya saya dipanggil Isa-chan. Rasanya... bahagia!” lanjut Isanami yang kembali tersenyum manis.

“KAWAIII!!!”

“Himeko, dia itu klien!! KLIEN!!!” Bossun langsung menahan Himeko yang berusaha memeluk (baca: menyerang) Isanami.

Roman mengedipkan sebelah matanya. “Yup, beberapa saat setelah SKET-dan kembali tenang...”

“PERGI AJA, ROMAN!!”

“Tapi aku belum memperkenalkan diri~!”

“KUMOHON ROMAN!!”

“Baiklah, kalau Pangeran yang meminta! Ho ho ho...” Saotome Roman adalah mangaka berbakat dengan ide-ide cerita luar biasa yang hanya mencintai Pangerannya, Fujisaki Yuusuke, seorang♡. Sekarang dia menjalani hidup yang menyenangkan ☆ (Paragraf ini ditulis oleh Roman).

“Apa-apaan tadi...?” gumam Bossun sambil sweatdrop

“Oke, sekarang pegangan! Ayo, pegangan kalian berdua!” suruh Himeko.

“Oke deh. Nggak apa-apa kan, Isa-chan?”

“I- iya...”

Dengan takut-takut, Isanami membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Bossun. Mereka semua menunggu reaksi Isanami. Namun, setelah beberapa menit berlalu Isanami tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

[Hmm... tidak terjadi apa-apa.]

“Bagaimana perasaanmu, Isa-chan?” tanya Bossun.

Isanami memandangi Bossun dengan tatapan bingung, “Biasa saja, padahal kalau saya disentuh laki-laki, biasanya...”

“...Oi, oi, Bossun. Kamu beneran cowok tulen?” tanya Himeko dengan wajah datar.

“NGAPAIN KAMU NANYA BEGITUAN?!?!” Protes Bossun dengan wajah garang.

“HABIS DIA NGGAK NGERASAIN APA-APA TUH!!”

[Hmm... Memang sih, aku masih belum pernah mandi bareng Bossun---]

Kalau bisa wajah Bossun terlihat semakin garang, “SWIIIITCH!!!! NGOMONG APA KAMU!!!”

[---- jadi kemungkinannya ada.]

“OI, HIMEKO!! KAMU KAN PERNAH NGELIAT BADANKU WAKTU DI----!”

“GYAAAAAAAAA!!!! KATAMU KITA NGGAK USAH BAHAS KEJADIAN ITU LAGI!!!” teriak Himeko sambil mengguncang tubuh Bossun. Kejadian yang dimaksud... mari tidak kita bicarakan sekarang. Yang jelas itu adalah kejadian saat insiden perjalanan sekolah tahun lalu.

“Guwah---!!”

Sementara itu, Isanami hanya bisa termangu mendengar pembicaraan senpainya.

“Ah, payah lo! Mau gimana lagi, Switch! Pegang Isa-chan!” suruh Himeko dengan wajah garang.

[...dimana saja?!] Kacamata Switch bersinar.

“TANGAN WOI, TANGAN!!” pekik Bossun.

[Baiklah, tangan saja sudah cukup. Cling!]

Himeko mengeluarkan aura gelap sambil memberi Bossun deathglare-nya.“... Bossun, awas lo kalo sampe ketularan gesu-nya juga.”

Bossun merinding. “... Baiklah, Himeko Onee-sama, akan saya ingat.”

Switch menatap Isanami. Isanami yang ditatap seperti itu menundukkan wajahnya yang merona malu. Saat Switch memegang tangan Isanami, ia berjengit kaget.

[Isanami.]

“I-iya... Usui-senpai...” jawab Isanami terbata-bata.

[Jangan panggil aku senpai, panggil saja Kanata*.]

“WOI!! LU PIKIR NI OTOMEGE* APAA??!!!” pekik Himeko.

“Ka-Kanata-kun...” Isanami menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

“BUSET DAH SWITCH!!! ISA-CHAN SAMPE KEBAWA GITU!!!” teriak Bossun.

[Bagaimana perasaanmu?]

“Sa-saya... saya...”

“Ng? Oi, Bossun... Ini mataku yang salah lihat atau apa sih ya? Kok aku ngeliat warna pink sama bunga-bunga di sekitar mereka?” tanya Himeko.

Bossun mengucek matanya beberapa kali, “Bukan cuma kamu aja deh, Himeko. Aku juga liat.”

“Jangan-jangan yang ngeluarin otome filter ini Isa-chan...”

“Ha? Mana mungkin... Roman! Ngapain kamu kesini lagi?!!” pekik Himeko saat melihat Roman di sebelahnya.

Tanpa memandang Bossun dan Himeko Roman menjawab, “Mereka romantis sekali, pangeran.... Aku juga mau seperti itu...”

“UDAH SANA BALIK LAGI KE KLUBMU SENDIRIII!!!!” bentak Himeko sambil mendorong Roman keluar dari ruang klub. “Hosh... Hosh... Sumpah deh, tu anak satu bener-bener...”

“Jadi, denganku Isa-chan sama sekali nggak merasakan apa-apa, tapi kalau sama Switch dia jadi bereaksi kayak itu. Kenapa bisa gitu ya?” gumam Bossun. Isanami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Himeko yang terdiam kemudian langsung mengutarakan pendapatnya.

“Aku tahu, Isa-chan mengidap alergi cowok cakep.” Kata Himeko dengan penuh keyakinan. Bossun mengangguk paham.

“Oh... Begitu, ya. Aku paham, aku pa—EH?!!! Kalo gitu aku nggak cakep dong!!!” protes Bossun sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

“Yah, Bossun mah diliat dari mana aja nggak ada cakep-cakepnya. Jelaslah, kalau dibandingin sama Switch kalah jauh.” Kata Himeko sambil memasang wajah datar. Switch langsung melepaskan kacamatanya begitu mendengar perkataan Himeko. Sparkle beterbangan di sekitar wajah Switch yang tampan.

[Baru sadarkah kau, Bossun?]

“SIALAN LU HIMEKO, SWITCH!!! LU JUGA NGGAPAIN PAKE LEPAS-LEPAS KACAMATA!!! MO PAMER LU YA?!!!!” Bossun menunjuk Himeko dan Switch dengan emosi sambil bercucuran air mata.

Isanami yang melihat kehebohan para senpainya hanya tersenyum kaku.

“Jadi, bagaimana cara menyembuhkan alerginya? Untungnya kita udah tahu Isa-chan alergi cowok cakep.” Tanya Himeko yang tidak menggubris Bossun.

“JANGAN BILANG COWOK CAKEP NAPA?!!!”

“Lalu bagaimana senpai? Saya... saya tidak ingin seperti ini terus... Saya ingin bisa berbicara dengan teman-teman laki-laki saya... Terutama...” Wajah Isanami kembali merona.

“Terutama?” ulang Bossun. Isanami terkesiap saat menyadari perkataannya. Ia melambaikan kedua tangannya panik.

“Uh...umm... tidak ada apa-apa, kok... ehehehe...” Ketiga anggota SKET-dan hanya berpandangan.

“Baiklah, kalau begini saja gampang, kok. Kita mulai saja dari yang paling sederhana, coba ngomong sama aku, terus sama Switch, habis itu kamu ngomong sama kami berdua. Kalau kamu sudah bisa, kita teruskan sama duduk sebelahan, terus pegangan tangan. Gimana?” jelas Bossun.

Isanami terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengangguk yakin. “Baiklah, Fujisaki-senpai. Mohon bantuan senpai semua.”

-

“Yap! Sekarang, kita duduk bersebelahan. Aku duduk disebelahmu dulu, terus gantian sama Switch.” Isanami kembali tidak merasa apa-apa saat duduk bersebelahan dengan Bossun, tapi saat Switch menggantikan posisi Bossun di sebelah Isanami, gadis itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan berdiam diri. Begitu pula saat Bossun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sisi lain Isanami, Isanami semakin menciut dibuatnya. Akhirnya, hari itu berakhir dengan sedikit kemajuan.

“Jangan menyerah, Isa-chan. Kamu pasti bisa sembuh dari alergimu itu. Jadi, jangan khawatir. Kalau kamu ada waktu luang, datang saja ke ruang klub.” Kata Bossun saat melihat wajah Isanami yang sedih. Isanami tersenyum kecil.

“Baiklah, senpai. Terima kasih atas bantuan senpai semua. Besok... saya akan datang kemari lagi.”

“Ah, nggak nyangka ternyata kasus Tsubaki sama Katou berkaitan sama Isa-chan. Yah, meskipun dalam Kasus Tsubaki itu nggak berhubungan secara langsung, sih...” kata Himeko saat mereka berjalan pulang sekolah bersama.

“Si Katou itu... bisa juga ya, pasang wajah bingung kayak gitu gara-gara Isa-chan. Hahahaha... Kalau Tsubaki tahu kira-kira gimana reaksinya, ya?” gelak Bossun.

[Hm? Bukannya itu Isa-chan sama Tsubaki, ya?]

“Eh? Yang benar? Mana? Mana?”

Tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, Isanami dan Tsubaki sedang berbincang-bincang. Mereka dapat melihat wajah Isanami yang tampak malu-malu saat berbicara dengan Tsubaki.

“Wuoo!! Iya bener, tuh! Ngapain ya mereka berdua?”

[Jangan-jangan maksudnya Isa-chan terutama itu... Tsubaki?] Ketiga anggota SKET-dan saling berpandangan sebelum tertawa heboh.

“Wahahahaha!! Adek gue udah gede rupanya! Wahahaha!! Bakal gue kerjain nih anak!” Bossun terkekeh pelan. Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana wajah malu-malu Tsubaki yang persis seperti wajah malu-malunya saat ia menggodanya nanti.

Saat mereka heboh melihat Tsubaki dan Isanami yang masih berbicara, Bossun memandang ke arah pepohonan. Ia melihat sosok berbaju hitam yang dikenalnya. Sosok itu juga sedang memperhatikan Isanami dan Tsubaki.

“Hm? Itu... Katou?”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweatdrop: tanda air di kepala (?) ((yah kalian pasti udah tau lah ya...))  
> Sanada Yukimura: salah satu samurai yang terkenal di Jepang dari periode Sengoku (sekitar 1493 - sekitar 1573); penguasa Ueda, mengabdi pada klan Takeda dari Kai; dijuluki "Pahlawan yang Muncul Setiap Seratus Tahun Sekali"; memiliki 10 ninja bawahan salah satunya Sarutobi Sasuke.  
> Yamato Nadeshiko: istilah untuk wanita Jepang yang ideal, pembawaannya tradisional, biasanya digambarkan berambut hitam panjang.  
> Eroecchi: campuran Ero + Ecchi  
> Shitsureshimashita: permisi dalam bahasa yang halus  
> Kouhai: adek kelas  
> Gesu: bahasa slangnya mesum  
> Kanata: karakter dari Otome game Starry Sky in/after Spring yang juga disuarain sama seiyuunya Switch.  
> Otomege: pendekan dari otome game, semacam love sim untuk cewek, kalo buat cowok namanya Galge.


	2. DANCE 2~Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tidak perlu disclaimer (di chapter 1 udah). 
> 
> WARNING: Cerita ini dimulai setelah chapter 277, spoiler sampai serial tamat. Bagi yang tidak ingin diberi spoiler...
> 
> Neko: Udah, nggak usah diberi warning lagi.  
> Usa: Hahaha... jaga-jaga lho...  
> Neko: Jaga-jaga pala lu peang?!

“Selamat pagi.”

“Ah, Tsubaki!” wajah ketiga anggota SKET-dan terlihat jahil saat melihat Tsubaki berdiri di ambang pintu kelas 3-C.

“A-Ada apa?” Tsubaki sweatdrop sambil mundur selangkah. Dia tahu apapun yang ada di pikiran SKET-dan sangat tidak baik untuknya.

“Tsubaki, kamu... sudah besar ya...” ucap Bossun sambil menepuk pundak Tsubaki.

“... Hah?”

“Kyun, kyun... siapa sangka ya, Tsubaki... udah ada yang naksir!!” Kata Himeko sambil memukul punggung Tsubaki.

Tsubaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Naksir?”

[Dasar, bisa-bisanya kamu menggaet adek kelas kita!! Hebat, lil’ bro!!] tambah Switch yang ikut memukul punggung Tsubaki.

“Apa?! Tsubaki-kun... dan Usami-chan?!” pekik Mimorin sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kaget. Mimorin, atau Unyuu Mimori, adalah wakil ketua OSIS Kaimei yang berasal dari keluarga yang super-duper-amat-sangat kaya raya sekali. Ia tidak mengetahui betapa berharganya uang di dunia ini dan sering membelanjakan hal-hal yang terlalu mewah untuk Kaimei dan teman-temannya. Dia menyembaingi Tsubaki yang keras dengan sifatnya yang lemah lembut. Ukurannya G Cup.

“ITM! Itu tidak mungkin!” seru Asahina Kikuno a.k.a Daisy. Cewek berkacamata dan berlidah tajam ini adalah sekretaris OSIS. Cewek Sadis satu ini suka sekali menyingkat kata-katanya dan pada hal-hal imut.

“Usami? Bukan! Bukan Usami!!”

“Bukan Usami-chan...?”

“Tentu saja! Tidak mungkin Usami-chan yang manis akan tertarik pada Tsubaki yang seperti ini!!” Daisy menunjuk Tsubaki berapi-api.

“NYANDATOOO?!?!”

Usami yang mereka maksud adalah Usami Hani, adik kelas mereka yang menduduki jabatan bendahara OSIS. Usami sangat membenci laki-laki sampai tidak ingin berbicara dengan mereka, tapi lain halnya jika ia berubah menjadi Bunny. Bunny yang muncul saat ia disentuh oleh laki-laki sangat menempel pada laki-laki dan balik membenci perempuan. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan Tsubaki dan Katou.

Dan begitulah awal hari yang seperti biasa di kelas 3-C.

\---

“Ber-berhasil... Waa... Fujisaki-senpai, Onizuka-senpai, Usui-senpai... Saya berhasil!” pekik Isanami dengan riang. Tak sia-sia kerja kerasnya selama tiga hari dengan SKET-dan untuk menghilangkan alerginya.

Ketiga anggota SKET-dan pun ber-hi five ria. “Wah!! berhasil, berhasil!! Selamat, ya Isa-chan!!”

“Iya, berkat senpai semua. Terima kasih banyak, senpai.” Seru Isanami. Himeko dengan segera memeluk Kouhainya itu.

“AAAAHHH!!! Kamu imuuuuut~~~!!”

“Uwooo!!! Himeko!! Jangan terlalu erat meluknya!!” kata Bossun dengan panik. Isanami tertawa kecil.

“Senpai, sebagai tanda terima kasih maukah senpai datang ke rumah saya hari Minggu ini? Kita akan makan siang bersama, bagaimana?”

“Eh? Beneran? Gak apa-apa, nih?” tanya Himeko.

Isanami mengangguk sambil tersenyum. “Iya, tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Saya... ingin membuatkan kalian makan siang, sebagai tanda terima kasih. Memang tidak seberapa... Tapi hanya ini yang saya bisa lakukan untuk membalas kalian.”

“Ng... Kalau gitu...” gumam Bossun.

[Kami akan mengganggu rumahmu besok, ya.]

“Terima kasih. Kalau begitu... Saya mohon undur diri dulu, senpai.”

“Hahaha!! Harusnya kami yang berterima kasih. Lagipula kamu nggak perlu formal-formal amat sama kami.” Kata Bossun sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Kita kan teman. Santai aja kali.”

[Jangan malu-malu ;p]

Isanami terkekeh kecil, “Baiklah, akan saya usahakan... senpai.”

“Nishishishi!!” tawa Bossun. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka. Keempatnya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Agata Saaya berdiri di depan pintu SKET sambil tersenyum ceria.

“Permisi, kalian semua ada?”

“Ah, Saaya!” sapa Bossun.

“Selamat datang, ayo masuk.” Sambut Himeko. Saat Saaya melihat Isanami duduk di sebelah Bossun, alisnya berkedut kesal. Biasanya ia duduk di sebelah Bossun. Tapi sekarang, malah ada klien mereka yang menempati tempat duduknya. Ia menutupi perasaannya dengan memasang wajah datar.

“Siapa dia? Klien?” alihnya.

“Oh... Dia Isa-chan. Anak kelas 2.” Jawab Bossun.

“Perkenalkan senpai, nama saya Sanada Isanami. Salam kenal.” Kata Isanami sambil membungkukkan dirinya. Saaya langsung merilekskan tubuhnya saat tahu Isanami hanya klien SKET-dan.

“Salam kenal juga. Namaku—”

[Agata Saaya, adik ketua OSIS kita tahun lalu. Terkenal sebagai tsundere no. 1 Kaimei dengan fanbase AGT38. Tiga ukuran--]

“NGAPAIN KAMU KASIH TAHU YANG BEGITUAN?!! UDAH GUA BILANG JANGAN NGOMONGIN PRIVASI CEWEK SEENAK JIDAT LUUU!!!!” protes Himeko.

“Aah... mou~~” kata Saaya sambil menghela napas. Ia kemudian duduk disebelah Himeko, berhadapan tepat dengan Isanami. “Jadi Sanada-chan, ada perlu apa kamu ke SKET-dan?”

Wajah Isanami merona tipis. “Ah... Itu... Bagaimana, ya... Saya malu...”

[Tenang aja, Saaya juga sebelumnya mengalami masalah yang hampir sama denganmu.]

“EH??? Jadi dia tsundere juga?” tanya Saaya sambil menatap Isanami tidak percaya.

Bossun mengibaskan tangannya, “Ah, bukan, bukan...”

“Isa-chan alergi cowok cakep.” Timpal Himeko. Isanami menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

“O-Onizuka-senpai.... saya malu...”

“Eh? Emangnya alergi macam itu ada?” tanya Saaya.

‘Emangnya tsundere-mu itu enggak apa?!’ pikir ketiganya.

[Nah, Isa-chan bisa dipastikan kamu akan sembuh total dari alergimu. Buktinya sudah ada di hadapanmu! Dia sudah sembuh total dan mendapatkan beberapa kelebihan.] Saaya dan Bossun memerah saat mengingat pernyataan cinta Saaya setahun lalu. Sementara wajah Himeko terlihat kusut. Isanami memandangi Saaya dan Switch bergantian.

“Eh? Kelebihan apa Usui-senpai?”

Saat ditanya seperti itu, mata Switch berkobar. [Kelebihannya adalah....]

“SWIIIITTCCHHHH!!!” teriak Bossun dan Saaya dengan wajah merah padam.

“Ja-jangan bicara hal seperti itu, bodoh!” bentak Saaya.

“Ka-kalau kamu bicara hal itu aku jadi bingung!” pekik Bossun. Sementara itu, Himeko hanya menatap Switch dengan wajah yang tak terbaca.

[Hohoho... Kasih tahu gak ya?]

“Eh? Sebenarnya ada apa?” Isanami mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Himeko menundukkan kepalanya, Bossun dan Saaya memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah yang berbeda, sedangkan Switch terlihat berapi-api. Suasana menjadi canggung tiba-tiba. Isanami menggumam sejenak, sebelum tertawa kecil.

“Fufufu... saya mengerti.”

[Eh?]

Wajah Bossun dan Saaya semakin memerah, Himeko bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Isanami bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri, senpai. Agata-senpai, senang berkenalan denganmu.”

“Eh? Y-ya...”

Setelah pintu ruang klub ditutup oleh Isanami, suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti  ruangan SKET-dan. Himeko yang tidak tahan dengan suasana itu kemudian memecahkan keheningan.

“Ma-mau minum teh?”

\---

“Selamat pagi, Sanada-san.” Ucap Fumi dan Koma pada Isanami yang baru datang ke kelas keesokan harinya.

Segawa Fumi adalah anggota klub shoujo manga binaan Roman. Dia sangat menghormati Roman dalam segala hal. Kemampuan menggambar dan mengarang ceritanya sangat bagus, berlainan dengan Roman.

Morishita Koma adalah gadis pemalu berbadan, berukuran, dan berkekuatan besar yang didapatkannya secara turun-temurun. Ia menyukai jaman Sengoku dan bisa meniru gaya bicara jenderal pada jaman itu. Mereka telah beberapa kali menjadi klien SKET-dan. Isanami membalas sapaan pagi mereka dengan pelan.

“Pagi, Sanada-san. Wah, bodimu terlihat hot seperti biasanya, ya. Coba kamu pakai rok yang lebih pendek dan lebih ketat lagi. Cowok-cowok akan berjongkok di sekitarmu!” ucap Cherry dengan girang.

Sakura Minoru a.k.a Cherry. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah manis dan posturnya yang mungil, dia adalah orang yang sangat mesum. Dia juga dekat dengan SKET-dan, terutama dengan para cowok SKET. Karena kemesumannya, ia sering mendapat masalah, terutama Koma Cannon - serangan khusus Koma.

“Kamu ini... Sudah dibilangin jangan gesu.” Ucap Shinpei sambil memukul kepala Cherry pelan dengan bokuto*. Cherry hanya tertawa dengan tawa khasnya.

Takemitsu Shinpei, adik dari Takemitsu Shinzou. Berbeda dengan kakaknya, ia sangat tampan dan ramah, sehingga disukai oleh banyak gadis. Sebelumnya ia juga pernah ditolong SKET-dan.

“Gesugesugesu! Tenang saja, bagiku bodinya yang paling yahud itu Morishita-san.”

Wajah Koma langsung memerah padam, “Me-memaluka~~n!!!” pekik Koma sambil mengeluarkan Koma cannonnya. Namun, dengan mudah Cherry menghindarinya.

“Gesugesugesu! Sudah dulu, ya. Nanti siang aku akan ngobrol sama kalian lagi.” Seru Cherry sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum melesat keluar kelas.

“Wah, pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah ramai.” Kata Morino yang baru memasuki kelas.

“Morino-kun, pagi!” sapa Fumi.

Morino Teruaki adalah teman Fumi sejak SMP. Sebelumnya dia adalah seorang hikikomori tapi berkat bantuan Fumi dan SKET-dan ia kembali bersekolah. Ia memiliki bakat melukis yang hebat.

“Gokigenyou, Morino-san...” sapa Isanami sambil tersenyum.

“Wuah! Kamu sudah bisa bicara normal lagi dengan anak cowok!” seru Shinpei kaget. Isanami mengangguk senang.

“Iya, semua berkat SKET-dan...” Mendengar hal itu semuanya ikut tersenyum.

Fumi menepukkan kedua tangannya, “Ah, begitu, ya? Syukurlah...”

“Selamat, Sanada-san.” Ucap Koma.

“Bossun-san memang benar-benar hebat!” puji Shinpei dengan wajah berbinar.

Morino menengok ke belakang saat mendengar pintu kelas terbuka. “Ah! Katou-kun, pagi.” Isanami berjengit mendengar nama Katou disebut. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Katou berada di samping Morino.

“Pagi, ada apa berkumpul disini?” tanya Katou.

“Ah, Katou! Coba dengar, Sanada-san sudah bisa ngobrol sama anak laki-laki lagi, lho!” ucap Shinpei.

Katou menatap Isanami tak percaya, “Eh? Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu.” Ia tersenyum tipis. Melihat senyuman Katou yang jarang itu, wajah Isanami pun merona.

“Go-gokigenyou... Katou-kun...” sapa Isanami dengan suara pelan.

“Pagi, Sanada.” Balas Katou.

“Lihat, dia sudah sembuh kan?” ucap Morino sambil tersenyum senang.

“Syukurlah, kalian semua sudah bisa berbicara dengan Sanada-san lagi.” Kata Fumi lega.

Isanami memegang dadanya, ‘Eh? Lho kok? Dadaku terasa aneh lagi? Ke-kenapa ya? Bukannya saya sudah bisa berbicara dengan anak laki-laki lainnya dengan baik? Tapi kenapa dengan Katou-kun...?’

“Hm? Ada apa, Sanada? Kamu nggak enak badan?” tanya Katou.

“E-EH?!!”

“Sanada?” tanya Katou.

“A... ahahaha... Sa-saya baik-baik saja... Ka-Katou-kun...” ucap Isanami sambil tersenyum kaku.

“Hoi, hoi... kamu nggak kelihatan baik-baik aja. Pergi ke ruang kesehatan kalau kamu nggak enak badan.” Ucap Shinpei.

“Wajahmu merah, kamu demam?” tanya Katou. “Ayo kuantar ke ruang kesehatan.” Isanami berjengit saat Katou menarik tangannya. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Tak terasa, air matanya menetes. Fumi dan yang lainnya yang melihat hal itu langsung panik.

“Sa-sanada-san... ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?”

“Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Katou-kun?” tanya Fumi dan Koma bersamaan. Isanami tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Ia dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Katou.

“U-uuh... Ma-maaf!” pekik Isanami sambil berlari keluar kelas.

“Sanada!” “Sanada-san!” panggil Katou dan yang lainnya.

Ruang kelas 3-C hari itu sama ributnya seperti hari biasanya. Bossun, Switch, Shinzou, dan Tsubaki sedang asyik membicarakan game yang baru diluncurkan di pasaran. Sedangkan Himeko asyik berbicara dengan Kapten, Yagi, dan Yabasawa mengenai pakaian baru yang dilihatnya di Department  Store kemarin.

“Fu-Fujisaki-senpai...” panggil Isanami dari depan pintu sambil terisak. Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Bossun yang heran segera menghampiri Isanami yang masih menangis.

“ISA-CHAN?! Kok kamu nangis?” tanya Himeko panik. Ia dan Switch juga segera mendatangi Isanami.

[Jangan-jangan kumat lagi ya?]

Isanami mengangguk. “Bagaimana ini? Padahal kemarin saya sudah sembuh...”

“Hee?! Kok bisa sih? Kamu ngapain tadi?!” Tanya Himeko dengan heran.

“Ha-hanya berbicara dengan teman-teman...”

“Ada apa, Boshuuton? Ada apa dengan dia?” Eni tiba-tiba bertanya dari kursinya. Akitoshi Daimon adalah ketua klub nazo* yang mempunyai pribadi berbeda jika mengenakan topeng. Ia menyukai teman satu klubnya dan memiliki wajah yang terkenal tampan se-Kaimei. Walaupun Isanami melihatnya, tapi ia tidak bereaksi lebih dari terkejut.

“Hng... Walaupun sama Eni, dia biasa aja tuh.” Celetuk Himeko.

[Sama siapa saja tadi kamu ngomong? Mungkin aja ada sesuatu.] tanya Switch.

“Sakura-kun, Takemitsu-kun, Morino-kun, Morishita-san, Segawa-san, dan... Katou-kun.” Wajah Isanami memerah saat menyebutkan nama Katou. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dengan kikuk. 

“Hmmm....” Ketiga anggota SKET-dan bergumam sambil mengerutkan kening. Tiba-tiba saja, mereka mendapatkan pencerahan. Ketiganya menyeringai jahil saat sadar alasan di balik alergi Isanami.

“Oi, oi, jangan-jangan kamu...”

[Cie cie!!]

“Eh? Saya... Kenapa?” Tiba-tiba saja bel masuk berbunyi. Isanami menghela napas, ia pamit undur diri pada ketiga anggota SKET-dan. Sebelum pergi, Bossun mengajaknya untuk ke ruang klub saat makan siang nanti.

“Aku jadi nggak enak sama Tsubaki.” Bisik Bossun pada Himeko dan Switch.

Himeko sweatdrop saat mengingat kalau mereka mengejek Tsubaki habis-habisan kemarin.“Aku juga.”

[Rupanya kita salah paham...]

\---

“Wah, nggak nyangka, Kiri itu...” Himeko bergumam dengan wajah memerah. Saat ini semua anggota SKET telah berkumpul di ruang klub. Seperti biasa, Bossun tiduran di atas tatami sambil membaca manga, Switch berkutat di depan komputernya, dan Himeko menyajikan teh. Sementara Housuke tidur tenang di pojok ruangan.

[Yah, menurutku sih itu adalah hal yang mungkin. Jangan-jangan beneran ada yang naksir Shinzou lagi.] Komentar Switch saat gurauan Bossun. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan merinding saat membayangkan Shinzou tertawa konyol dan memamerkan pacarnya.

Bossun berdehem keras, berusaha menghilangkan gambaran yang mengerikan itu dari kepalanya. “Bukannya dia bilang kalau dia baru-baru aja kena alerginya? Mungkin pas waktu itu...”

Ketiga anggota SKET-dan terdiam, Bossun dan Himeko merona malu sedangkan Switch membayangkan adegan yang pernah dia mainkan di game sim-date-nya.

[Tipe karakter ojou-dandere ya.]

“BERISIK!! NGAPAIN JUGA KAMU MALAH MIKIR YANG GITUAN?!?!” teriak Himeko sambil melempar Switch dengan manga yang dibaca Bossun.

“HIMEKO!!! ITU JUMP YANG BARU KUBELI TAUK!!!”

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub dibuka dan terlihatlah wajah yang sangat familier.

“Ah, Saaya!”

“Halo, aku mau kasih makan Housuke nih, sosis sonice!” Saaya tersenyum cerah dan mengambil tempat duduk di antara Housuke dan Bossun yang dengan refleks duduk saat Saaya masuk.

“Haah... Tapi gimana ngomongnya...” gumam Bossun yang masih memikirkan masalah Isanami. Saaya, yang duduk di sebelahnya, mengangkat sebelah alis.

“Hm? Ada apa?”Tanya Saaya. Setelah dijelaskan tentang masalah Isanami oleh SKET-dan, Saaya mengangguk paham dengan wajah memerah. Ia mengerti betul bagaimana perasaan Isanami yang merasa canggung kalau ada di dekat orang yang ia sukai.

Saaya berdehem kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. “Oh... Be-begitu ya... Tinggal bilang sama Sanada-chan aja kan?”

[Kalau sesimpel itu juga mah, kami gak bakalan pusing gini.]

“Nanti kalau pingsan gimane?! Berabe tahu!!” Himeko menepuk keningnya.

“Belum lagi nanti Ka—“

Perkataan Bossun terputus oleh bunyi pintu ruang klub yang terbuka dengan kasar, “Bossun-san! Kenapa Sanada masih tidak berbicara pada—‘”

Katou terdiam saat melihat Saaya yang ada di ruang klub. “Ah, maaf kalian sedang sibuk, ya?” Dia tidak menyadari keempat orang yang memandangnya dengan wajah panik.

“Ah, nggak kok, santai aja...” Himeko tertawa kaku, walaupun sebenarnya keempat orang di ruang klub itu mulai berkeringat dingin.

 _‘NGAPAIN NIH ORANG MALAH MUNCUL SIH?!?!’_ pikir ketiga anggota SKET-dan dan Saaya frustasi. Mereka masih belum menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk Isanami, bagaimana mereka bisa mendiskusikannya dengan orang yang bersangkutan di ruang klub?

“Ah, begitu... Kalau begitu langsung saja-‘” Katou berhenti berbicara saat mendengar pintu ruang klub diketuk pelan.

 _‘Jangan-jangan...’_ batin keempatnya.

“Ma-masuk...”panggil Saaya saat tidak ada anggota SKET-dan yang bersuara.

Isanami membuka pintu ruang klub dengan pelan. “Permisi, Fujisaki-senpai...”

 _‘KENAPA?!?!?!’_ pekik keempat orang dalam hati.

“Sa-Sanada...” Keadaan menjadi canggung untuk beberapa detik. Tidak ada yang berani bicara di tengah situasi yang terlalu klise ini. Housuke memecah keheningan dengan sahutannya.

[Sori-sori aja ya bro, gue ada janji ama Otakura niech!! ;p] Switch segera bangkit dari kursinya dengan wajah penuh keringat. Secepat kilat ia kabur dari ruang klub, melewati Katou dan Isanami yang melihatnya dengan bingung.

“A-a-a-a-aku juga mau ngegosip ama Kapten nih, obrolan cewek!!” Himeko juga berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi dan segera meloncat dari jendela.

“OI, KALIAN BERDUA ASEM!!” Bossun segera bangkit dan mengejar Himeko—juga lewat jendela.

“WOIII!!! KALIAN BERTIGA!!!” Katou segera menghilang dari pandangan.

“Ah... Umm...  Ahahaha...  Saya juga harus pergi hahaha.... Saya harus membantu Chuuma-sensei membersihkan kolam renang...” Isanami pun langsung ambil langkah seribu.

Saaya yang sedari tadi hanya diam bergumam pelan. “Eh...? Sanada-chan juga kabur...” Housuke berkukuk memecah keheningan untuk kedua kalinya. 

“.......kayaknya cuma kita berdua...”

\---

Himeko bersandar pada sebuah pohon untuk mengatur napasnya setelah dirasanya cukup jauh dari ruang klub. Di belakangnya, Bossun yang kehabisan tenaga dengan sempoyongan berjalan mendekati Himeko. Ia berjongkok sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. “Himeko, anjrit lu! Masak ninggalin gue sendirian kayak gitu sih?!”

Jari-jari Himeko bergeliat panik. “Suasananya men.... Gak nahan gua....!!!”

“Elu aja kagak kuat, apalagi gua!!” pekik Bossun. Mereka terdiam sebentar sebelum menghela napas lega.

“Tapi kok bisa ya, Katou dan Isa-chan barengan muncul gitu? Bikin kaget aja.” Bossun mengusap-usap dadanya sambil menghela napas lagi.

“Fiuh... Untung aja mereka nggak denger soal Isa-chan yang sebenernya naksir Kiri...” Himeko juga menghela napas lega. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara rintihan  dari balik semak-semak dibelakang mereka.

“......Eh?” Keduanya saling pandang.

_“Teganya mereka...”_

“Ha-ha-ha-hantu kah? Seriusan nih ada hantu?!” Himeko memegang erat lengan Bossun yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegak.

_“... kenapa saya ditinggal...”_

“GYAAAA!!!!”

“ANJRIT HIMEKO!! TANGAN GUWEEEH!!!”

_“...Fujisaki-senpai... kenapa....”_

“MATI LU, MATI!! DIKUTUK SETAN LU!!”

“GUE AJA KAGAK KENAL TUH DEMIT, MASAK GUE DIKUTUK?!”

_“Onizuka-senpai... Usui-senpai juga....”_

“HEEEE!?!?!? TUH HANTU KLIEN KITA YAH?! KAPAN?!?! KENAPA DIA DENDAM AMA KITA?!?!” Himeko berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sementara itu, Bossun menyadari sesuatu.

“Ng? Kayaknya itu suaranya...” Perlahan, Bossun mendekati semak-semak asal suara itu berasal.

“BOSSUN NTAR KALO LU MATI GIMANA?!!!!”

Tanpa menghiraukan Himeko yang berteriak panik, Bossun menyibakkan semak-semak. “Isa-chan?” panggil Bossun saat melihat sosok perempuan yang sedang berjongkok.

Sosok itu berbalik dan menampakkan wajah yang tertutup rambut. _“... Fujisaki-senpai....”_

_**“GYAAAA!!!!!”** _

\---

“Maaf ya, Isa-chan. Tadi kami tinggal begitu aja...” ujar Himeko sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

“Kenapa? Kalian tega sekali...”

“Itu... masalahnya...” ucap Himeko sambil tergagap. Bossun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Isanami akhirnya menguatkan tekadnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Isanami tanpa mempedulikan Himeko yang melihatnya dengan bingung.

Bossun memegang kedua pundak Isanami dengan erat. Dengan wajah serius ia berkata, “Isa-chan. Saat kamu dengar apa yang akan kukatakan tolong jangan panik atau pingsan.”

Isanami terlihat cemas. “Ba-Baik?”

“Kamu harus mendengar ini, Isa-chan. Kamu...” Bossun menutup matanya sejenak.

Bossun membeliakkan kedua matanya dan berseru lantang, “KAMU NAKSIR KATOU!!!!”

**“KYAAAAA!!!!!!”**

“GAK SENSITIF AMAT SIH LU!!!!” bentak Himeko sambil menghantam kepala Bossun dengan Kunpuumaru. Beberapa detik berlalu, tapi wajah syok Isanami tetap tidak berubah. Bossun dan Himeko saling berpandangan.

“Eh? Isa-chan?” Dengan wajah yang sedikit panik Bossun menggoyang pelan tubuh Isanami. Tapi Isanami tetap tak bergeming.

“TUH KAN, PINGSAN DAH NI ANAK!!!”

\---

Isanami mengerjapkan matanya, “Hm... ini dimana...?”

“Ah, kamu sudah sadar, ya?” ucap Himeko dari atas kepala Isanami.

“Onizuka...senpai...” Isanami berusaha duduk dengan dibantu oleh Himeko. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau mereka berada di ruang klub SKET-dan. 

“Bossun.” Panggil Himeko horor. Bossun yang sebelumnya berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan hidung berleleran ingus langsung bersujud di hadapan Isanami.

“MAAFKAN AKU ISA-CHAN!!! AKU GAK NYANGKA KAMU BAKALAN PINGSAN!!!!” Air mata Bossun langsung mengucur lagi. 

“BUKANNYA ELU UDAH TAHU KALO DIA BISA PINGSAN?!?!”

[Ada-ada saja kalian berdua ini.] Switch mendengus dengan wajah meremehkan.

“ELU SENDIRI GAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN!!!” protes Himeko sambil meninju Switch kesal.

Isanami memandang bingung pada ketiganya. “Memangnya apa yang terjadi?”

“Um... itu...” Himeko terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sementara itu, Bossun mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah malu-malu.

Switch menaikkan kacamatanya yang berkilat jahil. [Kamu pingsan waktu Bossun kasih tahu kamu kalau kamu sebenarnya naksir Katou, cling!]

**“KYAAAAA!!!!”**

**“SWITCH!!!!”** teriak Bossun dan Himeko.

Isanami menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah. “Na-naksir... Maksudnya... cinta?” Ia tidak percaya kalau ia menyukai Katou. Tapi, ia juga tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

Ketiga anggota SKET-dan terdiam selama beberapa saat melihat reaksi Isanami. Mata Himeko berputar-putar, “Ka-kalau kamu mau kita bisa jadi mak comblang buat kamu sama Kiri lho!!!!!”

_**“KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”** _

_**“HIMEKOOOOOO!!!!!”**_ teriak Bossun.

[ISA-CHAN, TABAHKAN HATIMUUU!!!!]

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berhasil membuatkan keadaan menjadi tenang. Bossun, yang sudah duduk di sofa, dan Himeko menatap Isanami yang menunduk dengan wajah  memerah. Isanami mengambil napas dalam sebelum berbicara dengan pelan.

“Sa-saya...  tidak tahu harus berbuat apa...” Isanami memainkan rambutnya gugup.

“Kamu udah bisa nerima perasaanmu?” tanya Bossun yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Isanami terdiam, ia menundukkan wajahnya yang merona malu. “Saya... tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Maka dari itu, saya tidak tahu... Tapi kalau benar saya menyukai Katou-kun, maka...”

“Apa yang bakal kamu lakuin?”

Isanami menggeleng, “Saya tidak tahu... Tapi jika benar maka saya ingin mencoba... untuk lebih dekat dengan Katou-kun...” gumamnya lirih. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan saling berpandangan. Bossun dan Himeko tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Isanami.

“Yosh! Ayo kita latihan!” seru Bossun sambil bangkit dari sofa.

“Eh? Sekarang juga? Tapi saya belum siap, Fujisaki-senpai!!”

“Tenang aja! Kita latian dulu pakai Switch!” Bossun menarik Switch ke hadapan Isanami sambil menyeringai lebar.

“EMANG SWITCH BENDA APAAN?!!!” protes Himeko.

Dengan wajah serius Switch melepas kacamatanya. [Saya ini robot masa depan yang bisa menciptakan berbagai gadget gaul dari kardus ajaib saya.]

“EMANGNYA LU VERSI LAEN DOREMON APA?!?!?!”

“Oke, anggap aja Switch itu Katou. Kalau kamu udah lancar bicaranya baru latian sama aku.” Bossun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Menurutnya, lebih mudah bagi Isanami untuk mempraktekannya dengan Switch. Kalau Isanami langsung berlatih dengannya,bisa-bisa gadis itu akan pingsan saking kagetnya. Isanami menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

“Anu... apa yang harus saya katakan?”

“Yah, seperti biasanya ajalah, kayak ‘selamat pagi’ gitu.” Usul Himeko.

Isanami mengangguk paham. “Ah... begitu, ya. Baiklah...”

Ia memandang Switch dengan malu-malu. Himeko dan Bossun yang melihat keduanya merasa wajah mereka pun ikut memerah.

“Wah bagus ini, entah kenapa auranya kok lain ya?” gumam Himeko. Bossun hanya mengangguk.

Switch dan Isanami sama-sama terdiam. Switch tetap memasang wajah datar, sedangkan Isanami berulang kali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Switch. Ia memainkan rambutnya, “U-udaranya cerah ya, Ka-Ka-Kanata-kun...”

“CUMA HURUF DEPANNYA AJA YANG BENER!!! LAGIAN MANA ADA UDARA CERAH!!! AAAAAH, NI ANAK PAYAH!! BELUM YANG ASLINYA AJA UDAH KAYAK GINI!!!” protes Himeko sambil menggebrak meja berkali-kali.

“SABAR HIMEKO-ONEESAMA!!! SABAAAR!!!!”

[Nggak usah panik. Tenang aja dulu, kan masih latihan.] Isanami mengangguk dengan wajah merah.

“Te-terima kasih Usui-kun...”

“Loh? Kenapa jadi berubah manggilnya?” tanya Himeko dengan wajah datar.

“Isa-chan! Inget itu Switch, bukan Katou.” Timpal Bossun sambil sweatdrop.

Isanami memandang Bossun dan Switch dengan gugup. “Ah... eh... iya... maafkan saya...!!” Sepanjang jam istirahat itu mereka habiskan untuk melatih Isanami untuk berbicara pada Switch. Kemajuan yang dibuat memang sedikit, tapi setidaknya sekarang ia bisa memulai percakapan yang normal.

\---

“Oh, Kiri!” seru Himeko saat melihat Katou tak jauh darinya. Saat ini gadis pirang itu sedang menuju ruang klub setelah membantu Kapten dengan persiapan pertandingan softball-nya sore itu. Katou menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk saat melihat Himeko berjalan ke arahnya.

“Onizuka.”

“Darimana kamu? Nggak sama Tsubaki?” Himeko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Biasanya Katou tidak akan mau berada jauh dari Tuannya yang ceroboh itu.

“Aku baru kembali dari patroli.”

“Hee... rajin banget. Mau Pelocan?”

“Nggak, makasih.”

“Ya udah.” Gumam Himeko sambil mengulum Pelocan yang sebelumnya ia tawarkan pada Katou. Ia menyeringai saat teringat sesuatu. “Jadi ada apa sama kamu sama Isa-chan?”

Katou mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Himeko. “Isa-chan? Sanada?”

“Ya iyalah! Emang siapa lagi?! Ngapain kemarin kamu ke ruang klub sampai panik gitu?”

“Aku nggak panik!”

“Hm...? Masa’? Terus kenapa mukamu merah begitu hah?” tanya Himeko sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Katou.

Katou mengalihkan pandangannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Himeko.

“A-aku nggak merah!!”

Himeko semakin mendekat pada Katou dan senyuman jahilnya semakin lebar. “Jangan bohong!! Ayo ngaku!!”

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Isanami tengah mengamati mereka dari atas jendela lantai dua. Ia menatap iri Himeko dan Katou yang terlihat akrab. Isanami menghela napas sedih. Meski ia sudah berlatih dengan Switch, ia masih saja merasa canggung berada di dekat Katou.

“Yo, Isa-chan! Lagi liat apa?”

Isanami berbalik saat mendengar Bossun di sebelahnya. “Fujisaki-senpai. Tidak, kok. Tidak ada apa-apa...”

Bossun yang memandang ke luar jendela hanya mengangguk paham. “Oh, Katou sama Himeko ya?”

“Mereka terlihat akrab sekali ya? Saya jadi iri...”

“Tenang aja. Mereka cuma temen baik kok.”

“Begitu... ya...?”

“Ah, Bossun!! Isa-chan!!” Seru Himeko sambil melambaikan tangannya saat melihat mereka berdua. Katou terkejut saat melihat Bossun dan Isanami berdiri dengan dekat.

“Oii!! Himeko!! Bocah Ninja!!” seru Bossun sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Isanami agar bisa melambai ke arah Himeko. Katou yang melihatnya mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Entah kenapa Isanami tidak terlihat akan menjauhi Bossun. Kerutan di keningnya semakin menjadi.

“Ayo ke ruang klub Himeko!!”

“Okee!! Tunggu aku ya!! Nah, Kiri aku pergi dulu ya. Daa!” Himeko segera berlari ke gedung klub kesenian. Katou melihat Isanami dan Bossun yang juga beranjak pergi dari jendela tersebut.

\---

Sesampainya ketiga orang itu di ruang klub, Switch sudah menunggu sambil bermain game di laptopnya. Mereka segera memulai latihan simulasi hari itu, Isanami masih dengan Switch. Setelah lima kali latihan, Bossun menyudahi latihan mereka setelah dirasanya Isanami sudah siap untuk level yang lebih tinggi.

“Yosh! Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Switch. Sekarang giliranku, Isa-chan.” Bossun menepuk pundak Switch agar berganti tempat dengannya. Bossun menarik napas dalam sebelum berdeham keras.

“Aku akan melindungi Presiden!” seru Bossun yang menirukan suara dan wajah Katou. Bossun memiliki keahlian dalam meniru wajah, suara, bahkan tingkah laku seseorang dengan tepat. Ia juga bisa berakting dengan baik. Tentu saja mudah baginya untuk meniru Katou.

“Huwaaa!!! Mirip! Bossun mirip banget sama Kiri!” ucap Himeko.

[Bossun gitu loh. Bahkan posturnya juga mirip!]

“Kita lihat reaksi Isa-chan— DIA KAYAK UDANG REBUUS!!!” pekik Himeko yang melihat Isanami yang memerah dari ujung kakike ujung kepala.

“ISA-CHAN ITU BOSSUN LHO! BOSSUN!!! BUKAN KIRIII!!!” teriak Himeko sambil mengguncang bahu Isanami. Isanami tetap memandang Bossun-Katou di hadapannya.

“Sanada, ada apa? Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganku?” ucap Bossun dengan suara Katou.

“WUOOOOOOOH!!! LANGSUNG NYABET AJA DIA!!!”

Isanami terkesiap. Di matanya, ia tidak melihat Bossun, melainkan Katou. “Ka-Katou-kun... saya...”

“Ada apa? Wajahmu merah, kamu sakit?”

“Sa-saya... baik-baik saja...” Isanami menundukkan wajahnya.

“Sudah lancar! Tinggal bilang kamu suka saja!!” timpal Himeko. Isanami mengangguk pada Himeko. Ia kembali menatap Bossun-Katou.

“Se-sebenarnya saya... saya...su-su-suka....”

“su-su-suka...” suara Isanami semakin mengecil seiring dengan wajahnya yang makin memerah. Bossun, Himeko, dan Switch mencondongkan badan mereka penuh harap.

“....su-sukiyaki di restoran dekat stasiun enak lho...”

Hening. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan menatap Isanami dengan wajah datar.

“YA AMPUUUUN!!!! PAYAH, PAYAH BANGET!! AKU SAMPE NGGAK TAHU MAU NGOMONG APA GARA-GARA TERLALU BANYAK YANG BISA DI-TSUKKOMI!!!” Himeko membanting meja kopi yang ada di sampingnya.

[Benar-benar kekuatan panik yang luar biasa!]

“Cuma itu?” tanya Bossun-Katou tenang, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin ikut protes bersama dengan Himeko. Tapi ia masih harus mengemban tugas meniru Katou.

Mata Isanami berputar-putar, “Hu-hu-hu-hu-hujan... ya?”

“GAAAAHHHH!!!! GA BISA, GA BISA!!! KALO KAYAK GINI CARANYA MAH PERCUMA!!!” pekik Himeko sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Bossun menghela napas pasrah. Tampaknya mereka harus kembali ke awal.

[Sepertinya kita harus melakukannya secara bertahap. Mulai dari suara saja, wajah saja, sampai pada wajah dan suara. Bagaimana?] Bossun dan Himeko memandang Switch sambil bergumam sebelum mengangguk setuju.

“Hm... Bisa juga, oke! Ayo kita lakukan Isa-chan!” Bossun menyeringai.

“Ba-baik Fujisaki-senpai!”

\---

Saat Isanami sudah cukup bisa beradaptasi dengan Bossun-Katou, mereka mencoba simulasi di halaman belakang ruang klub SKET. Setelah berlatih sebentar, mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Switch dan Himeko yang sedari tadi membantu Bossun dan Isanami pergi untuk membeli minuman karena Isanami sudah mulai bisa membiasakan diri dengan latihan simulasi yang mereka berikan.

“Bossun-san, boleh kita latihan sekali lagi?” tanya Isanami saat hanya ada mereka berdua.

“Oh, tentu saja boleh! No prob, no prob!” Bossun menarik napas dalam dan dalam sekejap mata berubah menjadi Bossun-Katou.

Isanami mengambil napas dalam, ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan malu-malu. “Katou-kun, maaf telah memanggilmu kemari. Saya tahu Anda banyak urusan di OSIS. Karena itu, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu.” Isanami membungkuk pada Bossun-Katou.

“Ah, nggak apa-apa, Sanada. Memangnya ada apa?”

“Se-sebenarnya sudah lama saya ingin mengatakan hal ini. Tapi saya tidak memiliki keberanian.”

“Maksudmu apa?” Isanami menatap wajah Bossun-Katou dengan wajah memerah.

“Sebenarnya, selama ini, saya selalu memperhatikan Anda... Mungkin... Saya telah menyukaimu. Lalu... bagaimana dengan Anda?” Bossun-Katou terbeliak kaget. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil.

“Aku juga, Sanada...”

Isanami tersenyum senang sebelum menundukkan kepalanya malu, “Te-terima kasih... Saya senang...”

Bossun-Katou menghela napas dan kembali menjadi Bossun. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya puas. “Yosh! Sudah bagus, Isa-chan! Tadi itu lebih lancar dari sebelumnya lho!”

“Be-begitu ya? Terima kasih Bossun-san.” bisik Isanami lirih.

“Oi, maaf lama. Tadi mesinnya rada ngadat jadi harus diakali deh.” Ucap Himeko yang baru datang dengan Switch. Mereka membawa beberapa minuman kaleng yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan Bossun dan Isanami.

[Maksud Himeko itu butuh waktu buat nendang mesinnya.]

“Oi, oi! Seneng dikit kek, mesin sialan itu kutendang! Kalau enggak kita rugi dong!”kilah Himeko sambil membagikan minuman kaleng pada Bossun dan Isanami. Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih.

“Yah, tapi kayaknya kamu masih perlu banyak latihan lagi. Hanya untuk melancarkan aja.” Tambah Bossun sambil membuka pengungkit kalengnya.

“Maafkan saya karena saya tidak banyak berkembang...”

“Yah, yang penting kamu jangan menyerah, Isa-chan!” dukung Himeko.

[Dilihat darimanapun juga, kami yakin sebenarnya Katou juga peduli padamu.]

Isanami tersenyum, “Begitu, ya... Terima kasih banyak, senpai.”

Para anggota SKET-dan hanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Switch memberitahu mereka kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Bossun memutuskan bahwa latihan hari itu sudah selesai. Mereka berbenah sebelum berpisah jalan.

\---

“Kalau Isa-chan naksir Katou, terus Katou-nya sendiri gimana?” tanya Himeko saat anggota SKET berjalan kembali ke ruang klub untuk mengambil tas sementara Isanami sudah pulang.

[Hm… Iya juga sih. Kasihan juga Isa-chan kalau sampai ditolak Katou.]

Bossun mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai. “Ah, kalo itu mah nggak usah dipikirin!”

“DASAR SETAN!!! KASIAN ISA-CHAN BEGO!!! DIA UDAH USAHA SEJAUH INI TAUK!!!!”

[Jangan-jangan kamu tahu sesuatu yang nggak kami tahu ya, Bossun? Apaan tuh?] Switch dan Himeko menatap Bossun dengan tatapan penasaran. Bossun melipat tangan di depan dadanya sambil menyeringai jahil.

“Hm… Kasih tau nggak ya?”

“APAAN SIH?!?!?! KASIH TAU AJA NAPA?!?!?!?!” pekik Himeko. Seperti inilah kalau ketua mereka sedang iseng, sulit diajak berkompromi.

“Nanti kalo kukasih tau nggak rame dong!”

Switch terdiam sementara Himeko mengutarakan kekesalannya. Switch mulai mengetik di laptopnya setelah sadar apa yang dimaksud Bossun. [Oh… aku mengerti. Jadi begitu ya? Omong-omong tadi kita lihat Katou lho.]

“Oh, iya ya. Emangnya kalian tadi ngomongin apaan sih? Mukanya Kiri kusut lho.” Timpal Himeko. Saat ia dan Switch kembali dari kantin, mereka melihat Katou berjalan dari arah tempat Bossun dan Isanami berlatih.

“Eh? Katou?” Bossun terdiam sebentar, otaknya memproses informasi yang diberikan Himeko. Ia terbeliak saat sadar apa yang ada di pikiran Katou saat itu. “ANJRIT!!! BIJIMANE NIH?!?!”

“APAAN SIH, APAAN SIH?!!” pekik Himeko tak kalah paniknya.

[......Jangan-jangan.... kalian tadi lagi latihan ya?] tanya Switch sambil sweatdrop. Dia juga sudah bisa menduga kenapa Katou terlihat kesal waktu itu dan Bossun terlihat panik saat ini.

“WAAAA!!! GIMANA NIH?!! JANGAN-JANGAN KATOU NGIRA ISA-CHAN NAKSIR GUE LAGI!!!”

“GIMANA SIH LU?!! JANGAN NAMBAHIN MASALAH DONG!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto: pedang kayu untuk Kendo.  
> Klub Nazo: klub kuis di Kaimei.  
> Gokigenyou: Bahasa amat halusnya selamat pagi, kadang nggak cuma selamat pagi sih (bahasa halus menyapa seseorang). Mimorin juga pake ini.


	3. DANCE 3~Visit

SKET-dan ternganga.

Di hadapan mereka, seorang butler senior membungkuk dalam. Sebuah limusin hitam mengilap yang ada di belakangnya menjadi tontonan semua orang yang ada di stasiun tersebut.

“Selamat datang, Tuan Fujisaki, Tuan Usui, dan Nona Onizuka. Nama saya adalah Akiyama dan hari ini saya akan menjadi pemandu Anda sekalian. Silakan masuk, Tuan dan Nona.” Ucap Akiyama sambil membukakan pintu limusin. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan terdiam selama beberapa saat.

“LIMUSIN OY!!! LIMUSIIIN!!! MASA’ KITA DIJEMPUT PAKE LIMUSIN?!?!?!” teriak Bossun panik.

Himeko menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. “GAGAGAGAGAK!!! AKU JADI TEGANG NIH!! EMANGNYA KITA INI APAAN???!!! TAMU KEHORMATAN?!?!?!”

[Tapi untung aja kita nggak dijemput pakai helikopter.]

Sesuai janji, SKET-dan akan berkunjung ke rumah Isanami pada hari Minggu ini. Mereka bertiga pergi ke stasiun yang sudah diberitahukan oleh Isanami sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, mereka tidak menyangka akan dijemput dengan limusin.

Setelah mereka mulai tenang, mereka memasuki limusin itu dengan canggung. Tapi perasaan canggung itu berubah menjadi semangat 45 saat Akiyama mulai menyajikan kudapan di dalam limusin. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka asyik menikmati pemandangan yang berlalu. Tak jarang mereka berkomentar tentang apa yang mereka lihat di luar sambil mengobrol lalu.

“Oh, ya, Akiyama-san. Ngomong-ngomong di mana rumah Isa-chan?” tanya Bossun setelah 40 menit berlalu dan mereka masih belum sampai di tempat tujuan.

“Ah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, Tuan Fujisaki. Tak berapa lama setelah kita keluar dari perbatasan dan memasuki daerah pedesaan, kita akan sampai di kediaman keluarga Sanada.”

“Oh, di pedesaan ya?” ujar Himeko sambil menghembuskan napas lega. Ia mengira Isanami akan tinggal di mansion di tengah kota bawah tanah seperti Mimorin.

[Kira-kira Isa-chan kalau ke sekolah naik limusin juga nggak ya?]

“Iya, ya, rumahnya kan jauh begini... atau jangan-jangan malah naik heli…” gumam Himeko yang kembali teringat akan Mimorin yang pernah menceritakannya sambil lalu sewaktu di kelas.

“Oh, kalau dulu Tuan Putri ke sekolah naik helikopter, tetapi sekarang ia meminta diantar dengan Limusin saja ke stasiun.” Terang Akiyama.

Bossun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Tuan Putri?”

[Isa-chan rupanya naik kereta ke sekolah ya?]

“EH?! Jadi dia sebelumnya juga naik helikopter?!?! Masa’ naik limusin itu aja sih?!?!?!” pekik Himeko yang hanya menangkap kata ‘helikopter’.

[Benar-benar ojou, ya?] timpal Switch.

“Ah, kita sudah sampai.” Ucap Akiyama saat limusin itu sudah memasuki kawasan pedesaan. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan segera menempelkan wajah mereka ke jendela. Mereka berseru girang sambil melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

“Oh, jadi ini gerbang desanya, ya?”

Wajah Himeko berbinar. “Desanya indah, ya? Aku juga mau tinggal di sini.”

[Suasana yang tenang, ya?]

“Wuooo!! Ada kastil! Keren banget, ya! Kayak lagi studi tur sekolah aja!!” Seru Bossun sambil menunjuk kastil ala Jepang di atas bukit.

“Aku jadi ingat kampung halamanku, deh. Disana juga ada kastil kayak gini.” Seru Himeko sambil mengingat Osaka.

[Aku nggak tahu ada kastil di sini. Struktur bangunannya kelihatan beda dari kastil Jepang kebanyakan. Peninggalan jaman siapa?]

“Oh, kalian sudah melihatnya, ya? Itu adalah kediaman keluarga Sanada. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai disana.”

“EEEEEH?!?!?!” pekik Bossun dan Himeko.

“SERIUS ISA-CHAN TINGGAL DISITU?!?!?”

“WUAAAA, KITA KESANA!! AKU TAKUT!!!!”

Sementara kedua temannya memekik panik, Switch malah terlihat bersemangat. [Keluarga bangsawan Jepang gitu loh! Tinggalnya di kastil, cuy!]

-

“Selamat datang, Tuan Akiyama, Tuan Fujisaki, Tuan Usui, dan Nona Onizuka.” Sambut para pelayan yang berpakaian kimono berwarna merah marun di depan gerbang utama kediaman Sanada.

“Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat pas kita ke rumah Mimorin.” Bisik Bossun pada Himeko dan Switch.

Himeko dan Switch juga balas berbisik. “Untungnya kali ini kita datang karena diundang aja.”

[Yang beda cuma seragamnya. Tapi sisanya sama aja.] SKET-dan sweatdrop bersamaan.

“Silakan, Tuan dan Nona. Mari saya antarkan kalian ke ruang duduk.” Ucap Akiyama yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depan mereka.

“Ah, ya... Terima kasih...”

Suasana hening saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang duduk yang luas. SKET-dan yang biasanya heboh berubah menjadi pendiam. Mereka tidak terbiasa dengan suasana yang formal seperti saat ini. Mereka hanya bisa melihat para pelayan yang datang membawakan minuman dan camilan segera menatanya untuk mereka dalam diam.

“Hoi, Bossun. ngomong sesuatu kek.” Bisik Himeko.

“Ngomong apa? Aku tegang tauk!” bisik Bossun panik.

[Permisi, Isa-channya ada dimana ya?] tanya Switch begitu kedua temannya mulai berdebat sambil berbisik.

“Ah, Tuan Putri sedang latihan memanah di halaman belakang. Sebentar lagi dia akan selesai. Silakan dinikmati hidangannya, Tuan dan Nona.” Jawab Akiyama sambil tersenyum kecil.

_‘Halaman belakangnya dimana?’_ pikir ketiganya sambil sweatdrop.

“Ah, nggak apa-apa ya kita makan?” gumam Himeko kikuk saat melihat camilan yang berderet di hadapan mereka. Penampilan dan baunya yang menggugah selera sudah membuat perutnya bergumuruh.

Ketiga anggota SKET-dan mengambil salah satu hidangan cemilan yang tersaji di depan mereka dengan ragu. “ _Itadakimasu..._ ”

Seketika mereka membelalakkan mata setelah mengunyahnya.

“WUENAAAAK!!!!” seru Bossun.

“UWOOO!!! APAAN NIH?!?!? RASANYA BEDA BANGET SAMA YANG DIJUAL DI TOKO-TOKO!!”

[Namanya juga keluarga bangsawan Jepang! Makanannya aja rasanya lain!!]

“Ah, senang Anda menyukainya. Semua bahan masakan di sini adalah hasil kebun sendiri untuk menjaga kebersihan dan kualitas rasanya. Maafkan saya, Tuan dan Nona, masih ada yang harus saya urus di belakang jadi saya akan meninggalkan kalian dulu. Saya mohon undur diri, Tuan Fujisaki, Tuan Usui, Nona Onizuka.” Akiyama membungkuk hormat pada ketiganya. Mereka mengucapkan terimakasih pada Akiyama saat lelaki paruh baya itu meninggalkan ruangan. Sesaat mereka menikmati camilan yang ada, tapi tak lama kemudian rasa bosan menyergap mereka.

“Kita ngapain nih?” tanya Bossun ke sebelahnya, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia mengedipkan matanya heran beberapa kali sebelum menengok ke belakang saat mendengar pekikan Himeko.

“Wooow… pajangannya bagus banget, nih! Boleh dibawa pulang nggak ya?” ucap Himeko yang terkagum-kagum melihat pajangan di ruangan itu. Tangannya mengambang di atas pajangan patung ikan koi dari giok yang ada di hadapannya.

[Vas ini benar-benar berkualitas tinggi! Benar-benar luar biasa!] seru Switch dengan nada profesional di ujung ruangan lainnya sambil memperhatikan vas yang nampaknya dibuat dari Dinasti Ming.

“Woy! Jangan katrok napa?!?!” Teriak Bossun kesal melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian matanya tertarik pada benda yang Himeko perhatikan.

“OOOOHHH!!! Bagus juga tuh Himeko!” tambah Bosssun sambil berjalan ke arah Himeko yang sekarang memegang patung kuda kayu yang terlihat elegan.

Saat anggota SKET-dan sedang asyik melihat-lihat barang-barang yang ada di ruangan tersebut, mereka mendengar suara dari balik pintu shoji (pintu geser).

“Permisi, Fujisaki-senpai, Onizuka-senpai, Usui-senpai.” Isanami menggeser pintu dengan pelan dan memberi hormat sebelum masuk. Ketiga anggota SKET terbeliak saat melihat pakaian yang dipakai oleh Isanami. Ia memakai junihitoe* berwarna hijau dengan jahitan berwarna perak.

“APA-APAAN TUH?!?!?!”

“HIME?! BENERAN HIME-SAMA?!?!?!”

[Tuan putri, saya adalah pelayan baru Anda!!]

Isanami mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia mengecek pakaiannya sendiri. “Eh? Apakah ada yang salah?”

“MEWAH BANGET!!! KAYAK TUAN PUTRI JAMAN DULU!!!”

“EMANG INI ZAMAN HEIAN APA?!?!?!”

[Jujur, aku ngerasa kekurangan kain ngeliat Isa-chan…] gumam Switch. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan sweatdrop saat saling melihat pakaian satu sama lain yang terlihat polos di hadapan junihitoe Isanami.

“Kayaknya kita salah kostum...”

“Ah, maafkan saya! Saya akan segera menggantinya kalau kalian merasa terganggu.”

“Ah… nggak apa, santai aja…” Himeko tertawa kaku sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

[Baru pertama kali ini aku lihat junihitoe sebagai baju rumah, benar-benar luar biasa…]

“Aku bener-bener ngerasa kayak rakyat jelata…” tatapan mata Bossun terlihat menerawang jauh.

“Masa’ kamu di rumah pakai kimono kaya’ gitu terus, Isa-chan?” tanya Himeko.

“Ah, iya. Memangnya ada apa, Onizuka-senpai?”

[Apa nggak repot pakai kayak gitu terus?]

“Tidak, kok. Saya suka memakainya, karena sudah terbiasa jadi tidak merepotkan.”

“Masa’ kamu nggak punya baju biasa?” protes Himeko untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

“Kalau yang Onizuka-senpai maksud seperti yang dipakai oleh Onizuka-senpai saya tidak memilikinya. Pakaian yang saya miliki hanyalah kimono, dan juga seragam sekolah saja.”

“AAAHHH!!! Nggak bisa gitu! Lain kali kamu harus ikut aku sama Kura-chan sama Yagi-chan belanja.” Seru Himeko sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Isanami dengan berbinar-binar.

Isanami mengerjap bingung. “Eh? Belanja?”

“Masa’ kamu nggak tahu belanja itu apa?” Wajah Isanami merona tipis mendengar pertanyaan Himeko.

“Sa-saya tahu kok... Belanja itu membeli sesuatu bukan? Hanya saja saya tidak pernah berbelanja pakaian sebelumnya...”

[Jangan-jangan kimononya dibuat khusus?]

“I-iya, kalau ingin pakaian baru, biasanya kami langsung menelepon dan nanti akan ada orang yang datang untuk mengukur.”

“Wuaaahh hebat banget...” ucap Himeko kagum.

[Namanya juga ojou.]

Bossun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. “Isa-chan, kamu lagi luang kan?”

“Eh, i-iya... ada apa Fujisaki-senpai?”

“Nggak, kalau misalnya kami mengganggu...” tambah Bossun sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Isanami melambaikan tangannya. “Ti-tidak kok! Kalian sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Saya malah senang ada kalian di sini. Rumah jadi tidak terasa sepi.” Himeko menatap Isanami bingung.

“Lho? Disini kan banyak pelayannya, masa’ sepi sih?”

“Ah, iya... benar juga...” Bossun mengangkat sebelah alis saat melihat Isanami yang terlihat murung.

Tiba-tiba dari balik pintu shoji terdengar suara. “Permisi, Tuan Putri, maaf mengganggu. Tuan Hijiri meminta untuk bertemu dengan Anda.” Mendengar nama Hijiri, wajah Isanami yang terlihat murung berubah menjadi ceria kembali.

“Ah, Hijiri-sama? Maaf, Fujisaki-senpai, Onizuka-senpai, Usui-senpai, saya pamit sebentar. Silakan dinikmati hidangannya.” Isanami segera bangkit dan meninggalkan mereka dengan tergesa.

“Siapa ya Hijiri itu?” gumam Bossun.

[Auk, tapi Isa-chan tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan -sama.]

“Terus Kiri dikemanain?!”

-

“Hijiri-sama, ada apa tiba-tiba datang ke kediaman utama?” tanya Isanami saat melihat dua orang laki-laki yang sudah menunggunya. Kedua orang itu berbalik menghadap Isanami. Salah satu dari mereka mengenakan pakaian casual dan yang satunya lagi mengenakan kimono.

Lelaki yang mengenakan kimono itu memiliki mata coklat gelap yang ramah. Lelaki berpostur tinggi tegap itu memiliki potongan rambut yang rapi. Sedangkan lelaki yang satunya memiliki postur tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan kekar dari lelaki berkimono itu. Rambutnya yang sedikit melewati kerah bajunya itu terlihat berantakan, matanya yang tajam berwarna abu-abu terlihat mengintimidasi.

Lelaki berkimono yang bernama Kataoka Hijiri itu memberi senyum pada Isanami. “Isanami-san, memangnya aku tidak boleh menemui adik sepupuku sendiri? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu bukan?”

Isanami tersenyum senang. “Iya, memang benar kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Ah, Hijiri-sama dan Arata-kun sedang berbicara apa? Kelihatannya serius sekali. Apakah saya mengganggu?”

“Tentu saja tidak, tadi Arata-kun baru saja memberitahuku kalau ada teman-temanmu yang datang berkunjung. Kalau boleh aku ingin berkenalan dengan mereka.”

“Tentu saja, saya yakin, Hijiri-sama pasti akan senang berkenalan dengan mereka, mari saya antarkan.” Isanami memandu Hijiri ke ruangan tempat SKET-dan menunggu. Sebelum Hijiri beranjak, laki-laki yang dipanggil Arata bergumam pelan pada Hijiri.

“Hijiri-sama, jangan lupa dengan apa yang saya katakan pada Anda.”

“Aku mengerti, tolong sampaikan pada Paman. Aku akan segera meneleponnya.” Jawab Hijiri dengan suara yang sama pelannya. Matanya yang sebelumnya terlihat ramah berubah menjadi dingin.

-

“Perkenalkan, namaku Hijiri. Aku kakak sepupu Isanami-san, terima kasih sudah menjaganya di sekolah.” Ujar Hijiri sambil memberi hormat pada SKET-dan.

“Ah, nggak perlu. Isa-chan kan teman kami. Namaku Fujisaki ‘Bossun’ Yuusuke, senang berkenalan denganmu.” Ujar Bossun sambil menunjuk dirinya.

“Aku Onizuka Hime, panggilanku Himeko, salam kenal.”

[Usui ‘Switch’ Kazuyoshi.]

Hijiri tersenyum tipis. “Ah, nama kalian unik sekali. Lalu aku harus memanggil kalian dengan panggilan apa?”

“Apa saja juga boleh.”

“Kalau begitu boleh kupanggil kalian dengan nama panggilan kalian?”

“Tentu aja!” Himeko menggangguk riang.

[Kami anggota klub pembantu akademi Kaimei, SKET-dan.]

“Tapi kalau kamu ada masalah kamu bisa meminta bantuan kami, kok!”

“Kami ini siap membantu siapa saja, kapan saja, dan dimana saja!” dengan bangga mereka memamerkan wristband SKET yang selalu melekat di pergelangan tangan mereka.

“Ahahaha! Temanmu benar-benar baik ya, Isanami-san. Aku senang kau menemukan teman yang baik di sekolah.”

“Iya, saya juga senang sekali, Hijiri-sama. Mereka sudah banyak membantu saya.” Isanami tersenyum. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan balas tersenyum.

[Ada apa Hijiri-san menemui Isa-chan hari ini?]

“Hm? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Isanami-san karena aku harus menyelesaikan studiku di luar negeri. Karena itu, aku ingin mengunjunginya di kediaman utama. Tidak tahunya dia sedang ada tamu. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian.”

“Oh, berarti Hijiri-san sudah selesai kuliah, ya?” tanya Himeko yang awalnya mengira Hijiri seumuran dengan Agata, ketua OSIS yang baru saja lulus dari Kaimei.

“Ngomong-ngomong umurnya berapa?” timpal Bossun yang sukses mendapat jitakan dari Himeko. “

Hoi, dasar nggak sopan!”

“Oh? Aku baru menyelesaikan sidangku seminggu yang lalu, hanya tinggal menunggu wisuda saja. Dan bicara soal umur, umurku baru 22 tahun.” Jawab Hijiri sambil tersenyum.

“Waaah... masih muda ya?” gumam Himeko kagum.

[Hijiri-san ambil jurusan apa?]

“Aku mengambil jurusan Bisnis dan Hukum di Oxford.”

“WUUAAAAA!!!! OXFORD!!!!” pekik Bossun dan Himeko kagum.

[Namanya aja keluarga bangsawan gitu loh!]

“DARITADI KELUARGA BANGSAWAN MULU NGOMONGNYA!!!” protes Himeko.

“Ah, sebenarnya daritadi aku ingin menanyakan tentang klubmu, SKET-dan. Bantuan seperti apa yang kalian berikan?” tanya Hijiri.

“Mm... macam-macam, deh. Segala permintaan kami kerjakan kok!” jawab Bossun.

“Kami pernah jadi mak comblang buat murid dan guru, memberikan nasihat, mencari barang hilang, membersihkan sekolah,...”

[... Kami juga pernah menjaga hewan peliharaan, menangani preman, jadi maskot acara anak-anak, mengadakan acara pesta pernikahan untuk guru, pokoknya saking banyaknya nggak bisa disebut semua.] Himeko dan Switch menghitung dengan jari mereka.

Hijiri berdecak kagum. “Wah, kedengarannya kalian repot sekali, ya. Apa kalian tidak apa-apa datang kemari?”

Dengan senyum hambar Bossun mengibaskan tangannya. “Ah... sebenarnya biasanya kami itu nganggur, jadi nggak apa-apa kok.” Kedua anggota lainnya mengangguk setuju.

“Syukurlah. Aku khawatir kalian merasa terpaksa datang kemari, Isanami-san bisa sangat persuasif, hahaha!”

Isanami merona malu. “Hi-Hijiri-sama...”

[Nggak kok, kami senang diundang ke rumah Isa-chan.]

“Ah, Isanami-san, berhubung waktu makan siang masih agak lama, bagaimana kalau kau menghibur mereka dengan permainan koto*-mu? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengarnya.” Pinta Hijiri.

“Eh? Isa-chan bisa main koto?”

“Ah, tidak terlalu bagus sih...”

“Tidak, tidak... permainan koto-nya sangat merdu sekali. Sewaktu kecil ia pernah diundang bermain di hadapan perdana menteri dan kaisar.”

“UWOOOOO!!!!” Bossun berteriak kagum.

“Kalau gitu aku juga mau dengar!!!” seru Himeko.

Hijiri mengambilkan koto untuk Isanami, ia duduk bersama dengan anggota SKET-dan untuk mendengarkan. Isanami mulai memetik senar koto satu persatu. Nada-nada mulai mengalir dengan merdu. Setelah selesai memainkan, keempat orang itu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

Hijiri mengangguk puas. “Hm... permainanmu semakin membaik, Isanami-san!”

“Uwoooo!!! Bagus banget Isa-chan. Rasanya wow gitu!” puji Bossun sambil memegang dadanya dengan wajah takjub.

[Akan aku masukkan ke data base ku kalau Isa-chan ahli main koto.] ucap Switch sambil sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

“Eh? Enaknya, aku juga mau coba deh. Aku kan jago hal yang begituan!” ujar Himeko bersemangat sambil menunjuk dirinya.

“Pede amat sih lu!”

“Ah, silakan Himeko-san. Saya juga ingin mendengar permainan Himeko-san. Mungkin kita bisa bermain bersama.”

Dengan muka berbinar Himeko mulai memetik senar koto. Namun, walau sudah cukup lama memainkannya, nada yang dihasilkan tetap sumbang.

“Eh? Lho?” gumam Himeko yang memasang wajah bingung.

“PAYAH LU HIMEKO!!! MASA’ MAIN GITAR BISA TAPI MAIN KOTO ENGGAK?!?!”

“BERISIK!!! SUSAH TAUK!!! NIH COBAIN SENDIRI!!!”

“EH?!?!?! AKUU?!?!?”

Bossun bertukar tempat dengan Himeko dan mencoba memainkan senarnya sama seperti Isanami. “Eh, kalau nggak salah tadi Isa-chan mainnya kayak gini.... Oh, jadi tangga nadanya begini... Yosh! Kalau gitu...” Bossun mulai memainkan koto, nada-nada mulai mengalir dengan merdu.

“WUOOOO!!! Hebat amat lu Bossun. Udah pernah main koto ya lu?” puji Himeko setelah heboh bertepuk tangan.

“Hah? Nggak, baru sekali ini kok.”

[Himeko, kamu lupa kalau keahlian Bossun itu seni ya?]

“Trus tadi lagu apaan? Beda sama yang dimainin Isa-chan tadi.”

“Oh, itu lagu yang pernah kudenger waktu SD.”

“ANJRIT!! GAK NORMAL LU!!!”

“Lho, ini gak normal ya?” tanya Bossun yang sedari tadi memasang wajah datar.

[BOSSUN GITU LOH!!!] 

“Hebat sekali, Bossun-san.”

Hijiri mengangguk. “Memang teman-teman Isanami-san hebat semua ya.”

[Aku juga bisa main koto kalau gitu!] Switch mengklik beberapa tombol di keyboardnya dan muncullah nada yang sama seperti nada pada koto.

“ITU MAH MESIIINN!!!” protes Bossun dan Himeko sambil menepuk Switch dengan kuat. Tentu saja Switch langsung terjungkal ke belakang.

“PAYAH KAMU, MASA’ GITU AJA UDAH TUMBANG?!”

“GARA-GARA ELU SIH, HIMEKO!! KASIAN SWITCH!!”

“EMANGNYA LU KAGAK MUKUL DIA APA?!?!”

[AKU KORBAN DISINIIII!!! PERHATIKAN AKU WOY!!!]

“Ahahaha!! Mereka benar-benar menarik, Isanami-san.” Bossun dan Himeko membantu Switch duduk kembali sambil tertawa sementara Switch membenarkan kacamatanya dengan wajah sebal.

“Ah, iya sebelumnya kalau tidak salah Switch-kun mengatakan data base. Apa maksudnya?” tambah Hijiri setelah keadaan sudah mulai tenang.

[Oh, itu? Aku memiliki semua data-data tentang Kaimei.]

“Dia itu semacam informan kami gitu deh.” tambah Himeko.

“Ah, begitu, ya? Jadi karena Isanami-san murid baru disana kau tidak memiliki datanya di data base mu?”

[Ya, betul sekali. Jadi aku harus mencari info kesana-sini.]

Hijiri tersenyum iseng. “Kalau mau, aku bisa memberikan semua informasi tentang Isanami-san untukmu.”

“Hijiri-sama!”

-

“Huwaaaa...!! makanannya silau.” Ucap Himeko kagum. Saat ini di hadapan mereka telah tersaji hidangan makan siang yang sangat mewah. Para pelayan silih-berganti menata makanan dan minuman yang mereka bawa.

“Mewah banget, sampe takut kumakan.” Gumam Bossun pada Himeko dan Switch.

[Tapi kalau nggak dimakan mubazir, lho.] balas Switch dengan volume laptop yang sama.

“Kalian akrab sekali, ya? Apa kalian teman masa kecil?” tanya Hijiri saat mereka mulai makan.

“Ah, kami baru kenalan sewaktu SMA kok.” Jawab Bossun.

“Bikin SKET-dan aja waktu kami mau naik kelas dua.” Tambah Himeko.

“Eh? Baru saja? Tapi kalian tidak terlihat seperti itu.” Tanya Isanami heran.

[Yah, kami klop aja, makanya jadi cepet akrab begini. Cling!] Switch memasang pose peace.

“Kalau boleh tahu awal mula SKET-dan memangnya seperti apa?” tanya Hijiri. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan saling berpandangan tidak nyaman.

“Nggak apa-apa nih, Himeko, Switch?” Himeko mengangkat bahu.

“Yah, toh itu bukan rahasia. Mereka juga temen kita kan?”

[Kayaknya semua orang di Kaimei juga sudah punya bayangan.]

“Eh? Jangan-jangan ini hal pribadi, ya? Maaf kalau begitu. Kalian tidak perlu mengatakannya.” Ucap Hijiri yang merasa tidak enak.

[Nggak apa-apa, Hijiri-san. Aku nggak keberatan. Lagipula ini hanya cerita lama.]

“Usui-senpai...” gumam Isanami.

[Aku sudah berhutang budi pada seseorang untuk menyelamatkanku.] Suara dari laptop Switch terdengar datar. Switch kembali teringat saat ia mengurung diri di kamarnya dan hanya ditemani oleh suara komputer. Semua karena kesalahan dan kebodohannya sendiri. Sampai jendela yang membatasinya dengan dunia luar dipecah dan sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya.

“Aku juga. Kalau nggak aku pasti masih jadi Onihime yang dulu. ” Tambah Himeko dengan suara pelan. Himeko masih ingat perasaan dikhianati oleh seseorang yang sangat berharga itu, saat ia dijauhi semua orang dan sudah memutuskan untuk tetap sendirian. Tapi ada seseorang yang bahkan lebih keras kepala darinya dan membuatnya memiliki tempat di dunia ini.

Isanami terbeliak. “Eh? Onihime?!”

“Isanami-san, kau tahu tentang Onihime?”

“Ah, i-iya... Saya hanya pernah mendengarnya dari teman-teman sekelas dulu saat di Aishi. Lalu katanya Onihime itu selalu membawa tongkat bisbol, suka merokok, yankee perempuan yang tak terkalahkan dan... maaf Onizuka-senpai, tapi mereka juga bilang kalau Onizuka-senpai seperti…” Isanami menurunkan volume suaranya, nyaris berbisik.

“… gorila.”

Tawa Bossun meledak. “BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Himeko mah emang kayak gorila!!!!”

“BERISIK LU!!! GUA GAMPAR LU!!!”

[Bossun, kamu lupa kalo kadar asam di tubuhnya itu sangat tinggi. Jangan sampai tersentuh!!!]

“SIALAN KALIAN BERDUA!!!!” teriak Himeko sambil menghantamkan wajah Bossun dan Switch ke meja makan.

_‘Mereka benar-benar hebat, suasana gelap seperti itu bisa langsung berubah menjadi ceria kembali seperti sebelumnya. Orang yang dimaksud mereka tadi... pasti dia,’_ pikir Hijiri sambil memandang Bossun yang sibuk mengusap keningnya.

Hijiri melirik Isanami yang terdiam disampingnya. ‘Isanami-san pasti merasa beruntung... Lho? Isanami-san?’ Hijiri memandang Isanami bingung. Adik sepupunya itu berusaha meletakkan mangkuk ditangannya dengan tangan gemetar.

“Isanami-san ... Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau tidak enak badan?”

SKET-dan langsung terdiam, mereka menatap Isanami dengan cemas.

“Isa-chan, kamu nggak apa-apa?” tanya Himeko.

“Kami terlalu berisik ya?” Bossun ikut menambahkan.

[Maaf kalau kami terlalu nyaring.]

“Ah, bu-bukan... Tidak ada apa-apa, kok... Hanya saja, hal sepribadi seperti itu... Apa tidak apa-apa kalian memberitahukannya pada kami?” ucap Isanami ragu-ragu.

“Nggak apa kok! Kan tadi Switch udah bilang semua orang di Kaimei kayaknya udah pada tahu soal itu.” Himeko mengibaskan tangannya.

[Belum lagi Himeko yang dulunya juga Onihime sudah menyebar ke segala tempat. Jadinya nggak apa-apa.]

“Tapi benar-benar mengejutkan, ya. Kalau Himeko-chan tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak akan percaya. Menurutku Himeko-chan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bisa melakukan kekerasan fisik.” Himeko merona tipis mendengar perkataan Hijiri.

“Ah, nggak, kok.” Jawab Himeko malu-malu.

“Malahan dia cewek paling kuat di sekolah kami.”

“Benarkah? Seharusnya Isanami-san bisa sedikit mengikuti jejak Himeko-chan, ya. Dia itu terlalu minder makanya selalu diremehkan orang lain. Kalau dia seperti Himeko-chan setidaknya dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.”

“Hijiri-sama, bukankah tidak baik membicarakan orang?” Tegur Isanami.

“Ah, aku hanya menjagamu saja. Apalagi selama ini kau tidak pernah punya teman, makanya kami selalu mengkhawatirkanmu.”

“Kalian itu akrab ya?” tanya Himeko setelah memperhatikan keduanya.

Hijiri tersenyum. “Ah, tentu saja. Sejak kecil kami selalu bermain bersama.Kami berdua juga selalu menemani Isanami-san sewaktu masih kecil.”

“Hm? Kami berdua?” selidik Bossun.

Hijiri mengangguk. “Iya, aku dan Hanzou. Kami berdua selalu bersama dengan Isanami-san sejak kecil. Dia itu kepala ninja di sini.”

“EH?!?!?! NINJA?!?!?!” seru Bossun dan Himeko bersamaan.

[Aku baru tahu ternyata ada ninja lain selain Katou!]

“Ninja lain? Katou?” Tanya Hijjiri sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Wajah Isanami merona saat mendengar nama Katou disebut.

“Iya, dia satu-satunya ninja di sekolah kami.” Jelas Bossun. “Iya, dia itu di OSIS juga merangkap sebagai bodyguard Tsubaki, adik kembarnya Bossun!” Tambah Himeko.

“Eh? Bossun-san dan Tsubaki-kaichou kembar? Tapi nama keluarga kalian berbeda.” Isanami menelengkan kepalanya.

“Ah ... Ceritanya panjang ...” ucap Bossun sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

[Onii-chan masih malu-malu juga.] goda Switch sambil menyikut Bossun.

“BERISIK AH!!!”

“Kyun kyun... Onii-chan...” Goda Himeko yang gantian menyikut Bossun.

“Kalian berdua jahat, ah!!”

“Sekolah yang ada ninjanya? Aku baru tahu. Kukira mereka bersekolah di sekolah khusus, seperti Hanzou.” Gumam Hijiri.

“Iya sih, cuma dia masuknya cuma hari Senin, Rabu, sama Jumat sepulang sekolah.” Jelas Bossun.

“Emangnya ekskul?!” protes Himeko. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa saja yang dipelajari Katou di sekolah ninja itu.

[Sekolah yang singkat, ya?]

“Ah, jadi dia sibuk di luar kegiatan OSIS juga, ya? Saya baru tahu ...” gumam Isanami pelan.

Himeko menghela napas. “Nggak, lebih tepatnya dia paling sibuk jadi bodyguardnya Tsubaki.”

“Tsubaki itu gampang ditipu, suka bengong, dan orangnya kelewat polos sampai nyebelin.” Jelas Bossun sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

[Sejujurnya aku kasian sama Katou, harus jagain Tsubaki mulu.] Bossun dan Himeko mengangguk setuju.

“Hahaha...! terdengar seperti Isanami-san saja, ya.”

“Hi-Hijiri-sama ...” Semuanya tertawa melihat Isanami yang malu-malu.

-

“Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Hijiri-sama, jemputan Anda sudah menunggu.” Ucap Akiyama saat para pelayan membereskan peralatan makan mereka.

“Baiklah, terima kasih. Isanami-san, aku pulang dulu. Nanti kita ngobrol lagi, ya.”

“Baik, Hijiri-sama. Mari saya antar ke depan.” Kata Isanami sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Namun, Hijiri menghentikannya dengan tangannya.

“Tidak perlu, kau tetap di sini saja. Bossun-kun, Himeko-chan, Switch-kun, senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Besok dan seterusnya mohon bantuan kalian menjaga Isanami-san di sekolah juga ya.”

“Tenang aja, tanpa kamu bilang pun kami akan menjaganya kok.” Bossun menepuk dadanya.

“Terima kasih, aku jadi tenang. Sampai jumpa.” Kata Hijiri sambil tersenyum. Ia pun keluar dari ruangan setelah pamit pada keempatnya. Setelah Hijiri dan para pelayan keluar ruangan, Himeko bertanya pada Isanami.

“Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kemana orang tuamu? Mereka lagi pergi ya?”

“Ah, Ayahanda ada di luar kota sejak dua bulan yang lalu.”

Bossun mengerjap kaget. “Eh? Masih belum pulang ya? Ada urusan apa?”

“Ada pembukaan cabang perusahaan baru dan beliau masih harus mengurus hal lainnya.”

[Lalu ibumu?]

Isanami tersenyum tipis. “Ibunda juga tidak ada di sini.”

“Lalu ibumu kemana?” tanya Bossun.

Isanami terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. “Fujisaki-senpai, Onizuka-senpai, Usui-senpai... kalau berkenan akan kuperkenalkan kalian pada ibunda.”

“Eh? Tapi tadi katamu ibumu nggak ada disini.” Himeko memandang Isanami bingung.

“Kemarilah.” Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Himeko, Isanami beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan SKET-dan. Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum bangkit dan mengikuti Isanami. Bossun dan Switch menduga-duga dalam hati. Wajah mereka menjadi murung.

Tak lama kemudian, Isanami berhenti di sebuah ruangan. Ia berlutut dan memberi hormat sebelum masuk.

“Permisi, saya Isanami. Saya membawa teman-teman saya kemari.” Dengan pelan Isanami membuka pintunya. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan terhenyak saat melihat isi ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sangat luas dan diisi dengan sebuah altar yang dipenuhi dengan ihai*. SKET-dan hanya mengikuti Isanami yang memasuki ruangan dalam diam. Isanami menyalakan dupa dan menaruhnya di dekat foto yang terbaru. Di foto itu terlihat seorang wanita muda cantik yang mengenakan kimono.

“Sudah berapa lama?” tanya Himeko yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

“Ibunda meninggal saat saya masih bayi, tak lama setelah melahirkan saya. Ayahanda bilang ibunda mengalami pendarahan saat melahirkan saya.” Isanami menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Anggota SKET-dan hanya terdiam.

“Ibunda, bagaimana harimu di sana? Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Hari ini saya datang membawa teman-teman dari sekolah. Mereka adalah klub pembantu akademi di Kaimei, SKET-dan. Mereka yang sudah menolong saya selama ini. Yang membawa laptop adalah Usui Kazuyohi, tapi di sekolah ia dipanggil dengan nama Switch. Lalu yang satunya adalah Fujisaki Yuusuke, teman-teman di sekolah memanggilnya Bossun. Sedangkan yang perempuan namanya adalah Onizuka Hime, mereka biasa memanggilnya dengan Himeko. Mereka kakak kelas saya.”

Switch dan Bossun turut mengambil dupa dan menyalakannya. Himeko pun turut mengikuti keduanya menyalakan dupa untuk ibu Isanami.

[Selamat siang, Sanada-san. Senang bertemu dengan Anda.]

“Anda mempunyai putri yang sangat baik. Kami senang jadi temannya.”

“Mulai sekarang, kami berharap agar Anda tetap menjaga Isa-chan dari sana.” Bossun menambahkan perkataan Switch dan Himeko.

Diam-diam Isanami tersenyum kecil. “Saya senang dengan keputusan saya pindah dari Aishi. Karena saya bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baik. Di sana saya mendapatkan banyak hal yang menyenangkan. Saya mohon agar Ibunda juga selalu menjaga SKET-dan untuk saya dari sana.”

-

Saat matahari sudah mulai terbenam, Isanami mengantar SKET-dan ke limusin yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan gerbang kastilnya. “Hari ini terima kasih banyak, Fujisaki-senpai, Onizuka-senpai, Usui-senpai. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, maafkan saya kalau dalam menjamu kalian hari ini ada yang kurang berkenan—‘”

“Sudah dibilang jangan formal-formal amat sama kita.” Tegur Himeko.

[Kamu kan teman kami juga.]

“Baiklah, maafkan saya. Saya sudah terbiasa berbicara formal, jadi sedikit sulit untuk berbicara non formal dengan yang lainnya.”

“Harusnya kami yang makasih buat hari ini Isa-chan.” Tambah Himeko.

“Kamu nggak kesepian?” tanya Bossun.

“Ah, sedikit sih... Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Karena ada SKET-dan bukan? Sejak bertemu kalian saya sudah tidak kesepian lagi.” Kata Isanami sambil tersenyum pada SKET-dan.

“Ah, kita sudah sampai. Apa benar tidak apa-apa hanya diantar sampai ke stasiun? Apa tidak sebaiknya diantar sampai ke rumah masing-masing saja?” tanya Isanami saat mereka sudah berada di halaman depan. Di sana, limusin yang sebelumnya menjemput SKET-dan sudah terparkir dengan pintu penumpang yang terbuka. Disebelahnya, Akiyama-san membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam pada mereka.

[Nanti keluarga kita bakalan syok lagi.]

“Eh? Tidak apa-apa bukan? Kalian bisa menghemat waktu dan uang kalau diantar sampai rumah dengan mobil.”

“Nanti Rumi pasti merengek-rengek minta naik limusin...” gumam Bossun pelan.

“Eh? Maaf, saya tidak mendengar Anda, Fujisaki-senpai...”

“Ah, bukan apa-apa.” Tukas Bossun sambil tertawa kaku.

“Saya mohon, sekali ini saja, ya? Saya merasa tidak enak kalau membiarkan kalian naik kereta lagi.”

“Eh? Beneran nggak apa nih?” tanya Himeko dengan wajah berbinar.

Isanami mengangguk yakin. “Tentu saja, saya malah merasa senang bisa membantu.”

[Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami terima tawarannya.] Switch dengan segera mengiyakan tawaran Isanami. Himeko bersorak girang.

“AKU KAN KETUA KALIAN, KENAPA MALAH SWITCH YANG NGIYAKAN?!?!” protes Bossun.

“Hee??? Kan limusin tuh, limusin...”

[Kapan lagi kita bisa naik limusin?]

Isanami hanya tertawa pelan melihat keakraban SKET-dan.

“Silakan, Tuan Fujisaki, Tuan Usui, Nona Onizuka.” Ucap Akiyama mempersilakan SKET-dan menaiki limusin. Himeko masuk terlebih dahulu dan disusul oleh Switch. Bossun berbalik menghadap Isanami.

“Kamu kuat ya, Isa-chan.” Isanami terbeliak kaget, ia tersenyum manis.

“Mm...! Terima kasih...” Bossun menyengir, kemudian beranjak menaiki limusin.

“Ano…” Bossun berbalik ke arah Isanami yang terlihat malu-malu. “Bolehkah saya… memanggil Anda Bossun-san?”

“Tentu aja! Kamu juga boleh panggil Himeko sama Switch kok!” Bossun kembali menyengir lebar.

“Terima kasih… Bossun-san.” Bossun memberikan tawa khasnya pada Isanami. Ia pun masuk ke dalam limusin dan mendapati dirinya ditatap dengan tatapan senang Himeko dan Switch.

“Fufufu ... Bossun bener-bener seorang kakak ya.”

[Tadi kalian ngomong apaan sih?]

“Ah, bukan hal penting kok.” Ujar Bossun sambil terseyum ke luar jendela. Isanami melambaikan tangannya dengan riang. SKET-dan balas melambai dari limusin sampai sosok Isanami tidak terlihat lagi.

“Terima kasih banyak... Bossun-san...” gumam Isanami.

Seorang pria berbaju ninja lengkap mengawasi kejadian itu dari atap kastil.

“Hm... SKET-dan, ya?” gumamnya. Kemudian ia menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang bertiup ke barat.

-

Sementara itu, di kediaman Kataoka, Hijiri sedang berbicara di telepon dengan serius.

“Iya, Paman. Saya mengerti. Ah, iya, berbicara tentang Isanami-san, tadi aku bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya.” Hijiri terdiam mendengarkan suara Pamannya.

“Ya, Paman tidak akan percaya ini. Mereka disebut SKET-dan. Fujisaki Yuusuke, Usui Kazuyoshi, dan Onizuka Hime. Mereka sangat unik. Usui menggunakan laptop untuk berbicara. Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa.”

“……”

“Onizuka juga dikenal sebagai Onihime, dia dikenal sebagai Yankee legendaris. Dan dari pengamatanku, Fujisaki Yuusuke adalah orang yang memegang kendali di SKET-dan. Dia yang harus diawasi dengan ketat.”

“…….”

“Jangan khawatir, Paman. Aku dan Hanzou yang akan melakukannya.”

“……..”

“Baiklah, saya mengerti. Sampai jumpa, Paman.”

Hijiri menutup teleponnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junihitoe: Kimono 12 lapis yang dipakai di jaman Heian  
> Koto: Alat musik Jepang mirip kecapi  
> Ihai: Papan nama orang yang sudah meninggal yang ditaruh di altar rumah
> 
> Sebelumnya bagi yang merayakan, NekoxUsa mengucapkan SELAMAT HARI LEBARAN, MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN (bagi semua pembaca karena lama update-nya).


	4. DANCE 4~Restless~

Di Senin pagi yang cerah ini, seperti biasa Himeko berjalan santai menuju sekolah. Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini. Ia beberapa kali berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. Dengan perasaan was-was, ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pria berpakaian ninja mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di tempat lain, Switch berjalan dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Otakura ataupun Yuki yang menyapanya. Satu hal yang ada dipikirannya adalah segera sampai di kelas dan memberitahu Bossun dan Himeko tentang sesuatu yang dilihatnya.

Sementara itu Bossun sedang berjalan santai dengan Rumi, adiknya yang baru saja bersekolah di Kaimei tahun ini. Ia menguap lebar sambil mendengarkan Rumi berceloteh ria.

“Hei, Onii-chan tadi malam diantar pulang pakai limusin kan? Mobil siapa? Kenapa bisa Onii-chan yang naik limusin?”

“Aaahh!! Berisik ah, Rumi! Dari tadi malam itu terus yang ditanyain.” Bossun mengorek telinganya.

“Habisnya aku kan penasaran! Onii-chan, jangan-jangan... Onii-chan jadi _host_ *?” Tuduh Rumi sambil menyipitkan matanya curiga. Bossun langsung tersandung kakinya sendiri mendengar tuduhan Rumi.

“EEHHHH?!?!?! Kamu ini sembarangan aja ngomongnya!! Nggak lah!!” Bossun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rumi.

“Kayaknya Onii-chan nggak akan laku jadi _host_ deh…”

“Sembarangan kamu!! Kalau aku mau aku—“ Bossun tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya dan langsung berlari ke dekat bak sampah yang ada di dekatnya.

“WOOOOO!!!! AKU NEMU  DOMPET!!! HARUS AKU ANTAR KE KANTOR POLISI SEKARANG!!” seru Bossun yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Rumi.

“AHH!!! ONII-CHAN TUNGGU!!!”

Bossun tidak mengindahkan Rumi yang berteriak dibelakangnya. Ia berlari melewati jalan memutar ke sekolahnya. Begitu sampai di sebuah taman, ia langsung memanjat pohon terdekat dan menyembunyikan dirinya.

“Cih! Dia menghilang! Sebaiknya aku cari di tempat lain saja.” Ujar sebuah suara tak jauh dari pohon tempat Bossun bersembunyi.

‘Emang bener aku diikutin seseorang.’ Pikir Bossun. Ia memanjat turun dari pohon tempatnya bersembunyi saat dirasanya keadaan sudah cukup aman. Ia langsung melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah dengan berlari.

Saat bertemu dengan Switch dan Himeko di kelas, Bossun berbisik pada mereka. “Jam istirahat. Ruang klub.”

Keduanya mengangguk.

-

Sesampainya di ruang klub, Himeko langsung menutup gorden, Housuke menutup ventilasi ruang klub, sedangkan Switch mengunci pintu ruang klub. Setelah mereka selesai, Bossun memencet tombol menuju ruang bawah tanah rahasia. Seketika semua anggota SKET-dan langsung masuk dan dengan segera pintu tersebut menutup kembali.

“Apa-apaan tadi!? Aku ngerasa tadi pagi dibuntuti sama orang!” seru Himeko gusar.

“Bukan perasaanmu, Himeko. Aku juga diikutin orang.”

“Eh?!”

[Sebelum itu, Bossun, Himeko, ada yang mau kutunjukkan pada kalian.]

Switch memperlihatkan layar laptopnya pada Bossun dan Himeko. Di layar terdapat gambar yang di ambil dari CCTV rumahnya pada malam hari. Tak lama kemudian, sekelebat bayangan muncul di layar.

[Perhatikan baik-baik.] Switch memperbesar gambar dan memperjelasnya hingga muncul gambaran seorang ninja.

“EH?!?!?! Ninja?! Kenapa?” seru Himeko.

Bossun menggumam pelan sambil menatap layar laptop Switch dengan serius.

_  
_ _“…Saya malah senang ada kalian di_ _sini_ _…”_

_“… Kami berdua juga selalu menemani Isanami-san sewaktu masih kecil.”_

_“… Rumah jadi tidak terasa sepi.”_

_“… selain aku ada Hanzou. Dia itu kepala ninja di sini.”_

_“… selama ini kau tidak pernah punya teman, makanya kami selalu mengkhawatirkanmu.”_  
  


_‘Hanzou? Tapi apa alasannya membuntuti kami? Bagaimana dengan Hijiri-san?’_

“Aku punya firasat kalau Hanzou atau Hijiri-san dan bawahan mereka yang ngebuntutin kita.”

Himeko terkesiap. “Eh?! Kenapa? Kok Hijiri-san gitu sih?! Nggak mungkin Hijiri-san kayak gitu!!”

[Tapi kalau Hanzou, kepala ninja itu mungkin saja. Tapi untuk apa dia mengikuti kita?]

“Kalau yang itu aku juga nggak begitu yakin. Tapi aku yakin ini pasti ada hubungannya sama Isa-chan. Kalian jangan kasih tahu hal ini sama siapa-siapa, apalagi Isa-chan.”

Himeko mengangguk. “Oke.”

[Baiklah.]

-

Isanami membawa sebuah vas  berisikan rangkaian ikebana. Ia berencana membawanya ke ruang klub SKET-dan untuk diberikan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Hari ini ia akhirnya bisa menyapa Katou dengan benar. Dengan wajah berbinar, ia mengetuk pintu ruang SKET-dan.

“Bossun-san?” Panggilnya, namun tidak ada suara seorang pun. Isanami menelengkan kepalanya bingung. “Mungkin mereka sedang keluar? Hm... bagaimana ya? Apa sebaiknya aku berikan saja ke kelas mereka?”

“Sanada, sedang apa kau disini?”

“Ah, Tsubaki-kaichou*. Selamat siang.” Sapa Isanami saat melihat Tsubaki yang sedang berpatroli.

“Siang. Ada perlu apa dengan SKET-dan? Lalu... apa pula itu?” tanya Tsubaki saat melihat ikebana di tangan Isanami.

“Ah, ini? Ini untuk SKET-dan sebagai tanda terima kasih.”

“Terima kasih?”

“Ah, iya. Biasanya kaichou selalu bersama dengan Katou-kun. Kemana dia?” tanya Isanami sambil menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok Katou.

“Oh, dia bilang ingin mengecek sesuatu. Tapi entahlah, dia menghilang begitu saja.”

Pundak Isanami melemas. “O-oh... begitu, ya? Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri, kaichou.”

“Lalu vas itu bagaimana?”

“Ah, biar saya bawa lagi saja ke kelas. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa.” Isanami membungkuk hormat dan berjalan menjauhi Tsubaki yang bingung memandangnya.

-

Seperti biasa, Katou mengamati keadaan sekolah dari atas pohon. Ia mengernyit heran begitu merasakan keberadaan yang tidak familier di tanah Kaimei.

“Perasaan ini lagi.”  Gumamnya. Saat angin bertiup lebih kencang, Katou yang sebelumnya menutup matanya terbeliak dan segera melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

_‘_ _Sudah kuduga, ada yang ngg_ _ak beres!’_ Dengan sekejap mata, Katou muncul di atas pohon beberapa belas meter dari keberadaan asing yang ia rasakan.

_‘Ninja?! Kenapa ada disini?’_

Sementara itu, ninja yang diawasi Katou hanya memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya. Katou terbeliak saat melihat Himeko yang berada dalam pengawasan ninja tersebut.

_‘Onizuka? Apakah ninja ini musuh Onizuka?_ ’ pikir Katou. Tiba-tiba saja, hidungnya menangkap dua bau asing lainnya.

_‘_ _Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa banyak orang asing di Kaimei?! Dan dari bau mereka yang samar ... Mereka juga ninja.’_

Katou kembali mengamati ninja yang ada di hadapannya. Ninja itu hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Himeko. Ia tidak terlihat seperti akan menyerangnya.

‘... _Aku akan periksa yang lain.’_ Katou melompat dari pohon ke pohon secepat kilat.

Isanami memandang jendela lorong dengan heran. “Eh? Itu tadi seperti Katou-kun ... Apa hanya perasaanku saja?” Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kelas.

Saat Katou mendekati salah satu sumber bau itu, ia melihat bahwa ninja itu sedang memperhatikan Switch.

_‘Sekarang Usui ... Jangan-jangan ...’_ segera saja Katou mencari Bossun. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Bossun juga sedang diintai oleh ninja.

_‘Sudah kuduga,_ _mereka mengincar SKET-dan. Tapi kenapa? Apa mereka baru-baru ini_ _punya masalah dengan ninja?’_ Katou menduga dalam hati.

“Aku harus segera memberi tahu Kaichou!” Katou segera menghilang dan muncul begitu saja di hadapan Tsubaki yang sedang bekerja di ruang OSIS bersama anggota lainnya.

“Kaichou!” Tsubaki yang sebelumnya menulis laporan terlonjak dari kursinya.

“Kiri?! Ada apa?”

“Menurutku SKET-dan dalam bahaya.”

“Apa maksudmu, Kiri?!” seru Tsubaki.

“Astaga... Apa yang harus kita lakukan?” gumam Mimorin cemas.

“ JDN! Jelaskan lebih detil, ninja!” Daisy menatap Katou dengan dingin.

“Mimorin-senpai, tolong tanyakan ‘apa yang terjadi?’” Pinta Usami.

“Saat aku sedang berpatroli tadi, aku melihat tiga orang ninja membuntuti masing-masing anggota SKET-dan.”

“Eh? Ninja?” Tsubaki mengernyit heran.

“Ya, dan aku tidak bisa mengidentifikasi mereka.”

“Bagaimana ini... Haruskah aku harus memasukkan anggota SKET-dan ke dalam program perlindungan Unyuu Grup?” Tanya Mimorin pada Tsubaki yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

“ITB! Itu terlalu berlebihan!”

“Bagaimana dengan SKET-dan sendiri? Apakah mereka menyadarinya?” Kejar Tsubaki.

“Sepertinya begitu.”

“ ‘Bagaimana, Kaichou?’ tolong sampaikan, Daisy-senpai.” Pinta Usami.

“Kamu mendengarnya, Tsubaki.” Kata Daisy cuek. Mereka semua menatap Tsubaki dengan pandangan menuntut.

Tsubaki terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara. “Untuk sementara ini kita biarkan saja dan rahasiakan ini dari yang lainnya, aku yakin SKET-dan tidak apa-apa.” Ia kembali melanjutkan menulis laporannya.

“Tapi, Kaichou! Anda menulisi meja anda! Anda menjatuhkan minuman anda!! Anda berkeringat banyak! Anda yakin tidak apa-apa?!?!?!?!” Seru Katou cemas.

Miimorin tersenyum. “Tsubaki-kun sebenarnya cemas ya ...”

“Aku-aku tidak cemas! Sama sekali tidak! Aku tidak akan peduli kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Fujisaki!” Tsubaki menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah sambil tetap menulisi mejanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

“IKK. Itulah Kaichou Kita.”

\--

_‘Ya ampun, mereka ini bener-bener keras kepala ...’_ Bossun mendelik ke arah jendela saat ia berada di tengah-tengah perbincangan dengan anggota SKET-dan lainnya di kelas 3-C. Tsubaki yang duduk di sebelahnya menatapnya dengan cemas.

“Fujisaki, kamu tidak apa-apa?” Bossun tersentak saat Tsubaki memanggilnya.

“Nggak ada apa-apa kok!” jawabnya dengan wajah paniknya.

[Sama sekali tidak ada yang mencurigakan.] tambah Switch kilat.

“Kenapa kamu tanya-tanya segala?” tambah Himeko.

“Tapi Himeko-chan, Tsubaki-kun benar. Kalian bertiga bersikap aneh sejak tadi pagi. Apa yang terjadi?” Kapten mendatangi SKET-dan dengan wajah khawatir.

“Eh? Benarkah?”

“Yabasu, kalian keliatan seperti diuntit seseorang!” Yabasawa juga berkomentar dari kursinya.

Ketiga anggota SKET-dan berjengit saat mendengar komentar Yabasawa yang tepat sasaran. Yang lainnya menatap SKET-dan tidak percaya.

“EEHH??!?! Jadi benar?!”

“SCOOP!! Kalian tahu siapa yang menguntit kalian?!” Takako segera menyiapkan pena dan _note_ -nya.

“Bossun-dono, kalau anda ingin bodyguard, panggil saya!!” Shinzou menepuk dadanya.

“Ano...” Bossun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan teman-temannya.

“Misteri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?” gumam Eni.

Otakura mendecih pelan. “Jangan bilang kalau kalian sebenarnya punya penggemar...”

“...terkutuklah kalian, SKET-dan...”gumam Yuki dengan nada horor.

[Itu...] Switch mulai berkeringat dingin.

Dante memasang pose andalannya. “Menusuk.”

“KYAA!! PANGERAN PUNYA STALKER!!” Pekik Roman.

“Eh? Apa kalian nggak apa-apa?” tanya Kapten.

“KAMI NGGAK APA-APA!! NGGAK ADA YANG ANEH!!” Himeko langsung menggebrak meja dengan kuat. Semua orang di kelas itu langsung hening.

“Ah ... Maksudnya Himeko itu, kalian tenang aja. Kami bisa mengatasinya sendiri kok.” Kata Bossun yang berusaha menenangkan mereka.

“Benar kalian nggak akan apa-apa?” Kapten masih bertanya dengan ragu.

[Percayalah pada kami, Kapten. Kami nggak ingin membuat kalian repot atau cemas.]

“Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu kami ya.” Uchida menawarkan dengan senyuman kecil.

“Benar! Kami kan teman SKET-dan juga!”

“Kalian sudah banyak membantu kami, lain kali gantian dong!”

“Yabasu, mereka benar!”

“Kalian semua ...” Ketiga anggota SKET-dan tersenyum dengan penuh terima kasih mendengar antusiasme teman sekelas mereka.

\--

“Nggak ada kerjaan ...”

Ketiga anggota SKET-dan sedang bersantai di ruang klub. Walaupun mereka terlihat tenang, tapi dari pundak mereka yang sedikit tegang sebenarnya mereka masih merasa awas dengan keadaan sekitar mereka. Bahkan Housuke yang biasanya tidur siang sekarang hinggap dari satu barang ke barang lain.

Mereka semua hening. Switch memainkan galge di komputer, Himeko membaca majalah, dan Bossun hanya tidur-tiduran. Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang klub SKET-dan diketuk.

“Permisi ...”

Ketiga anggota SKET-dan terbeliak mendengar suara Isanami.

“Bossun-san ada disini?”

“I-iya, masuk aja ...” Ketiga anggota SKET-dan berkeringat dingin. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa tuan putri para ninja itu akan datang ke ruang klub hari ini.

“Tunggu dulu! Bossun-san?!” seru Himeko saat menyadari panggilan Isanami pada Bossun yang berubah.

Switch langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Bossun sampai Bossun dapat melihat urat wajah Switch yang berkedut kesal. [Sejak kapan kamu menaikkan _flag_ * Bossun?!]

“Apaan sih?! Toh dia juga nanti manggil kalian Himeko ama Switch!!”

“Maaf mengganggu. Ada yang ingin  saya berikan pada SKET-dan sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.” Ucap Isanami seraya memberikan rangkaian ikebana kepada Himeko.

“Oh ... terima kasih, Isa-chan.”

“Sama-sama. Tadi kalian semua pergi ke mana? Kenapa tidak ada di ruang klub?”

[Tadi kami sedang membantu Yoshimura-san membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah.]

“Benarkah? Tapi tadi saya tidak melihat kalian.” Isanami menaruh telunjuknya di bawah dagu.

“Kami bersihin yang daerah hutan itu lho ...” Tukas Bossun. Kaimei adalah sekolah swasta yang memiliki lahan yang cukup luas. Bahkan di dalam area sekolah terdapat hutan yang cukup lebat.

“Oh, pantas.”

“Omong-omong ini sebagai ungkapan terima kasih apaan?” Tanya Himeko.

“Eh, itu ... sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah membantu saya selama ini.”

[Oh ... Itu mah _no problem_. Kami kan dengan senang hati membantumu.]

_  
“… Ayahanda ada di luar kota sejak dua bulan yang lalu.”_

  
“Isa-chan, ayahmu udah pulang?” tanya Bossun yang teringat pada perkataan Isanami kemarin. Siapa tahu saja bukan Hijiri atau Hanzou, melainkan ayah Isanami yang menyuruh ninja-ninja itu untuk membuntuti mereka. Tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga.

Isanami menggeleng pelan. “Belum, mungkin lusa beliau akan pulang. Memangnya ada apa Bossun-san?”

“Ah, nggak ada apa-apa kok. Cuma nanya aja.” Bossun menggaruk kepalanya. Bisa saja dia salah. Atau mungkin saja Hijiri-san atau para pelayan yang melapor pada ayah Isanami? Dan karena itu ayahnya atau Hanzou yang menurunkan ninja-ninja itu? Ugh, dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Isanami menatap Bossun sejenak.

“Oh iya, Hijiri-sama titip salam untuk SKET-dan.”

“Ya. Sampaikan salam kami juga.” Kata Himeko sambil tersenyum.

[Omong-omong, kenapa kamu panggil Bossun pakai Bossun-san?] selidik Switch dengan kacamata berkilat.

Isanami merona malu, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam pelan. “I-itu…”

“Itu…?” [Itu…?] Switch dan Himeko memicingkan mata mereka sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka pada Isanami yang terlihat gugup.

“I-itu…”

“Udahah, kalian ini. Jangan ngerjain Isa-chan kayak gitu dong!” Bossun menarik pundak Himeko dan Switch. Mereka dengan wajah tidak percaya langsung protes pada ketua mereka.

“Eeeh?! Kami kan penasaran?!”

[Kenapa kamu dapat perlakuan spesial sih?!]

“Sa-saya… Bolehkah… saya memanggil kalian Himeko-san dan Switch-san…?” Himeko dan Switch saling pandang sebelum Himeko menyeringai lebar dan kacamata Switch berkilat senang.

“Tentu aja boleh!”

[Tentu, tidak masalah!]

Isanami menatap mereka dengan mata berbinar. “Benarkah?! Te-terima kasih…”

“KYAAA!!! IMUUUT!!!” Himeko segera menerjang dan memeluk Isanami dengan erat.

“KASIHAN ISA-CHAN KALO KAMU PELUK KAYAK GITU TERUS!!!”

[Sudahlah, Bossun. Memangnya kau bisa menghentikan Himeko Onee-sama.]

“Oh, iya juga.” Setelah Himeko mulai reda. Ia melepaskan Isanami dengan masih memasang senyum konyol di wajahnya. Isanami juga terlihat senang.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri dulu. Saya ada janji dengan Morishita-san dan Sakura-kun.”

“HEE?!?! KAMU TEMENAN AMA SI CHERRY GESU ITU?!?!” pekik Himeko.

Isanami mengerjap bingung. “Iya, memangnya ada apa? Dia teman sekelas saya.”

[Masalahnya banyak tahu. Kamu tahu kan dia itu kalau ngomong hal-hal yang mesum terus?]

“Tapi Sakura-kun baik kok, pada saya.”

_‘Jangan-jangan ada maunya...’_ pikir ketiganya kompak.

“Yakin tuh, kamu nggak diomongin macem-macem ama anak itu?” Tanya Bossun dengan cemas.

“Tidak. Dia memberitahu saya banyak hal tentang pakaian dan hal-hal lain mengenai  wanita.”

“NGGAK!!! JANGAN IKUTIN NASIHATNYA!!!” seru Himeko dan Bossun.

Isanami mengerjap bingung. “Eh? Kenapa? Nasihatnya berhasil kok, buktinya Katou-kun memperhatikan saya sedari tadi. Tapi tidakhanya Katou-kun saja sih ...”

Ketiga anggota SKET-dan sekarang memperhatikan penampilan Isanami dengan lebih seksama. Isanami yang biasanya memakai seragam Kaimei lengkap kini mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dua kancing atas kemejanya dibuka, tanpa blazer dan vest, dan rok selututnya diganti dengan rok sependek Himeko. Tentu saja dengan pakaian yang seperti itu, ia memperlihatkan banyak kulitnya.

“HUUUUWAAA!!!!!!” Himeko segera menutup (baca: meninju) mata Bossun dan Switch secepat kilat.

“MATAKUUUU!!!!!” teriak Bossun sambil berguling di lantai.

[ _Oh my god, MY EYEEESS!!!_ ] Switch juga ikut-ikutan berguling di lantai.

“ISA-CHAAANN!!! NGAPAIN KAMU PAKAI BAJU BEGITUAN?!?!?!”

Isanami menelengkan kepalanya. “Tadi pagi Sakura-kun memberi saya seragam ini dan menyuruh saya untuk memakainya.”

Bossun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan susah payah. “.... _Time out_ , Himeko-oneesama. Kenapa Cherry bisa punya seragam cewek?”

“TUH GESUU!!!!! AWAS AJA NANTI KALAU KETEMU!!!” Himeko segera menyiapkan Kuunpumaru-nya.

[Bajunya cocok aja kok, Isa-chan. Cuma gak sesuai imej aja.] Switch memberikan satu jempol untuk Isanami.

Isanami melihat pakaiannya dan mencoba menarik baju di bagian dadanya. “Begitu ya ... Memang sih agak sesak. Menurut Switch-san yang cocok untuk saya yang seperti apa?” Himeko langsung menekan kepala Switch dan Bossun dengan kuat ke meja.

“YANG KEMAREN!! PAKE  AJA SERAGAM YANG BIASANYA LU PAKE!!!!” Teriak Himeko panik.

“Oh, begitu. Haruskah saya menggantinya sekarang?”

“YA, CEPETAN GANTI SANA!!! KE KAMAR GANTI!!!” bentak Himeko dengan wajah horor.

“... Tolong Isa-chan ... Aku sekarat ....” Bossun dengan segenap tenaga berusaha mengangkat satu tangannya.

[...Walaupun aku gak rela sih ...]

“Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar.” Isanami segera berbalik dan keluar dari ruang klub.

“Onee-sama ... Kumohon lepaskan kepala saya ...”

[Kami tobat deh ... Mohon ampunilah kami ...]

“Ya sudahlah, kalian tadi gak liat apa-apa kan?” Himeko pun melepaskan kepala mereka dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan iblisnya.

_‘Liat dikit sih ...’_ pikir Bossun.

_‘Lumayan banyak ...’_ pikir Switch.

“Tadi tu gua pada ngelindungin kalian tau! Terima kasih napa kek?!”

“Terima kasih, Himeko Onee-sama.”  Ujar Bossun dengan nada datar.

[Terima kasih, Himeko Onee-sama.] tambah Switch tak kalah datarnya.

Sementara itu, ketiga ninja yang membuntuti mereka sejak pagi terkapar di tanah penuh rasa bersalah karena sudah melihat nona mereka dengan seragam minim. Housuke yang melihat mereka menelengkan kepalanya dan berkukuk heboh. Ketiga anggota  SKET-dan terbeliak saat melihat mereka yang tergeletak tepat di bawah jendela, sementara Housuke terlihat puas.

“.... Ah!” seru Bossun sambil menunjuk ketiga ninja yang masih tepar di tanah.

“Jangan-jangan kalian ...”

[... ninja yang ngikutin kami?]

Para ninja mengangkat kepala mereka dan bertatap mata dengan SKET-dan selama beberapa detik dalam keheningan tanpa ada yang tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Tanpa basa-basi para ninja itukemudian melemparkan bom asap ke dalam ruang klub SKET-dan.

“HUUAAA!! BOM ASAAP!!” pekik Bossun dan Himeko.

Saat asap mulai menipis, para ninja tersebut sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Meninggalkan anggota SKET-dan yang masih kebingungan di tempat.

“Apa-apaan tadi?”

\--

Isanami kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil seragamnya. Saat keluar kelas, ia bertemu dengan Katou, Shinpei, dan Cherry.

“Ah, selamat siang Katou-kun, Takemitsu-kun, Sakura-kun.” Ketiga laki-laki itu terbeliak melihat penampilan Isanami. Segera saja Shinpei mengalihkan matanya dari Isanami. Cherry memberi dua jempol kepada Isanami. Sedangkan Katou masih menatap Isanami dengan tatapan tak percaya.

“Bagus banget, Sanada-san! Saya sangat suka anda yang ini!! Terutama gaya baju yang terlihat menggoda itu!!! SEXYYYY!!!!” seru Cherry kegirangan.

“HOI, KAMU!! BUKANNYA KAMU LAGI KUGERET KE OSIS GARA-GARA KEMESUMANMU?! KAMU MAU HUKUMANMU DITAMBAH HAH?!?!” Bentak Katou.

“Gesugesugesu! Jangan bilang gitu Katou-kun. Bilang aja kalau kamu juga suka ngeliat Sanada-san dengan baju seksi itu!” Tuduh Cherry.

Wajah Katou memerah. “KA—KAMU!!! JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGANMU!!”

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dengan kencang dari jendela lorong kelas yang terbuka lebar dan meniup rok Isanami yang bahkan tidak mengenal celana sport yang biasanya dipakai Himeko untuk pertahanan.

“JACKPOOOT!!!!” Cherry berseru dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari hidungnya, Shinpei pingsan seketika, dan Katou tidak bisa menahan mimisannya. Isanami yang masih syok hanya bisa membatu dengan wajah merah padam.

“Ki ....”

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! JANGAN LIHAAAAT!!!!” Isanami menampar Cherry dan Katou lalu segera berlari ke ruang SKET-dan.

\--

“... Himeko-san ... Saya tidak akan pernah bisa menikah ......!!” Himeko hanya memeluk Isanami yang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan prihatin. Sementara itu, Bossun memojokkan dirinya dan Switch memencet hidungnya. Wajah keduanya memerah.

\--

Di sebuah ruangan gelap, Hanzou dan Akiyama sedang berlutut di hadapan layar LCD yang sangat besar. Di layar itu terpampang sosok pria dewasa yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

“Bagaimana SKET-dan, Hanzou?” Tanya sosok tersebut.

“Maaf, Tuan Besar. Mereka bukan anak-anak biasa. Mereka sepertinya bisa mendeteksi ninja kita. Bahkan, Fujisaki Yuusuke sempatlolos dari pengawasan kami.”

“APA?!?! BODOH KAMU!! BAGAIMANA BISA ANAK BUAHMU DITIPU OLEH ANAK INGUSAN SEPERTI MEREKA!!! AKU MINTA KALIAN MENGAWASI MEREKA DENGAN LEBIH KETAT DAN LEBIH AWAS LAGI!!! JANGAN SAMPAI MEREKA KABUR LAGI MENGERTI?!?!” Bentak sosok yang dipanggil Hanzou Tuan Besar itu.

Hanzou menundukkan kepalanya. “Baik, Tuan Besar. Saya akan mengumpulkan data-data mereka dan memberikannya pada Anda secepatnya.”

“Bagus! Aku tunggu laporanmu berikutnya. Jangan mengecewakanku, Hanzou!”

“Baik, Tuanku!”

Sosok itu berganti menatap Akiyama. “Akiyama, tolong kumpulkan data-data pribadi SKET-dan. Aku ingin tahu semua detail tentang mereka dan jangan ada yang tertinggal.”

“Baik, Tuan.” Akiyama memberi hormat pada sosok di layar. Kemudian, layar menjadi gelap seketika.

“SKET-dan ya? Mereka ingin bermain-main denganku rupanya.” Geram sosok itu.

\--

Keesokan harinya, ketiga anggota SKET-dan masuk ke kelas 3-C dengan muka lesu. Kantung mata ketiganya terlihat jelas.

“Aku gak bisa tidur ...” gumam Bossun lirih.

“Sama ...”

[Aku juga ...] Jelas saja mereka tidak bisa tidur. Semalaman mereka tidak bisa mengindahkan perasaan diawasi itu.

“Eh, SKET-dan? Ada apa? Kok kalian kelihatan lesu?” Kapten bertanya dengan cemas melihat keadaan SKET-dan.

Daisy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “TSB. Tidak seperti biasanya.”

Bossun mengibaskan tangannya. “Ah, bukan apa-apa kok. Cuma nggak bisa tidur.”

“Eh?! Tapi tidak mungkin kalian bertiga sekaligus!” Unyuu terkesiap. Tsubaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan SKET-dan menghampiri mereka.

“Kalian kelihatan tidak sehat. Lebih baik kalian istirahat di UKS.”

“Nggak kok, kami baik-baik aja!” Bantah Bossun.

“Malah kamu yang kelihatan nggak sehat!” protes Himeko yang melihat kantung mata Tsubaki yang terlihat hitam.

[Perhatikan dirimu sendiri, _ototou-chan_!] Switch menyodok dada Tsubaki berkali-kali dengan telunjuknya. Dengan kesal Tsubaki menepis jari Switch yang mengganggu itu.

“Aku cuma tidur larut karena belajar. Kalau kalian itu seperti tidak tidur semalaman. Sana pergi!” Usir Tsubaki.

[Tapi ...]

“Tenang saja, aku akan memberitahu Chuuma-sensei kalau kalian tidak enak badan.” Tambahnya.

Ketiga anggota SKET-dan saling berpandangan.

“Pergi saja, pasti Chuuma-sensei mengerti!” Kapten meyakinkan SKET-dan.

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami ke UKS dulu.” Gumam Bossun. Setelah Bossun menutup pintu kelas, keadaan menjadi gaduh.

“Ada apa ya? Tidak seperti biasanya ...” Bohong jika mereka tidak merasa cemas akan keselamatan SKET-dan. Mereka tahu kalau klub itu sering berhadapan dengan berandalan dan preman.

Roman menatap cemas ke arah pintu.“Pangeranku terlihat seperti banyak masalah ...”

“Tekanan.” Gumam Dante sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di keningnya.

“Switch-kun terlihat seperti dirasuki sesuatu ...” gumam Yuki sambil menyiapkan ofuda*.

“Yabasu! Kasihan Himeko-chan!”

“JANGAN-JANGAN GARA-GARA PENGUNTIT MEREKA LAGI?!” Takako segera bangkit dari kursinya. Yang lainnya terdiam sebentar, sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih heboh dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana mereka bisa lupa tentang hal itu?

“Oh, iya! Kemarin mereka bilang begitu kan?”

“Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja?”

“Aku harus tanya Rumi-chan soal ini! Ini SCOOP!!” Seru Takako dengan semangat.

Kapten yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara. “Apa sebaiknya kita tidak lapor pada guru? Tsubaki-kun, apakah kamu—“

“EH?! KENAPA BUKUMU PENUH TULISAN CEMAS SEMUA?! TSUBAKI-KUN, SADARLAH!!” Pekik Kapten pada Tsubaki yang terbengong sambil menulisi bukunya dengan tulisan cemas.

Mimorin tersenyum. “Astaga, Tsubaki-kun benar-benar merasa cemas ya...”

\--

“Saat pulang kemarin, Ani-ue terlihat sangat cemas. Aku jadi khawatir.” Shinpei mengutarakan pikirannya kepada Katou, Fumi, dan Isanami pagi itu di kelas 2-D.

“Memangnya ada apa dengan Takemitsu-senpai?” tanya Fumi heran.

“Dia bilang kalau sepertinya SKET-dan sedang diuntit oleh beberapa orang.” Jelas Shinpei.

“EH?!” Fumi dan Isanami berseru kaget.

“Pantas saja kemarin mereka terlihat sedikit aneh ...” Gumam Isanami pelan.

“Oh iya, Roman-senpai juga kemarin kelihatannya tidak bisa fokus dengan _name*_ -nya.” Tambah Fumi mengingat Roman yang hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di klubnya sambil menggumamkan ‘pangeranku yang malang’ berkali-kali.

“Katou, kamu kan anggota OSIS. Apa kamu tahu apa yang terjadi?” tanya Shinpei pada Katou yang sedari tadi diam.

“Jangan khawatir, kami akan mengurusnya.” Ucap Katou tenang walaupun dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa berita itu menyebar dengan cepat.

“Sebaiknya OSIS juga berhati-hati. Kalau mereka mengintai SKET-dan, pasti mereka orang yang berbahaya.” Ucap Isanami sambil menatap Katou dengan cemas.

“Eh? Apa maksudmu?” Fumi bertanya dengan wajah pucat.

“Mungkin saja hal ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu Himeko-san saat ia masih menjadi Onihime.”

Ketiga orang lainnya terkejut mendengar perkataan Isanami. Seingat mereka, tidak pernah ada yang mengungkit-ungkit hal itu di hadapan Isanami.

“Sanada-san, kamu tahu hal itu darimana?” tanya Shinpei.

“Himeko-san sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku.”

“Tapi kenapa Fujisaki-senpai dan Usui-senpai juga diuntit? Mereka ‘kan masih belum mengenal Onizuka-senpai waktu itu.” Tanya Fumi heran.

“Sanada ada benarnya. Mungkin mereka melihat Onizuka dekat dengan mereka berdua, jadi mereka diuntit juga.” Tambah Katou.

Fumi, Shinpei, dan Isanami terdiam.

“Aku khawatir ...” gumam Fumi. Semuanya menyetujui dalam hati.

\--

Sementara itu di ruang kesehatan, Switch berdiri di dekat jendela yang gordennya sudah tertutup rapat. Di dua kasur yang tersedia, Himeko tertidur sementara Bossun hanya menatap langit-langit.

[Nggak tidur, Bossun?]

“Nggak, aku nggak bisa tidur.” Jawab Bossun pelan.

[Orang-orang itu, mereka berbeda dari yang kemarin.]

“Jadi kamu merasa gitu juga?”

“Kadang aku nggak bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka.”

“Himeko?!” Bossun menatap Himeko yang ikut terjaga. "Tunggu dulu, emangnya lu pembunuh bayaran?!"

[Kamu nggak bisa tidur juga?]

“Gimana aku bisa tidur kalau suasananya begini?” Tukas Himeko gusar.

[Berarti dia mengirim orang-orang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.]

“Yang membuatku heran itu apa alasannya? Apakah mereka hanya mengawasi atau ada maksud lain?”

“Mengawasi gimana?” Himeko mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Bossun.

“Seperti menilai apa kita cukup baik buat dekat sama dia atau nggak. Itu cuma kemungkinan sih.”

[Menurutku itu cukup masuk akal. Dengan latar belakang seperti itu, wajar jika dia melakukannya.]

“Hmmm ... Begitu ya, kayaknya aku paham.” Gumam Himeko walaupun sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kedua rekannya yang memang lebih pintar darinya.

“Masalahnya, ini sampai kapan? Ibuku udah mulai curiga tauk.” Bossun mendengus gusar. Ibunya sudah menangkapnya berkali-kali melirik ke jendela saat makan malam.

[Orang tuaku juga.] Switch teringat orang tuanya yang selalu menanyai tentang keadaannya.

“Emakku malah tidur dikamarku!” Seru Himeko. Ibunya bahkan mendominasi kasurnya semalam!

“Aku yakin mereka nggak akan lama-lama mengawasi kita.”

[Ya, dan sepertinya makin banyak orang yang sa--]

“Ada orang di pintu.” Bisik Himeko. Ia mengambil Kunpuumaru sementara Bossun mengenakan _google_ dan menyiapkan ketapelnya. Switch mundur dari kedua temannya yang siap menyerang kapan saja.

Saat pintu mulai digeser, Bossun melepaskan projektilnya dan Himeko melompat menyerang. Tiba-tiba saja, bola pachinko* Bossun terhambat dan Himeko ditangkis oleh seseorang.

“KATOU?!” Bossun dan Himeko berteriak bersamaan saat sadar siapa yang menghalau serangan mereka. Katou menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan garang.

“Katou-kun!” pekik Isanami.

“Fujisaki! Onizuka! Apa-apaan kalian?!” teriak Tsubaki sambil menepis tangan Katou yang melindunginya dari bola pachinko Bossun.

[Isa-chan sama Tsubaki juga ada!]

“Aku nggak dihitung ya?” Chuuma-sensei, wali kelas dan penasihat SKET-dan, melongok ke dalam.

“Chuu-san?!” Bossun dan Himeko menurunkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Keempat orang yang baru datang tersebut masuk dan memperhatikan postur SKET-dan yang tegang.

“Mendingan kalian nggak usah berangkat sekolah aja dulu.” Ucap Chuu-san.

“EEEHHH?!?!?!” SKET-dan berteriak kaget.

“Ke-Kenapa Chuu-san?!” protes Bossun.

“Kenapa kami nggak boleh masuk sekolah?” tambah Himeko.

[Kami kan sudah kelas tiga, nggak mungkin bisa ijin begitu saja!]

Chuu-san menghela napas mendengar protes dari ketiga anggota klub binaannya.

“Kalian terlalu stres untuk berangkat ke sekolah kalau seperti ini. Aku sebagai wali kelas kalian yang akan berbicara dengan kepala sekolah nanti.”

“Tapi—“ Tsubaki memotong perkataan Bossun.

“Fujisaki! Kalian bertiga jelas tidak baik-baik saja! Bahkan kalian berdua hampir menyerangku!”

“Eh?” Himeko dan Bossun saling pandang.

“Kalau saja aku tidak menghentikannya, kalian bisa melukai Kaichou!” Tegur Katou.

“Maaf, Tsubaki. Kami nggak tahu.” Bossun dan Himeko menundukkan kepala mereka dengan perasaan bersalah. Terutama Bossun. Ibunya pasti akan memarahinya kalau tahu ia hampir melukai adik kembarnya sendiri.

“Kalian tahu aku tidak selemah itu. Bersyukurlah itu aku, bukan Chuu-san atau Sanada.” Bossun dan Himeko berjengit.

“Tuh kan, kalau kalian seperti ini terus, kalian mungkin akan benar-benar melukai seseorang. Pulang sana.” Perintah Chuu-san.

[Kalau begitu, kami mohon biarkan kami sendiri.] Tsubaki membuka mulutnya, hendak protes. Akan tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

“Dasar bodoh, keras kepala! Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?!” Giliran Chuu-san yang protes.

“Kenapa tidak lapor ke pihak berwajib saja?” Usul Isanami.

“Tenang aja, kami bakalan nginap di rumah Switch. Kalau ada apa-apa, paling nggak kami bersama. Lagian kalau kami lapor soal ini, bisa-bisa reputasi Kaimei jatuh gara-gara muncul rumor sekolahnya nggak aman.” Kata Bossun.

“Ya sudah, terserah kalianlah! Toh, aku nggak bisa menghentikan kalian.” Chuu-san menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

“Fujisaki. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa, panggil aku. Berhati-hatilah.” Ucap Tsubaki. Bossun menggangguk.

“Ya.”

[Apakah kita pulang sekarang?]

“Ya, pulang saja sana. Soal ijin serahkan saja pada Tsubaki.” Chuu-san menunjuk Tsubaki dengan jempolnya.

“Kenapa aku?! Anda ‘kan gurunya!”

“Baiklah, kalau begitu.” Tsubaki menghela napas sebelum menyerahkan tas milik SKET-dan. “Ini tas kalian bertiga, tadi Takahashi yang merapikan meja kalian.”

“Oh ...! Bilang makasih ke Kapten ya!”

“Kalau begitu, ini makan siang untuk kalian. Semoga saja masalah ini cepat selesai ya, dan kita bisa makan siang bersama lagi.” Tambah Isanami sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Himeko.

“Ah, terima kasih Isa-chan.”

[Kami pulang dulu, permisi.] Ketiga anggota SKET-dan segera berlalu dari ruang UKS.

“Mereka itu, walaupun mereka itu Klub Penolong Akademi tapi kalau mereka mempunyai masalah, mereka memilih untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri.” Chuu-san menghela napas.

Isanami memandang Tsubaki cemas. “Tsubaki-kaichou, apakah kita tidak sebaiknya membantu mereka secara diam-diam?”

“Tidak perlu. Mereka itu kuat. Mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.” Ucap Tsubaki mantap.

“Tapi bagaimana kalau ninja-ninja itu menyerang mereka?! Mereka tidak mempunyai kesempatan sama sekali!” Gumam Kiri geram. Tsubaki mendelik kesal ke arah Katou. Apa dia lupa kalau Chuu-san dan Isanami masih ada bersama mereka?

“Kiri!”

Chuu-san terbeliak begitu menyadari seberapa berat permasalahan yang dihadapi SKET-dan.

 “Eh? Ninja?” Isanami terkesiap pelan. Wajah gadis itu seketika berubah pias.

“Ada apa, Sanada?” Tanya Chuu-san yang terkejut melihat perubahan raut wajah Isanami.

“Seperti apa ninja-ninja itu?” tanya Isanami pada Katou. Tsubaki mendelik tajam kepada Katou, menantangnya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Maaf, aku nggak bisa mengatakannya.” Sesal Katou.

“Tsubaki-kaichou, saya mohon tolong beritahu saya!”

“Maaf, Sanada. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Hal ini bukan urusanmu.”

“Tapi—”

Chuu-san menggaruk belakang kepalanya. “Ninja ya? Merepotkan sekali ... Oi, Katou, Tsubaki. Ikut aku ke Komite Kedisiplinan.” Komite Kedisiplinan terdiri dari semua pemegang saham Kaimei yang mengawasi berjalannya SMU Kaimei. Kalau benar kali ini melibatkan ninja, maka mereka harus melaporkan masalah ini bagaimanapun juga.

“Baik!” Sahut keduanya. Mereka mengikuti Chuu-san yang sudah keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu. Katou berhenti sejenak dan menatap Isanami yang masih terdiam.

“Kembalilah ke kelas, Sanada. Aku yakin Bossun-san baik-baik saja.” Kata Katou. Isanami mengangguk lemah. Ia hanya bisa terpaku pada pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun menyusul mereka yang sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkan UKS.

\--  

Sepanjang hari itu, murid-murid Kaimei asyik bergosip mengenai SKET-dan yang dipulangkan. Begitu pula dengan kelas 2-D. Muncul banyak rumor tentang dalang di balik penguntitan SKET-dan, mulai dari mafia, ninja, yakuza, preman, murid SMU Tachi, bahkan sampai fan yandere.

“Eh, kamu dengar nggak? SKET-dan dipulangkan lho!”

“Iya, katanya mereka diuntit kan? Mengerikan ya ...”

“Lalu nanti mereka bagaimana? Masa’ nggak lapor ke polisi?”

Isanami hanya diam saat mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya heboh. Kemudian ia segera merapikan mejanya. Koma mendekati Isanami yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya sambil membawa tas, ia bertanya khawatir.

“Sanada-san, kamu baik-baik saja?”

“Ah, iya ... Saya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Sepertinya saya akan pulang sekarang.”

Koma mengangguk pelan. Wajah gadis itu memang terlihat pucat. Ia bertanya khawatir. “Oh, mau kutemani?”

Isanami menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum pada Koma. “Tidak perlu Morishita-san, terima kasih atas tawarannya.”

“Baiklah, semoga cepat sembuh, Sanada-san.”

“Terima kasih, kalau begitu selamat siang.” Mereka saling membungkukkan badan.

“Lho? Sanada-san pulang duluan?” Fumi bertanya pada Koma saat ia melihat Isanami meninggalkan kelas.

“Iya, katanya dia tidak enak badan.”

“Jangan-jangan dia juga mencemaskan SKET-dan?” Fumi menatap pintu kelas yang baru ditutup Isanami dengan cemas.

“Ya, sebenarnya aku juga ...” Mereka hanya menatap pintu dengan perasaan cemas.

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Host: semacam gigolo  
> Kaichou: Ketua OSIS  
> Flag: level suka karakter (dalam galge)  
> Ofuda: kertas mantra


	5. DANCE 5~BREWING~

 

Malam hari di kediaman utama Sanada terasa sangat tenang. Isanami sedang merangkai Ikebana saat Hijiri datang menghampirinya.

“Isanami-san, ada apa? Kudengar dari Akiyama-san katanya kau pulang cepat hari ini. Apa kau tidak enak badan?” tanya Hijiri cemas. Isanami tersenyum kecil saat melihat kekhawatiran diwajah sepupunya itu.

“Saya baik-baik saja, Hijiri-sama. Hanya sedikit kelelahan saja tadi di sekolah.”

“Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Kau bisa melanjutkan ikebanamu di lain waktu, Isanami-san.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Ikebana ini saya rangkai untuk Chichi-ue. Besok beliau akan pulang, maka dari itu saya ingin memberikan ini padanya.” Isanami kembali merangkai ikebananya dalam diam. Hijiri terdiam sebentar sambil terus memperhatikan Isanami. Kemudian ia mengambil setangkai bunga yang tergeletak dan memotongnya. Hijiri tersenyum simpul saat Isanami menatapnya bingung.

“Kalau begitu biar kubantu menyelesaikannya supaya kau bisa segera beristirahat.” Isanami balas tersenyum padanya.

“Terima kasih banyak, Hijiri-sama.”

\--

Sementara itu di bagian lain dari kediaman utama Sanada, di dalam suatu ruang kerja Akiyama dan Hanzou tengah berlutut di hadapan sebuah layar besar. Di layar itu terlihatlah seorang pria berjas yang berusia sekitar 40-an. Meskipun begitu, pria itu masih terlihat gagah dan berwibawa. Matanya yang tajam berwarna hitam itu memicing, membuatnya terlihat keras. Ia meletakkan dokumen yang baru dibacanya di hadapannya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya dan menatap tajam ke arah dua orang yang sedang berlutut itu.

“Kerja bagus, Hanzou, Akiyama. Aku sangat puas dengan hasil laporan kalian. Tak kusangka ternyata para SKET-dan adalah orang yang seperti itu.” Kata pria itu dengan suara yang dalam dan terkesan dingin.

“Terima kasih, Tuan Besar.”

“Kau bisa menarik kembali anak buahmu, Hanzou. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga tempatkan satu anak buahmu yang paling kau percayai untuk mengawasi SKET-dan dan Isanami. Kalau mereka sampai melakukan macam-macam kepada anakku...” pria yang diketahui sebagai Kepala keluarga Sanada itu menghentikan perkataannya sejenak sebelum menarik napas.

“Hanzou! Mulai sekarang, Isanami harus kau jaga kembali selama di sekolah. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.” Titahnya pada Hanzou, kepala ninja klan Sanada.

“Hamba mengerti, Tuan Besar.”

\--

Disaat yang bersamaan, di kamarnya, Isanami memutar smartphone ditangannya. Berulang kali ia men-scroll layar smartphone-nya bergantian antara nama Bossun, Himeko, atau Katou. Isanami memandang ikebana yang dirangkainya tadi bersama Hijiri dengan sendu. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum menekan tombol panggil.

-

Di rumah Switch, semua gorden yang ada di rumah itu tertutup rapat. Saat itu kedua orang tua Switch sedang berada di luar kota karena ada urusan keluarga. Pada awalnya, mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan Switch yang bertingkah aneh beberapa hari terakhir. Namun, setelah diyakinkan oleh Bossun dan Himeko, kedua orang tuanya pun berangkat. Semua anggota SKET-dan duduk di kamar Switch sambil memperhatikan CCTV yang ditaruh Switch.

[Sama sekali nggak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan mereka.]

“Jangan lupa mereka itu ninja. Apalagi tadi katamu mereka lebih ahli dari sebelumnya.”

“Aku juga nggak ngerasain apa-apa tuh.” Tambah Himeko.

Bossun menatap Himeko dengan tatapan jengkel. “Emangnya lu pembunuh baya—OHOK!!” tanpa basa-basi Himeko langsung meninju Bossun.

Suasana hening sejenak sebelum Bossun mengutarakan pendapatnya.

“Sebaiknya buat malam ini kita tidur di satu tempat.”

“EEEHHHH?!?!?!!” Wajah Himeko memerah.

 _‘Tidur sekamar sama dua cowok?! Dasar ulat sungut merah nggak peka!! Masa’ nggak sadar kalau aku ini cewek?!’_ Pikir Himeko.

[Iya juga ya. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa kita lebih aman.]

“TU-TU-TU-TUNGGU DULU!!! TIDUR DI SATU TEMPAT MAKSUDNYA DI SATU RUANGAN GITU?!!!” seru Himeko. Dia tak menyangka Switch yang biasanya masuk akal mau saja menyetujui usulan Bossun begitu saja.

“Ya iyalah. Emang mau dimana lagi?”

“TAPI AKU KAN CEWEK!!!”

“TERUS KENAPA?!?! GAK APA KAN?!?! TOH WAKTU DI OSAKA KEMAREN KAMU TIDUR BARENG KITA!!!”

“WAKTU ITU KAN AKU KECAPEKAN BEGO!!!”

[Kalian jangan terlalu heboh. Nanti kita bisa didatangi tetangga lho!]

Bossun dan Himeko terdiam sebentar. “Gimana Himeko? Daripada kita misah-misah...”

Himeko meringis. Bossun memang ada benarnya, dalam situasi seperti ini lebih baik bersama-sama. “Uukh... Ya sudahlah. Tapi menjauh dariku kalian berdua!!”

“Iya, iya. Terus kita tidur dimana nih?”

[Kamarku?] Bossun melihat-lihat kamar Switch sebelum menggeleng.

“Jangan! Kesempitan. Lagian inikan lantai dua. Repot kalau mau kabur.” Protes Bossun.

[Kalau begitu di ruang keluarga di bawah saja.]

“Oke, bagus tuh!” Mereka segera membereskan peralatan dan camilan yang ada di kamar Switch untuk dipindah ke ruang keluarga, tak lupa dengan perlengkapan tidur. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Himeko segera meletakkan semua barang-barangnya di atas sofa.

“Pokoknya aku tidur di atas sofa! Kalian tidur di lantai!” Seru Himeko sambil menunjuk keduanya.

“EEEHH?!?!?!”

[Tapi ini kan rumahku (TT^TT)]

“Ga ada tapi-tapian. TITIK!!”

Suara Momoka terdengar dari kantong jaket Himeko. ‘ _Onee-chan, ada telepon!’_

“Lho, sejak kapan kamu pakai _ringtone_ itu?”

[Bagus kan, aku lho yang minta Momoka!] Bossun hanya sweatdrop.

“Oh, Isa-chan telepon nih.” Kata Himeko saat melihat layar ponselnya.

“Ngapain dia nelpon ya?”

[Angkat aja, Himeko.] Himeko menggangguk dan menaruh ponselnya di telinganya.

“Halo, disini Onizuka Hime.”

_“Selamat malam, Himeko-san?”_

“Ada apa Isa-chan, telpon jam segini.” Himeko melirik jam dinding digital yang menunjukkan jam 20.05.

 _“Maaf kalau_ _saya mengganggu.”_ Sementara itu, Switch dan Bossun sudah selesai mengatur semua perlengkapan Switch.

[Aku sama Bossun maungecek keadaan sekitar rumah dulu. Kamu disini aja, Himeko.]

“Oke! Hati-hati ya!” Himeko melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Switch dan Bossun keluar ruangan.

_“Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?”_

“Iya, jangan khawatir Isa-chan! Gimana tadi di sekolah?” Himeko dengan santai membaringkan diri di sofa.

_“Teman-teman di kelas saya membicarakan kalian. Kami semua mencemaskan kalian.”_

“Wah... aku nggak nyangka sampai segitunya. Berarti tebakan Bossun sama Switch bener dong.” Gumam Himeko.

_“Eh?”_

“Iya, mereka bilang kalau misalnya ada yang tahu, pasti nanti murid-murid yang lain pada ribut. Makanya kami maunya diem aja soal ini biar nggak bikin panik. Tapi, yah, temen-temen sekelas kami nebaknya tepat. Hahaha... jadi ketahuan deh!”

_“Sebenarnya, tadi Katou-kun kelepasan bicara...”_

“Eh? Kiri?! Dia kelepasan ngomong apaan?!” Himeko segera bangkit.

 _“Kiri?”_ Himeko mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat ia tidak mendengar suara Isanami selama beberapa saat. Saat ia membuka mulutnya, suara Isanami kembali terdengar di telinganya _._

_“Sebenarnya, dari dulu saya ingin bertanya.  Mengapa Himeko-san memanggil Katou-kun dengan Kiri?_ _Beberapa hari yang lalu juga… Saya melihat kalian berbicara akrab sekali.”_

Himeko panik saat mendengar nada suara Isanami. “Ah! Soalnya dia itu kan adek kelasku, terus kami juga sering ngobrol bareng! Nggak ada hubungan khusus atau semacamnya kok, beneran deh!”

_“...”_

Himeko hanya bisa berkeringat dingin saat tidak mendengar balasan dari ujung telepon. “... Eh? Isa-chan? Halo…?”

_“Katou-kun sepertinya  mencemaskan Himeko-san juga...”_

“Ah? Masa’ sih? Aku nggak tahu... Yah, dia kan juga temanku...” Isanami kembali terdiam sejenak.

 _“Apakah Himeko-san..._ _juga_ _menyuka_ _i Katou-kun?”_ suara gadis itu terdengar lirih dan sedikit bergetar.

“Eh?” Himeko terbeliak.

“EEEEEEHHHH?!?!?!??!” teriak Himeko dengan wajah memerah bak udang rebus.

“HIMEKO!!” seru Bossun sambil berlari memasuki ruangan dengan panci di atas kepalanya dan spatula di tangannya.

“UWAAAAAAA!!!!” Wajah Himeko makin memerah saat melihat orang yang dia sukai tiba-tiba masuk di saat yang tidak tepat.

[ADA APA?!] Switch mengekori Bossun yang berlari ke dalam ruangan, dengan penampilan yang tak kalah heboh—wajan di tangan dan mangkuk di kepala.

“PERGI KALIAN, PERGI!! INI PRIVASI TAHU!!!” pekik Himeko panik sambil mengayun-ayunkan Kunpuumaru.

“KALO PRIVASI NGAPAIN TERIAK-TERIAK SEGALA?! BIKIN AKU TAKUT SEGALA!!!”

“Eh ...?” Himeko memasang wajah malu-malu saat menyadari kalau Bossun mencemaskannya.

[Jangan bikin kami cemas ah, Himeko.]

“Ah, maaf ...” Himeko menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

“Ya udah, kalau gitu, aku mau makan ah ...”

[Aku ikut!! Bekal dari Isa-chan kan masih ada sisanya ya ...]

“Himeko, mau ikut?” tawar Bossun.

“Ah ... nggak, entar aja ...” gumam Himeko yang melihat apapun kecuali Bossun.

Bossun menatap Himeko heran selama beberapa detik sebelum berjalan ke dapur. “Ya udah.” Sementara itu , alis mata Switch naik-turun saat melihat wajah Himeko yang masih merah.

_“... Hi-Himeko ...-san?”_

Himeko tersentak saat menyadari ia masih tersambung dengan Isanami di telepon. “Oh, maaf soal yang tadi, Isa-chan! Udah nggak apa-apa kok!”

_“Reaksi Himeko-san tadi ... Tapi saya pikir Himeko-san menyukai Bossun-san ...”_

“Eh?! Aku emang suka sama---“ Himeko memotong kalimatnya sendiri, wajahnya kembali memerah saat sadar dia baru saja menaikkan volume suaranya.

“Himeko? Ngapain lagi kamu?!”

“Be-be-berisik, dasar ulat sungut merah!!” Hampir aja aku nembak dengan cara paling memalukan yang pernah ada!! lanjut Himeko dalam hati.

“Ulat? Aku ulat?!” Protes Bossun dari arah dapur.

 _“Himeko-san ...”_ Himeko bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke lantai dua.

“Switch, aku ke atas sebentar ya!” Seru Himeko tanpa menunggu jawaban Switch.

[Ya silahkan saja, cling!] jawab Switch sambil memberi tanda OK dengan jempolnya.

“Apaan sih, kalian berdua?” tanya Bossun sambil sweatdrop.

Setelah Himeko berdiri di ujung lorong di lantai dua, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

“Aku suka sama Bossun.”

_“...”_

“Aku sama Kiri itu ... bisa dibilang punya kesamaan. Makanya, aku tahu perasaannya. Nggak lebih dari itu.” Jelas Himeko. Isanami hanya diam di ujung telepon.

_“....”_

_“Katou-kun itu ... penyelamat_ _saya...”_

“Aku ngerti perasaanmu. Soalnya aku juga ngerasain hal yang sama.” Perasaan yang sama, jatuh cinta pada penyelamat mereka.

 _“Karena itu ... saya pindah sekolah ke Kaimei ...”_ Himeko hanya diam saat mendengar nada suara Isanami yang terdengar sedih.

“...”

 _“Katou-kun ..._ _adalah  satu-satunya alasan_ _saya masih disini ... Karena itu, kalau ada yang menyukai Katou-kun juga, saya...”_ Gadis itu terdengar sedang mengambil napas dalam.Dan terdiam selama beberapa saat.

_“Saya merasa bersalah pada Himeko-san ... Karena saya sempat merasa kesal pada Himeko-san. Himeko-san tahu perasaan saya pada Katou-kun, tapi kalau Himeko-san memang menyukai Katou-kun dan tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada saya, makanya ...”_

Himeko tersenyum lembut. “Isa-chan, nggak apa-apa. Aku ngerti kok perasaan itu. Aku nggak akan marah, cemburu itu kan normal. Aku juga sering cemburu lho, sama Saaya.”

Sesaat tak terdengar jawaban dari ujung telepon. _“Jadi ini yang namanya cemburu?”_

“Masa’ kamu nggak tau itu cemburu sih?! Ampun ... kamu nggak pernah baca cerita-cerita cinta gitu yah?!”

_“Maafkan saya, baru pertama kalinya saya merasa seperti ini ...”_

“Oh ya, omong-omong gimana kamu bisa suka sama Kiri? Cinta pada pandangan pertama kah?”

_“Eh? Cinta pandangan pertama?!”_

“Lho, benar kan? Atau jangan-jangan kalian udah kenal cukup lama sebelumnya?”

_“Bu-bukan seperti itu ... Setahun yang lalu, Katou-kun pernah menolong_ _saya. Karena itu saya ingin lebih mengenalnya. Saya tidak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini pada orang lain sebelumnya. Maka dari itu saya ...”_

“Oh ... Cinta pertama kah ...? Hyu hyu ... cie cie ...” goda Himeko.

_“Hi-Himeko-san sendiri bagaimana?”_

“EH?!”

_“Ka-kan saya sudah menceritakan tentang perasaan saya. Lalu Himeko-san sendiri bagaimana?”_

“Uuh ...” Himeko segera masuk ke kamar Switch dan menguncinya.

“Isa-chan, ngapain kamu tanya disini ... ‘Kan aku lagi sama Bossun ...!” bisik Himeko kesal.

_“Ma-maafkan saya ..._ _Karena  tadi Himeko-san memancing_ _saya...”_

“Maaf deh…” Himeko menggaruk kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Salahnya sendiri tadi ia mulai menggoda adik kelasnya yang pemalu itu.

 [HIMEKO ONEE-SAMA, HIMEKO ONEE-SAMA!!!] Suara Switch terdengar bagai alarm kebakaran. Himeko hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya karena kaget.

“BEGO LU!! JANGAN PANGGIL HIMEKO DONG!!”Teriak Bossun yang bahkan lebih nyaring daripada speaker laptop Switch.

“EEEHHH?!?!?! KENAPA LAGI SEKARANG?!?!” Teriak Himeko kesal. Entah apa lagi yang dilakukan dua orang bodoh itu, pikirnya.

Himeko segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Switch. Sesampainya di dapur, ia melongo saat melihat Bossun yang sibuk di depan kompor dan Switch yang menari-nari kegirangan.

[Sensei, Bossun ngabisin makanannya!! Jadinya, Bossun masakin buat Himeko-sensei deh!!] Switch menunjuk Bossun yang terlihat ketakutan setengah mati karena dilaporkan.

“SIALAN LU, SWITCH!! MENTANG-MENTANG TANGAN GUE LAGI SIBUK!!!”

Himeko menatap kotak makan Isanami dalam diam. Masakan Isanami sangat lezat. Selezat makanan yang biasanya muncul di acara kuliner tentang restoran bintang 5. Tampilannyapun sangat mewah. Walaupun Himeko tidak tahu namanya, tapi ia tidak pernah merasakan makanan seenak itu kecuali masakan ibunya.

Dan Bossun menghabiskan semuanya.

Tanpa menyisakan apapun untuk dirinya.

Sama sekali.

Himeko bahkan belum makan malam.

_‘Dia akan membayarnya.’_

_“Himeko-san ... Sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk ... Sampai disini saja ya, besok kita bicara lagi. Selamat malam.”_

“Bossun.” Panggil Himeko dengan nada horor.

“HIIIEEE!!! AMPUN HIMEKO-SENSEI!!!!” Bossun hanya menangisi nasibnya. Sekelebat kenangan masa kecilnya hingga sekarang mulai berputar di kepalanya. Ibunya yang kuat, adiknya yang bawel, kembarannya yang menyebalkan, teman-teman yang buruk, teman-teman SMA-nya… semua terlintas di benaknya dalam sekejap.

_‘Sampai jumpa, hidupku…’_

[Caciman deh lu.... Te hee, cling!] Switch mengambil langkah seribu, menjauhi medan pembantaian.

“KAAAAMUUU!!!!!”

\--

Isanami memandangi smartphone-nya dengan tatapan terhibur. Ia dapat mendengarkan kehebohan SKET-dan dari smartphone-nya dengan jelas. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sana. Tak lama setelah Himeko berteriak, ia segera memutus sambungan telepon.

“Fufufu ... Mereka tetap ceria seperti biasa. Syukurlah ... Mungkin besok saya harus membuat bekal yang lebih banyak lagi.”

Saat Isanami sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur, tiba-tiba saja nada pesan masuk terdengar dari smartphone-nya. Isanami terbeliak saat melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya.

1 MESSAGE FROM KATOU KIRI

Wajah Isanami memerah saat melihat nama Katou terpampang di layar smartphone-nya.  
“Eh? Katou-kun ... Ada apa ya?”

From: Katou Kiri

Sub:

Kata Morishita kamu pulang awal gara-gara nggak enak badan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?

“Katou-kun… mencemaskan saya?”Isanami segera menulis balasan untuk Katou.

To: Katou Kiri

Sub: Re:

Iya, tapi sekarang saya baik-baik saja. Maaf membuat Anda cemas Katou-kun.

Isanami menunggu balasan dengan jantung berdebar. Alangkah senangnya ia saat Katou membalasnya dengan cepat.

From: Katou Kiri

Sub: Re: Re:

Nggak masalah. Besok kamu ke sekolah?

Isanami tersenyum dengan wajah merah. Ia segera mengetikkan balasannya.

To: Katou Kiri

Sub: Re: Re: Re:

Iya, jangan khawatir. Saya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Katou-kun.

\--

Pagi-pagi buta di rumah Switch, ketiga anggota SKET-dan sudah terbangun. Mereka segera mengecek rekaman CCTV tadi malam, tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

[Mereka nggak datang.]

“Apa mereka menyerah ya?”

Bossun terdiam sebentar. “Nggak. Kemungkinan besar mereka disuruh berhenti atau ngawasin kita dari jauh.”

“Jangan-jangan kita nggak bakalan bisa lepas dari pengawasannya lagi?” tanya Himeko cemas.

“Nggak tahu juga sih,tapi paling nggak kita bisa lebih lega sekarang. Sekarang mereka palingcuma ngawasin kita.”

[Kalau sebelumnya kita nggak tahu apa tujuan mereka, sekarang sudah jelas. Paling nggak kita tahu kalau mereka nggak akan melukai kita.]

“Hmm... Begitu ya...”

[Kita bolos nggak ya?] tanya Switch tiba-tiba. Bossun dan Himeko kembali bergumam dengan wajah malas.

“Hmmm....”

 [Hari ini ada pengarahan kan? Untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan.] tambah Switch tenang.

“MASUK, MASUK!! KITA MASUK!!!” pekik Bossun dengan panik.

“KALO NGGAK MASUK AKU BISA NGGAK LULUS!!” timpal Himeko.

[EH?! KUKIRA KALIAN JUGA MAUNYA BOLOS?!]

Tak lama kemudian, SKET-dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Walaupunmereka disuruh untuk tidak masuk sekolah oleh Chuu-san dan Tsubaki, tapi mereka tidak berkata tentang hal itu pada orang tua mereka dengan berbagai alasan. Sewaktu sarapan, tiba-tiba Bossun membuka pembicaraan.

“Oh iya, kemaren kamu ngobrol apa sama Isa-chan?”

[Kok lama banget sih?] Himeko memerah mengingat percakapan tadi malam.

“Berisik! Itu urusan cewek tauk!” Bossun menggerutu sebal mendengar jawaban Himeko. Himeko terdiam sebentar sambil menggigit sumpitnya.

“Oh, ya Bossun, tadi malam Isa-chan ngomong sesuatu yang agak aneh.”

Bossun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Aneh?”

[Apanya yang aneh?]

“Dia bilang kalau Kiri itu satu-satunya alasannya masih disini ...” Bossun dan Switch membelalakkan matanya. “Apa maksudnya ya?” Switch dan Bossun hanya menatap makanan mereka dengan wajah serius.

[... Begitu ya, kamu nggak tanya apa maksudnya?]

“Nggak sama sekali. Menurutku aku nggak seharusnya nanya soal itu.” Himeko mengedikkan bahunya.

“Yah, kita nggak usah ngungkit hal itu lagi. Sampai Isa-chan yang maucerita sama kita sendiri.” Gumam Bossun sambil melanjutkan makannya.

\--

“Eh?! Kalian bertiga datang?” Kapten dengan heran bertanya saat melihat SKET-dan masuk kelas.

“Habis katanya Switch nanti ada pengarahan sih ...” ucap Bossun dengan wajah datar.

“Aku bener-bener lupa soal itu. Untung aja Switch inget!” timpal Himeko dengan berapi-api.

[Ufu. Otak kalian itu sepertinya suka memblokir hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan ujian yah ...] Switch mendengus.

“SIAPA YANG TADI AWALNYA MAU BOLOS, HAH?!?!” teriak Bossun dan Himeko kompak.

“Sudah, sudah ...” ucap Kapten menengahi mereka. Yah, setidaknya mereka sepertinya baik-baik saja, pikir Kapten dan yang lainnya.

“Pangeran~! Syukurlah!!” Roman menangis terharu melihat kedatangan Bossun.

“SKET-dan! Ngapain kalian masuk sekolah?!”

Ketiga anggota SKET berjengit. Mereka berbalik dan mendapati Tsubaki mendelik marah di ambang pintu.“Geh! Tsubaki!!”Dengan wajah garang Tsubaki mendekati SKET-dan.

“BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU KALIAN TIDAK USAH MASUK HARI INI?!” bentak Tsubaki.

“ELU KAGAK INGET HARI INI ADA PENGARAHAN UJIAN KELULUSAN APA?!” Bossun balas membentak.

Wajah Tsubaki berubah bingung dalam sekejap. “... Eh? Ada ya?”

[Jangan-jangan... Kamu lupa hari ini ada pengarahan ya?]

“...” Tsubaki mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Ketua OSIS yang terkenal sebagai murid teladan bisa melupakan jadwal sepenting ini? Benar-benar di luar dugaan mereka.

“HALAH, ELU AJA LUPA!! KETUA OSIS LUPA ADA ACARA PENTING!!!”

“U – URUNYAI FUJINYAKI!!!” Seru Tsubaki dengan wajah merah.

“Ya, anak-anak masuk kelas ...” Chuu-san berhenti di depan pintu saat melihat SKET-dan.

“... Ngapain kalian disini? Sana pulang! Hus hus, pergi!!” Chuu-san mengibaskan tangannya pada mereka.

“LAH?! MALAH DIUSIR KITA!!”

\--

“SKET-dan sudah masuk lagi lho!”

“Eh? Beneran? Terus yang nguntit mereka itu gimana?”

“Nggak tahu, nanti katanya mereka bakal lapor sama Komite Kedisiplinan.”

“Sanada-san, SKET-dan sudah masuk hari ini!” Koma mengabari Isanami yang baru datang ke kelas dengan wajah berbinar.

“Eh? Benarkah?”

“Iya, bahkan aku sempat ngobrol dengan Onizuka-senpai!” Fumi berceletuk dari sebelah Koma.

“Apakah mereka sudah tidak diuntit lagi ya?” Mendengar pertanyaan Isanami, Fumi mengangkat bahu.

“Onizuka-senpai tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia hanya bilang kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”

“Yah, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.”

\--

“Capeeeekkk!! Komite Kedisiplinan edan cuy!” seru Himeko. Setelah pengarahan selesai, mereka dipanggil ke Komite Kedisiplinan untuk melaporkan lebih lanjut tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka kemarin. Butuh waktu 1 jam bagi mereka untuk bisa keluar dari ruangan itu.

“Garang amet, rasanya malah kayak kita yang jadi penjahatnya!” Bukannya bersimpati pada mereka, Komite Kedisiplinan malah mengira semua ini terjadi karena kesalahan SKET-dan yang menantang orang yang salah.

[Udah kedua kalinya kita ke Komite Kedisiplinan ya...] Walaupun Komite Kedisiplinan menuntut mereka, mereka tetap tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kecurigaan mereka pada keluarga Sanada. Mereka tidak ingin Isanami yang tidak tahu apa-apa sampai digeret ke persidangan sekolah.

“Coo coo!” Housuke berkukuk senang begitu merasa suasana kembali seperti semula sebelum melanjutkan tidurnya.

Keadaan di ruang klub sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Switch duduk di mejanya sambil main sim date, Himeko membaca majalah sambil mengemut Pelocan, dan Bossun tidur-tiduran di atas tatami.

“SKET-dan ada?” Saaya melongok ke dalam dan melihat suasana ruang klub yang seperti biasanya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat ketiganya ada di ruangan. Sepertinya keadaan benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja.

“Oh, Saaya! Masuk aja!” Saaya masuk sambil membawa satu kotak camilan untuk SKET-dan.

“Ini, aku bawakan mochi.”

“Wah... Makasih Saaya!” ucap Himeko kegirangan sambil menerima kotak mochi yang dibawa Saaya.

“Coo coo!” Housuke kembali berkukuk senang saat melihat Saaya.

[Makasih karena udah ngerawat Housuke kemarin.]

“Ah, nggak apa-apa kok. Kan aku juga yang nyuruh kalian buat pelihara Housuke.Terus kalian gimana? Udah nggak apa-apa?” Saaya bergiliran memandang anggota SKET dengan cemas.

[Untuk sementara ini iya.]

“Kemaren udah nggak diuntit lagi, sih.” Gumam Himeko.

“Sekarang, sih masih belum jelas.” Kening Saaya kembali berkerut saat mendengar jawaban Bossun.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang SKET-dan dibuka, Tsubaki dan Katou memasuki ruang klub dengan wajah serius.

“Ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan SKET-dan.” Kata Tsubaki tanpa basa-basi.

“Ah, silakan...” Gumam Bossun yang masih tidur-tiduran di atas tatami.

“Sebelumnya Agata Saaya, bisakah kau keluar? Pembicaraan ini hanya untuk OSIS dan SKET-dan saja.” Kata Tsubaki tanpa memandang Saaya. Bossun langsung duduk saat menyadari keseriusan topik yang akan dibicarakan Tsubaki. Saaya bergantian memandang Tsubaki dan Bossun yang saling pandang dengan serius.

“Eh? Baiklah.” Setelah Saaya keluar dari ruangan klub, Tsubaki duduk di sofa di hadapan Bossun sedangkan Katou berdiri di belakangnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Tsubaki membuka pembicaraan.

“Bagaimana kemarin? Apakah kalian masih diuntit lagi?”

“Sama sekali enggak.” Jawab Bossun.

[Mereka berhenti menguntit kami antara jam 7 sampai jam 8 malam.]

“Apa kalian tahu kalau kalian diuntit oleh ninja?” tanya Katou.

“Ya.” Jawab Bossun santai.

“Aneh sekali kalau ninja mengikuti kalian. Fujisaki, masalah apa lagi yang kau buat kali ini? Sampai-sampai ninja ...” Tsubaki menatap Bossun dengan pandangan menuduh.

“NGGAK ADA KOK!! ENAK AJA SEMBARANGAN NUDUH ORANG!!!” Protes Bossun.

[Kalian tahu darimana kalau itu ninja? Apa kamu, Katou?]

“Ya. Aku merasakan keberadaan mereka di Kaimei. Saat kuperiksa ternyata mereka mengawasi kalian.” Jawab Katou.

“Emangnya ini buat apaan? Tadi kami juga udah diinterogasi sama Komdis.” Tanya Himeko heran.

“OSIS dan Komite Kedisiplinan berbeda. Mereka mungkin melakukan penyelidikan untuk mencegah nama sekolah tercoreng. Sedangkan OSIS melakukan penyelidikan untuk  melindungi para siswa!” Tsubaki mengepalkan tangannya.

“Hyu hyu ... ototou-chan cayang amet ama onii-chan ... Ayo pelukan kalian berdua!” Goda Himeko.

[Bentar Himeko, aku siapin kamera dulu!] Switch segera mencari kamera saku di laci mejanya.

“UDAH, AH! KALIAN BERDUA!!” teriak Bossun dan Tsubaki bersamaan.

“Uwaah ...  mereka teriaknya barengan ...” Gumam Himeko takjub.

[Belum lagi ucapan mereka sama. Apakah ini yang disebut kembar?]

“Sudah cukup main-mainnya!! Ini serius tahu!!” protes Tsubaki.

“Tapi bukankah ini aneh?” Katou yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini angkat bicara.

“Eh?”

“Tentu saja, kalian hanya dibuntuti selama dua hari itu bukan? Apalagi ini ninja. Sebagai seorang ninja, aku tahu kalau mereka tidak sedang main-main dengan kalian.” Jelas Katou.

“Kami juga tahu kalau kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Komite Kedisiplinan. Karena itu, sebaiknya kalian mengatakannya pada kami.” Potong Tsubaki.

“Apalagi, ninja-ninja itu bukan ninja biasa. Aku sempat melihat lambang klan mereka. Dan aku tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh.” Tambah Katou.

[Apakah kamu sudah mengidentifikasi lambang klan itu?] tanya Switch. Ia dan yang lainnya hanya bisa berharap Katou tidak bisa menemukan koneksinya dengan klan Sanada.

“Yang aku tahu, lambang klan ninja itu adalah lambang dari klan ninja yang legendaris.  Mereka sangat tertutup dan informasi tentang mereka sangat sedikit. Kabarnya klan itu melatih murid-muridnya di daerah pegunungan yang ada di daerah Yamanashi.” Jelas Katou.

Ketiga anggota SKET-dan tersentak. Yamanashi. Itu adalah daerah tempat tinggal klan Sanada. Katou yang melihat perubahan ekspresi mereka mengernyit.

“Kalian tahu sesuatu tentang mereka bukan?” tuduhnya.

Sementara itu, Isanami yang telah berdiri di depan pintu ruang SKET-dan terbeliak kaget. Tangannya yang sempat terulur untuk mengetuk pintu ruang klub diturunkannya. Ia terpaku saat mendengar Tsubaki berteriak marah dari dalam ruang klub.

“Benarkah begitu Fujisaki?!” Tsubaki menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya. Bossun tetap tenang, ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

“BRENGSEK!” Tsubaki menarik kerah baju Bossun dengan kuat.

“TSUBAKI!”

[BOSSUN!]

“Kaichou!” Tegur yang lainnya, tapi tidak ada yang berani mendekati Tsubaki yang terlihat murka.

“JAWAB AKU, FUJISAKI! KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MENJAWABKU, HAH?!”

Bossun terdiam sebentar. “Aku nggak bisa jawab.”

“KENAPA?! KENAPA TIDAK?! SIALAN FUJISAKI, NYAWAMU BISA BERADA DALAM BAHAYA SEKARANG DAN KAMU TETAP TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU APAPUN?!” Bentak Tsubaki sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia tak menyangka Bossun bisa-bisanya menyimpan sesuatu sepenting ini darinya. Apakah Bossun tidak percaya padanya? Memang mereka tidak akrab dan selalu bersaing, tapi bagiaimanapun juga mereka adalah saudara. Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau Tsubaki mencemaskannya?

Himeko mengulurkan tangannya ke pundak Tsubaki. “Tsubaki, tenang du—“

“AKU TIDAK BISA TENANG, ONIZUKA! AKU PERLU JAWABAN DARI FUJISAKI SEKARANG!!” Himeko berjengit dan menarik tangannya.Bahkan Katou yang selalu berada di sisi Tsubaki tidak pernah melihat Tsubaki semarah ini.

“Aku tetap nggak bisa memberitahumu apapun.” Tsubaki hendak membentak Bossun lagi, tapi ia menutup mulutnya saat melihat wajah tenang Bossun.

_‘Dia tahu, dan dia melindungi siapapun itu. Dia tidak main-main.’_

Tsubaki melepaskan kerah Bossun dengan kasar. Mereka hanya bertatapan dalam diam, seakan membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Tsubaki tahu jalan pikiran kembarannya. Kalau dia sudah memantapkan hatinya, dia tidak akan bergeming. Sama seperti dirinya sendiri.  

“Bossun ...” panggil Himeko pelan. Tsubaki mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan dengan cepat mengirim pesan.

“Ayo, Kiri, kita pergi.” Katou merilekskan pundaknya saat ia mendengar nada suara Tsubaki kembali tenang.

“Baik, Kai—“ Tiba-tiba Katou merasakannya, kehadiran orang yang sangat dia kenal di depan pintu ruang klub SKET-dan. Ia muncul dalam sekejap di depan pintu ruang klub dan membukanya.

“ISA-CHAN?!” Wajah anggota SKET-dan berubah pias. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa kalau Isanami tidak mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di ruang klub. Ia pasti akan menyadari keterlibatan klannya.

“Sanada!”

Isanami mengerjap kaget sebelum tersenyum. “Ah, Katou-kun, Tsubaki-kaichou juga ada di sini? Selamat siang semuanya.” Sapanya sambil membungkuk.

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” tanya Katou.

“Oh, seperti biasa. Saya ingin makan siang bersama SKET-dan di ruang klub. Tapi sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk, jadi saya hanya akan memberikan ini pada kalian saja. Maaf kalau saya mengganggu.” Ujar Isanami sambil memberikan kotak makan siang pada Himeko.

“Makasih ya ... Tapi nggak apa nih, kamu masakin buat kita terus?” tanya Himeko.

“Memangnya kenapa kau selalu memberikan makan siang pada mereka?” Tsubaki mengangkat alisnya bingung.

“Ah, ini? Sebagai tanda terima kasih saja. Lagipula dengan memasak untuk mereka saya bisa mengasah kemampuan memasak saya. Dan lagi, kemarin malam saya mendengar kalau makan siang yang saya siapkan untuk mereka kurang karena dihabiskan oleh Bossun-san, makanya saya tambah porsinya jadi dua kali lipat.” Jelas Isanami.

Semua orang yang ada di sana menatap Bossun dengan tatapan datar.

“APA? KAN AKU UDAH MASAKIN BUAT KAMU HIMEKO!!!”

“TAPI KAN GAK MEWAH!!!” Protes Himeko.

[Tapi masakannya Bossun lumayan enak kok.]

“Memangnya makanan yang kau siapkan seperti apa sih?” tanya Tsubaki pada Isanami.

“Hanya masakan rumahan biasa, kok Kaichou.” Jawab Isanami sambil tersenyum kecil.

“ITU KAMU BILANG MASAKAN RUMAHAN BIASA!!” Seru Bossun dan Himeko.

Isanami menepukkan tangannya. “Ah, iya. Kenapa Tsubaki-Kaichou dan Katou-kun tidak makan siang bersama mereka saja? Saya yakin makanannya cukup, kok.”

“Tidak perlu. Urusan kami sudah selesai disini. Ayo Kiri.” Kata Tsubaki sambil berjalan melewati Isanami. Katou melirik Isanami sekilas sebelum mengikuti Tsubaki keluar dari ruang klub.

“Baik, Kaichou.”

“Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi juga. Sampai jumpa, Bossun-san, Himeko-san, Switch-san.” Pamit Isanami sambil membungkuk hormat sekali lagi. Isanami melangkah keluar dari ruang klub, namun suara Bossun menahannya.

“Isa-chan, kamu dengar?”

Isanami menelengkan kepalanya bingung, “Eh? Dengar? Dengar apa, Bossun-san?”

Bossun terdiam sebentar, “Enggak, bukan sesuatu yang penting.”

Isanami menatap Bossun dengan ragu, “Hm? Begitu ya? Baiklah, kalau kalian butuh bantuan katakan saja. Bagaimanapun juga saya ingin membantu kalian.”

Setelah Isanami menutup pintu ruang klub, Switch dan Himeko menghela napas lega. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari wajah serius Bossun.

-

“Lho? Sanada-san mau pulang awal lagi? Masih tidak enak badan ya?” tanya Koma saat melihat Isanami merapikan tasnya.

“Ah, saya sudah baikan, Morishita-san. Sebenarnya hari ini saya ada acara keluarga. Makanya harus pulang cepat. Saya juga sudah minta ijin pada Yamanobe-sensei.”

“Begitu... baiklah. Kalau ada tugas akan kuberitahu.”

“Terima kasih banyak, Morishita-san.” Isanami tersenyum pada Koma dan beranjak pergi dari kelasnya. Fumi yang melihatnya pergi mendekati Koma untuk menanyakan kepergiannya.

Setelah beberapa ratus meter dari gerbang sekolah, Isanami berhenti di sebuah jalan yang sepi.

“Hanzou-san.” Panggil Isanami. Dengan cepat, Hanzou muncul di belakang Isanami dan berlutut.

“Anda memanggil hamba, Tuan Putri?”

“Hari ini tolong temani saya berjalan-jalan di kota. Kau tidak perlu memakai pakaian ninja untuk hari ini.”

“Baik, Tuan Putri.” Meskipun ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya, ia tahu tuan putrinya itu sedang marah padanya.

-

“Arata-kun memang paling cocok mengenakan pakaian casual ya.” Puji Isanami saat melihat Hanzou keluar dari ruang ganti. Sebelumnya Isanami menggeret Hanzou ke sebuah butik untuk mengganti pakaian Hanzou dan dirinya. Hanzou Arata, kepala ninja klan Sanada itu menatap Tuan putrinya dengan malu.

“Tuan Putri,  hamba mohon jangan menggoda hamba seperti itu.”

“Fufufu ... Saya tidak sedang menggodamu. Lagipula, untuk hari ini panggil Isanami saja dan jangan gunakan bahasa formal seperti itu.” Perintah Isanami. Hanzou tidak bisa menyangkal perintah Isanami. Ia hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk.

Setelah Isanami membayar pakaian mereka, mereka pun keluar dari butik dan berjalan menuju kafe yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Hanzou berjalan di belakang Isanami sambil bersikap siaga. Ia menatap garang laki-laki yang menatap nonanya dengan pandangan yang tidak senonoh. Ia juga tidak memperdulikan tatapan tertarik dari perempuan yang ada di sana. Isanami yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hanzou segera menarik tangannya.

“Hari ini tugasmu adalah menemani saya jalan-jalan. Karenanya, jangan berjalan di belakang, tapi di sebelah saya.” Hanzou mengangguk pasrah. Baiklah, untuk hari ini ia akan mengikuti kemauan nonanya, meskipun hanya untuk meredam kemarahan nonanya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di sebuah café yang terkenal di daerah tersebut. Setelah memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela, seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dan memberikan daftar menu. “Arata-kun ingin makan apa?”

“Aku pesan kopi dan spaghetti saja. Tuan Putri ingin pesan apa?”

“Ah, saya pesan lemon tea dan spaghetti juga.”

“Baiklah, mohon ditunggu sebentar.” Setelah pelayan itu pergi, keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Hanzou memecah keheningan. “Tuan Putri, hamba ...”

“Ninja-ninja itu bawahanmu, bukan? Chichi-ue yang menyuruhmu untuk mengawasi SKET-dan?” tanya Isanami.

“Benar.”

“Kenapa Chichi-ue melakukannya?”

“Percayalah, Tuan Putri, Tuan Besar melakukannya demi melindungi Anda.”

“Apakah Chichi-ue mengira mereka orang jahat? Kalau Chichi-ue takut kejadian yang dulu terulang kembali, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. SKET-dan bukanlah orang-orang yang seperti itu. Saya ingin menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang normal. Arata-kun mengerti perasaan saya, bukan?” Isanami menggenggam erat tangan Hanzou. Hanzou menatap tangan mereka.

“Tentu, Tuan Putri.”

“Saya yakin, dari hasil penyelidikanmu itu tidak ada hal yang bisa memojokkan SKET-dan.”

Hanzou mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak terima. “Maafkan hamba, Tuan Putri. Tetapi sebenarnya, Onizuka adalah seorang Yankee, dia bisa menjadi--” Isanami memotong perkataan Hanzou.

“Saya tahu itu, Arata-kun. Tapi itu adalah masa lalu. Sekarang dan masa lalu adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Lagipula ... Himeko-san bukan orang yang seperti itu. Saya sudah sering menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka. Mereka baik, berbeda dengan orang itu. Saya mohon, Arata-kun ... Percayalah!”

Hanzou terdiam, ia memejamkan mata sejenak, “Tuan Putri tidak usah cemas. Mereka sudah ditarik dari mengawasi SKET-dan. Sekarang hanya saya yang mengawasi Anda selama di sekolah.”

“Arata-kun ...”

“Saya akan menyampaikan pada Tuan Besar tentang pendapat Tuan putri tentang mereka. Saya yakin, beliau pasti akan mengerti dan membiarkan mereka.” Hanzou tersenyum kecil.

“Arata-kun ... Terima kasih banyak.” Seru Isanami sambil tersenyum riang. Hanzou yang melihat senyuman Isanami itu pun ikut tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyuman Isanami yang seperti itu. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih penting di dunia ini daripada senyuman Isanami.

\--

Sementara itu di Kaimei, Mimorin mengetuk pintu ruangan OSIS sebelum memasukinya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah folder berwarna merah.

“Tsubaki-kun, saya sudah membawa apa yang kau minta.” Senyum Mimorin terlihat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Kali ini ia terlihat sedikit lebih tegang.

“Ah, terima kasih, Unyuu.” Kata Tsubaki saat menerima folder dari Mimorin. Iakemudian membacanya dengan seksama. Mimorin kembali ke kursinya dan memperhatikan Tsubaki.

“Apa yang diminta Kaichou, Mimorin-senpai?” tanya Usami.

“Ah, lebih baik kau tanya Tsubaki-kun saja.”

“ITR. Itu Tugas Rahasia.” Daisy hanya perlu sekali lihat pada kedua temannya untuk tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Katou memandang Tsubaki dengan penasaran. “Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus SKET-dan, Kaichou?”

Sementara itu, Tsubaki hanya meneruskan bacaannya tanpa mempedulikan mereka. Ia terbeliak saat membaca salah satu bagian laporan Mimorin.

“Begitu ya? Aku mengerti.” Kening Tsubaki mengernyit. Ia segera menutup laporan Mimorin.

“Kaichou?”

“Tsubaki-kun?”

Mimorin menatap Tsubaki dengan khawatir sedangkan ketiga anggota OSIS lainnya menatap Tsubaki dengan bingung.

_‘Jadi itu alasan SKET-dan tidak mau mengatakannya padaku. Ternyata orang itu yang mereka berusaha lindungi._ _Tapi kenapa?’_

 

 


	6. DANCE 6 - Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setelah sekian lama... Akhirnya fic ini di-update dengan dua chapter.
> 
> Mulai dari saat ini cerita akan benar-benar dimulai, jadi doakan agar kami bisa meng-update dengan lancar. Amin...
> 
> Btw, Neko dan Usa itu dua orang yang berbeda lho （　´∀｀）

_Because of those hands,_ _I—_

 

Keesokan harinya, di ruang kelas 2-D Fumi dan yang lainnya berkerumun di meja Katou dan Isanami. Pagi itu mereka membahas kondisi SKET-dan yang tampaknya sudah mulai pulih.

“ _—_ Karena itu, sudah kubilang kalian tidak perlu mencemaskan mereka sampai begitu.” Ujar Katou pada teman-temannya. Barusan ia menjelaskan tentang permasalahan SKET-dan yang sudah diselesaikan pihak sekolah.

“Iya sih… tapi mau gimana lagi kan?”

“Benar itu. SKET-dan kan banyak membantu kita selama ini. Jadi rasanya kalau mereka dalam kesulitan, aku jadi ingin membantunya, begitu.”

Katou menghela napasnya. Yah, kalau soal itu dia sendiri juga tidak bisa membantahnya. Wajar saja kalau mereka ingin membalas hutang budi mereka pada SKET-dan. Katou melirik ke bangku di sebelahnya, gadis Sanada itu sejak masuk kelas pagi itu terlihat banyak pikiran. Biasanya ia akan bergabung dalam pembicaran kelompok mereka, tapi pagi ini gadis itu hanya diam.

“Sanada-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?”

“Apa kau masih merasa tidak enak badan?”

Isanami mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menjawab Koma dan Fumi. “Tidak perlu khawatir. Saya baik-baik saja kok. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Segawa-san, Morishita-san.”

“Sanada, masalah kemarin tidak usah kamu pikirkan. Semuanya sudah ditangani OSIS dan pihak sekolah.” Tukas Katou. Isanami menatap Katou beberapa saat sebelum memberikan senyum yang terlihat meragukan. Katou memicingkan matanya.

“Kalau Katou-kun bilang begitu…”

Di saat yang bersamaan, Tsubaki dan Mimorin berjalan cepat menuju kelas 2-D. Murid-murid yang melihat wajah keduanya segera menyingkir dari jalan. Meskipun Mimorin tetap tersenyum seperti biasa, namun mereka semua menyadari ada yang berbeda pagi itu. Saat mereka membuka pintu kelas 2-D, suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai berubah menjadi hening.

“Ada apa ya kok OSIS datang kemari? Tumben…” gumam salah satu murid.

“Kaichou, Unyuu ada apa?” tanya Katou saat melihat Ketua dan Wakil Ketua OSIS datang ke kelasnya.

“Kiri, bantu Asahina dan Usami menyiapkan laporan dan merapikan file di ruang OSIS.” Perintah Tsubaki sambil menatap Isanami. Katou hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, namun ia tidak mempedulikannya.

“Baik, Kaichou.” Saat Katou sudah tidak terlihat di lorong, Tsubaki memanggil Isanami dengan wajah tegas.

“Sanada, bisa kau ikut kami sebentar?” Isanami mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

“Saya? Baiklah.” Jawab Isanami sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Teman-teman sekelasnya hanya menatap Tsubaki dan Isanami dengan penuh tanya. Setelah Isanami meninggalkan kelas bersama Tsubaki dan Mimorin, kelas kembali gaduh. Mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa Isanami dipanggil oleh OSIS. Koma dan Fumi saling pandang dengan cemas.

\--

Isanami hanya mengikuti Tsubaki yang menuntunnya menjauh dari gedung kelas. Isanami melirik Mimorin yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Mimorin yang menyadarinya hanya memberi senyum menyemangati. Melihat senyuman Mimorin yang seperti itu, Isanami mulai menebak-nebak apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh kedua petinggi OSIS itu. Pastilah tidak jauh dari hal yang ia dengar kemarin di ruang klub SKET-dan.

“Ada apa, Tsubaki-kaichou? Tiba-tiba memanggil saya.” Tanya Isanami saat mereka hanya bertiga di belakang gedung klub kesenian.

“Sanada, aku langsung saja. Ninja-ninja itu bekerja dengan klanmu bukan?” Kata Tsubaki tanpa basa-basi.

Isanami terbeliak sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum dengan tenang. “Benar, mereka melayani klan kami.”

Tsubaki menatap tajam pada Isanami. “Apakah kamu sudah mengetahui ini sejak lama?”

“Menurut Tsubaki-kaichou dan Mimori-san bagaimana?” Mata Tsubaki menajam. Ia hendak mengambil satu langkah maju, tapi pundaknya ditahan oleh Mimorin yang tersenyum tenang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tsubaki mendecih, tapi ia tidak melakukan lebih dari itu.

Isanami melanjutkan bicaranya. “Saya menyadari keterlibatan klan saya dalam hal ini. Saya tidak akan menyangkalnya. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya.” Gumamnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari keduanya.

“Bukan yang pertama?” gumam Mimorin pelan.

“Lagipula hari ini saya juga sudah bersiap untuk mengakui keterlibatan klan saya pada Komite Kedisiplinan dan OSIS.Semua ninja yang mengawasi SKET-dan pun telah ditarik. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir.” Isanami terdiam sejenak dan menarik napas dalam. Tsubaki terbeliak sedangkan Mimorin hanya menutup mulutnya.

“Dalam hal ini saya bersedia menerima semua konsekuensi yang akan diberikan baik oleh pihak OSIS maupun sekolah. Akan tetapi, saya memohon agar tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.” Tsubaki balas menatap Isanami yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tegar. Mimorin yang merasakan pundak Tsubaki sedikit melemas bernapas lega. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Tsubaki.

“Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan memasukkan keterlibatanmu dalam laporan. Karena SKET-dan mempercayaimu.” Tidak ada keraguan dalam nada dan tatapan Tsubaki.

Isanami terkesiap pelan. Ia terbeliak menatap Tsubaki.“Eh? Te-terima kasih banyak, Tsubaki-kaichou. Saya berhutang budi pada Anda.”

“Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Berterimakasihlah pada SKET-dan.” Kata Tsubaki tanpa memandang Isanami.

Mimorin mendekati Isanami, “Mari Isanami-san, saya antar Anda kekelas.”

Isanami membungkukkan badannya pada Tsubaki sebelum kembali ke kelasnya bersama Mimorin. Tsubaki hanya memperhatikan dalam diam kepergian kedua gadis itu.

“Kau sudah tahu semuanya dari awal, kan? Fujisaki.” Tuduh Tsubaki saat keduanya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Bossun keluar dari persembunyiannya dari balik tembok di pojok bangunan dan menatap Tsubaki yang memunggunginya.

“Terus kenapa?”

“Kenapa kau melindunginya?” tanya Tsubaki yang tak menggubris pertanyaan Bossun.

“Karena dia emang nggak salah. Ada pertanyaan lain?”

Tsubaki membalikkan badan menghadap Bossun. Wajah Ketua OSIS terlihat tenang saat menjawab saudara kembarnya. “Tidak.”

Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam selama beberapa saat. Tsubaki mulai berjalan melewati Bossun. “Kenapa kamu juga melindunginya?” tanya Bossun saat Tsubaki berada tepat di sebelahnya. Tsubaki berhenti melangkah.

“Karena sudah menjadi tugas OSIS untuk melindungi murid.”

“Begitu, ya?” Bossun menutup matanya mendengar jawaban tegas Tsubaki.

Tsubaki kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, “Tapi bukan berarti aku mempercayainya.”

Bossun hanya menatap tajam sosok Tsubaki yang berjalan menjauh darinya dalam diam.

\--

“Tolong maafkan sikap Tsubaki-kun, Isanami-san. Ia hanya mencemaskan keselamatan Fujisaki-kun.” Ucap Mimorin saat mereka sudah cukup jauh dari Tsubaki. Isanami menggeleng pelan.

“Tidak apa-apa, Mimori-san. Saya bisa mengerti mengapa Tsubaki-kaichou bersikap seperti itu. Ini semua memang kesalahan dari pihak saya. Jadi sudah sepantasnya bila saya yang bertanggung jawab.”

“Saya mengerti. Tapi Isanami-san, mengapa Anda begitu ingin bersekolah di Kaimei?” tanya Mimorin, masih dengan senyuman yang biasanya.

Isanami tersenyum sendu. “Itu karena… ada hal yang harus saya lakukan disini. Tapi jangan khawatir, bukan sesuatu yang membahayakan, kok.” Jawab Isanami sambil bergurau.

“Kalau begitu saya akan mendukungmu. Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Sanada-sama?” Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus berbincang tentang berbagai hal. Mereka berdua memang saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Unyuu Group dan Sanada Group telah menjalin kerja sama bahkan sejak sebelum mereka lahir. Mereka sering bertemu dalam pesta perusahaan yang diadakan oleh kedua perusahaan atau perusahaan lainnya. Mereka tak terlalu dekat, tapi mereka dapat berbincang dengan nyaman satu sama lain.

Mimorin berpisah dengan Isanami saat mereka telah sampai di depan ruang kelas 2-D. Isanami menghela napas lega saat Mimorin telah menjauh dari ruang kelasnya. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya ke telinga, suatu gestur yang menunjukkan kalau ia merasa lega.

‘Syukurlah, setidaknya satu masalah sudah terselesaikan. Meski begitu, siang ini saya tetap harus melapor pada Komite Kedisiplinan. Tapi sebelumnya, saya harus menyerahkan makan siang pada SKET-dan.’ Pikir Isanami sambil membuka pintu ruang kelas. Tepat saat ia masuk kelas, bel tanda dimulai pelajaran berbunyi. Teman-temannya yang sebelumnya melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh penasaran, harus menahan pertanyaaan mereka sampai istirahat tiba.

“Sanada-san apa yang terjadi?!”

“Kenapa Kaichou memanggilmu?”

“Eh… ada apa ini?” Tanya Isanami yang kebingungan saat teman-teman perempuannya menanyainya dengan heboh saat pelajaran pagi itu berakhir.

“Sanada-san, jangan-jangan…” Fumi menggantung perkataannya. Isanami hanya menatap Fumi khawatir.

“Eh? Ada apa Segawa-san?”

“Kamu ditembak sama Tsubaki-kaichou, ya?” pekik Fumi dengan wajah memerah. Teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya pun ikut berteriak kegirangan mengikuti Fumi. Isanami terdiam sejenak sebelum memekik kaget dengan wajah yang merah padam.

“Eh? HI-HIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?”

Sementara itu di ruang OSIS, Tsubaki bersin dengan keras. Keempat anggotanya hanya menatapnya dengan heran. Dengan wajah memerah, Tsubaki menutup mulutnya.

“Kau baik-baik saja Tsubaki-kun?” tanya Mimorin.

“Ah, iya. Tiba-tiba saja…”

“Anda sakit Kaichou?!” Tanya Katou yang dengan panik segera mengulurkan tisu dan syal hangat entah darimana.

“ADS. Anak dokter bisa sakit juga.”

Usami mencondongkan badannya ke arah Daisy. “Daisy-senpai, bilang pada Kaichou kalau bersin mulutnya ditutup.”

“AKU DENGAR ITU!!!” teriak Tsubaki malu sambil menunjuk Usami geram. Usami hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang datar.

‘Perasaan tadi aku dengar suara Sanada… Mungkin cuma perasaanku aja.’ Pikir Katou.

\--

“EEEHH?!?!?! Serius kamu?” Seru Himeko. Para anggota SKET-dan sudah berkumpul di ruang klub saat jam istirahat. Bossun menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Tsubaki pada Himeko dan Switch.

Bossun mendengus. “Tentu aja, masa aku bercanda soal beginian?”

“Tapi dari mana Tsubaki tahu?” Tanya Himeko bingung.

“Mungkin Katou atau Mimorin-san yang tahu.” Jawab Bossun yang mengingat keahlian Katou sebagai ninja dan bagian informasi dari Unyuu Group yang dapat dengan mudah mencari informasi apapun itu. Switch mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Bossun.

[Aku jadi punya firasat buruk. Jangan-jangan dia akan…]

Bossun mengangguk dan membalas tatapan Switch. “Ya, itu juga yang aku takutin.”

Himeko bergantian menatap kedua rekan laki-lakinya dengan bingung, “Eh? Apa? Apa?”

Bossun bangkit dan membuka pintu ruang klub, “Ayo, Himeko, Switch, kita cari Isa-chan!”

Melihat tatapan serius Bossun, Himeko tak perlu bertanya lebih jauh lagi. “Oke!”

[Roger.]

\--

“Oy, Shinpei!” teriak Bossun saat sudah sampai di ruang kelas Isanami. Shinpei yang saat itu sedang berbicara dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya menoleh ke arah Bossun. Ia kemudian mendekati SKET-dan yang terlihat kehabisan napas.

“Ada apa Bossun-san? Tumben kalian kemari.” Sapa Shinpei.

“Isa-chan mana?!” tanya Himeko panik.

Shinpei bergantian memandang ketiganya heran. “Eh? Sanada-san? Kalau tidak salah tadi dia bilang ada rapat mendadak dengan klub memanahnya. Memangnya ada apa?”

“Ayo, Switch, Himeko!” Seru Bossun sambil berlari meninggalkan ketiganya.

“Makasih Shinpei!” teriak Himeko yang berlari menyusul Bossun dan Switch.

Shinpei menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung sambil menatap ketiganya yang berlari dengan terburu-buru. “Eh? Ada apa ya?”

\--

“— Jadi begitu lah kejadian yang sebenarnya. Ada sedikit kesalahpahaman dalam klan saya. Maka dari itu, mereka mengirim ninja kemari untuk mengawasi SKET-dan.” Jelas Isanami. Setelah menjelaskan secara singkat kesalahpahaman pada teman-temannya tadi, ia segera pergi menuju ruang Komite Kedisiplinan untuk memberikan pengakuan terhadap kejadian penguntitan yang dilakukan oleh ninja-ninja klannya pada anggota SKET. Para anggota Komite Kedisiplinan saling berpandangan sejenak.

“Kamu tahu kan kalau hal itu bukan hal sepele?”

Isanami menatap mereka tenang, “Saya menyadarinya dengan baik, Pak.”

“Kenapa kamu baru melapor sekarang?”

Isanami mengerjap, “Kenapa? Fufu… seperti deja vu saja.” Gumamnya pelan saat mengingat percakapannya dengan kedua anggota OSIS hari itu.

“Jawab Sanada!” Bentak salah satu anggota Komite saat Isanami hanya bergumam pelan.

“Saya baru melapor kepada Anda sekalian sekarang pun karena saya baru mengetahuinya. Kalau saja saya tahu mereka dibuntuti oleh ninja dari klan saya, tentunya dapat saya cegah lebih cepat. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.” Jawab Isanami dengan senyuman hampa di wajahnya.

“Jangan tambahkan komentar tidak penting!”

“Saya meminta maaf atas kelancangan saya.” Isanami membungkuk hormat pada mereka.

Isanami memandang dengan raut tenang saat para anggota Komite Kedisiplinan berdiskusi antara satu dengan lainnya. Tiba-tiba pandangan Isanami bertabrakan dengan Direktur Utama. Mereka saling pandang sejenak, Isanami memberi senyum kecil padanya. Namun, sang Direktur tidak mempedulikannya.

“Sebelumnya mohon maafkan kelancangan saya.” Isanami mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan berkata dengan tegas.

“Saya hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa saya akan menerima segala bentuk konsekuensi yang akan diberikan. Akan tetapi saya memohon agar kalian tidak mengeluarkan saya dari sekolah.”

\--

“Eh? Rapat? Nggak ada rapat hari ini.” Ujar ketua klub Kyudo pada SKET-dan yang kehabisan napas.

Bossun menggeram kesal sebelum menatap Switch. “SWITCH! Dimana ruang Komdis?”

Switch mengetik dengan cepat keyboard laptopnya selama beberapa saat. Sebuah titik merah berkedip muncul di layar laptop Switch yang menampilkan peta SMU Kaimei.

[Ikut aku!] Kemudian Switch berlari memandu Bossun dan Himeko.

“Eh? Lho? Tunggu, Komdis? Ada apa ini?” Namun pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung saat melihat ketiga anggota SKET itu berlari menjauhi dojo klub kyudo.

\--

Suara gebrakan meja membelah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi di ruangan Komite Kedisiplinan.

“LANCANG SEKALI KAMU!! KAMU PIKIR KAMU ITU SIAPA?!”

“JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KAMU BANGSAWAN KAMI TAKUT PADAMU!”

“STATUS KELUARGAMU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANMU!”

Isanami memasang wajah tenang saat mendengar makian yang dilontarkan oleh anggota Komite Kedisiplinan tersebut. “Benar. Status keluarga saya memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Saya pun tidak akan memakai nama keluarga saya dalam hal seperti ini. Selama ini pun nama keluarga saya tidak pernah berpengaruh dalam kehidupan sekolah saya.”

“Akan tetapi sebagai murid sekolah ini, saya memiliki hak yang sama dengan murid-murid yang lain. Karena itu ijinkan saya meminta hak saya hanya untuk kali ini saja.” Tambahnya dengan suara tegas.

Isanami memandang Direktur Utama dengan tenang. Ia mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Selain itu, saya juga memohon agar SKET-dan jangan sampai tahu akan hal ini.”

Direktur Utama yang selama ini diam akhirnya angkat bicara. “Kenapa? Apa kau takut akan dibenci oleh SKET-dan dan yang lainnya?”

Isanami tersenyum kecut, “Dibenci oleh orang lain… Sudah bukan hal baru bagi saya. Saya hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka kesulitan karena saya. Mengingat sifat para anggota SKET-dan…” Isanami tersenyum kecil saat mengingat ketiganya. Kalau itu mereka, bukan masalah tentang dibenci atau tidak yang menjadi ketakutan Isanami. Gadis itu hanya tidak ingin SKET-dan terlibat lebih jauh dalam masalah klannya. Isanami tidak ingin merepotkan mereka lebih dari yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini.

“Dan juga saya harus melindungi nama klan saya, bukan diri saya. Saya akan menanggung semua kesalahan klan saya terhadap SKET-dan.”

Ruangan kemudian menjadi hening sejenak sebelum dipecahkan oleh bunyi ketukan palu.

“Berdasarkan keputusan seluruh anggota Komite, kami telah memutuskan hukumanmu adalah—”

“TUNGGU SEBENTAR!!!”

Semua orang di ruangan tersebut menatap kaget saat pintu ruang Komite Kedisiplinan didobrak paksa. Isanami terbeliak saat melihat Bossun, Himeko, dan Switch yang terengah-engah berdiri di ambang pintu.

“Bossun-san… Himeko-san… Switch-san…” gumamnya pelan.

“Sedang apa kalian disini?!”

“Murid yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk!”

“Keluar kalian!”

Bossun menyeka keringatnya dari dagunya sebelum melangkah ke tengah ruangan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan seruan marah anggota Komite Kedisiplinan. SKET-dan punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan. “Kami yang terlibat secara langsung dalam hal ini juga punya hak untuk bicara.”

“Bossun-san, apa yang Anda lakukan? Seharusnya Anda tidak kemari!” Seru Isanami panik.

Himeko memegang pundak Isanami, namun tatapannya tertuju pada Direktur Utama. “Himeko… san…” Switch pun ikut berdiri di sisi lain Isanami. Ia tidak mengetik satu kata pun pada laptopnya. “Switch-san… kalian…”

Direktur Utama terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, “Silakan.”

Bossun menghela napas cepat. “Sebelumnya kami sudah mengetahui semuanya dari awal.”

“Kalau itu kami juga sudah tahu. Dia sendiri yang memberitahu kami!”

Suara anggota Komite tersebut teredam oleh suara Bossun yang mengencang. “Tapi kami tidak melaporkannya karena kami tahu bukan dia yang memberi perintah.”

“Kami juga sudah tahu hal itu Fujisaki!”

“Karena itu, kami meminta hukumannya hanya skors selama satu minggu!” seluruh anggota Komite Kedisiplinan terkejut saat mendengar tuntutan Bossun. Suara-suara protes kembali terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

“Tidak bisa! Kejadian seperti itu seharusnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah atau paling tidak diskors selama tiga bulan!”

Isanami terlonjak kaget saat mendengar kata dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Himeko mengeratkan genggamannya di pundak Isanami yang mulai bergetar.

‘Tidak! Saya tidak ingin dikeluarkan!’

“Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang kalau bukan dia yang ngasih perintah? Dia juga pasti bilang kalau dia baru tahu hal itu ‘kan? Bukannya itu udah membuktikan kalau dia nggak bersalah?! Buat apa kalian kasih hukuman seberat itu?!” Kejar Bossun geram.

Ruangan kembali hening. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Direktur Utama sekolah membuka suaranya.

“Baiklah. Dua minggu skors!”

Kali ini Himeko yang angkat bicara. “Kenapa?! Bukannya Bossun udah bilang—”

“Ini bukan masalah sepele, Onizuka. Kali ini berhubungan dengan nyawa manusia. Nyawa kalian. Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau kalian bisa saja mati hanya dengan satu kata?” Tanya Direktur Utama dengan suara menggelegar.

SKET-dan terdiam, mereka menundukkan kepala saat mendengar kebenaran dari Direktur Utama. Beliau benar, hal itu sama sekali tidak terlintas di kepala mereka.Mereka hanya merasa tidak nyaman ketika diuntit dan lebih fokus memikirkan tentang perasaan Isanami dalam hal itu.

“Aku mengerti perasaan kalian yang lebih mencemaskan anak ini daripada diri kalian sendiri.” Tambah Direktur Utama dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Isanami menelan ludahnya sebelum kembali angkat bicara dengan suara pelan. “Direktur Utama, saya berterima kasih atas pengertian Anda. Akan tetapi sebagai calon kepala klan Sanada, saya harus bertanggung jawab layaknya seorang kepala klan. Karena semuanya adalah kesalahan dari pihak klan saya, maka sayalah yang bertanggung jawab. Saya akan dengan senang hati menerima skors selama tiga bulan!”

“Dalam hal ini yang lebih pantas menilai adalah SKET-dan. Karena itu pertimbangan dari SKET-dan juga diperhitungkan. Karena itu aku hanya akan memberi dua minggu skors.” Kata Direktur Utama dengan tenang.

“DIREKTUR!”

“KENAPA?!”

“Tapi, Direktur Utama—‘”

“Aku menggunakan hakku sebagai Direktur Utama!” Semua anggota Komite Kedisiplinan hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar perkataan absolut itu. Tak ada yang berani melawan direktur utama jika ia sudah menggunakan kekuasaannya. Isanami menundukkan wajahnya. “SKET-dan! Sebagai hukuman karena telah mengganggu rapat…” SKET-dan menegang.

“Kalian pulang awal hari ini!”

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!?!” Ketiga anggota SKET-dan yang awalnya tegang memekik heran.

“DIREKTUR!!”

“APA-APAAN INI?!”

“Mereka bahkan sampai repot-repot ke sini hanya untuk membela anak ini tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Setidaknya mereka perlu diberikan pujian.” Kekeh Direktur Utama.

SKET-dan terdiam, pundak mereka yang sebelumnya tegang berubah menjadi rileks. Mereka saling melempar cengiran lega pada satu sama lain. “Tentu saja aku yang akan mengawal kalian ke kelas.” Wajah ketiga anggota SKET-dan seketika berubah masam.

“Kenapa kalian menolong saya lagi? Setidaknya biarkan saya bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan klan saya pada kalian.” Kata Isanami lirih.

“Tentu aja karena kamu teman kami. Nggak ada alasan lain ‘kan?” Bossun menyengir lebar.

[Tenang aja, bukannya sebagai teman kita wajib menolong satu sama lain?]

“Benar tuh! Kalau ada apa-apa kita pasti bakal bantu, kok.” Tambah Himeko bersemangat.

Isanami menatap Bossun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. “Kalian…”

Direktur Utama pun bangkit dari kursinya. “Ayo, kuantarkan kalian ke kelas.”

Setelah mereka berlima keluar dari ruang Komite Kedisiplinan, ketiga anggota SKET-dan langsung memeluk Direktur Utama—Cyclops. Dulunya ia pernah membentuk klub penolong akademi di SMA-nya, karena itu ia sangat dekat dengan SKET-dan. Ia bahkan merenovasi ruang klub SKET-dan setelah ruang klub itu terbakar.

“HUWAAAA!!! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK CYCLOPS!!!”

[KAMI BENAR-BENAR BERHUTANG BUDI!!!]

“AKU JANJI GAK AKAN NGE-TSUKKOMI CERITA PAYAHMU LAGI!!!”

“SKET-DAN, TULANGKU!!!!” protes Cyclops sambil memukul kepala Bossun berkali-kali.

Isanami memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran. Switch yang menyadari tatapan Isanami melepaskan pelukannya dari Cyclops.

[Oh, iya, dia ini Cyclops. Bisa dibilang Bossun-nya Otasuke Gumi, klub penolong di sekolahnya dulu.]

Isanami mengerjap, “Oh… begitu ya?”

“Harusnya kamu bilang Bossun-kun itu Cyclops-nya SKET-dan!” protes Cyclops. Bossun dan Himeko melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Cyclops dengan wajah datar.

“Lho kan Isa-chan cuma tahu SKET-dan aja.”

“Mana kenal dia sama klub jadul begitu!” Himeko menambahi perkataan Bossun.

“JADUL?!?!”

Isanami hanya menatap penuh penyesalan saat Cyclops dan SKET-dan sibuk berdebat mengenai SKET-dan dengan Otasuke-gumi.Mereka terlunjak kaget saat Isanami bersujud di hadapan mereka berempat.

“Terima kasih—”

“HUWAWAWAWAWAAA!!!! BERDIRI!!! BERDIRI!!!” pekik Himeko.

Bossun berjongkok di hadapan Isanami, “Isa-chan, nggak apa-apa kok!!”

“Lagipula aku kan yang men-skorsmu!”

[Isa-chan, jangan bersujud pada kami!]

“Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. Seumur hidup saya tidak akan melupakan kebaikan kalian!” Bossun menyentuh pundak Isanami yang bergetar. Tatapannya menjadi sayu.

“Isa-chan—”

“Saya tahu saya tidak pantas mendapat kebaikan kalian setelah semua yang terjadi… Saya hanya bisa merepotkan kalian saja. Tapi… untuk pertama kalinya, saya tidak ingin dibenci oleh orang lain lagi. Saya tidak masalah jika dibenci oleh satu sekolah! Sungguh! Tetapi… pikiran tentang kalian yang membenci saya… dan _dia_ … Saya benar-benar tidak tahan! Perasaan bersalah ini tidak akan pernah hilang dari diri saya!!! Maafkan saya… Saya benar-benar minta maaf!!!”

Bossun meremas pundak Isanami pelan. Ia tersenyum penuh pengertian. “Nggak apa, Isa-chan.” Isanami memeluk Bossun dengan erat. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, berusaha agar tidak menangis. Himeko, Switch, dan Cyclops terkejut saat Isanami tiba-tiba memeluk Bossun. Bossun hanya meremas pundak Isanami yang semakin bergetar.

“Nggak apa, Isa-chan.” Ulangnya pelan.

Mendengar suara Bossun dan tangan Bossun di pundaknya yang menenangkan, Isanami mengisak pelan. Perlahan-lahan suara tangisannya mengencang begitu juga dengan pelukannya di pinggang Bossun. Himeko mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai menangis tanpa suara, sedangkan Switch dan Cyclops hanya bisa menatap iba pada Isanami yang masih menangis kencang.

Mereka mungkin tidak tahu semua yang dialami gadis itu, tapi saat melihatnya menangis memberikan mereka gambaran betapa kerasnya gadis itu mencoba untuk bertahan.

\--

Chuu-san hanya bisa menatap datar SKET-dan yang masuk ke dalam ruang kelas sambil diiringi Cyclops. Murid-murid kelas 3-C hanya menatap SKET-dan dengan heran, kecuali Tsubaki dan Mimorin. Mereka sudah menebak apa yang trio itu lakukan. Hanya Daisy memperhatikan wajah kedua rekan OSIS-nya itu.

Chuu-san menghela napas panjang. “…Oi oi, kalian ngapain lagi, SKET-dan?”

“LAH?! KITA MALAH DISALAHIN!!!”

\--

“Maaf saya terlambat Yamanobe-sensei…” Isanami menatap takut-takut pada Yamanobe-sensei yang sedang mengajar Geografi (baca: membicarakan permainan Huang-sensei) di kelas.

“Sanada-chan, kamu kemana aja, sih?”

Isanami menunduk malu, “Maaf, sensei. Tadi saya tersesat di hutan belakang sekolah…”

“KOK BISA SIH?!” Seru teman-teman sekelasnya.

“Ngapain kamu ke hutan belakang?” tanya salah satu murid kewalahan.

“Oh, ya sudah. Duduk saja.”

Isanami membungkuk pada Yamanobe-sensei sebelum berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Ia menghela napas lega setelah duduk di kursinya. Katou yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Isanami mengangkat bicara.

“Kenapa ke sana?”

“Saya mendengar suara kucing, makanya saya cari. Eh, tidak tahunya saya malah tersesat di sana…” ucap Isanami dengan senyum malu, ia terkesiap pelan saat merasakan suaranya nyaris bergetar.

“AH! Ja-jangan menertawakan saya, Katou-kun!” tambah Isanami dengan wajah merah. Katou hanya sweatdrop.

‘Nggak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia baru datang dari sana. Dan lagi suaranya tadi sedikit bergetar, matanya juga bengkak. Apakah tadi dia… menangis? Kenapa dia bohong? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya.’

“Ka-Katou-kun…” panggilan lirih Isanami menyentak Katou dari pikirannya.

“Apa?”

Isanami memutar bola matanya gelisah. “Nanti sore sepulang sekolah… Bisakah Katou-kun membantu saya mencari hadiah untuk sepupu saya tidak? Saya tidak tahu hadiah yang cocok untuk anak laki-laki. Karena itu… bisakah Anda membantu saya?” pinta Isanami.

“Baiklah.” Ucap Katou mengiyakan. Isanami melempar senyum sekilas pada Katou sebelum kembali memperhatikan Yamanobe-sensei. Sepanjang pelajaran hari itu, Katou melirik Isanami dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, pikirnya.

\--

“—dan sejak saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa Umeko sangat cuaaaaantiiiik… sekali!” Cyclops menghela napas dengan wajah berbinar. Ketiga anggota SKET dan Cyclops kini sudah berada di ruangan klub SKET. Mereka terpaksa mendengar celotehan Cyclops tentang masa-masa mudanya dan petualangan Otasuke-gumi. Tak lupa dengan cerita cinta Cyclops dan istrinya Umeko.

Bukannya pulang awal, mereka malah berkutat di ruang klub. Yah, lebih baik daripada ditanyai yang macam-macam oleh keluarga mereka, pikir mereka kompak.

[Dia udah cerita itu sampe 24 kali.]

 _‘Harus sabar harus sabar harus sabar…’_ Himeko gemetar menahan komentarnya. Bossun hanya bisa menepuk pundak Himeko dengan iba.

“Sabar, Himeko Onee-sama. Penderitaan akan berakhir!” bisik Bossun yang menahan air matanya sendiri. Saat Switch melihat jam di laptopnya, ia segera berdiri.

[OOOHHH!!! Sudah sore rupanya!!] Himeko dan Bossun mendongakkan kepala dengan riang.

“IYA YA, UDAH SORE!! KITA HARUS PULANG!!!”

“CYCLOPS, UDAHAN DULU NIH!!” Himeko dan Bossun dengan lantang berseru. Cyclops hanya menatap mereka bertiga dengan heran.

“Lho? Sudah mau pulang? Tapi aku masih belum cerita—“

“SAMPE KETEMU LAGI, CYCLOPS!!” Mereka bertiga segera kabur dari ruang klub. Cyclops yang sendirian dengan Housuke hanya bisa menghela napas.

“Anak-anak jaman sekarang…”

“Coo coo.” Housuke menganggukan kepalanya.

“… tapi mereka masih mending daripada anak dan cucuku.” Gumamnya di ruangan klub yang sepi.

\--

Mimorin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang OSIS. Aneh. Walaupun Katou berusaha untuk berkamuflase, setidaknya ia akan memberikan tanda kalau ia berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. Apakah Pengurus Umum mereka absen dari kegiatan hari ini? Ataukah ia juga sedang berpatroli seperti Daisy dan Usami?

“Tsubaki-kun.” Tsubaki mendongak dari laporan yang dibacanya. “Dimana Kiri-kun?”

Tsubaki kembali membaca laporannya. “Ah, dia? Katanya dia membantu teman sekelasnya hari ini.”

“Mungkinkah itu…?”

“Sanada. Memang kalau dia kenapa?” Tsubaki meletakkan dokumennya dan menatap Mimorin dengan tenang.

Mimorin menggumam pelan. “Isanami-san dan SKET-dan… apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?”

“Memang aneh, mereka bertiga dikawal Direktur Utama ke kelas. Aku hanya bisa menduga kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang konyol lagi untuk mendapat peringatan dari Komite Kedisiplinan. Lagipula meskipun kita ingin mengetahuinya, Komite Kedisiplinan sangat ketat dalam menghukum murid. Mereka tidak pernah membiarkan OSIS ikut campur dalam hal tersebut.” Terang Tsubaki panjang lebar.

“Lalu… Isanami-san?”

“Seandainya, dan aku katakan ini seandainya, ia benar-benar melaporkan dirinya sendiri…” Tsubaki tersenyum kecil, “Siapa tahu saja kelompok orang bodoh itu lagi-lagi ikut campur.”

Mimorin mengerjap, lalu tertawa kecil, “Tsubaki-kun benar-benar pengertian.”

Tsubaki memerah, “A-Apa maksudmu pengertian?! Aku hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang sesuai kinerja mereka!”

Wakil Ketua OSIS yang ditegur tersebut masih tertawa melihat Tsubaki yang salah tingkah.

\--

Isanami berjalan cepat menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia tidak ingin membuat Katou menunggunya terlalu lama. Mengingat Katou, wajahnya berubah sendu. Mulai besok hingga dua minggu kedepan ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Katou karena skors.

‘Ah, tidak-tidak… Apa yang saya pikirkan? Setidaknya, saya hanya tidak akan bertemu dengan Katou-kun selama dua minggu. Seharusnya saya bersyukur tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah!’ Isanami menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia melihat SKET-dan yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah tergesa.

“Bossun-san, Himeko-san, Switch-san!”

“Isa-chan, kamu mau pulang juga?” tanya Bossun saat mereka sudah berada di dekat Isanami.

“Iya. Ada apa? Kalian seperti dikejar hantu begitu?” Tanya Isanami heran.

Himeko tertawa kaku. “Ahahaha… bukan apa-apa.”Mana bisa mereka menceritakan tentang penyiksaan yang mereka alami dari Cyclops selama beberapa jam tadi?

[Bagaimana perasaanmu?] tanya Switch mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Isanami tersenyum kecil, “Lebih baik. Maafkan saya, sudah kehilangan kontrol emosi tadi. Biasanya saya dapat menjaga emosi dengan baik.” Sesal Isanami sambil membungkuk.

“Nggak apa-apa. Nangis itu bukan hal buruk kok.” Ucap Himeko.

[Lebih baik kamu keluarin daripada dipendam sendiri.]

“Begitu, ya?”

Bossun yang sebelumnya menatap Himeko dan Switch mengalihkan pandangannya ke Isanami. “Ngomong-ngomong apa yang bakal kamu bilangin ke ayahmu?”

Isanami tertawa kecil, “Masalah dengan Chichi-ue itu hal yang mudah! Tidak perlu khawatir. Saya tinggal bilang saja kalau saya mogok sekolah gara-gara perbuatannya itu. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya saya mogok sekolah.”

Switch menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. [Bukan yang pertama?]

“Ah! Bu-bukan apa-apa, kok. Hanya keisengan sewaktu masih kecil.” Tambah Isanami sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada SKET-dan. Setidaknya tidak saat ini.

Himeko tersenyum jahil. “Oh… rupanya waktu kecil Isa-chan itu anak bandel ya…”

“Fufufu… yah mau bagaimana lagi. Waktu itu saya kesal karena tidak diijinkan memelihara binatang, sih….” Isanami terkesiap, lalu segera mengecek jam tangannya.

“Oh, iya. Saya harus pergi sekarang. Maaf Bossun-san, Himeko-san, Switch-san, saya harus pamit undur diri dulu. Sampai jumpa.” Tambahnya. Isanami membungkuk hormat pada ketiganya. SKET-dan hanya bisa melihat Isanami yang berlari kecil menjauhi mereka. Tiba-tiba Isanami berhenti dan berbalik.

“Saya akan berlatih memasak lagi di rumah, jadi saat kita bertemu lagi saya akan membawakan makan siang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Saya juga akan membuatkan kalian kudapan supaya bisa dimakan di ruang klub saat santai. Sampai jumpa!”

Bossun yang sebelumnya diam memanggil Isanami. “Isa-chan!”

Isanami menoleh. Bossun melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan seringai lebar. “Besok, kita jalan-jalan bareng, ya!”

Isanami hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan seulas senyuman.

\--

“Semoga dia bakalan baik-baik aja…” gumam Himeko sambil melihat punggung Isanami yang berlari menjauh.

Switch melirik Bossun. [Bossun, kenapa tadi tiba-tiba kamu ngajak dia jalan-jalan?]

“Isa-chan… Kalian sadar nggak, kalau Isa-chan itu selalu menahan diri?”

Himeko dan Switch terdiam, mengingat saat-saat Isanami bersama mereka. Memang selama ini mereka tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Isanami tertawa lepas saat bersama mereka, meskipun mereka sedang bertingkah konyol sekalipun. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum atau tertawa kecil.

“Iya juga ya, kalau dipikir-pikir kamu bener juga….”

[Apa tujuanmu, Bossun?] Bossun kembali menyeringai.

“Ayo kita buat Isa-chan ketawa!” Bossun mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Himeko menyeringai senang dan Switch tersenyum kecil.

“OU!!”

[OU!!] Ketiga anggota SKET-dan berseru sambil menyatukan kepalan tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi. Ini memang bukan permintaan, tapi mereka akan berusaha untuk membuat teman mereka menjadi lebih terbuka dengan mereka.

Mereka ingin menyelamatkannya.

“SKET-DAAAAN!!! CERITAKU MASIH BELUM SELESAI!!” Teriak Cyclops dari belakang mereka. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan saling berpandangan dengan wajah ketakutan sebelum ambil langkah seribu.

“KABUUUUUR!!!!”

\--

Isanami memandang Katou yang dengan serius memilih hadiah untuk sepupunya. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada Hijiri karena sudah meminjam namanya tanpa seijinnya. Isanami menyayangkan waktu mereka berdua yang dilandasi dengan kebohongan ini.

‘Bolehkan kalau saya sedikit egois, Kami-sama? Hanya kali ini saja saya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Katou-kun…’ pikirnya pahit.

“Ada apa Sanada?” Isanami terhenyak kaget. Ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari kalau Katou sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Wajah Isanami memerah malu.

“Ah, ti-tidak, kok… Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin sebaiknya kita mencari jaket saja, Katou-kun.” Katou terlihat menimbang usulan Isanami.

“Jaket, ya? Bagus juga. Lagipula ini kan untuk sepupumu.”

“Ah, itu… Memang, sih… Dia setinggi Katou-kun, dan sepertinya dia memiliki gaya berpakaian yang sama dengan Katou-kun. Jadi saya ingin minta pendapat Katou-kun.” Tidak, sebenarnya yang dimaksudkan Isanami adalah Katou sendiri. Ia ingin memberikan hadiah sebagai tanda terima kasihnya selama ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang disukai Katou, jadilah ia berbohong dengan meminjam nama Hijiri.

“Hm… Begitu… Baiklah, ayo kita cari jaketnya.”

Isanami hanya memandang Katou dengan perasaan bersalah, ‘Maaf Katou-kun, saya sudah membohongimu…’

Mereka pun melihat-lihat jaket yang dipajang di sana. Katou mengambil salah satu jaket berwarna hitam yang ada disana dan menunjukkannya pada Isanami.

“Kurasa yang ini bagus.”

“Iya, ya. Yang ini cocok…” dengan Katou-kun, tambah Isanami dalam hati. “Katou-kun coba pakai, ya?”

Katou terbeliak. “Eh? Aku?”

Isanami mengangguk mantap, “Iya. Ukuran bajunya dengan Katou-kun sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda. Jadi tolong dicoba, ya Katou-kun?”

Katou menghela napas, “Baiklah…” Isanami menepuk tangannya dengan riang setelah melihat jaket itu pas dengan Katou.

“Cocok sekali. Kita ambil yang ini saja.”

“Baiklah?” ucap Katou bingung. Biasanya ibunya kalau berbelanja baju memakan waktu lama. Jadi ia mengira Isanami sama saja dengan ibunya, tapi ternyata tidak. Itu bagus bukan?

“Mereka serasi sekali, ya…”

“Iya, ya. Dasar anak muda, kencan sehabis pulang sekolah, hahaha…”

Wajah Isanami memerah malu mendengar perkataan dua ibu-ibu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

‘Uwaaah… Malunya…’ Isanami menerima jaket yang disodorkan oleh Katou dan bergegas membayar ke kasir.

\--

“Terima kasih Katou-kun atas bantuannya hari ini. Maaf kalau saya menyita waktu Anda.” Ucap Isanami dengan riang. Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju arah stasiun.

“Sama-sama, Sanada.”

“Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa? Bukankah seharusnya Katou-kun ada kegiatan OSIS?”

“Nggak apa-apa. Aku sudah ijin pada Kaichou. Ia pasti mengerti.” Katou tersenyum kecil.

Isanami memerah. Baru kali ini ia melihat Katou dengan ekspresi sehangat itu. “Begitu ya? Sepertinya kalian dekat sekali.”

“Yah, begitulah. Kaichou adalah tuanku. Aku mendedikasikan hidupku untuknya.” Katou mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, suara burung-burung yang kembali ke sarang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

“Aku berhutang budi padanya. Juga pada Bossun-san.”

“Eh?”

Katou kembali menatap Isanami, masih dengan tatapan hangat itu. “Saat aku masuk Kaimei, aku nggak peduli pada orang lain. Aku menganggap semua orang di bawahku, bahkan aku sampai menghina Kaichou.” Katou tertawa pahit.

“Lalu, Onizuka mendekatiku. Bisa dibilang kalau aku melihat sedikit diriku padanya. Lagipula, dia juga pernah menolongku dulu saat dia masih dikenal dengan nama Onihime.”

Isanami mengerjap, “Eh? Pernah menolong?”

“Waktu itu aku benar-benar lemah. Dan…” Katou menunduk, tangannya terkepal. “Aku terlalu lemah sampai melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna.”

Isanami tahu apa yang dimaksud Katou. Peristiwa penculikan guru yang dilakukan Katou sewaktu ia masih kelas satu dahulu pernah diceritakan oleh Fumi dan Koma. Mereka berdua memang tidak menceritakannya secara detail, tapi Isanami tahu kalau Katou pasti memiliki alasannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Saat pertama kali Isanami bertemu Katou di hari itu, ia mengira bahwa Katou berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang hanya diam ketika melihat orang lain dalam masalah. Ia baru tahu kalau Katou dahulu sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya sekarang. Ya, ia bisa membayangkan kalau Katou tipe orang yang tidak akan peduli dengan sekitar, kecuali dirinya. Makanya, saat pertama kali bertemu Katou, ia cukup terkejut melihat Katou yang mau menolongnya saat itu.

Katou kembali mengangkat wajahnya. “Saat itulah Kaichou dan Bossun-san menyadarkanku. Tanpa Kaichou dan Bossun-san, mungkin aku tidak akan menjalani kehidupan SMA-ku yang sekarang.”

Pasti saat Katou menolongnya, ia sudah mendapatkan pertolongan dari Bossun dan Tsubaki. Karena itulah Katou mau peduli pada dirinya. Orang yang saat itu masih menjadi orang asing baginya. Secara tidak langsung, bantuan yang diberikan pada Katou oleh keduanya juga membantunya saat itu. Isanami tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya dirinya saat ini jika saat itu Katou tidak muncul.

“Jadi karena itu Katou-kun masuk ke OSIS.”

Katou tertawa. Isanami kembali memerah. “Salah. Aku ingin merebut jabatan Ketua OSIS.”

“Eh?! Eh?!” Katou kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi Isanami yang kebingungan.

“Kaichou mengajariku, bahwa tanggung jawab lebih dari sekedar jabatan. Ia mengajarkanku untuk berusaha membagi beban pada orang lain. Bossun-san juga, ia mengajarkanku untuk memahami diriku sendiri. Mereka berdua, mengajarkanku tentang persahabatan. Aku menghormati mereka dari dalam lubuk hatiku karena itu.”

“Katou-kun…” Isanami tersenyum. Ia mungkin tidak mengenal Tsubaki seperti ia mengenal Bossun. Tapi dari cerita Katou dan percakapan mereka sebelumnya, ia tahu Tsubaki adalah orang yang jujur dan bersungguh-sungguh dengan pendiriannya. Ia mengerti kenapa Katou sangat menghormati Tsubaki. Sama seperti ia yang menghormati Bossun.

Katou tersenyum miring. “Itu, dan juga Bossun-san adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyamaiku dalam perang bola salju.”

“E-Eh? Be-begitu….? Oh, iya. Katou-kun pulang ke arah sana bukan? Kalau begitu saya sampai di sini saja.” Ucap Isanami saat mereka sampai di perempatan jalan menuju stasiun.

“Eh? Apa nggak apa-apa? Aku antar kamu pulang.” Katou teringat Tsubaki yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk melindungi murid-murid yang pulang ke rumah, bukan hanya Tsubaki seorang. Isanami menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

“Tidak perlu, saya sudah banyak merepotkan Katou-kun hari ini.”

Katou terdiam sejenak, ia terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. “Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita berpisah di sini. Sampai jumpa besok.” Isanami mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan meningggalkan Katou.Setelah beberapa langkah, Katou memanggil Isanami.

“Sanada!” Isanami berbalik menghadap Katou.

Katou terdiam sebentar, “Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Kalau bukan pada SKET-dan.”

Isanami terbeliak, ia kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Katou. “Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda. Katou-kun.”

Katou memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau gitu… Sampai jumpa." Katou mengangguk sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pulang. Isanami hanya memandangi punggung Katou yang menjauh sebelum ia pun berbalik pergi.

\--

Di sebuah ruangan di lantai teratas sebuah gedung pencakar langit, terdapat dua orang pria yang sedang bermain shogi. Salah satunya adalah seorang pria dewasa pertengahan dan yang seorang lagi adalah pemuda berusia akhir remaja. Sang pemuda menggaruk kepalanya pasrah saat melihat posisi Jenderalnya yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

“Yah, lagi-lagi aku kalah.” Gumam sang pemuda, Agata Soujirou. Alumni SMU Kaimei tersebut merupakan Ketua OSIS sebelum Tsubaki. Ia memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas, bahkan berhasil lulus ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo dengan nilai sempurna.

“Yah, tapi kamu nyaris mengalahkanku.” Balas pria di seberangnya.

“Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kurang latihan. Dulu aku sering nantang yang lainnya main, dan yang paling membuatku kewalahan itu Daisy.” Kekeh Agata, mengingat gaya bermain Daisy yang brutal dan tanpa ampun. Mengingat Daisy, tentu saja ia teringat dengan rekan-rekan OSIS-nya dulu. Ah, masa-masa menyenangkan.

“Oh, nona itu?”

“Ya.” Sebuah topi merah dan google terlintas di kepala Agata. “Oh, tapi aku masih belum pernah main melawan orang itu. Toh, dia sepertinya dendam denganku.”

“Siapa? Wakilmu itu?” Tanya pria itu saat Agata mengambil sebuah bidak dari papan dan melemparkannya ke udara berkali-kali.

“Tsubaki? Nggak mungkin dia bisa mengalahkanku dalam hal begini. Tapi kalau kembarannya pasti bisa membuatku terhibur. Kakakaka!” Agata bersandar di kursinya sambil terus memainkan bidak tersebut.

“Aku baru tahu wakilmu itu punya kembaran.” Agata menangkap bidak itu dalam kepalan tangannya.

“Yah, kami juga baru tahu setahun yang lalu. Dibandingkan Tsubaki, dia lebih menggunakan otaknya daripada ototnya. Dia juga satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengalahkanku sebagai balas dendam. Dasar bocah tengil.” Agata menyeringai. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan bidak yang sedari tadi ia mainkan.

Bidak raja. “Bagaimana, Sanada-san?”

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia adalah Sanada Masayuki, orang yang sama yang berbicara pada Hanzou dan Akiyama. Orang yang mengerahkan pasukan ninjanya untuk mengawasi SKET-dan. Pemilik mega corporation Sanada Group. Kepala klan Sanada saat ini.

Ayah dari Sanada Isanami.

Adik kelas yang dapat Agata akui sebagai rivalnya itu sepertinya menarik.

“Bagaimana kalau satu ronde shogi lagi?”


	7. DANCE 7 - Smile

_This time, I will try—_

 

Bulan yang bertengger rendah dapat terlihat dari pintu shogi yang terbuka di suatu ruangan kediaman utama klan Sanada. Suasana di ruangan itu sangat hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi ketukan dari pancuran bambu yang menyentuh batu dan bunyi ikan yang melompat dari kolam yang ada di luar ruangan. Bahkan kedua orang yang sedang bersantap malam di ruangan itu tidak bertukar kata.

Sanada Masayuki meletakkan gelas ocha* yang sudah kosong tersebut di meja. “Ada apa Isanami? Apa kau tidak senang Ayahandamu sudah pulang?”

“Tentu saja saya senang Chichi-ue*sudah pulang.”

“Lalu ada apa? Ada masalah di sekolah?”

Isanami meletakkan sumpitnya dan menyeka sudut bibirnya. “Ninja-ninja itu utusan Chichi-ue bukan?” Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sanada-sama menatap Isanami tanpa ada perubahan air muka. “Ninja? Apa maksudmu?”

“Chichi-ue tidak perlu menutupinya dari saya. Saya sudah tahu semuanya.” Isanami menatap gelas ocha ayahnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja. Isanami tak pernah menentang perkataan ayahnya sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengutarakan pemikirannya untuk apapun di depan ayahnya. Ia merasa takut berbicara jujur di depan ayahnya seperti saat ini.

Tapi ia harus melakukannya, demi melindungi SKET-dan dan teman-temannya agar tidak terlibat lebih jauh dengan klannya. Terutama dengan ayahnya. Isanami sangat menyayangi ayahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri jika ayahnya mulai mengancam teman-temannya seperti itu.

“Chichi-ue mencurigai SKET-dan, karena itu Chichi-ue mengutus mereka untuk mencari data tentang mereka dengan cara memata-matai mereka.”

Sanada-sama tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka putrinya dapat mengetahui semuanya dalam waktu singkat. “Khayalanmu tinggi sekali, putriku. Seharusnya kau menjadi penulis saja nanti.”

“Chichi-ue, mereka berbeda dari teman-temanku yang sebelumnya. Semua orang di Kaimei sangat baik padaku.” Kata Isanami yang teringat pada kebaikan teman-temannya. Ia teringat dengan senyuman SKET-dan, uluran tangan Katou, dan sapaan ramah teman-teman sekelasnya padanya.

“Hanya berjaga-jaga saja, sayangku. Bunga yang cantik pasti banyak peminatnya. Tak sedikit yang ingin merusaknya.”

Isanami memandang ayahnya tepat di mata. “Biarkan bunga itu sendiri Chichi-ue. Sesekali bunga itu harus mendapatkan suasana berbeda dari rumah kacanya.”

“Kalau bunga itu kutaruh di luar rumah kaca apa yang akan terjadi? Banyak serangga bermunculan yang akan merusaknya.”

“Maka dari itu Chichi-ue memberikan pestisida pada bunga itu? Bukankah dengan begitu Chichi-ue malah meracuni bunga itu?”

Sanada-sama tersenyum tenang. “Bukan itu maksud Chichi-ue… Chichi-ue hanya menjaga agar tidak ada yang merusaknya dan juga menjaga agar nektarnya—‘”

“Chi- CHICHI-UE!!! SAYA TIDAK AKAN BERBUAT HAL SEPERTI ITU!!!” Isanami mengggebrak meja dengan wajah merah padam. Ia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu!

Sanada-sama menatap Isanami tak percaya. Gadis itu terkesiap pelan saat menyadari kalau ia baru saja berlaku tidak sopan terhadap ayahnya.

“Ma-maafkan saya, Chichi-ue. Saya terbawa emosi.” Isanami menundukkan kepalanya menyesal. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi sejak bertemu SKET-dan ia merasa pengendalian emosinya semakin berkurang.

Sanada-sama memandang Isanami dengan raut kecewa. “Sebagai seorang bangsawan yang akan mewarisi kedudukan kepala klan Sanada, kau harus bisa menahan emosimu dihadapan orang lain, apapun kondisinya.”

Isanami semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia telah merasa buruk telah membuat ayahnya kecewa padanya. “Maafkan saya, Chichi-ue.”

“Sepertinya kau sudah lelah. Kembalilah ke kamarmu.” Titah Sanada-sama. Isanami tidak membantah. Lebih baik ia tidak meneruskan perdebatan dengan ayahnya malam ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya semakin kecewa padanya. Tapi setidaknya, ia harus memastikan satu hal.

Isanami memberi hormat pada ayahnya sebelum bangkit dari kursinya. “Chichi-ue, mulai besok dan seterusnya saya mohon Anda tidak turun tangan dalam kehidupan sekolah saya. Saya tidak ingin merepotkan teman-teman saya. Bukankah Chichi-ue pernah berkata jangan merepotkan orang lain?” Isanami menutup pintu di belakangnya tanpa melihat ayahnya lagi. Sanada-sama menatap pintu dengan cemas.

“Ah, bungaku sudah mulai mekar rupanya…”

Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya. Sepertinya kali ini sudah mendapatkan inspirasi untuk haiku*-nya.

\--

Isanami menutup pintu shoji kamarnya sambil menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, ayahnya tidak akan mengganggu teman-temannya lagi. Diambilnya jaket yang sore itu ia beli bersama Katou dan dihirupnya dalam-dalam.

“Katou-kun…” lirih Isanami. Ia terisak pelan sebelum akhirnya tertidur sambil memeluk jaket tersebut, kehangatan Katou masih terasa.

\--

Isanami menunggu kedatangan SKET-dan di stasiun yang sudah mereka setujui sebagai tempat bertemu pada Minggu pagi itu. Gadis itu bergantian memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan awas. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran yang didapatnya dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

‘Hanzou-san dan yang lainnya… benar-benar tidak ada, kan? Kalau mereka sampai mengikuti saya dan mengacaukan hari ini… Tidak akan saya maafkan!’ pikir Isanami kesal.

Hanzou yang melihat nonanya terlihat lega hanya mengangkat alisnya heran. Tadi pagi saat melihat Tuan putrinya berpakaian rapi ia segera mengikuti gadis itu diam-diam. Bagaimana pun juga keselamatan gadis itu adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Ia merasa bersalah saat kemarin ia mendengar gadis itu di-skors karena pihak sekolah tahu mengenai keterlibatan ninja dari klan Sanada yang membuntuti SKET-dan. Bahkan gadis itu sampai menangis. Ia merasa gagal karena tidak bisa membela gadis itu, apalagi menenangkannya. Padahal sejak kecil selalu ia dan Hijiri yang menjadi tumpuan Isanami, tapi mengapa sekarang ia malah beralih pada orang lain?

“Bossun-san dan yang lainnya… Masih lama ya?” Isanami bergumam pelan.

“Oh, itu dia! ISA-CHAN!!”

Isanami mencari-cari Bossun yang memanggilnya, ia tersenyum sambil balas melambaikan tangannya pada SKET-dan. “Gokigenyou, minna-san.”

Ketiga anggota SKET-dan itu terlihat santai dalam baju kasual mereka. Topi dan google yang biasanya bertengger di kepala Bossun tidak terlihat, begitu juga Kunpuumaru yang biasa disampirkan di bahu Himeko. Bossun memakai hoodie, puffer vest*, celana selutut, dan sepatu tenis. sedangkan Switch memakai kemeja, jaket turtleneck, celana panjang, dan sneakers.

Himeko, sebagai satu-satunya anggota perempuan mengenakan beanie hat, bolero, terusan selutut, dan juga boots semata kaki. Isanami yang memperhatikan Himeko mendesah kagum. “Himeko-san cantik…”

Himeko memerah. Ia ingin membantah Isanami saat ia sadar apa yang dikenakan gadis itu. Kouhainya tersebut memakai furisode* lengkap dengan kanzashi* berbentuk bunga tsubaki*. Tak lupa dengan geta dan kenchaku* berwarna senada. “Masak kamu mau jalan-jalan pakai kimono?!”

[Himeko, dia kan nggak punya baju santai.] tukas Switch. Bossun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

“Nggak kaget sih, baju rumahnya aja udah mewah banget.”

Himeko menarik tangan Isanami penuh semangat. “AGENDA PERTAMA, BELANJAAAAA!!!!”

Isanami mengerjap. “Eh?”

Switch mengangguk setuju. [Oh… akur tuh, akur tuh!]

“Bentar, aku beli Pockin dulu.”

“DARI TADI KAMU BELI TERUS DEH!!!” Seru Himeko pada Bossun yang sudah lari terlebih dulu ke kios makanan terdekat.

“Pockin?” Isanami menelengkan kepalanya.

[Kamu nggak tahu apa itu Pockin? Itu makanan terenak sepanjang sejarah!!]

“Tentu saja saya tahu. Hanya saja saya tidak tahu kalau Bossun-san menyukai Pockin juga.” Gumam Isanami.

“Oh… Isa-chan juga suka? Kukira kamu nggak pernah makan yang begituan!” seru Himeko takjub. Dilihat dari manapun juga, Isanami hanya berbanding sebelas dua belas dengan Mimorin. Pasti Pockin adalah camilan yang luar biasa sampai bisa dikenali oleh seorang bangsawan.

“Ah, bukan saya. Tapi Kazemaru.” Isanami tersenyum pada Himeko.

[Kazemaru?]

“Iya, ah… kalian ‘kan belum pernah bertemu dengan Kazemaru. Dia peliharaan saya.”

Mata Himeko berbinar. “Oh… peliharaan ya? Anjing, kucing, atau burung? Aku suka kucing lho.”

Isanami menggeleng. “Bukan semuanya. Kazemaru itu serigala gunung.”

[SERIGALA?!?!?!] pekik Switch. Bahkan itu tidak termasuk dalam perhitungannya. Awalnya ia kira gadis seperti Isanami akan memelihara hewan kecil dan berbulu seperti hamster atau kelinci.

“ANJRIT!!! MASA’ SERIGALA MAKAN POCKIN?!?!?! LAGIAN NGAPAIN KAMU PELIHARA SERIGALA?!?!?!” Seru Himeko.

“Ah, ceritanya panjang…”

Bossun berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah berbinar.“Sori tadi lama ngantrinya… Lho kok kalian keliatan kaget?” tanyanya saat melihat Himeko dan Switch yang menganga.

“Ah… nggak…” Himeko memasang wajah datar.

[Kami baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang luar biasa.]

\--

Tak lama kemudian, SKET-dan dan Isanami telah menaiki kereta menuju tempat tujuan mereka hari itu. Anggota SKET-dan merahasiakan rencana hari itu dari Isanami. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk hari ini, hal itu bisa dilihat dari Himeko yang mengeluarkan usaha lebih untuk hari ini.

Rencananya sederhana. Mereka akan mengajak Isanami bermain di taman bermain. Bukankah kalau bermain bersama teman-teman dapat membuat hati gembira? Yah, tapi untuk detailnya akan mereka pikirkan saat sudah sampai nanti.

“Aku ambil dua.”

[Aku ambil dua.]

“Isa-chan mau?”

Isanami memandang kotak Pockin yang disodorkan Bossun. Ia kemudian mengambil satu Pockin dari kotaknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

“Eh? Kok Cuma satu?”

[Wajib lho ambil dua!] protes Himeko dan Switch kompak sementara Bossun hanya bisa menggerutu sebal.

“Emangnya tu Pockin siapa?”

Isanami menatap ketiganya bingung. “Oh! Jadi kalau makan harus langsung dua?”

“Lho Isa-chan nggak pernah makan Pockin ya?” Bossun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana bisa Isanami tidak tahu kelezatan camilan dewa ini?

“Sering, sih. Tapi biasanya Kazemaru menghabiskannya.”

“Kazemaru? Siapa tuh?” Bossun menatap Isanami bingung.

“Serigala peliharaanku.”

“ANJRIT!!! MASA’ SERIGALA MAKAN POCKIN?!?!?! LAGIAN NGAPAIN KAMU PELIHARA SERIGALA?!?!?!”

Isanami tersenyum. Ia juga terkejut saat Kazemaru sewaktu kecil menyambar Pockin-nya. “Ceritanya panjang…”

“COPAS LU BOSSUN!! LU DENGER GUE TERIAK YA TADI?!?!?!” Protes Himeko saat menyadari mereka melakukan double tsukkomi di waktu yang berbeda.

“SAPA YANG COPAS ELU?!?!! GEER KALEEE!!!”

[Udah, udah.] Kata Switch dengan volume suaranya yang teredam oleh teriakan Bossun dan Himeko.

“Ano… maaf tapi sepertinya para penumpang melihat ke arah kita…” Tegur Isanami yang menyadari tatapan penumpang lainnya tertuju pada mereka.

[Kamu mau nggomong gimana pun juga nggak bakal ngefek. Liat aku tadi kan?] Isanami hanya sweatdrop.

“Ah! Udah, ah! Dari tadi mau makan Pockin-nya nggak jadi mulu! Aku masih belum makan nih!” Protes Bossun.

“Ya udah sana! Ngapain pake protes segala?” Sembur Himeko pada Bossun.

Isanami tersenyum sambil sweatdrop saat masih merasakan tatapan dari penumpang lainnya pada kelompok mereka, namun SKET-dan tampak asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Isanami mengamati Bossun yang mulai berdebat dengan Himeko tentang Pockin dan Pelocan, sementara itu Switch menimpali dengan komentar yang tidak nyambung dengan percakapan keduanya.

Tatapan Isanami menyendu ketika teringat hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Hari itu ia kehilangan kendali atas emosi dirinya dan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Sisi yang selama ini ia coba singkirkan dari dirinya.

Sisi yang tak seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang Sanada.

Tapi kenapa sikap SKET-dan padanya tetap sama?

\--

Begitu sampai di stasiun tujuan mereka, Himeko langsung menggeret Isanami ke arah department store yang biasanya dia kunjungi. Department store itu terdiri dari sepuluh lantai, dan apapun semua kebutuhan dijual di sana.

“BELANJA! POKOKNYA BELANJA!!” seru Himeko berapi-api. Isanami berusaha untuk menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang pada mereka, lagi. Bossun dan Switch hanya mengekor di belakang.

“Hi-Himeko-san…”

“Awalnya sih kami mau ngajak kamu ke taman bermain. Tapi Himeko jadi gila gara-gara ngeliat kamu pake begituan.” Kata Bossun dengan nada enteng.

“SIAPA YANG LU BILANG GILA?!?!”

[Yah, aku sih nggak keberatan. Lagipula ini kan juga jalan-jalan. Cuma keluar duit lebih banyak aja.]

Isanami sweatdrop. “Ah… begitu…”

Tanpa berlama-lama, Himeko segera menuntun mereka menuju bagian pakaian perempuan di department store tersebut. Bagian itu sangat luas, bahkan memakai satu lantai sendiri. Segala macam pakaian musim gugur dan musim dingin dengan berbagai macam merk dan gaya tersedia di sana.

Bossun bergumam sebelum memanggil Isanami yang terlihat bingung. “Isa-chan lihat-lihat aja dulu. Nanti kalau ada yang suka kasih tahu kami, ya?”

“Eh… baiklah…” Isanami mengangguk ragu. Ini kali keduanya ia memasuki departemen store bersama teman. Pertama kalinya ia memasuki departemen store adalah ketika ia pergi bersama Katou, namun saat itu ia tidak pergi ke bagian perempuan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pakaian perempuan memiliki lebih banyak pilihan gaya dan warna daripada pakaian pria. Ia mulai berjalan dan melihat-lihat pakaian yang disediakan disana.

“UWAAAAA!!! LIAT INI BAJUNYA IMUT BANGET!!! AKU MAU BELI!!!”

“OY!!! KITA KESINI KAN BUAT BELIIN BAJUNYA ISA-CHAN!!!” Tegur Bossun pada Himeko yang memekik girang saat melihat baju-baju di sana.

[ISA-CHAN, LIHAT YANG INI!!! BAGUS KAN???] Switch menunjukkan one-piece lolita warna putih pada Isanami.

Isanami menatap kagum pada lolita yang dipegang Switch. “Wah… bagus, ya…”

“SWITCH!!! CEPET BANGET KAMU MILIHNYA!!!” pekik Bossun yang bahkan tidak melihat Switch pergi dari sisi mereka.

[Gue gitu lho! Cling!]

“ISA-CHAAAN!!! PAKE YANG INIIII!!!” Tanpa aba-aba Himeko memberikan Isanami one-piece dengan model low cut pada kerahnya.

“KOK MALAH KALIAN BERDUA YANG HEBOH SIH?!?!?!”

[Eh... Tapi...] Switch memonyongkan bibirnya kesal. Jarang-jarang ia bisa mendandani seorang perempuan! Mumpung ada kesempatan, ia harus memanfaatkaannya sebaik mungkin!

Himeko memekik girang sambil memeluk Isanami yang terdiam bingung. “DIA ITU IMUT BANGET KAYAK BONEKA!!! MAKANYA PENGEN KUDANDANI!!!”

“ITU MAH MAUNYA KALIAN!!! Isa-chan cari baju yang kamu suka aja dulu. Oke, kita mencari cari baju buat Isa-chan. Setengah jam lagi kumpul sini ya?” Himeko dan Switch memberi hormat setuju dan Isanami mengangguk dengan usulan Bossun.

“KITA MENCAR!!! AKU BOLEH MILIH BAJU YANG AKU MAU!!!” Seru Himeko berapi-api.

“BUAT ISA-CHAN WOY!!!”

[Asyiikk!! Aku mau pilihin itu itu itu sama itu ah…] gumam Switch dengan aura gelap.

“ITU ITUNYA MENCURIGAKAN TAUK!!!”

Isanami menatap mereka sambil sweatdrop. SKET-dan benar-benar selalu mencolok, pikirnya. Yah, mungkin memang begitulah SKET-dan, selalu menikmati hidup dimanapun mereka berada. Hanzou yang sedang menyamar ikut sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku mereka. Ia tidak habis pikir ada yang seribut mereka di dunia ini. Lagipula, apakah tuan putrinya itu tidak keberisikan dengan suara mereka? Hanzou mendengus pelan saat melihat Isanami yang tersenyum.

Isanami masih mencari baju yang kira-kira akan disukai oleh ketiganya. Tapi sejak tadi ia masih belum menemukan yang pas baginya. Ia menghela napas. Ia sesekali menoleh saat mendengar kehebohan Himeko dan Switch. Ia tertawa kecil saat mendengar Bossun yang ada di ujung ruangan yang lain memprotes Himeko dan Switch yang terlalu heboh.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu, mereka kembali berkumpul di tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Mereka semua datang dengan tangan yang penuh dengan pakaian dan wajah berseri-seri, terkecuali Isanami.

“Eh? Kamu nggak ngambil?” tanya Bossun saat melihat Isanami tidak membawa apa-apa.

“Saya belum menemukan pakaian yang pas… Maafkan saya…” Isanami tidak bisa mengatakan pada mereka kalau ia buta mengenai pakaian modern yang dikenakan gadis-gadis seusianya.

“Nggak apa-apa! Ini aku sudah bawakan banyak yang imut!” seru Himeko dengan mata berbinar-binar dan mengangkat tumpukan pakaian yang ada di tangannnya.

[Aku juga. Coba punyaku dulu, Isa-chan!] Switch menggeser Himeko dengan kasar dan menyodorkan tumpukan pakaian pilihannya. Kacamatanya berkilat penuh semangat.

Hanzou, di sudut ruangan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat melihat tatapan yang diberikan Switch pada Isanami. Entah kenapa, tapi tatapan seperti itu terlihat mencurigakan baginya.

“Harusnya aku duluan!!” Protes Himeko yang tidak dihiraukan oleh yang lainnya.

Isanami menerima tumpukan pakaian dari Switch.“Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar.”

SKET-dan menunggu Isanami dalam diam. Switch berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang ganti dengan berapi-api sedangkan Himeko dan Bossun berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah datar.

“Aku punya firasat, jangan-jangan…”

“Ng… aku juga… kayaknya itu…” Tak lama kemudian, Isanami keluar dari ruang ganti.

“Maaf menunggu lama.”

“TUH KAN BENEER!!!!” Pekik Himeko dan Bossun kompak saat melihat Isanami memakai gaun tube berwarna biru muda dengan pita kuning besar di dadanya. Dengan sarung tangan panjang berwarna putih menghiasi lengannya. Hanya sekali lihat mereka tahu kalau pakaian itu adalah pakaian dari salah satu seri anime yang disukai Switch. Alis Hanzou yang mengawasi dari kejauhan berkedut kesal.

“ITU YANG DI NERVOUS ITU KAN? YANG BUNTING ITU KAN???”

“NGAPAIN KAMU PILIHIN DIA BAJU COSPLAY?!?!?!”

[UWOOOOO BAGUS!! BAGUS!!! YANG KURANG CUMA PERUTNYA!!!]

“Payah, ah Switch! Yang dipilih baju karakter anime kesukaanmu semua!” Protes Bossun yang membongkar pakaian yang dipilih Switch dan hanya menemukan baju cosplay. Sebagai leader, ia merasa kecewa pada kinerja anak buahnya.

[Cih!]

Isanami tersenyum pada Bossun. “Tapi bajunya nyaman kok, Bossun-san.”

[Tuh kan Isa-chan aja suka.] Switch menunjuk Isanami sambil memberengutkan wajahnya pada Bossun. Sebelum ia protes lebih jauh, kali ini Himeko yang menggesernya dengan kasar.

“Hah! Kamu payah Switch! Lihat pilihanku! Pasti kalian akan terkagum-kagum!” ucap Himeko sambil memberikan Isanami tumpukan pakaian. Beberapa terlihat ramai dengan pita dan lace. Isanami kembali masuk ke dalam ruang ganti sambil membawa semua pakaian yang dipilih Himeko.

Bossun mengangguk paham. “Oh… selera cewek emang biasanya sama ya!”

[Aku jadi penasaran dengan hasilnya.] Himeko berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti dengan wajah puas, Bossun dan Switch menunggu di belakangnya dengan sabar. Tapi selang beberapa menit, Isanami tak kunjung keluar dari bilik ruang ganti. Bossun menelengkan kepalanya heran.

“Kok lama ya?”

[Paling dia lagi ngiketin tali.] gumam kedua cowok itu.

Tiba-tiba Isanami memanggil Himeko. “Hi-Himeko-san…”

“Ada apa Isa-chan?” jawab Himeko.

“To-tolong…”

“Eh?” Bossun dan Switch bertukar pandang bingung.

Himeko mengernyit, sama bingungnya dengan kedua rekannya. “Kenapa Isa-chan?”

[Kamu baik-baik aja?]

“Ka-kancingnya tidak sampai…” Ketiga SKET-dan terdiam dan saling pandang heran. Kemudian, Himeko yang menyadari maksud perkataan Isanami terlebih dahulu dengan wajah merah langsung memukul kepala Bossun dan Switch.

“GYAAAAA!!!! JANGAN DENGAAR!!!! ISA-CHAN, AKU BANTUU!!!” Himeko langsung menyerbu masuk bilik ruang pas Isanami dengan panik tanpa mempedulikan kedua mayat di belakangnya.

“A-apa-apaan tadi itu…?” Bossun mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

[Kayaknya aku punya bayangan deh…] gumam Switch dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. Ya, tentu saja ia tahu apa masalahnya. Jawabannya ada pada datanya. Kasihan Bossun, ia tidak akan pernah tahu.

Hanzou yang mendengarnya memalingkan wajahnya yang juga memerah dari rombongan anak-anak SMU itu.

“PAYAH KAMU HIMEKO, PAYAH!!! MASA’ DARI BAJU SEBANYAK ITU NGGAK ADA YANG CUKUP SATU PUN?!?!!” Himeko yang diprotes Bossun hanya menunduk malu.

“Maaf Himeko-san…” gumam Isanami yang merasa bersalah.

[Kayaknya dia milihin ukurannya sendiri.] sindir Switch dengan senyum merendahkan. Setidaknya ia memilihkan baju dengan ukuran yang sesuai untuk Isanami.

“ITU MAH KAMU YANG MAU BELI HIMEKO!!!”

“BERISIK LU ULAT!!! ELU SENDIRI GIMANA?! BISANYA PROTES PUNYA ORANG AJA!!!” Sembur Himeko kesal. Bossun tanpa banyak bicara langsung menyodorkan semua pilihannya pada kaetiga orang lainnya. Himeko dan Switch hanya menatap dengan tatapan datar.

“SIMPEL!! SIMPEL AMAT!!!”

[Hiasannya membosankan.]

“BERISIIIKKK!!! KALIAN TAU APA SOAL FASHION!! DENGER YA, ISA-CHAN ITU COCOKNYA MODEL YANG ELEGAN!!” Seru Bossun tak terima.

“TAPI KURANG IMUUUT!!!!”

“YANG PENTING DARI BAJU ITU MIX ‘N MATCH KAN!!!!”

[Bossun, kamu yakin kamu cowok?]

“YA IYALAH!!! Isa-chan, coba ini.”

“Eh… baiklah…” Isanami menerima pakaian yang disodorkan Bossun dan kembali ke bilik ruang pas untuk ketiga kalinya. Tak lama kemudian, Isanami keluar dari ruang pas dengan pakaian pilihan Bossun. Himeko dan Switch jatuh berlutut saat melihat Isanami.

Isanami mengenakan terusan dengan model empire dilengkapi dengan cape yang memiliki tudung berbulu sebagai hiasannya. Perpaduan warna-warna lembut pada pakian itu membuat Isanami terlihat anggun dengan aksen manis.

“Kalah… aku kalah sama selera fashion Bossun…” Gumam Himeko lemas setelah melihat hasil pilihan Bossun.

[Bossun sekarang aku benar-benar meragukan kalau kamu itu cowok.] Harusnya Switch tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa bersaing kalau Bossun sudah mulai serius. Tentu saja. Akane, ibu Bossun, adalah seorang desainer. Karena itulah Bossun tahu banyak tentang fashion. Bahkan dia juga sering memodifikasi pakaiannya sendiri.

“ASEM KALIAN BERDUAA!!!”

“Baju pilihan Bossun-san juga nyaman kok.”

“Oh, baguslah kalau begitu.”

Hanzou mengangguk-angguk melihat pakaian yang dipilihkan Bossun untuk Isanami. Untuk seorang cowok, seleranya tidak buruk.

Akhirnya, mereka sudah mengantri di kasir. Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang diduga karena Himeko yang tidak mau kalah. Gadis pirang itu menyeret Isanami ke segala penjuru bagian pakaian perempuan sampai mereka menemukan tiga pakaian yang sesuai dengan selera Himeko (dan ukuran Isanami). Tak lupa juga Himeko membeli atasan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bossun menatap Isanami yang membawa tumpukan pakaian ke meja kasir dengan ragu.“Isa-chan… Yakin mau beli semuanya?”

Isanami mengangguk mantap. “Tentu saja. Kalian kan sudah repot-repot memilihkannya untuk saya.”

[Yakin nggak apa-apa? Banyak banget lho…]

“Iya, tidak apa-apa.” Isanami mengeluarkan kartu debit berwarna hitam pekat yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam dompetnya. Jenis kartu kredit yang sama yang pernah SKET-dan lihat milik Mimorin. SKET-dan terbeliak tak percaya.

“GUWAAAAAHHHHH!!!! GUE GAK PERCAYA BISA LIAT TU KARTU DUA KALIII!!!!”

“EEHHH?!?!? SERIUS? JET BLACK CARD?!?!”

[HEBAAATTT!!!! NAMANYA JUGA OJOU!!]

Isanami mengerjap bingung. “Eh? Begitu ya?”

\--

Setelah membeli pakaian, mereka akhirnya pergi ke bagian aksesoris yang berada satu lantai di atas bagian pakaian perempuan karena paksaan Himeko.“Aku nggak mau kalah sama Bossun! Pokoknya nggak mau kalah!!”

“EMANGNYA KITA LAGI LOMBA APA?!?!” Protes Bossun.

[Himeko memang benar-benar benci kalah ya?] Isanami tertawa kecil. Dengan segera, Himeko dan Bossun memisahkan diri dari rombongan sibuk di bagian lain ruangan sementara Switch menemani Isanami melihat-lihat. Switch berdalih kalau ia tidak ingin Isanami tersesat. Hanzou mendengus. Jelas-jelas ia tadi melihat pemuda berkacamata itu terengah-engah.

Sementara menunggu kedua anggota SKET-dan, Isanami dan Switch duduk di bangku yang tersedia di dekat eskalator. “Switch-san, memangnya SKET-dan tidak ada kegiatan hari ini?”

[Nggak kok, biasanya kalau hari libur kami nggak ada kegiatan apa-apa.]

“Hm… begitu ya? Biasanya apa yang kalian lakukan di hari libur?”

[Kami di rumah masing-masing aja sih. Kadang-kadang kalau jalan-jalan ketemu...]

“Enak, ya… kalian begitu akrab. Eh… apa ya? Sepertinya kalian hidup di dunia kalian sendiri dan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memasukinya, mungkin begitu?” Isanami menelengkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, melihat keakraban SKET-dan membuatnya jadi teringat masa lalunya saat ia masih memiliki teman akrab. Tapi itu semua sudah ada di masa lalu.

[Hm ... bukan kamu satu-satunya yang berpikiran seperti itu.] Switch kembali teringat komentar beberapa teman mereka. [Darimana sih kalian bisa melihatnya seperti itu? Asal tahu saja, kami nggak lengket kayak perangko dan amplop 24/7 tahu.]

“Bagaimana ya…. Tentu saja dari cara kalian berinteraksi. Sepertinya tidak ada saat dimana kami melihat kalian tanpa yang lainnya. Rasanya aneh kalau melihat kalian kehilangan salah satu orang dari kelompok kalian.”

Switch menaikkan kacamatanya. [Kau naïf Isa-chan. Asal lo tau, guweh ini cowok ladies man yang kece, hip, gaol populer yang selalu punya teman kalau Bossun nggak bisa diajak jalan bareng!]

“A-ah… begitu ya…” Isanami sweatdrop saat tidak mendengar nama Himeko disebut Switch. Inikah yang disebut persahabatan antar pria? Piker Isanami. Isanami tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya. “Ne, Switch-san…”

Switch menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menunggu Isanami melanjutkan perkataannya. “Kalau seandainya gadis yang disukai Switch-san menyukai Bossun-san, apa yang akan Switch-san lakukan?”

Switch terdiam sejenak dan menundukkan kepalanya. [Hah?]

[Itu nggak mungkin banget.] jawabnya dengan nada dan wajah yang sama meremehkannya.

Isanami terbeliak.

[Nggak mungkin tipe cewek yang aku suka bisa suka sama Bossun. Itu impossible! Tidak mungkin! Kemungkinannya hanya satu banding dunia kiamat!]

“E-Eh?! Kasihan Bossun-san kalau begitu…”

Switch membenarkan kacamatanya. Isanami tidak dapat melihat matanya dengan jelas karena cahaya lampu yang direfleksikan. [Yah, kalau itu sampai benar terjadi, aku nggak akan mau Bossun ataupun gadis itu sedih.]

Isanami tersenyum kecil. “Begitu ya… Switch-san memang baik.”

Switch menghadap ke depan. [Yah, mengingat kenyataannya hal itu nggak mungkin sih. Lagian Bossun kan emang gitu orangnya.]

“AKU DENGER WOY!!!!” Protes Bossun yang ada di depan mereka.

[Cih, ketahuan!] Isanami tertawa kecil. Switch bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Bossun. Saat mereka membelakangi Isanami, Bossun mengernyitkan keningnya. Switch hanya memukul pundak ketua klubnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hanzou juga mengerutkan keningnya dari posisinya bersembunyi. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Bossun yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan Isanami dan Switch yang berbicara. Pemuda itu terlihat tenang, namun matanya penuh perhitungan. Benar-benar jauh berbeda dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanzou tidak yakin bagaimana ia seharusnya membaca sifat ketua klub penolong itu. Apakah ia hanya berpura-pura atau jujur di hadapan Isanami.

\--

“Isa-chan mau pakai baju yang mana?” tanya Himeko. Saat ini mereka telah menyelesaikan sesi belanja besar-besaran Isanami. Tidak hanya pakaian maupun aksesoris, mereka juga memilihkan alas kaki untuk Isanami. Mana mungkin Isanami akan berjalan-jalan di taman bermain dengan geta.

Gadis itu berpikir sebentar. Ia bergantian melihat kantung-kantung belanjaan yang dipisah berdasarkan pemilihnya. Ia bingung karena ini pertama kalinya ia mengenakan pakaian kasual. Jujur saja pakaian yang dipilihkan semuanya terlihat bagus, tapi Isanami sangat menyukai pilihan warna yang dipilihkan oleh Bossun dan beberapa yang dipilihkan Switch. Isanami juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang model pakaian seperti apa yang bagus, hanya saja model pakaian yang dipilihkan Switch terlihat terlalu menarik perhatian baginya.

“Ano… Itu…” SKET-dan yang sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi saling bertatapan intens. Mereka sudah siap melakukan pertarungan ronde kesekian hari itu.

“SUIIITTT!!! SUIITTT!!!! KITA SUUIIITTT!!!!” Seru Himeko.

[YANG MENANG BOLEH MILIHIN BAJU BUAT ISA-CHAN!!!]

“SATU KALI MAIN!!!” Usul Bossun yang tidak mau kalah.

Segera saja Bossun dan Himeko tanding suit. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Himeko menang hanya dalam sekali main. Begitu juga saat Bossun melawan Switch, Switchlah yang menang.

“Sialansialansialan!!!!! Kalian berdua sialan!!!” Tangis Bossun kesal. Dimana harga dirinya sebagai ketua kalau dia sampai kalah dalam adu suit?

Sementara itu, Himeko dan Switch dengan berapi-api beradu suit. Selama beberapa kali mereka mengeluarkan tangan yang sama. Selama itu juga ketegangan semakin meningkat. Sayangnya, saat itu Dewi Fortuna tidak berada di pihak Himeko.

Switch merayakan kemenangannya dengan mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke udara, peace sign. [YEAAAHHH!!!!]

“Uukh… Aku kalah…” Sesal Himeko.

“Kenapa Switch yang harus menang, sih?” gerutu Bossun.

Switch berbalik menghadap Isanami. Aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya saat ia menggeliatkan jari-jari tangan kirinya. Isanami lagi-lagi sweatdrop. [Nah, Isa-chan… sekarang aku akan memilih pakaian untukmu XDDD]

“WOI!!! KAMU KAYAK OM OM MESUM!!!” Seru Himeko sambil bergidik ngeri.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu Isanami berganti baju di toilet wanita. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Isanami keluar sambil membawa furisodenya. Dengan senyum manis, ia berputar memperlihatkan pakaian yang dipilihkan Switch.

“Bagaimana?”

“ITU MAH KARAKTER GAME OYY!!!!” Protes Bossun dan Himeko bersamaan. Alis Hanzou berkedut. Switch langsung menyodorkan mic entah darimana.

[Isa-chan, tolong bilang ‘Kalau onii-chan nggak bangun nanti kucium lho~’]

“NGAPAIN DIA NGOMONG YANG BEGITUAN?!?!?!” Protes Bossun.

Isanami tersenyum manis. “Kalau onii-chan nggak bangun nanti kucium lho~” Hanzou yang mendengarnya langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari mereka. Ia tidak menyangka Isanami bisa dengan santainya mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu.

“ISA-CHAN KAMU MAU AJA DIKERJAIN ORANG INI!!” Seru Himeko.

[NICE ONE!!! SELANJUTNYA--] Himeko langsung menggeret Switch menjauh dari Isanami.

“NGGAK USAH OY!!! AYO LANGSUNG CABUT KE TAMAN BERMAIN!!!”

“Ah, aku mau beli Pockin.” Bossun berlari begitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

“BELI LAGI?!” Seru Himeko sambil menatap Bossun tidak percaya.

\--

Isanami memandangi semua yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Setelah beberapa pemberhentian, akhirnya mereka sampai di taman bermain yang menjadi tujuan awal mereka. Karena hari itu adalah hari libur, taman bermain itu dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. “Uwaaah… Jadi ini yang namanya taman bermain? Sepertinya menyenangkan~”

“Eh? Kamu belum pernah ke taman bermain?”

Isanami menggeleng, “Tidak pernah. Saya hanya pernah melihat dari televisi atau dari jauh saja. Tapi masuk ke taman bermain belum pernah.”

“Huwaaa… suram amat…” Gumam Himeko sambil sweatdrop. Orang mana yang tidak pernah main ke taman bermain? Masa kecilnya kurang bahagia.

Switch menaikkan kacamatanya dengan penuh semangat. [Oke! Kalau begitu kita coba dulu dari yang paling gampang! Roller Coaster!]

“ITU MAH TINGKAT TINGGI!!!” Protes Bossun.

“KALO ISA-CHAN SAMPE PINGSAN GIMANA?!?!?!” Timpal Himeko.

[Ya udah, kalau gitu kita main kuda-kudaan aja!] Switch menunjuk kuda-kudaan yang dinaiki anak-anak usia 6 tahun ke bawah.

“ITU MAH MAINAN ANAK KECIL!!!!” Himeko mengacak rambutnya kesal.

“EMANG KITA BOLEH NAIK ITU YA?!?!?!”

Switch mendengus kesal. [Hah! Kalian ini merepotkan sekali sih!]

“KAMU ITU YANG NGAJUIN YANG ANEH-ANEH!!”

[Kalau gitu Merry Go Round aja dulu.]

“Oh, masuk akal tuh! Ayo ayo!” Seru Himeko girang. Switch dan Himeko segera berlari menuju Merry Go Round yang berada tak jauh dari pintu utama.

“Ayo, Isa-chan!” Bossun mengulurkan tangan pada Isanami. Isanami menatap tangan Bossun dengan ragu. Saat ia mendongak, ia melihat Himeko dan Switch tak jauh dari mereka, melambaikan tangan mereka dengan penuh semangat. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Bossun balas menyeringai.

Isanami menyambut uluran tangan Bossun.

Ninja klan Sanada yang membayangi tuan putrinya tersebut tidak sadar akan darah yang mengalir dari kepalan tangannya.

\--

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.15. SKET-dan dan Isanami telah memainkan hampir semua wahana di taman bermain itu. Baik itu yang memacu adrenalin seperti roller coaster atau permainan yang hanya perlu duduk seperti terowongan cinta. Secara keseluruhan, sejauh ini rencana mereka berjalan mulus.

SKET-dan dapat melihat Isanami yang tersenyum lebar. Sepanjang hari, mereka melihat Isanami semakin lama semakin menikmati dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu mulai tak malu untuk meminta sesuatu pada mereka, seperti mengajak mereka menaiki wahana tertentu. SKET-dan dengan senang hati membiarkan gadis itu memilih wahana yang mereka naiki.

Gadis yang menjadi bintang hari itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah taman lapang yang berlantaikan keramik berbentuk mozaik dalam berbagai warna. Tidak banyak orang yang berada di tempat itu. “Bossun-san, Himeko-san, Switch-san, saya lihat kesana dulu ya?”

“Ya, silahkan aja.” Isanami berlari kecil menjauhi mereka. SKET-dan tersenyum dan mengikutinya dengan langkah santai.

“Isa-chan kayak anak kecil ya… Imut…” Gumam Himeko sambil tersenyum konyol.

[Jadi dia itu sebenernya tipe ojou-dandere-imotou ya…] Switch mengusap dagunya dengan serius.

“KENAPA KAMU MALAH NGOMONGIN ITU?!?!” protes Bossun dan Himeko.

Bossun menyengir lebar. “Tapi bagus kan? Dia kelihatan senang.”

Himeko tersenyum kecil. “Iya ya…”

[Ngomong-ngomong Bossun, emangnya nggak apa nih, Isa-chan main kesana?]

Bossun memandang Switch heran. “Ng? Nggak apa kan? Toh, itu Cuma taman lapang doang…”

[Nggak, sebenarnya tempat itu—] penjelasan Switch terputus saat tiba-tiba air menyembur keluar dari lantai di taman lapang tempat Isanami sedang melihat-lihat.

[–fountain plaza.]

“GYAAAAAAAA!!!!! ISA-C HAAAAN!!!!!” Pekik Himeko. Di kejauhan, Hanzou ikut berteriak kaget saat melihat Isanami terperangkap dinding air. Nyaris saja gadis itu terkena semburan air.

“BEGO LU SWIIITCH!!!!! KENAPA BARU NGOMONG SEKARAAANG?!?!?!?!”

[Habis kalian nggak nanya sih (=3=)]

“KAMU MAU NGERJAIN ISA-CHAN KAN?!?!?!” Tuduh Himeko.

[Cih! Ketahuan!] Switch merengut kesal.

“ITU NIAT KAMU DARI AWAL?!?!?!”Saat Bossun berlari ke fountain plaza itu, tiba-tiba airnya berhenti.

[Percuma, airnya udah berhenti tuh.]

“GAK BILANG DARI TADI LUUUU!!!!!” Protes Bossun dari kejauhan. Tapi walaupun begitu Bossun tetap berlari mendekati Isanami yang berjongkok membelakanginya.

“Isa-chan kamu nggak apa-apa?” tanya Bossun saat ia sudah berada di dekat Isanami yang tidak basah.

[Cih, dia gak basah ya?]

“JADI ITU ALASANMU PILIH BAJU PUTIH?!?!?!” Sembur Himeko pada Switch. Mereka menyusul tak jauh di belakang Bossun.

“Ah, Bossun-san! Saya baik-baik saja, tapi… sepertinya anak ini tersesat…” ucap Isanami sambil membalikkan badannya. Di hadapan SKET-dan berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berusia kurang lebih 7 tahun. Mata anak itu merah dan sesekali ia sesegukan.

“Eh?”

-

SKET-dan, Isanami, dan anak laki-laki itu beristirahat di salah satu bangku tak jauh dari fountain plaza. Anak itu sudah tidak menangis lagi setelah Isanami membawakan es krim untuknya.

“Namamu siapa?” Tanya Bossun.

“Kouki…” Jawabnya sambil menjilat es krim.

“Orang tuamu mana?” Tambah Himeko.

Kouki mengangkat bahunya cuek sambil terus menjilat es krimnya. Setelah ia tenang, sikapnya benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. “Nggak tahu. Aku kesini bareng yang lain dari panti.”

“Eh? Panti? Panti asuhan?” tanya Isanami. Kouki mengangguk.

[Nama pantinya apa? Mungkin kita bisa melapor ke bagian anak hilang.]

“Panti Asuhan Hidamari.”

Bossun terkesiap pelan. “Hidamari?”

Himeko dan Switch saling bertukar pandang. [Oh, iya kamu udah lama nggak kesitu ya?]

“Oh, iya.” Bossun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan melihat ke arah lain dengan canggung. Terakhir kali ia ke sana, ia mengantarkan oleh-oleh dari ibunya untuk pasangan lanjut usia yang menjalankan tempat itu. Walaupun ia tidak mengenal mereka, kedua orang itulah yang pernah membesarkan kedua orang tua kandungnya.

Isanami memandang Bossun dengan heran. “Untuk apa Bossun-san kesana?”

“Ah, bukan apa-apa.” Tepis Himeko santai.

[Kalau begitu ayo kita ke bagian informasi.]

“Tapi aku takut mereka udah pergi…” Kouki terdiam sejenak. Ia menurunkan es krimnya yang sudah setengah habis. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Pegangannya pada es krim cone itu mengerat.

“Jangan nangis. Anak laki-laki nggak boleh nangis.” Tegur Bossun sambil mengusap kepala Kouki.

“Alah… kamu sendiri juga…” ucap Himeko sambil menatap Bossun dengan tatapan datar. Bossun menarik tangannya dan memicingkan matanya dengan kesal kea rah Himeko.

Isanami mengelus lembut kepala Kouki. “Jangan khawatir, Kouki-kun. Kita pasti menemukan mereka!”

“KOUKI!! ITU DIA DISANA!!” pekik sebuah suara laki-laki lanjut usia. Kouki yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Seorang lelaki tua berjalan cepat kea rah mereka dengan wajah lega.

“JII-CHAN*!!” teriak Kouki kegirangan. Ia melompat dari atas kursi dan segera berlari ke arah lelaki tersebut. Mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat. SKET-dan dan Isanami saling bertukar senyuman.

“Syukurlah, kemana saja kamu Kouki?”

“Maaf, tadi aku keasyikan melihat-lihat.”

“Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kamu baik-baik saja.” Kouki dan lelaki tua itu melepaskan pelukan mereka saat SKET-dan dan Isanami mendekati mereka.

“Halo Ji-chan*.” Sapa Bossun sambil membungkukkan badan.

Lelaki tua itu menatap Bossun terkejut sebelum tersenyum ramah. “Ah, Yuusuke-kun ya? Kalian sedang jalan-jalan juga?” tanyanya sambil berdiri di sebelah Kouki. Kouki memeluk lengan lelaki tersebut.

“Jii-chan, tadi mereka yang menolongku.” Jelas Kouki dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Jelas sekali perubahan sikapnya setelah bertemu dengan pengasuhnya lagi.

“Oh… benarkah? Kamu benar-benar mirip Ryousuke-kun dan Haru-chan ya.” Kata lelaki tua itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ia teringat dengan mendiang orang tua kandung Bossun yang juga suka menolong orang lain. Bossun hanya tersenyum kecil.

“Kouki! Syukurlah, kami mencemaskanmu!” Seorang wanita tua berlari kecil ke arah mereka dan mendekap Kouki.

“Baa-chan*!” tak jauh dari mereka, rombongan anak-anak lainnya segera berlari untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Wajah mereka tak kalah cerahnya dengan wajah Kouki.

“Oh, iya kami harus cepat pulang. Ayo Kouki, bilang terima kasih pada kakak-kakak ini.” Suruh lelaki tua itu pada Kouki yang dikerumuni oleh anak-anak lainnya.

Kouki berlari ke hadapan SKET-dan dan Isanami, lalu membungkuk sopan. Ia menatap mereka dengan seulas senyuman. “Terima kasih Nii-chan, Nee-chan! Suatu saat nanti aku ingin menjadi seperti kalian!”

Bossun dan Himeko tersenyum malu. Sedangkan Switch dan Isanami tersenyum kecil. Padahal yang mereka lakukan hanya menemani anak itu, tapi sepertinya Kouki memiliki kesan mendalam tentang mereka. Mereka saling memberi salam sebelum akhirnya berpisah.

“Kamu tahu Kouki, mereka itu adalah Klub Penolong Akademi di Kaimei. Dan Yuusuke-kun itu adalah ketuanya. Kalau besar nanti kalian semua harus menjadi seperti mereka ya? Menolong orang yang membutuhkannya.” Jelas lelaki tua itu pada Kouki dan anak-anak lainnya ketika mereka sudah berjalan menjauhi SKET-dan dan Isanami. Anak-anak lainnya mengangguk setuju sementara Kouki hanya menatap lelaki tua itu dalam diam.

“Bossun-san ya?” gumam Kouki sambil berpikir serius.

Isanami tersenyum pada SKET-dan. “Untunglah mereka sudah menemukannya.”

“Iya, syukurlah kita jadinya nggak perlu ngegeret Kouki kemana-mana.” Gumam Himeko.

Switch melirik jam yang ada di laptopnya. [Oh, iya! Sekarang katanya waktu yang paling bagus buat naik Ferris Wheel lho!!]

“OOH!!! Gitu ya? Ayo, kita harus beli tiketnya dulu!!”

[Sebenernya aku udah beliin tiketnya. CLING!]

“SWITCH GITU LOHH!!!” Bossun dan Himeko menunjuk Switch yang sudah memegang empat tiket ferris wheel untuk jam setengah tujuh. Entah darimana Switch mendapatkan tiket itu, mereka tidak peduli. Switch punya caranya sendiri.

Mereka berempat pun segera berjalan ke arah Ferris Wheel yang tidak jauh dari mereka dengan penuh semangat. Bossun dan Himeko memimpin di depan, sedangkan Switch dan Isanami berjalan di belakang mereka.

Isanami menatap punggung Bossun yang berjalan di hadapannya dengan bingung. ‘Panti asuhan Hidamari? Siapa yang dimaksud Paman itu tadi ya? Dan kenapa Bossun-san bereaksi seperti itu?’

-

“Waaah!!! Hebaaat!!! Semuanya bisa terlihat!!!” pekik Isanami dengan senang. Ia melihat-lihat pemandangan seluruh area taman bermain dari atas Ferris Wheel dengan berbinar-binar. “AH!! Itu kan terowongan cinta tadi kan? Hebat…”

Wajah Himeko merona saat mengingat apa yang terjadi di dalam terowongan cinta antara dia dan Bossun. Switch memandang Himeko dengan tatapan aku-bisa-menebak-apa-yang-terjadi-dengan-kalian. Himeko mengerang. Di dalam terowongan itu gelap, mana ia tahu kalau… Kami-sama, ia ingin menghapus ingatannya!!

Bossun yang sebelumnya juga ikut merona sekarang menatap Isanami yang duduk di depannya. “Isa-chan, kamu senang hari ini?”

Isanami berbalik menghadap Bossun dengan seulas senyum ceria. “Mm! Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Baru pertama kalinya saya main kesini. Ternyata sangat menyenangkan! Apalagi saya kemari dengan kalian, fufufu.”

[Syukurlah kamu merasa senang.]

Himeko tertawa. “Isa-chan bener-bener kelihatan kayak anak kecil hari ini! Lari kesana kemari dengan semangat!”

Isanami terdiam, ia menunduk dengan seulas senyum kecil. “Begitu, ya? Hari ini saya sangat senang sampai melupakan tata krama, maafkan saya karena sudah merepotkan kalian.” Kata Isanami sambil membungkuk.

[Kami malah senang kok, kalau kamu seperti itu.]

Bossun menyeringai. “Isa-chan, kalau sama kami kamu nggak perlu menahan diri. Bagi kami kamu itu bukan Sanada, kamu itu Isa-chan!”

Himeko mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Bossun. “Iya, Isa-chan ‘kan Isa-chan.”

Isanami terbeliak saat melihat tatapan hangat semua anggota SKET-dan. Baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan kalau ia bukan Sanada. Selama ini orang-orang di sekelilingnya selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang Sanada. Orang-orang selalu berekspektasi bahwa ia dapat melakukan semua hal dengan sempurna karena ia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Seorang Sanada.

Ketika ia bertemu SKET-dan ia mengenakan topeng gadis jepang yang sempurna di hadapan mereka. Topeng yang telah ia gunakan dan asah sejak bertahun-tahun. Awalnya ia kira SKET-dan tidak dapat membantunya saat melihat tingkah laku mereka. Saat Switch membeberkan profil dirinya, ia mengira bahwa kebaikan SKET-dan padanya selama itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Mengingatkan ia bahwa ia adalah seorang keturunan Sanada.

Namun, setelah ia menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, ia tahu bahwa SKET-dan tidak membohonginya. Tidak melukainya. Semua kebaikan itu, semua senyuman itu, semuanya tulus. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapatkan ketulusan dari orang-orang sekitarnya, kecuali dari Hijiri, Akiyama, Hanzou, dan para pelayan yang dipercayainya.

Berkat SKET-dan, ia yang selama ini selalu berusaha menahan dirinya untuk menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya perlahan mulai menunjukkannya di hadapan teman-temannya. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai mempercayai apa yang ia miliki dengan teman-temannya adalah kebenaran.

Fumi, Koma, Shinpei, Morino, Cherry, dan juga Katou.

Sudah cukup baginya untuk terus menunggu dalam keremangan hatinya. Menunggu orang lain untuk mendekatinya. Sudah saatnya untuk berubah. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia akan mencoba melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu.

Menuju tempat yang dipenuhi oleh kehangatan. “Isanami… adalah Isanami… ya?”

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara letupan keras dari arah luar. SKET-dan dan Isanami segera menoleh ke arah jendela. Isanami terkesiap pelan saat melihat bunga api yang mekar dengan indahnya di langit malam.

“Cantiknya…”

“Oooh… jadi karena ini ya? Jam paling bagus naik Ferris Wheel.” Ketiga anggota SKET-dan langsung menempelkan wajah mereka di jendela. Decakan kagum ‘ooh’ dan ‘aah’ keluar dari mulut mereka. Wajah ketiga orang itu semakin berbinar saat sebuah kembang api besar kembali meletup.

“Hebat lu Switch! Kok bisa dapet timing yang tepat sih?”

[Fufufu… Gue githu loch ; )]

“AH!! Itu mirip Pelorin!!”

“DARIMANA MIRIPNYA?!?!?”

[Bagi Himeko semua-semua mirip Pelorin.]

Isanami tersnyum kecil memandangi kembang api yang terus menghiasi malam itu. Ia diam-diam menyeka air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ya, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya.

-

“Huwaaaahhh!! Taman bermainnya jadi penuh gini.” Seru Bossun sambil sweatdrop. Begitu turun dari Ferrish Wheel, mereka harus berdesak-desakan dengan pengunjung taman bermain lainnya. Untuk bergerak satu inci pun, mereka harus bergumul dengan orang lain.

[Ya, soalnya kembang api hari ini lebih banyak dan lebih besar dari sebelumnya.]

“Lho?? EEHH??? Terus kita gimana keluarnya nih??!!!” Pekik Himeko sambil mendorong orang di depannya. Ia abaikan seruan kesal orang yang ia dorong.

Isanami terdorong oleh seseorang dan tanpa sengaja menabrak Switch yang ada disampingnya, “Ah, maaf Switch-san…”

Switch menghiraukan permintaan maaf Isanami dan memanggil Bossun yang berjalan di belakang mereka. [Kalau gini terus kita nggak bakal bisa keluar. Gimana kalo kita lewat jalan pintas?]

Bossun menatap Switch bingung. “Eh? Emangnya ada jalan pintas, ya?”

[Ada kok. Ikut aku!]

“Switch gitu lho!! Bisa diandalkan disaat begini!” Bossun dan Himeko memberi jempol. Switch segera bertukar posisi dengan Himeko dan memandu mereka. Butuh waktu lama dan usaha keras bagi mereka untuk bisa keluar dari lautan manusia yang berkumpul di dekat ferris wheel.

Mereka bernapas lega saat akhirnya mereka mendapatkan udara bebas di dekat sebuah taman lapang. Tidak banyak orang yang berada di sana. Mereka baru saja melangkah ke arah taman itu saat tiba-tiba Switch berhenti. Ketiga orang lainnya juga ikut berhenti.

[Ah! Maaf ada barangku yang jatuh. Aku cari dulu, kalian duluan aja. Jalan terus lewat lapangan ini.]

Himeko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Apa nggak apa-apa nih, nggak dibantuin?”

[Nggak apa-apa. Barangku itu cukup mencolok kok.]

“Emangnya kamu bawa apaan sih?” Bossun sweatdrop.

“Ya udah. Nyarinya yang cepet ya! Ayo, Isa-chan!” Himeko menarik Isanami agar tidak terpisah darinya.

“Baik, Himeko-san!”

Bossun, Himeko, dan Isanami berjalan melintasi taman tersebut tanpa Switch. Taman itu sepi, meskipun memiliki penerangan yang baik. Bahkan walaupun di sekitarnya penuh sesak, hanya mereka yang berjalan melewati taman itu. Mereka dapat melihat beberapa orang duduk di bangku di dekat taman tersebut.

“Ng? Lho? Kok ni tempat familier ya?” gumam Bossun sambil memicingkan mata ke sekitarnya. Ia tanpa sadar berjalan lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Saat ia berhenti dan menatap kakinya, ia melihat sebuah lubang kecil.Rasanya ia pernah melihat lubang ini. Hari ini. Firasatnya buruk.

“Jangan-jangan ini… HIMEKO, ISA-CHAN, HATI-HATI!!! TEMPAT INI—‘”

Suara Bossun terendam oleh suara air yang menyembur dari bawah kakinya.

“GYAAAAAA!!!!!” “KYAAAAAA!!!!!” “ANJRIT LO SWIIIITCH!!!!!!!”

[JACKPOOOOOT!!!!! GAK CUMA ISA-CHAN, BOSSUN AMA HIMEKO JUGA IKUT BASAH!!! LOLOLOLOLOL XDDDDD] Switch menari-nari di pinggiran taman air mancur. Ia tidak mempedulikan teriakan kaget dan tawa orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Hanzou yang bersebunyi tak jauh dari tempat itu kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat Isanami, Bossun, dan Himeko terkena semburan air. Ketiga orang itu hanya bisa mundur dari semburan air walaupun itu tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit, air mancur pun berhenti. Bossun yang basah kuyup mengerjap tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Switch mengerjainya seperti ini. Tunggu dulu, ada orang lain yang kena kejahilan Switch selain dirinya.

“Himeko, Isa-chan!! Kalian nggak apa-apa?”Bossun dengan panik mendekati Himeko dan Isanami yang berjongkok beberapa meter darinya. Sementara itu, Switch mendekati mereka sambil terus menari dan bersorak kegirangan. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak merasakan penyesalan.

Wajah Himeko memerah dan ia segera memeluk Isanami. Sontak saja ia memasang wajah garang ke arah kedua pemuda yang mendekatinya. “GYAAAAA!!!! JANGAN KEMARIIII!!!!”

“Apaan sih?! Aku kan Cuma nanya!”

“Makanya jangan kesini!!!”

Switch tetap menari dan menggoyang pinggulnya pada mereka tanpa mempedulikan adu mulut kedua rekannya.[Hohoho… sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang, ya?]

“SALAH SIAPA HAAH?!?!?!” Seru Himeko dan Bossun kompak dengan wajah yang sama garangnya.

“KAMPRET LU SWITCHH!!! ISA-CHAN AMPE SYOK BEGINI!!!” Bentak Himeko sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Isanami. Switch langsung membeku. Bossun menegang. Dengan kompak, mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Isanami yang sedari tadi tidak mengatakan apapun.

“SERIUS KAMU?!?!?!”

[EEEHHHH??!!!! Aku kan Cuma bercanda!!!]

Tubuh Isanami bergetar, “TUH KAN!!! DIA MAU NANGIS NIH!!!” Seru Himeko.

“JANGAN-JANGAN DIA JADI SAKIT!!!” Pekik Bossun sambil segera berjongkok di dekat Isanami dan Himeko, Switch mengikuti.

[JANGAN-JANGAN HYPOTHERMIA?!?!?!]

“Fu… Switch-san memang… Fufufu… kalian… Hihihihihi… benar-benar…”

“Eh?” Bossun dan Switch menghentikan gerakan tangan mereka dan menatap Isanami dengan bingung, begitu juga Himeko.

“Fufufu… tidak tahan lagi… Ahahahahahaha! Airnya menyembur… Wajah Himeko-san… hahahaha!” Isanami menutupi mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya ia terjebak oleh kejahilan Switch. Padahal tadi sore ia bermain-main di taman ini, tapi ia dengan mudahnya melupakan keberadaan taman ini dan usaha Switch mengerjainya.

Ia bisa merasakan tatapan pengunjung lain yang ada di sekitar taman itu tertuju pada mereka. Biasanya kalau kejadian ini menimpa dirinya, ia akan merasa sangat malu. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia malah merasa geli. Perasaan senang hari ini yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya membuat perutnya semakin terasa geli. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

Bossun menatap Isanami tidak percaya. “Ka-kamu nggak marah?”

“Hahahaha! kenapa marah? Hahahaha…”

Himeko menatap Isanami cemas. “Habisnya kamu jadi basah kuyup gitu…”

“Hahahaha! Memang hahaha… Astaga…”

Switch sweatdrop. [Mu-mungkin gara-gara aku Isa-chan jadi konslet.]

“EMANGNYA DIA ITU MESIN APA?!?!?!”

“Fu… Ahahahahaha… Iya saya memang robot hahaha…”

“SERIUS?!?!?! KOK NGGAK BILANG-BILANG AKU?!?!?!” Seru Bossun dengan bersemangat.

“KAMU PERCAYA AJA!!!”

“Hahaha… ma-maaf, fufufufu… Haah…” Isanamai menghela napas dan tersenyum lebar pada mereka.

Himeko tertawa hambar. “Nggak apa-apa Isa-chan, haha…”

Ketiga anggota SKET saling bertatapan dalam diam. Mereka tidak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang harus mereka tunjukkan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang benar hal ini sangat konyol.

Mereka mulai menyengir pada satu sama lain sebelum ledakan tawa Himeko memecah keheningan itu. “Pfft… Bu-BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AAAHHHH AKU GAK BISA BERHENTI!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“UWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! SABAR HIMEKOO!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!”

[Kamu juga nggak berhenti ketawa. LOLOLOLOLOL] Siapa sangka, misi mereka hari ini berhasil karena keisengan Switch. Himeko menepuk pundak Bossun dengan keras sambil tertawa.

Mereka semua hening saat Bossun jatuh tersungkur. Tapi lagi-lagi tawa mereka kembali pecah saat Bossun berguling sambil tertawa kencang. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan dan Isanami berbagi senyum cerah pada satu sama lain.

Hanzou hanya tersenyum melihat Isanami yang tertawa lepas. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Isanami sebahagia ini. Senyuman Hanzou terhapus oleh kerutan di keningnya. Meski ia senang melihat gadis itu bisa tertawa dengan bebasnya, tetap saja ia merasa sedih karena bukan ia yang membuat gadis itu tertawa seperti itu. Ia meremas dadanya.

\--

Sambil masih tertawa, mereka menyingkir dari fountain plaza tersebut. Karena baju mereka basah, Himeko dan Isanami berganti baju dengan baju yang mereka beli sebelumnya. Sementara itu, Bossun yang malang berusaha menahan dingin sambil menunggu Switch membelikan baju untuknya.

Setelah mereka selesai berganti baju, mereka keluar dari taman bermain dan mencari rumah makan keluarga terdekat atas paksaan Bossun. Switch sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf untuk meredakan kekesalan Bossun, tapi sepertinya kali ini sang leader masih mendendam karena kedinginan.

Untungnya setelah mereka menyantap makanan berkuah yang hangat, mood Bossun sudah membaik. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara mereka hari itu.

“Terima kasih banyak atas hari ini, Bossun-san, Himeko-san, Switch-san. Saya senang sekali.” Isanami tersenyum manis pada SKET-dan. Mereka telah tiba di stasiun tempat awal mereka bertemu. Isanami berdiri di depan pintu kereta yang akan membawanya ke stasiun tujuannya.

Bossun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya. “Syukurlah kalo kamu senang, Isa-chan.”

Isanami mengangguk girang. “Mm! Sudah lama saya tidak tertawa seperti tadi. Jadinya pipi saya terasa sedikit sakit sekarang, hihihi.”

[Itu nggak baik Isa-chan, ketawa itu bikin awet muda lho…]

“Begitu ya? Saya sudah terbiasa menjaga emosi, sih…”

Himeko tersenyum. “Makanya, kalo gitu kamu santai aja ama kita. Gak usah jaga emosi.”

“Baiklah, Himeko-san.”

“Kalo gitu kami pulang dulu ya! Sampai ketemu lagi, Isa-chan!” Bossun melambaikan tangannya saat pemberitahuan kereta yang akan dinaiki Isanami akan segera berangkat.

“Sampai jumpa lagi.” Ucap Isanami sesaat sebelum pintu kereta menutup.

\--

“Anda kelihatan senang sekali, Ohime-sama.” Kata Akiyama yang memperhatikan senyuman yang menghias wajah nonanya tak kunjung menghilang. Isanami mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela limusin dan menatap Akiyama masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

“Fufufu… tentu saja. Karena hari ini saya berjalan-jalan dengan teman-teman.”

“Pakaian itu…” Akiyama menggantung pertanyaannya. Isanami memandangi pakaian pilihan Bossun yang sedang dikenakannya. Akiyama baru kali ini melihat Isanami memakai pakaian modern selain seragam sekolah dan gaun pesta.

“Oh, ini? Mereka yang memilihkannya untuk saya. Bagaimana menurut Akiyama-san, cocok tidak?”

Akiyama tersenyum lembut. Entah mengapa, sepertinya suasana hati tuan putrinya itu telah berubah menjadi lebih baik. “Anda selalu cocok memakai pakaian apapun, Ohime-sama.”

\--

“Misi hari ini selesai! Kerja bagus, Himeko, Switch!” Seru Bossun riang saat mereka berjalan pulang.

“Sama-sama! Tapi masa’ aku juga harus ikutan basah sih?!” gerutu Himeko kesal.

[Sebenarnya incaranku itu cuma Isa-chan, tapi kamu gangguin sih…]

“MAKSUDMU TU APAAN SIH?!?!?!” Protes Himeko sambil merenggut kerah Switch.

“Udah, udah… Mau Pockin?”

“Ah, aku dua!” Seru Himeko sambil mengambil dua Pockin dari kotaknya.

[Aku juga dua!]

“Kalian ini ngambilnya dua terus!!” Protes Bossun yang hanya disisakan kotaknya.Bossun mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat dua Pockin disodorkan padanya. Pada akhirnya, Himeko dan Switch hanya memakan satu sedangkan Bossun memakan dua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Huatchiiih!!! Kampret lu Switch! Awas kalo gue sampe sakit besok!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gelas ocha: gelas buat minum teh ala orang Jepang  
> Chichi-ue: ayah, panggilan paling formal  
> Haiku: puisi pendek Jepang berisi 3 larik, masing-masing larik berisi 5, 7, 5 suku kata  
> Puffer vest: luaran yang biasa dipakai Bossun selain hoodie  
> Furisode: kimono berlengan lebar, digunakan untuk gadis muda yang belum menikah  
> Kanzashi: hiasan rambut tradisional mirip tusuk konde  
> Bunga tsubaki: bunga kamelia  
> Kenchaku: tas kecil pendamping kimono  
> Jii-chan: Kakek (Ojii-san), pasangannya Obaa-san, baa-chan  
> Ji-chan: Paman (Oji-san)


	8. DANCE 8 – Beginning

_Is it really—_

  

Pagi hari di taman kediaman utama klan Sanada, sang kepala klan sedang bermain kartu bersama dengan Hanzou yang mengenakan pakaian casual. Kedua lelaki berbeda usia tersebut terlihat cukup akrab berbincang dan sesekali menyesap teh.

Sanada-sama meletakkan kartu 3 heart di tengah meja.“Jadi bagaimana kemarin?”

“Mereka berjalan-jalan ke departement store dan berbelanja berbagai macam barang untuk Hime-sama. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke taman bermain hingga malam hari.” Jawab Hanzou sambil meletakkan 8 heart. Ia kemudian meletakkan Jack clover diatas 8 heart.

“Lalu? Hanya itu?” Sanada-sama meletakkan 10 clover.

5 diamond. “Ya, tidak ada yang lain. Hime-sama terlihat bersenang-senang.”

Sanada-sama mengernyitkan keningnya. 6 diamond. “Begitu ya? Menurut pengamatanmu bagaimana mereka?” tanyanya. 8 spade.

10 spade. “Kalau harus saya katakan, tampaknya mereka tidak mengancam. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada salahnya terus berjaga-jaga.” 4 spade.

5 spade. “Ya, kau benar. Aku setuju denganmu.” 7 clover.

Hanzou hanya menatap kartu yang dikeluarkan Sanada-sama. Ia teringat lagi akan pengamatannya dan cerita Agata. Semenjak mengamati SKET-dan, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal pada ketua klub itu. Fujisaki Yuusuke akan bertingkah kekanakan saat ia bersama teman-temannya, tapi begitu tidak ada yang memperhatikannya remaja itu memasang wajah yang tak terbaca, bahkan untuk Hanzou sekalipun.

9 clover. “Tuan besar, mengenai anak yang Anda bicarakan dengan Agata Soujiro. Bagaimana menurut Anda?” 7 spade.

9 spade. “Hm... cerita Soujiro-kun membuatku tertarik padanya. Aku ingin mencoba mengamatinya, tapi sepertinya tidak saat ini.” Queen clover.

Ace clover. “Bukankah Agata tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya?” King clover.

Black Joker. “Benar. Dia hanya mengatakan rival Tsubaki Sasuke dan adik kelasnya. Tidak lebih.” Jack spade.

Queen spade. “Sepertinya hamba tahu siapa orangnya.” Ace spade.

“Oh ya?” Sanada-sama mengernyit melihat kartu yang dikeluarkan Hanzou. Apa boleh buat, kali ini ia akan mengalah. King spade. “Omong-omong, kenapa Isanami masih belum berangkat sekolah? Biasanya jam segini dia sudah berangkat.”

Hanzou hanya terdiam. Mana mungkin ia menceritakan pada tuannya kalau sebenarnya Isanami di skors dari sekolah selama dua minggu karena pihak sekolah tahu ninja mereka membuntuti SKET-dan. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kepala klan itu jika sampai mengetahuinya.

8 clover. “Hamba tidak tahu. Hamba akan memeriksa keadaan Hime-sama.”

Sanada-sama mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya Hanzou sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. 10 clover. “Kuserahkan Isanami padamu. Bagaimana? Aku menang bukan?”

Hanzou menatap kartu As heart yang dikeluarkan Sanada-sama dihadapannya. Seingatnya semua kartu hati sudah dikeluarkan termasuk Joker merah dan Joker hitam. Ia bisa menebak kartu heart terakhir ada ditangan Sanada-sama. Kalau begini caranya, Sanada-sama yang akan memenangkan pertandingan kartu mereka. Hanzou mendengus pelan dan meletakkan sebuah kartu di hadapan Sanada-sama.

Sanada-sama mengernyit saat melihat kartu yang dikeluarkan Hanzou. “Mana ada kartu seperti ini, Arata-kun? Kau mau main curang denganku?”

“Tidak, Tuan. Ini jawaban Anda mengenai anak itu. Kalau Anda mengijinkan, hamba mohon undur diri. Hamba akan memeriksa Hime-sama sekarang.” Pamit Hanzou sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sanada-sama mengamati Hanzou sampai tak terlihat. Ia mengambil kartu itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sebuah kartu Joker dengan warna hitam dan merah menatap balik padanya. Kira-kira apa maksud anak itu memberinya kartu ini?

\--

“Kamu tahu tidak, kalau Sanada-san katanya sakit?” ucap Fumi pada Katou yang baru datang pagi itu.

Katou memandang Fumi heran. “Hah?”

Shinpei mengangguk. “Iya, katanya dia sakit cacar, makanya nggak boleh dijenguk.”

“Oh, aku baru tahu ... Kalian tahu itu darimana?”

“Aku dengar dari Yamanobe-sensei yang cerita sama SKET-dan.” Jelas Fumi sambil menaruh tasnya di meja.

“Padahal aku Pengurus Umum OSIS, tapi aku nggak tahu ... nggak ada suratnya sama sekali.Terakhirkulihat dia baik-baik saja tuh.” Gumam Katou heran.

“Yah, katanya mendadak tadi malam, sepertinya dia tidak sempat buat surat.” Tambah Fumi.

“Oh, begitu ...” gumam Katou sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya gadis itu sakit tanpa ada tanda-tanda sebelumnya. Biasanya kalau gadis itu akan sakit keesokan harinya, maka satu atau dua hari sebelumnya ia akan beristirahat di ruang kesehatan sekolah selama 2 jam pelajaran. Sepanjang hari itu, Katou hanya mencemaskan keadaan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

\--

“Aku laper... Aku kangen masakannya Isa-chan ...” gumam Bossun yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas tatami dengan lemas.

“MASA BARU SEHARI UDAH KANGEN?!?!”

[Aku ingin makan makanan mewah lagi...] gumam Switch yang terkapar di mejanya.

“YANG KALIAN BERDUA KANGENIN CUMAN MAKANANNYA?!” Protes Himeko untuk kesekian kalinya. Bossun dan Switch bangkit dari posisi mereka dengan kecepatan kilat.

“YA ENGGAK LAH!!” Balas Bossun tersinggung.

[KAMI ‘KAN GAK KEJAM!!]

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub dibuka. “Ho ho ho ho... Kalian ada, SKET-dan?”

“Ah, Kepala Sekolah!” Seru Himeko. Kepala Sekolah mendorong Yoshihiko, cucunya, yang menggendong Yui, adiknya, di punggungnya. Tak lupa anjing setia Yui, Sebastian, mengekor di belakang. Yoshihiko mengangguk pada ketiga anggota SKET-dan.

Bossun menepuk kepala Yoshihiko dan mengamati Yui. “Oh, kamu datang lagi Yoshihiko! Ini Yui-chan ya?”

“Uwaa… imuuut!!” Pekik Himeko gemas saat Yui tertawa.

[Himeko, jangan tertipu oleh keimutannya!]

Kepala sekolah yang diabaikan berdehem untuk menarik perhatian ketiga anggota SKET-dan. Setelah ketiganya menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi jengkel, Kepala sekolah memulai penjelasannya. “Begini… anakku sedang pergi keluar kota, dan tidak ada yang menjaga cucu-cucuku. Jadi aku yang dititipi. Tapi sebentar lagi aku harus menghadiri rapat kepala sekolah se-Tokyo… ”

Switch mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. [Jangan-jangan anda mau kami agar…]

“Iya, aku ingin kalian menjaga Yui dan Yoshihiko untuk hari ini saja! Kumohon!!” Pinta Kepala Sekolah sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

“Emangnya kita tempat penitipan anak apa?!”

Bossun segera memotong Himeko dan memberikan senyum lima jari. “Oke! Toh kami lagi nggak ada kerjaan!”

[... Aku punya kenangan yang sedikit buruk ...]

Kepala sekolah tersenyum cerah. “Benarkah?! Terima kasih SKET-dan! Usui, kamu tahu kesukaan Yui kan?”

[Ya. Dia suka mainan yang berputar dan tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari anjingnya.]

Kepala Sekolah menepuk tangannya puas. “Bagus! Kalau begitu aku tinggalkan mereka disini ya ... Jaga mereka baik-baik! Jangan nakal ya, kalian berdua!” Kepala Sekolah menepuk kepala Yoshihiko dan mengusap kepala Yui yang kembali tertawa sebelum meninggalkan mereka di tangan SKET-dan.

“Sekarang enaknya kita main apa?” tawar Bossun dengan senyum pada kedua cucu kepala sekolah.

\--

“Ohime-sama ...” Panggil para pelayan dari depan pintu kamar Isanami yang tertutup rapat.

“Saya tidak mau pergi ke sekolah.” Jawab Isanami dari dalam kamar.

“Tapi…”

Isanami memotong ranting bunga untuk ikebananya dengan tenang. “Saya tidak akan pergi ke sekolah.”

Para pelayan saling berpandangan dengan cemas. Kemarin malam mereka melihat nona mereka pulang ke rumah dengan wajah riang. Akan tetapi pagi ini ia malah mengurung diri di kamar.Kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan nona mereka?

“Ada apa? Hime-sama masih tidak mau keluar kamar?” Tanya Hanzou yang baru datang pada para pelayan. Para pelayan menoleh ke arah Hanzou dengan wajah cemas.

“Ah, Hanzou-san. Iya, benar. Ohime-sama terus berkata kalau ia tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah.”

Hanzou menatap makanan yang dibawakan oleh para pelayan dengan kening berkerut. “Hime-sama belum sarapan juga?”

Seorang pelayan menggeleng cemas, “Belum, karena itu kami membawa makanan kemari. Sudah siang, tapi Ohime-sama belum makan juga.”

Hanzou menghela napas, “Berikan padaku. Akan kubujuk Hime-sama.” Pelayan yang membawa nampan makanan itu menyerahkannya pada Hanzou.

“Terima kasih, Hanzou-san. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu.” Para pelayan membungkuk hormat pada Hanzou dan meninggalkan lorong.

“Hime-sama.” Panggil Hanzou.

“Arata-kun, saya sedang tidak ingin diganggu.” Hanzou menghela napas dalam.

“Hime-sama Anda harus makan. Anda belum makan sejak pagi bukan?” Isanami tidak menjawab. Baiklah, jika nonanya itu tidak mau membuka pintu kamarnya, terpaksa ia menggunakan cara lain.

“Hime-sama, jika Anda tidak membuka pintu ini maka—‘” pintu pun digeser. Isanami memandang Hanzou dengan tatapan menyerah.

“Masuklah…” Hanzou tersenyum.

“Ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu di sekolah?” tanya Hanzou begitu ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Isanami dan meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

“Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Saya hanya sedang tidak ingin berangkat sekolah, itu saja.”

Hanzou mengernyitkan keningnya. Sedih rasanya Isanami membohonginya tentang skors yang diterimanya dari sekolah. “Anda yang seperti ini ... Hampir sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu, Hime-sama. Karena itu kami mencemaskan Anda.”

Isanami memotong perkataan Hanzou.“Tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu. Bukan hal yang seperti itu. Kejadian yang lalu itu…”

“Ah…” Hanzou menatap nonanya dengan sedih.Dua tahun lalu, Isanami juga oernah mogok sekolah. Ia bahkan menolak siapapun yang mencoba berbicara dengannya. Saat itu hanya Akiyama yang mau ditemuinya, itu pun hanya untuk mengantarkan makanannya ke kamar. Isanami tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada siapapun. Karena cemas, Hanzou yang pada saat itu masih ditugaskan untuk mengawal Isanami pun mulai mencari tahu penyebab gadis itu menolak pergi sekolah. Apa yang ditemuinya membuatnya terkejut.

Gadis yang dikenalnya sejak kecil ternyata menutupi kejadian yang menimpanya di sekolah rapat-rapat. Saat itu ia merasa gagal dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpa penerus klan Sanada itu. Setiap hari ia berusaha menggapai gadis itu dengan mengajaknya bicara. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu keluar sendiri dari kamarnya. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu. Ia tak lagi tersenyum dari hatinya. Gadis itu bagaikan memakai topeng yang selalu tersenyum di wajahnya.

“Saya tidak bisabertemu dengan SKET-dan untuk sementara waktu.” Hanzou hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Isanami yang melanjutkan ikebananya.

“Mereka sudah tahu tentang keterkaitan ninja-ninja yang membuntuti mereka dengan klan kita. Akan tetapi meskipun mereka tahu mereka tidak mengatakannya pada saya. Saya merasa bersalah pada mereka.”

Hanzou menatap kakinya menyesal. “Maafkan saya, Hime-sama.”

Isanami menggeleng pelan, “Tidak… Ini bukan salahmu. Arata-kun hanya menjalankan perintah Chichi-ue.”

“Tetap saja! Saya hidup untuk kebahagiaan Hime-sama. Akan tetapi saya tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada Anda.” Sesal Hanzou sambil bersujud. Isanami yang melihatnya langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hanzou.

“Arata-kun bangunlah! Jangan seperti ini!”

“Tapi saya telah membuat Anda bersedih.” Isanami menggeleng.

“Saya tidak sedih. Saya hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Jangan menganggap ini salahmu.” Isanami terdiam sejenak. “Chichi-ue... apa yang dikatakannya?”

“Beliau tidak mengatakan apa-apa.”

Isanami memandang tatami sedih. “Begitu, ya?”

“Tapi hamba tahu Beliau sangat mencemaskan Anda dan sangat menyesal akibat kejadian kemarin.” Tambah Hanzou yang melihat raut kecewa Isanami. Isanami menghela napas.

“Begitu ya… Akan tetapi saya tidak akan masuk sekolah untuk sementara waktu.” Hanzou terhenyak. Bahkan padanya gadis itu tak lagi berkata jujur. Namun Isanami tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya melanjutkan kembali ikebananya dalam diam.

\--

Suatu malam di kediaman Tsubaki, Bossun dan Tsubaki sedang asyik memainkan game yang baru dibeli Tsubaki beberapa hari lalu. Buku-buku referensi yang sebelumnya mereka pelajari tertumpuk rapi di lantai. Semenjak liburan musim panas, sudah menjadi kesepakatan bagi si kembar untuk belajar bersama. Sebenarnya yang menggagaskan hal tersebut adlaah Rumi dengan modus mengakrabkan keduanya.

“GUAAAAAAHHHH!!! AKU KALAAAAHH!!!” Bossun melempar joystick yang dipegangnya ke lantai dengan kesal. Di layar televisi, Shikamaru tergeletak tak berdaya sedangkan Gaara tetap berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Tulisan ‘P1, WIN!’ terpampang jelas.

Tsubaki, sang pemain pertama, tertawa nista sambil menunjuk Bossun. “HAHAHAHA!!! LIHAT HASIL LATIHANKU, BODOH!”

“ELO UDAH KELAS TIGA MASA’ MASIH SERING NGE-GAME?!” protes Bossun.

Tsubaki tersenyum angkuh. “Heh, maaf saja ya. Tanpa belajar pun nilaiku sudah lebih tinggi dari nilaimu!”

“LAH, MALAH NYOMBONG DIA!!!ULANG!! TANDING ULANG!! AKU GAK TERIMA!!!” Seru Bossun sambil mengambil joystick-nya lagi dengan berapi-api. Dia segera memilih BATTLE 2 PLAYER.

Tsubaki mendengus. “HAH, SILAHKAN!! BAGAIMANAPUN JUGA HASILNYA AKAN TETAP SAMA!!”

“Cih, aku ganti Shikamaru jadi Naruto aja! Karakter utama gitu loh!!”

“Kalau kau ganti aku juga. Dari Gaara ke Sasuke.”

“NGAPAIN LU PILIH SASUKE?!?! GARA-GARA NAMANYA SAMA?!?!”

“Kalau iya kenapa?”

“SERIUS LO?!?!?!”

Mereka melanjutkan game mereka sambil berteriak heboh dan saling memaki. Pertandingan mereka berlangsung sengit. Kadang salah satu di antara mereka yang menang, kadang juga berakhir seri. Keadaan seperti terus berlangsung berkali-kali. Bossun dan Tsubaki terengah-engah sambil menatap layar televisi dengan tidak percaya setelah pertandingan mereka yang kesekian kalinya.

“Kamu boleh mengalahkanku di Mario Kart, tapi aku tidak akan kalah di Naruto!” Seru Tsubaki berapi-api.

“Ngapain juga aku main ini?!?! Kan yang suka Naruto itu Dante, bukan aku!!” Bossun melempar joysticknya lagi.

 “Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita ganti game saja. Kamu mau yang mana?” Tsubaki mengobrak-abrik koleksi game yang baru dikoleksinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

“LAH, SEKARANG KAMU NGOLEKSI GAME?!?!” tapi teriakan Bossun tidak digubris oleh Tsubaki. Ia hanya melanjutkan memilih-milih game yang ada di kotak. Bossun mendengus dan hanya memperhatikan Tsubaki yang sedang memperhatikan cover belakang game yang ia ambil.

“Beberapa minggu lalu aku ngeliat kamu sama Isa-chan. Emangnya apa yang kalian omongin?” tanya Bossun sembari lalu.

“Ah, dia mengembalikan formulir pendaftaran klub-nya. Memangnya ada apa?” Tsubaki menoleh dengan heran. Bossun memasang wajah datar. Apa Tsubaki lupa kalau mereka pernah menggodanya gara-gara hal itu, pikir Bossun.

“Nggak ada apa-apa.” gumam Bossun cuek. Tsubaki menipiskan bibirnya. Ia sendiri juga punya pertanyaan untuk saudara kembarnya.

“Kalau begitu, kamu kenal Sanada dari mana?”

Bossun sweatdrop, mengingat serangkaian peristiwa yang membawa Isanami ke ruang klub SKET-dan. “Ah.”

Tsubaki mengerutkan keningnya, “Ah? Apa maksud ‘ah’-mu itu? Sebelum itu, bagaimana dengan permintaanku?”

“Ya-Yah… ada hubungannya kok, beneran deh! Permintaan kalian bertiga…”

“Hah? Bertiga?” Sekarang Tsubaki benar-benar bingung. Memangnya ada orang lain yang juga meminta SKET-dan untuk mengatasi masalah Katou?

“Itu lho… itu… kamu, Isa-chan, sama Katou.”

Kedua alis Tsubaki terangkat. “Kiri? Memang masalahnya apa?”

Sebelum Bossun sempat menjawab, pintu kamar Tsubaki diketuk pelan. Ibu Ketua OSIS Kaimei itu membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. “Sasuke, bisa tolong belikan minyak sayur dan lada? Okaa-san kehabisan.”

“Ah, baik.”

“Uwah! Sudah malam rupanya! Mendingan aku pulang aja!” seru Bossun yang terkejut saat melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

“Eh, Yuusuke-kun tidak makan disini saja?” tawar Ibu Tsubaki. Ia mengantar Tsubaki dan Bossun ke pintu depan.

“Nggak usah, aku disuruh pulang sebelum makan malam tadi. Terima kasih tawarannya, Ba-chan*!” seru Bossun yang sibuk memasang sepatunya.

“Oh, sayang sekali ... Kalau begitu, kamu bawa payung ini saja dulu. Di luar hujan.” Ibu Tsubaki menyerahkan payung pada Bossun. Sementara itu, Tsubaki sudah menunggu di depan pintu sambil membawa payungnya sendiri.

“Terima kasih, Ba-chan! Akan kukembalikan besok ke Sasuke.”

“Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu. Hati-hati di jalan ya, kalian berdua. Aku juga titip salam pada keluargamu ya.” kata Ibu Tsubaki pada si kembar.

“Baik.” “Oke.”

Saat mereka membuka pintu, hujan sudah turun dengan lebatnya. Bossun memperhatikan langit sembari berjalan. Sepertinya mereka berdua terlalu asyik bermain game sampai tidak memperhatikan bunyi hujan. Di sebelahnya, Tsubaki mengoceh tentang game yang baru saja mereka mainkan. Sepertinya Tsubaki meninggalkan percakapan mereka seperti itu dan tidak akan mengejarnya lagi untuk beberapa waktu.

Setelah Tsubaki mengungkitnya, Bossun kembali teringat dengan permintaan Isanami. Benar juga, karena masalah penguntitan kemarin, ia tidak sempat memikirkan perkembangan hubungan Isanami dan Katou. Begitu gadis itu kembali ke sekolah, ia harus membantu Isanami agar gadis itu bisa menyatakan perasaannya kepada Katou secepatnya. 

Si kembar berhenti saat mereka sampai di persimpangan. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

“Minimarket terdekat arahnya ke sana, jadi aku tidak bisa berjalan denganmu.”

“Nggak apa-apa, santai aja. Aku pulang dulu, Tsubaki. Hati-hati.”

“Ya, kau juga.” Tsubaki terdiam sejenak. “Um…”

Bossun yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah berbalik dan menatap Tsubaki dengan wajah asam. “Apa lagi sih?”

Tsubaki mengeratkan genggaman pada payungnya. “Sebaiknya… setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, akan lebih baik kalau aku mengantarmu pulang.”

Si kembar yang lebih tua mengerjap dan hanya menatap wajah Tsubaki yang memerah. Tsubaki mengalihkan matanya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal itu dengan tiba-tiba. Pasti sekarang ia akan dianggap aneh. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau ia mencemaskan kembarannya. Walaupun Sanada Isanami sudah berkata akan menarik ninjanya, tapi Tsubaki tidak bisa mempercayainya tanpa bukti yang pasti.

Bossun mendengus. Tsubaki mendelik kesal melihat senyum geli Bossun. “Ngapain juga? Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok.”

“A-Apa katamu?! Padahal aku sudah repot-repot—!!”

Bossun tertawa saat Tsubaki mulai mengoceh. “Aku tahu kok. Makasih ya, tapi udah nggak apa-apa kok.”

“… Kau yakin?”

“Iya, lagipula kamu jangan lama-lama. Kasihan Ba-chan dan Ji-chan.”

Pundak Tsubaki yang menegang tanpa ia sadari melemas. “Benar juga. Kalau begitu, kita pisah di sini.”

Bossun mengangguk. “Kalau gitu, sampai ketemu besok.”

“Sampai jumpa.” Tsubaki balas mengangguk. Ia berjalan pergi setelah beberapa saat melihat kepergian Bossun. Tsubaki tersenyum kecil saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Bossun. Walaupun Bossun menolak bantuannya, setidaknya sang kakak tidak menepisnya begitu saja. Jika dibandingkan dengan awal hubungan mereka, Tsubaki sudah merasa semakin dekat dengan Bossun.

“Ah, aku lupa menanyakan tentang masalah Kiri.” Gumam Tsubaki saat ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu minimarket. Tak masalah, ia bisa menanyakannya langsung ke Katou besok.

Setelah keluar dari minimarket dengan barang belanjaan yang dibutuhkan ibunya, Tsubaki membuka payungnya. Namun, saat ia baru akan berjalan, ia melihat sosok salah satu murid Kaimei yang baru saja keluar dari toko kerajinan tangan. Tsubaki mengangkat alisnya heran.

“Apa  yang dilakukannya malam-malam begini? Bukankah dia sakit?”

Tsubaki mengamati gadis yang terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu itu. Tsubaki menaikkan kedua alisnya saat memperhatikan pakaian gadis itu dan seorang perempuan di sebelahnya. Ia yakin tidak ada festival hari ini, terlebih karena hujan. Mungkin mereka sedang menunggu hujan reda, pikir Tsubaki.

‘Yah, bukan urusanku, sih.’ Tambahnya dalam hati. Secara tak sengaja, mata Tsubaki bertemu dengan mata gadis itu. Gadis itu terbeliak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Tsubaki juga mengangguk singkat sebelum berjalan pergi. Ia masih harus membawakan belanjaannya untuk ibunya.

\--

“ME-MEMALUKAAAAN!!!!” teriak Koma sambil mengeluarkan Koma Cannon-nya pada Cherry. Dengan mudah Cherry menghindar dari serangan mematikan Koma.

“Lagi-lagi mereka berdua itu… kelas ini ramai sekali.”

“Hahaha… Benar sekali Segawa-san. Tapi walau begitu tetap menyenangkan kok!” Fumi dan Morino hanya berkomentar melihat aktivitas sehari-hari Cherry dan Koma.

“Kamu itu benar-benar deh. Nggak kapok apa sama Morishita-san?” tanya Shinpei yang baru bergabung dengan mereka.

“Gesugesugesu! Bagi kami para Gesuler tidak ada yang namanya menyerah dalam mengata-ngatai seorang gadis!” gelak Cherry.

“Sebenarnya semangatmu itu bagus, tapi tujuannya yang salah!!” Protes Shinpei.

Cherry kembali tertawa sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. “Haaah… Sayang sekali Sanada-san nggak masuk. Aku ‘kan nggak bakalan dipukul sama dia kalau aku ngomongin sesuatu yang gesu…”

Shinpei menepuk keningnya, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Cherry. “Itu kan dianya aja yang nggak ngerti.” 

Anggota klub kendo itu melirik kursi Katou yang kosong. “Ngomong-ngomong soal nggak masuk, kayaknya Katou jadi sedikit galau.”

“Oh, rupanya bukan hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu ...”

“Eh? Menurutmu juga begitu, Morino?” Shinpei menatap Morino. Morino mengangguk kecil.

“Sepertinya Katou-kun jadi berbeda sewaktu mendengar Sanada-san sakit deh…” Katou adalah teman yang sangat memperhatikan teman-temannya, jadi sebenarnya tidak aneh kalau ia mencemaskan Isanami. Akan tetapi, ninja itu terlihat murung dan banyak pikiran. Tidak biasanya ia begitu jika salah satu temannya sakit.

“Ah, jangan-jangan ...” Koma bergumam dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

“Ah, nggak mungkin kan?” Fumi tertawa canggung. Kedua gadis itu bertukar pandang dengan canggung. Cherry, Shinpei, dan Morino hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung sebelum saling berpandangan heran. Para laki-laki itu tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran para gadis.

Sementara itu, orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka sedang termenung di atas pohon.

_‘Aku sudah memikirkannya berkali-kali, tapi berhentinya penguntitan SKET-dan dan sakitnya Sanada yang tiba-tiba terasa ganjil. Apakah kedua hal itu berhubungan?’_

\--

“Dasar, Fujisaki! Bagaimana bisa dia lupa untuk mengumpulkan laporan kegiatan klub?!” gerutu Tsubaki yang sedang berjalan ke ruang klub SKET-dan. Sebagai Ketua OSIS yang bertanggung jawab, sudah sepantasnya ia mengawasi semua kegiatan klub yang ada di Kaimei. Termasuk membaca laporan kegiatan bulanan yang diserahkan setiap klub. Tapi seperti biasa, SKET-dan selalu melupakannya.

“—ketemu Isa-chan lagi ya?”

Tsubaki berhenti di depan pintu ruang klub saat mendengar Himeko menyebut nama Isanami.

[Ya, karena di-skors dua minggu, dia pasti bosan.]

_‘Skors dua minggu? Bukankah dia sakit?’_ Tiba-tiba Tsubaki teringat saat ia melihat Isanami di luar sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu. Baginya, gadis itu terlihat sehat. Mata Tsubaki menajam.

_‘Bukankah orang yang sakit cacar tidak boleh terkena air?’_

“’Kan katanya dia mau latihan masak buat kita? Nggak bakalan bosen kan?”

“Kamu ini! Masa dari kemaren-kemaren yang kamu omongin cuma masakannya aja?!”

[Tapi jujur deh, Himeko. Bilang aja kamu sungkan sama Isa-chan.]

“Ah, iya juga ... ‘Kan sebenarnya gara-gara kita juga Isa-chan jadi di-skors ...”

“Bener, sih ... Coba waktu itu dia nggak usah lapor ...” walaupun Bossun dan Himeko bergumam, Tsubaki masih mendengar apa yang mereka katakan dengan jelas dari balik pintu. Kata-kata skors dan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu terngiang di kepalanya. Ia kembali teringat saat SKET-dan diantar ke kelas oleh Direktur Sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tsubaki melangkah kembali ke ruang OSIS, berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Mimorin.

\--

Tsubaki membaca kembali laporan yang telah dikumpulkan oleh Unyuu Group. Mimorin menatap Tsubaki dengan cemas. Awalnya ia ragu untuk menjalankan perintah Tsubaki, tapi karena ia tahu betapa pentingnya ini untuk Tsubaki ia tetap menjalankannya. Memang sulit, tapi setidaknya apa yang ia berikan akan cukup untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu Tsubaki.

“Mimorin-senpai, itu laporan apa?” tanya Usami yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kakak kelasnya.

“Bukan urusanmu, Usami.” ujar Tsubaki. Usami mendelik sekilas ke arah Tsubaki.

“Mimorin-senpai, tolong bilang pada Kaichou kalau aku tadi tidak berbicara dengannya.”

“Tsubaki-kun, kau dengar sendiri.” tapi Tsubaki yang biasanya protes hanya membaca laporan itu dalam diam. Usami yang memperhatikannya hanya menatap Tsubaki dan Mimorin dengan heran, kemudian ia menghela napas pelan dan kembali pada tugasnya. Kedua kakak kelasnya itu bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Bukan hanya ia yang menyadarinya, begitu juga dengan Daisy. Bahkan gadis berkacamata itu juga tidak yakin apa yang membuat kedua rekan mereka bersikap seperti itu.

“Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi, Mimorin-senpai.”

“Kaichou! Ada hal yang membuat saya bingung!” seru Katou yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang OSIS. Tsubaki terlonjak dari kursinya dan segera menutup laporan yang ia baca. Ia mendelik kesal pada Katou yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

“Kiri! Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang OSIS?!”

“Bukannya dia selalu begitu?” Asahina membuka pintu ruang OSIS dengan santai.

“ASAHINA JUGA!! KUKIRA KALIAN BERDUA SEDANG PATROLI!!”

“Mimorin-senpai, tolong bilang pada Kaichou kalau bukannya dia sendiri yang menjadwalkan hari ini untuk rapat.” Gumam Usami.

“Kamu medengarnya bukan, Tsubaki-kun?”

“EEEH?!?! MEMANGNYA AKU PERNAH BILANG BEGITU?!”

“TJP. Tsubaki jadi pelupa.” Komentar Daisy sambil mengambil tempat duduknya.

“Kaichou, Anda yakin anda baik-baik saja?!” Katou berseru panik.

“Iya, tenang saja! Maafkan keteledoranku tadi. Sekarang, ayo kita mulai rapatnya.” Tsubaki dengan gesit memasukkan laporan dari Mimorin ke laci mejanya. Daisy yang melihatnya hanya memicingkan mata dan melirik Mimorin yang entah kenapa terlihat sedikit tegang. Katou mengangguk dan duduk di kursinya. Segera setelah ia duduk di kursinya, ia mengangkat tangannya. Tsubaki mengerjap heran, tapi tetap mempersilakannya untuk bicara.

“Maaf Kaichou, tapi sebenarnya ada keadaan seorang murid yang membuat saya bingung.” Katou memulai. Tsubaki dan Unyuu tersentak saat menyadari bahwa Katou adalah teman sekelas Isanami, murid yang selama beberapa minggu ini mereka selidiki diam-diam. Bagaimana bisa mereka melupakannya?

“Siapa yang kau maksud, Kiri?”

Katou menatap Tsubaki tajam. “Sanada Isanami, teman sekelasku, pindahan dari Aishi.”

“Wah wah ... memangnya ada apa Kiri-kun?”

“’Bukankah dia sakit cacar?’ tolong tanyakan padanya Daisy-senpai.”

“KDK. Kamu dengar katanya.”

“Berita tentang sakit mendadaknya Sanada dimulai sehari berhentinya penguntitan SKET-dan. Apakah kalian tidak merasa ganjil? Sanada tidak pernah sakit mendadak seperti ini. Kalau dia akan sakit, pasti satu dua hari sebelumnya dia akan beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Apa kalian tidak merasa kalau itu aneh?” Kejar Katou berapi-api. Tidak biasanya Tsubaki tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi pada murid-murid Kaimei. Tsubaki selalu menanggapi masalah yang bersangkutan dengan murid tanpa perlu bertanya siapa. Rasanya Tsubaki menyembunyikan sesuatu.

“Kamu tahu banyak juga, Stalker-san. DOS.”

“Kami duduk bersebelahan.”

“Tapi rasanya aneh kalau sampai sedetail itu, tolong katakan padanya.”

Tsubaki menghela napas dalam. Ia bersyukur setidaknya kebohongan Isanami bisa dipercaya secara medis. Kalau tidak, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia dan Mimorin katakan pada Katou yang sepertinya mencemaskan Isanami. Yah, lain halnya kalau Katou memutuskan untuk menjenguknya.

“Kiri, sakit cacar itu memang bisa mendadak. Tanda-tandanya mungkin sudah muncul beberapa hari sebelumnya, hanya saja dia tidak sadar akan hal itu. Mungkin kesehatannya juga menurun karena mencemaskan SKET-dan.”

“Tsubaki-kun benar. Kalau perlu saya dapat memberikan laporan menyeluruh tentang penyakit cacar di Jepang untukmu, Kiri-kun.”

Usami sweatdrop menatap Mimorin. “Mimorin-senpai, itu berlebihan.”

“Begitu ya? Padahal terakhir kali aku melihatnya dia terlihat sehat.” gumam Katou pelan. Tsubaki hanya menatap iba kepada Katou yang terlihat kecewa. Baguslah kalau Katou sudah bisa membuka diri pada orang lain, tapi kalau dia sampai tahu yang sebenarnya...

“Ah, iya,” Katou menatap Tsubaki bingung, “Aku dengar kamu konsultasi ke SKET-dan beberapa minggu lalu. Ada apa?”

“Kaichou dengar darimana?”

“Aku mendengarnya dari Fujisaki tadi malam. Jadi, ada—“

Mata Daisy berkilat saat mendengar perkataan Tsubaki. “Hee… kalian sudah cukup dekat rupanya.”

“Apa maksudmu itu?!”

“Wah, wah, Tsubaki-kun, tidak usah malu.” Mimorin tersenyum kecil.

“SIAPA YANG MALU DI SINI?!” Tsubaki berdehem, “Jadi, apa masalahmu, Kiri?”

“Bukan sesuatu yang perlu Kaichou khawatirkan.”

Tsubaki mengerutkan keningnya. “Tetap saja, kamu bersikap sangat aneh waktu itu. Bahkan sepertinya kamu masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang.”

“Eh? Tapi masalahnya sudah selesai kok. Lagipula, itu bukan masalahku.” Katou mengalihkan pandangannya. Katou bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan ia bersikap aneh. Seingatnya, ia melakukan semua tugas OSIS-nya dengan baik. Apakah ia benar-benar terlihat aneh?

“Benarkah? Kalau kamu bilang begitu… Tapi tetap saja, kalau ada apa-apa bilang pada kami. Aku…”

“Maaf Kaichou, aku tidak mengatakannya karena tidak ingin membuat Kaichou kepikiran dengan hal itu.”

“Tapi kalau kamu tidak mengatakannya malah membuatku semakin cemas.” Tsubaki menurunkan pandangannya. Ia merasa kecewa Katou tidak bisa menceritakannya padanya. Mungkin ia memang tidak bisa membantu banyak, tapi setidaknya Katou bisa merasa sedikit lega karena sudah membagi masalahnya. Walaupun itu dengan SKET-dan sekalipun dan bukan rekan-rekan OSIS-nya.

“Maaf Kaichou.” Katou menundukkan kepalanya. Tsubaki mungkin tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, hanya saja ketua OSIS itu memiliki banyak pikiran. Yah, setelah kasus penguntitan SKET-dan hal itu wajar. Meskipun begitu, Tsubaki masih tetap mencemaskannya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah mencurigai tuannya sebelumnya.

“Usami-chan, bagaimana laporan keuangan Kaimei untuk bulan ini?” Mimorin dengan lihai mengganti topik pembicaraan. Usami bangkit dari kursinya dengan laporan yang sebelumnya ia tulis.

“Baiklah, Mimorin-senpai. Pengeluaran bulan ini—“

\--

Isanami berkutat dengan buku resep di hadapannya. Ia tidak memperdulikan penampilannya yang berantakan dengan tepung dan gula halus. Kazemaru dan Tama—kucing yang dipungutnya beberapa hari lalu—hanya tidur-tiduran sambil menatap heran sang majikan yang sibuk mondar-mandir di dapur.

“Sebentar lagi pasti jadi! Camilan kesukaan SKET-dan, fufufu…” Selama beberapa hari ini ia sudah menyelesaikan rangkaian ikebana untuk OSIS dan Direktur Utama sebagai tanda terima kasih sambil terus belajar memasak untuk SKET-dan. Semua resep untuk makan siang dan kue kering sudah ia kuasai, namun hanya camilan yang satu ini dia mencoba improvisasi sendiri karena tidak ada resep untuk membuatnya.

Dengan wajah berbinar, ia mengambil satu dan menyodorkannya pada Kazemaru. “Ayo, Kazemaru. Cicipi yang ini. Bagaimana?” Awalnya Kazemaru hanya mengendusnya. Namun, saat Isanami hendak menarik tangannya, Kazemaru memakan biskuit stik yang berlumur coklat itu. Isanami tersenyum senang.

“Berhasil!! Syukurlah…” Isanami tertawa kecil. Dengan segera ia merapikan semua peralatannya dan memasukkan Pockin buatannya ke dalam pendingin. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, ayahnya mengintip dari balik pintu. Putrinya tidak pernah sesemangat ini dalam memasak. Apalagi saat ia tahu putrinya selalu membawa makan siang dalam jumlah banyak.

‘Yah, setidaknya dia sudah mulai ceria lagi.’ Pikir Sanada-sama sambil meninggalkan putrinya yang masih sibuk di dapur. Saat berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya.

‘Hah?! Jangan-jangan… Putriku sedang jatuh cinta?!’ Di kepalanya muncul bayangan dua orang anak laki-laki.

Sementara itu, Bossun dan Switch tiba-tiba bersin secara bersamaan di ruang klub.

“Kenapa Bossun, Switch? Sakit, ya?”

“Ah, nggak… Rasanya merinding aja…”

[Jangan-jangan ada yang ngomongin kita lagi?]

Bossun bergumam, “Mudahan sih enggak…”

\--

“Bagaimana Hijiri-kun?” Tanya Sanada-sama pada Hijiri. Malam itu, Hijiri dipanggil menghadap pamannya di ruang kerjanya di kediaman utama. Awalnya ia tidak tahu alasan Sanada-sama memanggilnya. Tapi setelah mendengarnya, Hijiri benar-benar terkejut. Ia menatap pamannya dengan ragu.

“Paman, apa ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Kesannya kita seperti memaksanya.” Gumamnya pelan.

Sanada-sama melambaikan tangannya cuek. “Omong kosong! Sejak kecil kalian selalu dekat satu sama lain. Aku yakin Isanami tidak akan menolaknya kalau itu denganmu.”

“Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah dan teman-temannya?” Kejar Hijiri.

“Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu, Hijiri-kun. Urusan itu biar aku saja yang menanganinya. Tugasmu hanya mengurus Isanami dan persiapannya. Sebaiknya kamu terus ada di sisinya. Itu akan mempercepat masa transisinya.” Hijiri menundukkan kepalanya.

“Sekarang pergilah, Hijiri-kun. Aku yakin, Isanami akan senang kalau diantar olehmu ke sekolah lusa.” Lanjut Sanada-sama.

“Baik, Paman. Saya permisi.” Hijiri memberi hormat pada Sanada-sama sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja pamannya.

Hijiri menghela napas saat pintu ruang kerja pamannya sudah tertutup. Matanya terlihat kosong sesaat. Setekah beberapa saat ia beranjak meninggalkan lorong tersebut.  Di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Isanami yang baru menyelesaikan camilan untuk SKET-dan. Kazemaru dan Tama dengan setia mengapit Isanami.

“Oh? Hijiri-sama, selamat malam. Saya tidak tahu Hijiri-sama berkunjung kemari. Ada perlu apa, Hijiri-sama?” sapa Isanami saatia berada di depan Hijiri.

Hijiri tersenyum, “Ah, Isanami-san. Aku ada perlu sedikit dengan ayahmu. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?”

Isanami membalas senyuman Hijiri. “Oh? Saya sedang menyempurnakan masakan saya. Saya memutuskan untuk kembali masuk sekolah lusa.”

“Eh? Ah, iya. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Arata-kun dan Paman. Katanya dua minggu ini kau menolak masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya ada apa?” Tanya Hijiri dengan cemas.

Isanami tersenyum hambar, “Bukan apa-apa. Saya sedang malas pergi sekolah.”

Hijiri terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu alasan Isanami tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu ini dari Hanzou. Namun begitu, ia dan Hanzou sepakat untuk membiarkan Isanami mengatakan kebohongan itu pada semuanya. “Ah… Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau segera istirahat, Isanami-san. Sudah mendekati jam tidurmu bukan?”

Isanami mengangguk. “Ah… Iya. Kalau begitu saya permisi Hijiri-san. Selamat malam.”

“Selamat malam, Isanami-san.” Setelah saling membungkukkan badannya, Isanami meninggalkan Hijiri diikuti kedua peliharaannya. Hijiri hanya memandangsosok Isanami yang berjalan menjauhinya. Senyum di wajahnya berganti menjadi tatapan serius.

-

Seperti biasa, SKET-dan sedang bersantai-santai di ruang klub. Besok Isanami sudah dapat masuk sekolah. Dan sudah dua minggu pula, Himeko selalu men-tsukkomi Bossun dan Switch yang merengek ingin makan masakan Isanami (baca: makanan mewah). Padahal awalnya ia sudah repot-repot membuatkan bekal untuk kedua bocah itu, tapi belum lama mereka menghabiskan bekalnya mereka kembali mengeluh. Himeko sudah tidak mempedulikan mereka lagi setelah itu.

“Isa-chan bakal masuk lusa ya… Kira-kira nanti dia bawa makanan apa ya?”

“MALAH MAKANANNYA AJA YANG LO PIKIRIN?!?!”

Teriakan Himeko terdengar sampai ke ruang klub Shoujo Manga yang ada di sebelah ruang klub SKET-dan. “Aaah ... Mereka masih tetap ceria seperti biasanya, ya?” Fumi tertawa kaku mendengar komentar ketua klub-nya.

[Habisnya Isa-chan udah janji mau bikinin kita masakan yang lebih enak…]

“KALIAN ANAK COWOK SAMA AJA!!!”

“KYAAAAA!!!! NAME-KU TERBAWA ANGIIIN!!!!” teriakan Roman memutus pembicaraan SKET-dan.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka dengan kencang. Roman, Yabasawa, Dante, Shinzou, Otakura, Eni, Kapten, Yuki, Cherry, dan Koma berdiri di depan pintu SKET-dan dengan berbagai ekspresi panik.

“AKU PERLU BANTUAN!!!” Teriak mereka bersamaan.

“EEEEEEEH?!?!!?!?” Teriak ketiga anggota SKET-dan tak kalah kencangnya.

\--

Sepulang sekolah, Bossun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Ia mengambil remote TV dan menggantinya ke channel BOX Cinema yang sedang memutar Best and Curious VI. Ia segera memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman sambil memakan kudapan yang ada di meja tanpa berganti baju terlebih dulu.

“Anjrit, gile banget hari ini ... Apa-apaan mereka semua? Kok bisa pada barengan gitu sih?” gumam Bossun mengingat kehebohan di sekolah tadi. Ia yakin sudah tiga kali mengelilingi sekolah dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam hari ini. Bossun harap Switch bisa masuk sekolah lusa agar bisa menyantap makan siang buatan Isanami.

“Onii-chan! Cobain kueku!!” Seru Rumi sambil membawa nampan berisi kue kering yang baru dipanggangnya ke hadapan Bossun.

Bossun tidak menghiraukan Rumi. “Gak, makasih.” Ia tahu pasti adiknya itu pasti ada maunya, apalagi kalau sampai baik-baik padanya seperti ini.

Rumi menatap Bossun dengan kesal. “Ayolah, aku perlu bantuan nih! Onii-chan kan SKET-dan, bukankah kalian menolong orang yang dalam kesulitan?”

“BANTU APA COBA KALO AKU MAKAN KUEMU?!?! LAGIAN PASTI NANTI KAMU ADA MAUNYA KAN?!?!”

“Ya! Onii-chan, beliin cream puff ya?” tanya Rumi dengan wajah manis.

“TERNYATA EMANG ADA MAUNYA KAN?!?!” Tetap saja, walaupun ia sudah protes, Bossun pada akhirnya pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk membelikan pesanan Rumi.

“Akhirnya terpaksa ngebeliin Rumi deh… ” Bossun menghela napas kewalahan. Ia sengaja membeli dua cream puff karena ia yakin pasti ibunya juga akan meminta jatahnya. Tentu saja tak lupa dengan satu jeli dengan rasa jeruk mandarin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ponsel di sakunya tiba-tiba berdering. Bossun mengernyit heran saat melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.Ryan adalah pesepeda dari Swiss yang mengelilingi dunia. Mereka bertemu saat Bossun membantu dokumentari Yagi, temannya dari klub siaran, saat liburan musim panas lalu. Walaupun hanya bertemu sekali, mereka sudah menjadi dekat. Bahkan mereka saling bertukar email dan berkomunikasi. Tapi ini baru pertama kalinya Ryan menelepon dari luar negeri.

_“Hello, good evening. What’s up?”_ jawab Bossun malas. Ia mendengarkan Ryan berbicara sambil terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berjalan, matanya terbeliak kaget. Pegangannya pada belanjaannya mengerat.

_“You’re not serious, are you?”_

\--

Himeko dan Switch memandang Bossun dengan tatapan heran. Tidak biasanya ketua mereka yang selalu riang itu melamun. Sejak pagi, Bossun terlihat banyak pikiran tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan ia tidak men-tsukkomi Otakura maupun Roman saat pelajaran Chuu-san. Mereka saling pandang sebelum Himeko memecahkan keheninngan.

“Bossun, kenapa kamu?”

[Gak biasanya kamu melamun.] Bossun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap Switch dan Himeko dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Tapi sebelum mereka bisa mengetahui maksud ekspresi itu, Bossun menyeringai pada mereka berdua.

“Oh, iya! Bener juga, ya! Kira-kira Isa-chan bakal bawa apa ya? Katanya dia mau bikinin kue.”Himeko mengerjapkan matanya.

“KENAPA KAMU MAU MAKANANNYA DOANG?!?!?!”Untuk sementara, Himeko akan menuruti Bossun. Ia mungkin tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala leader mereka, tapi ia yakin Bossun pasti akan memberitahukannya pada mereka kalau Bossun sudah siap.

Lain halnya dengan Himeko, Switch hanya bisa menatap Bossun dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba-chan: Bibi


	9. DANCE 9 – Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's sing together!!
> 
> Happy birthday Bossun~  
> Happy birthday Tsubaki~  
> Happy birthday Haru-kaa-san~  
> Happy birthday POCKIN~!
> 
> Happy 11/11  
> Neko: Oh, sekalian Happy birthday to Tatsun yang mengisi suara Shinpei-kun!!  
> Usa: Happy birthday untuk ke-85 karakter anime yang ultah hari ini! Sumber: Kyaratan.

 

 

 

_Why am I—_

Suasana ruang kelas 2-D yang sebelumnya ramai menjadi hening saat pintu kelas terbuka. Shinpei, Cherry, Morino, Fumi, Koma, dan Katou menatap senang ke sosok yang baru memasuki ruang kelas. Sudah dua minggu mereka tidak melihat Isanami.

“Gokigenyou, minna-san. Bagaimana kabar kalian?”

“Sanada-san!”

“Kamu sudah sembuh!”

“Oh… Syukurlah! Katanya kamu sakit cacar ya?”

“Kukira kau masuknya masih lama. Kudengar kau masuk rumah sakit.”

“Padahal kami ingin menjengukmu, tapi kamu nggak mau member tahu nama rumah sakitnya!”

Isanami tersenyum senang melihat kepedulian teman-temannya. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan suasana akrab yang diberikan teman-temannya. “Maafkan saya, saya dirawat di luar kota, jadi saya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. Tapi sekarang saya sudah sembuh, kok. Segawa-san, Morishita-san, Morino-kun, Katou-kun, terima kasih sudah mengirimkan catatan pelajaran dan tugas dari guru-guru ke rumah. Saya benar-benar tertolong.”

Fumi dan Shinpei melirik Katou. Tidak biasanya pengurus umum OSIS itu bertindak sampai sejauh itu untuk membantu seorang murid. Lebih tepatnya, ia hanya bertindak seperti ini untuk Isanami, sejauh yang mereka ingat.

“Sama-sama.”

“Kan kami teman sekelasmu.” Mendengar hal itu, Isanami kembali tersenyum. Saking senangnya, ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir ke pipinya.

“Sanada, wajahmu masih merah. Apa kamu yakin bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini?” tanya Katou.

Kelima orang lainnya saling menatap heran. Sekali lagi, Katou memang perhatian pada teman-temannya. Tapi tetap saja perlakuannya pada Isanami melewati batas perhatiannya yang biasa!

Omong-omong, sejak kapan Katou begitu perhatian pada Isanami? Begitulah pikir kelimanya kompak.

“A-ah ... Saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih Katou-kun.” Isanami tersenyum manis. Benar-benar hari pertama yang menyenangkan!

“Omong-omong…. Kotak bekalmu besar sekali.” Gumam Shinpei. Ia yakin kotak bekal yang dibawa Isanami bisa mencapai lima tingkat.

“Ah, ini… untuk SKET-dan. Saya sudah janji pada mereka akan membuatkan bekal.”

“Eeh? Padahal kamu kan lagi sakit!” seru Fumi tak percaya.

Katou mengepalkan tangannya. “SKET-dan sialan itu, bisa-bisanya…”

“Saya hanya menepati janji yang sudah lama saya buat.”

Koma mengintip bawaan Isanami. “Tapi sebanyak ini… sedangkan mereka hanya bertiga…”

“Ah, itu, Bossun-san…” Isanami tertawa kaku. Walaupun dua minggu sudah berlalu, ia masih ingat bagaimana aura hitam Himeko dapat menguar melalui saluran telepon. Yang lainnya, termasuk Katou, hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Ah ya, harusnya mereka tidak heran lagi. Yang mereka bicarakan ini adalah ketiga kakak kelas yang tergolong eksentrik di angkatan mereka.

\--

Sewaktu istirahat, seperti biasa semua anggota OSIS berkumpul di ruang OSIS. Mereka sedang memakan bekal makan siang masing-masing. Sesekali terdengar suara Mimorin, Daisy, dan Usami yang berbincang pelan. Sementara itu ketua dan pengurus umum OSIS hanya mendengarkan. Saat para gadis bercerita tentang toko kue yang direkomendasikan Daisy, pintu ruang OSIS diketuk pelan. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap pintu dengan heran.

“Masuk!” seru Tsubaki.

“Maaf mengganggu, Tsubaki-kaichou. Saya Sanada Isanami.” Kata Isanami saat gadis itu memasuki ruang OSIS.

“Sanada? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” Ujar Katou yang terkejut.

Isanami tersenyum ke arah Katou. “Ah, saya hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Tsubaki-kaichou, Katou-kun.”

“Untuk Tsubaki?” gumam Daisy yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa hubungan antara Tsubaki dengan gadis ini? Daisy melirik Tsubaki yang terlhat tenang. Percuma, ia tidak bisa membaca Tsubaki yang seperti ini.

Isanami mengangguk, “Iya. Ini untuk Tsubaki-kaichou.” Isanami menyerahkan serangkaian bunga yang diletakkan dalam sebuah vas kristal ke meja Tsubaki. Tsubaki menatap bingung rangkaian bunga itu.

“Untuk apa kau memberiku ini?”

Isanami menundukkan kepalanya, “Anda tahu bahasa bunga? Selain indah di mata, mereka memiliki makna tersendiri.”

“Hah? Apa maksudmu?”tanya Tsubaki dengan wajah datar. Isanami tersenyum kecil menanggapi Tsubaki.

“Hanya itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda sebelumnya. Saya mohon undur diri dulu, Tsubaki-kaichou, Mimori-san, Katou-kun, minna-san.”

“Terima kasih atas bunganya, Isanami-san.” Kata Mimorin sambil tersenyum cerah. Isanami balas tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat dan berbalik. Katou berdiri dari kursinya.

“Tunggu, Sanada. Biar kuantar.”

Seluruh mata anggota OSIS memandang Katou dengan berbagai macam ekspresi tidak percaya. Katou, menawarkan bantuan dengan halus kecuali kepada Tsubaki? Ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi. Apalagi pada seorang perempuan!

“Ah, tidak perlu. Katou-kun kan sedang berkumpul dengan OSIS.”

“Nggak apa, kita lagi makan siang. Aku keluar sebentar tidak apa-apa ‘kan, Kaichou?”

“Eh?! Ah… ya… tidak apa-apa sih…?” Tunggu, tunggu, situasi macam apa ini?! Ia tidak tahu kalau Katou dan Sanada sedekat ini!!

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami permisi. Ayo, Sanada.”

‘ _Apa-apaan itu?!’_ pikir keempat anggota OSIS yang tertinggal.

Daisy menaikkan kacamatanya. “Hmph. Sudah pasti kalau seperti itu… naksir ya?”

Mimorin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. “Kiri-kun… Tak kusangka, pada Isanami-san…”

“Um… bukankah itu murid yang di-stalk Ninja-kun?”

Tsubaki memijat keningnya bingung. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Katou dan Sanada Isanami? Hubungan mereka berdua lebih dekat dari yang ia bayangkan. Tsubaki melirik rangkaian bunga yang ada di mejanya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Ia semakin bersalah pada Katou. Kalau sampai ninja itu tahu tentang alasan gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu…

Usami melirik Tsubaki yang hanya tediam. “Bunga yang indah.” gumamnya sambil ikut memperhatikan rangkaian bunga itu.

“Memangnya bantuan apa yang kau berikan?” tanya Daisy sambil melihat Tsubaki yang kembali melanjutkan makannya.

“Entahlah. Seingatku aku tidak membantunya.” Memangnya bantuan apa yang ia berikan dengan memberikan sedikit peringatan pada gadis Sanada itu? Mimorin bangkit dari kursinya.

“Tsubaki-kun, kau tahu arti dari rangkaian ini?” Tanya Mimorin sambil mengusap kelopak daun tsubaki.

“Nggak perlu.” Gumam Tsubaki sambil terus menyantap bekalnya.

Mimorin memandang sayu bunga-bunga pada rangkaian itu.“Bunga ini, bunga tsubaki artinya ‘penghormatan’, tulip putih dan hyacinth ungu melambangkan ‘permohonan maaf dan penyesalan’, mawar pink dan tulip merah ini artinya ‘tolong percayai aku’ dan bunga terakhir ini, hydrangea melambangkan ‘terima kasih’.”

Tsubaki menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya. “Bunga utama rangkaian itu ... bunga tsubaki.” Gumam Usami. Ruang OSIS menjadi senyap. Daisy hanya melihat Tsubaki dan Mimorin yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, begitu juga Usami. Benar-benar aneh.

“Mimorin-senpai, tolong bilang pada Kaichou kalau mawar pink dan tulip merah bisa juga melambangkan pernyataan cinta. Sedangkan hydrangea juga bisa berarti dingin, kejam, dan sombong.” Kata Usami sebelum melanjutkan makan siangnya.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!?!?!?!” Teriak Tsubaki. Apa maksud Isanami mengatainya dingin dan kejam?! Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?!

“IUK. Itulah Usami Kita.”

Mimorin tersenyum sambil sweatdrop. “Usami-chan… Kenapa kau katakan arti lainnya itu?”

“Tapi memang benar, ‘kan? Mimorin-senpai?” Sementara itu Tsubaki menghela napas kewalahan. Ia menatap bunga tsubaki di sampingnya.

“Penghormatan, ya?” gumam Tsubaki pelan.

-

“Isa-chan!”

“Akhirnya kamu datang juga!”

[Syukurlah!]

“Selamat siang, semuanya. Apa kabar?” Sapa Isanami. Saat ia membuka pintu ruang SKET-dan Himeko memeluknya erat. Sementara itu Bossun menangis bahagia dan Switch menangis bombay. Isanami dan Katou sweatdrop. Ini… lebih meriah dari yang Isanami bayangkan.

“Kami baik-baik aja, kok.” Himeko melepaskan pelukannya sambil masih meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Isanami. Peduli setan dengan insiden makan siang dua hari lalu.

“Lho, Katou? Kamu…”

[Hm hm, ada apa ini?] goda Switch saat melihat Katou berdiri di belakang Isanami sambil membawa kotak bekal berukuran super besar.

“Aku membantu Sanada membawakan kotak bekal ini.”

“Tapi katanya Tsubaki OSIS makan siang bareng…” gumam Himeko heran.

“Aku sudah selesai, makanya aku membantu.”

Ketiga anggota SKET-dan saling berpandangan, sebelum menyeringai lebar. Sepertinya Katou bahkan lupa kalau ia biasanya menunggu Tsubaki sampai selesai makan sebelum kembali ke kelas. Karena ini baru awal jam istirahat, mana mungkin Tsubaki si anak rumahan itu sudah selesai makan.

_‘Pasti ada apa-apanya!’_

“Apa-apaan wajah kalian itu?”

“Nishishishishi… Yah, gimana ya…?”

“Hyu, hyu, Kiri nih ye! Hebat juga kamu!”

[Hyu, hyu! Kau harusnya beritahu kami, bocah ninja!] goda ketiganya kompak sambil menyikut Katou.

“Kalian ini bicara apa sih? Dan tolong hentikan itu!” Sementara itu, Isanami menundukkan kepalanya yang memerah.

“A-Ah, iya. Saya membawakan ini untuk kalian. Seperti yang saya janjikan.” Kata Isanami sambil mengambil kotak bekal dari tangan Katou. Segera saja seluruh perhatian SKET-dan tertuju pada kotak bekal yang terlihat bersinar tersebut.

[AKHIRNYAAA!!! INI DIA YANG SUDAH KUTUNGGU-TUNGGUUUUU!!!!]

“KAMU MASIH MIKIRIN MAKANANNYA?!!!”

“UWOOOOO!!!! Terus kuenya mana? Kuenya mana?” tanya Bossun dengan antusias.

“HOI!”

Isanami mengangguk riang. “Iya, saya juga sudah membawa kuenya. Saya harap kalian menyukainya.”

[Ayo kita makan di luar! Di antara guguran daun momiji yang menguning ...] Usul Switch sambil berpose ala penyair.

“NGAPAIN KAMU MALAH BIKIN PUISI?!?!?!?!”

“Oh, iya! Musim gugur emang musimnya makan banyak.”

“OKE!! Ayo kita keluarin tikar pikniknya!” Kata Himeko sambil membuka loker Bossun dan mengambil tikar yang sudah disimpan untuk berjaga-jaga.

“Oh, Katou. Kamu mau ikut nggak? Kayaknya sebanyak ini kami nggak bakalan habis deh.” Tawar Bossun pada Katou yang hanya memperhatikan keempatnya.

“Nggak, makasih. Aku mau kembali ke ruang OSIS. Kaichou sudah menunggu.”

[Tahu darimana kau? Siapa tahu aja Tsubaki udah balik ke kelas.]

“Kaichou bilang ada yang mau dibicarakan setelah makan siang.”

“He… anak itu rajin ya.” Gumam Bossun takjub. Yah, dia tahu Tsubaki itu rajin, tapi bahkan sampai menggunakan waktu makan siangnya untuk pekerjaan OSIS walaupun sudah kelas tiga… Dia benar-benar salut.

Himeko menatap Bossun sambil menyipitkan matanya. “Gak kayak kamu.”

“Um… Katou-kun, terima kasih.” Isanami membungkuk. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan ber-‘ooh’ takjub saat melihat Katou tersenyum.

Perhatian, ini bukan senyumnya yang biasa. Yang ini jauh lebih lembut.

_‘Apa yang sudah terjadi?!’_

“Bukan masalah. Kalau gitu, aku permisi dulu.” Katou menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum pergi keluar ruangan. Setelah pintu ruang klub tertutup, kali ini giliran Isanami yang dikerubungi SKET-dan.

“Oi, oi Isa-chan! Ada kejadian apa antara kamu sama Katou?”

“Kiri nggak pernah senyum kayak gitu lho! Serius! Beneran deh!”

[Bagaimana caranya kamu menaikkan flag Katou Kiri tanpa kami sadari?!]

Isanami menelengkan kepalanya bingung. “Eh…? Flag…?”

“KAWAAAAAAAAIIII!!!!” pekik Himeko sambil lagi-lagi memeluk Isanami. Himeko yang sudah dua minggu tidak melihat Isanami merasa Isanami semakin manis saja. Rasanya seperti pertama kali bertemu saja, batinnya.

“Kami membiarkanmu bebas sekarang Isa-chan. Tapi…”

[Kamu harus menceritakan semua detailnya habis makan nanti.]

“Ba-baiklah…”

Bossun dan Himeko kemudian menggotong tikarnya keluar, Housuke terbang rendah di sekitar Isanami, sementara Switch mencari tempat piknik paling bagus di sekolah. Sambil berjalan, ketiga anggota SKET-dan menyanyikan lagu mars sekolah yang mereka buat, ‘Teruko’ sambil diiringi sahutan riang Housuke. Isanami bersenandung kecil mengikuti nada yang dinyanyikan SKET-dan. Mereka pun menggelar tikar di bawah pepohonan di hutan belakang sekolah.

“UWOOOOOO!!! Perasaanku aja apa emang makanannya bersinar ya?” seru Bossun saat melihat isi kotak bekal yang dibawa Isanami.

“Huwaaa!!! Jadi sayang dimakan, nih!”

[Tapi kelihatannya enak!]

“Ayo silakan dimakan semuanya.” Tanpa ragu-ragu ketiga anggota SKET-dan langsung menyantap makan siang yang sudah disediakan oleh Isanami. Saat gigitan pertama, mata mereka terbeliak senang.

“WUENAK TENAAAAAAAAN!!!!”

“ANJRIIIT!!!MUANTEB CUUUY!!!!”

[RASANYA SURGA ABIIIIS!!!!]

“Ah, iya. Yang ini untuk Housuke.” Kata Isanami sambil menyodorkan potongan sosis untuk Housuke. Housuke berkukuk senang.

Mereka menikmati makan siang sambil berceloteh ria masih dengan rutinitas boke-tsukkomi SKET-dan. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, dua pasang mata sedang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Hanzou dan Katou mengawasi mereka dari tempat yang berbeda. Keduanya sama-sama mengernyit saat memandang keempat orang yang sedang asyik piknik itu.

_‘Semut merah itu ‘kan yang disukai oleh Hime-sama?’_

Bossun tiba-tiba bersin dengan suara keras.

“Bossun kamu sakit?” Tanya Himeko. Isanami dan Switch memandang Bossun yang sibuk mengusap hidungnya.

Di sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempat Hanzou bertengger, Katou berkeringat dingin. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak telah berbohong kepada ketiga kakak kelasnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rasanya ia tidak akan mengerti apa hubungan Isanami dengan Bossun kalau ia tidak mengamati mereka secara diam-diam. Belum lagi rangkaian bunga itu… untuk apa gadis itu memberikannya kepada Ketua OSIS Kaimei?

Sepertinya ia juga melihat bunga mawar pink.

_‘Apa benar Sanada menyukai Kaichou? Tapi bukannya dia sudah pacaran sama Bossun-san?’_ pikir Katou yang mengingat ‘pernyataan cinta’ Isanami pada Bossun beberapa minggu lalu.

Sementara itu di ruang OSIS, Tsubaki tiba-tiba bersin dengan suara keras. Ia sibuk mengusap hidungnya. Aneh, padahal ruangan OSIS sudah cukup hangat.

“Tsubaki-kun, kamu sakit?” Tanya Mimorin.

Bossun lagi-lagi bersin dengan suara kencang hingga sumpitnya terlempar dari tangannya dan mendarat di atas kepala Housuke. Housuke mengibaskan kepalanya yang terkena lemparan sumpit Bossun. Himeko mengernyit cemas.

“Dari kemaren kamu bersin-bersin terus Bossun.”

[Jangan-jangan kamu beneran sakit lagi?]

Bossun mengusap hidungnya sebal. Padahal ia sudah memakai parka yang cukup tebal untuk menangkal hawa dingin, tapi entah kenapa hawa yang ia rasakan lebih menusuk. “Nggak tau. Dari kemaren aku rasanya merinding terus.”

[Itu mah sakit kali!] Isanami mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Switch.

Himeko menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Bossun. “Hm… Tapi nggak kerasa panas tuh!”

“Bossun-san pakai syal saya saja. Supaya Anda tidak terkena angin dingin.” Kata Isanami sambil melepaskan syal yang sejak pagi melingkari lehernya.

“He? Nggak apa-apa Isa-chan? Nanti kamu sakit.”

[‘Kan kamu yang sekarang lagi sakit. Nurut aja napa?]

“Lho? Kok malah nyalahin aku?!” balas Bossun.

Isanami tertawa kecil. “Tidak apa-apa, kalau Bossun-san sakit ‘kan bisa repot.” Isanami memakaikan syalnya pada Bossun.

_‘GUUUWAAAAHHHHH!!!!’_ teriak Hanzou dan Katou dalam hati saat melihat Isanami memakaikan syalnya pada Bossun.

“HUATCHIIIIUUUU!!!” Bossun kembali bersin dengan keras. Himeko dan Switch saling berpandangan heran. Padahal harinya tidak sedingin itu. Apa Bossun benar-benar sedang sakit ya? Gadis berambut pirang itu bergumam sebelum menjentikkan jarinya.

“Pakai syal aja kayaknya kurang anget. Nih, pake jaketku. Anget lho… Enak lho…” Kata Himeko sambil menyampirkan jaketnya ke bahu Bossun. Bossun menghela napas nyaman sambil menaikkan syal Isanami hingga ke hidungnya.

_‘APAAAAAAAAAAA?!?!?!?’_

_‘HIME-SAMAKUUU!!!! MALANG SEKALI NONAKU DIDUAKAN DI_ _HADAPANNYA SEPERTI ITU?!?!?!?!’_ pekik Katou dan Hanzou berturut-turut.

“Syalnya Isa-chan sama jaketnya Himeko anget…” Lagi-lagi Bossun merinding. “Nggak. Apaan sih nih?!” Kalau boleh jujur, ia sebenarnya sudah mulai ketakutan. Rasa dingin yang ia rasakan ini benar-benar tidak normal.

[Ayo kita pelukan! Pasti nanti jadi hangat!] Usul Switch sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara seperti di kelas.

“EEEEH???!!” Himeko hanya sweatdrop mendengar usulan kekanakan Switch.

“Coo coo.” Housuke hanya berkukuk pelan. Bagaikan aba-aba, Switch langsung memeluk Bossun dengan erat hingga Bossun kesulitan bernapas.

“WUAAAAAKH!!!” pekik Bossun sambil memukul tangan Switch di lehernya. Ini namanya bukan menghangatkan, ini pembunuhan! Ia tidak tahu Switch bisa mencekik seseorang sekencang ini! Dendam apa Switch padanya?!

“EMANGNYA KALIAN INI TERETABBIES?!?!?!” Isanami tertawa melihat keceriaan Switch, Bossun, dan Himeko.

Katou terkesima melihat Isanami tertawa lepas. Baru pertama kali gadis itu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang benar-benar bahagia. Katou mengusap hidungnya.

_‘Hm? Kenapa aku merasa panas ya?’_

“Apa tidak sebaiknya kita masuk saja, ya? Kalau semakin lama di luar, Bossun-san bisa semakin sakit.” Usul Isanami.

Bossun duduk bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya. “Ah, sayang kalau kita balik sekarang. Kita habisin makanannya aja di sini. Sekalian refreshing-lah!”

_‘Oke, oke, hawa dingin mengerikan, pergilah, pergilah!’_

[Oh, iya. Aku juga ingin mengetes Braveria terbaruku.]

“He? Kamu bikin yang baru lagi?” Himeko dan Bossun memasang wajah jengkel. Padahal Braveria sebelumnya malah membuat mereka repot. Kali ini ada versi kedua?

“Braveria? Apa itu Switch-san?”

[Hohoho ... Itu masih rahasia perusahaan Isa-chan. Ayo habisin makanannya dulu baru ku kasih tau. Oh ya, dan juga... sekalian aja deh, sambil makan.] Switch menyikut Bossun.

“Hah? Apaan?”

“Ah iya juga ya…” Himeko menyeringai iseng sambil ikut menyikut Bossun. “Ayo, ayo, silakan mulai mas bro!”

“Ya makanya apaan?”

[Yang itu lho!! Interogasi!!]

“Bener tuh!! Interogasi!!”

Bossun memundurkan badannya dari kedua anggota klubnya yang sangat antusias. Hawa dingin itu sekarang kembali menusuk. “Kayaknya… nggak dulu deh…”

“EEEEEEEH?!” [EEEEEEEH?!]

“Masa kalian nggak ngerasa ada hawa nggak enak gitu sih?! Rasanya kayak ‘wuus’ dan ‘jleb’ gitu!”

“Hah? Kamu ngomong apa Bossun? Jangan-jangan kamu kentut ya?”

“Ya gak lah! Kalo kentut aku pasti ngomong lah!”

[Jadi yang kentut di ruang klub kemarin itu bukan kamu?] Isanami tertawa. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar celotehan SKET-dan seperti ini.

“GAK PERCAYA AMAT SIH LO PADE!! BUKAN GUE!!”

“Udahlah, itu kan udah lalu. Sekarang kita ngomongin kentutnya Bossun.”

[Jangan-jangan yang kemarin kentut itu kamu ya Himeko?]

“JANGAN NGOMONG GITUAN SOAL CEWEK BEGO!!”

“INI BUKAN SOAL KENTUT GUE!! KAMPRET KALIAN BERDUA!!” Tawa Isanami makin tak tertahankan. Ia memeluk perutnya dan terus tertawa hingga tenggorokannya kering.

“Beneran, suer nih!” Wajah Bossun terlihat makin menyedihkan. “Itu, di sekitaran situ tuh!! Nee-san, lakukan sesuatu dong!!” teriak Bossun sambil menunjuk ke area pepohonan dimana kedua ninja yang mengawasi mereka bersembunyi.

Katou dan Hanzou berjengit. Tak disangka ternyata insting Bossun begitu tajam. Tapi tetap saja, dalam konteks pembicaraan itu mereka berdua dianggap kentut oleh Himeko dan Switch.

[Hah? Kamu kentut di situ?]

“Bukaaaaan~” rengek Bossun yang terlihat bisa menangis kapan saja salah satu dari mereka menyebut kata ‘kentut’. Isanami berdehem untuk meredakan tawanya. Tapi seulas senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya.

“Um… pembicaraan ini, sebaiknya kita hentikan saja. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan makan siangnya?”

“ISA-CHAAAAAN!!! PENYELAMAT GUEEE!!”

[Bilang saja kalau kamu tadi cukup ‘menikmati’ perbincangan tadi, Isa-chan.] Isanami menahan tawanya. Bossun yang melihatnya menatap Isanami dengan horror.

“Isa-chan… PADAHAL AKU PERCAYA SAMA KAMU!!!”

“Maaf, maaf, tapi yang tadi itu benar-benar…” jawab Isanami sambil tertawa kecil sebelum kembali berdehem.

“Isa-chan usaha mati-matian nahan tawa tuh.”

[Pasti ini cobaan yang berat untuknya.]

“Sialan! Gak ada yang lucu tentang itu tauk!”

Isanami menghiraukan ocehan SKET-dan dan menuangkan teh yang sudah dibawanya. Tapi bahunya bergetar saat kembali mendengar percakapan SKET-dan.

“Tapi emangnya hawa apaan sih?”

“Hawa nggak enak gitu deh, pokoknya! Kan elu pembunuh bayarannya di sini, harusnya tahu dong!”

“Pembunuh bayaran pala lu peang?!”

[Hm, tapi aku sudah memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain kita di sini.]

“Siapa tahu aja…. Ada itu lho…”

“Bossun.”

“Ar-ar-ar—“

“GYAAAAAAAA!!! JANGAN SEBUT GOBLOK!!”

“NGAPAIN LO MUKUL GUE?!”

[Haaaaaah? Bossun. Maksud loech, hal-hal kayak **OCCULT** getoh…? Getoh yah?!]

“Jangan sewot lu! Beneran, makanya hawanya ‘hyuuu’ terus ‘syut syut’ clekit-clekit gitu!”

“Ngomong apa lagi sih lo? Kentut?”

[Kalo mo kentut nggak usah sungkan.]

“NGAPAIN BALIK LAGI KE SITU?!?!”

Isanami menggeleng pelan. Berapa kalipun mendengarnya, ia tidak akan pernah bosan. “Sudah, sudah. Silahkan diminum tehnya.”

“Sankyuu, Isa-chan!”

“Ayo minum, ayo minum!”

[Bossun, jangan kentut ya.]

“UDAHAN AH, KENTUT-KENTUTAN NYA!!”

“BENER!! KITA LAGI MAU MINUM NIH!!”

[Ya udah, kalo gitu jangan sampai pipis di celana ya.]

“KENAPA MALAH SAMPE KE SITU?!?!?!”

Akhirnya, entah bagaimana mereka dapat melanjutkan makan siang dengan cukup tenang. Tentu saja, beberapa kali topik yang sebelumnya diungkit kembali. Katou yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Ia memang tidak pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan semua anggota SKET-dan, tapi ia bisa melihat kenapa banyak murid menyukai mereka walaupun tingkah mereka terkadang sangat konyol.

Sementara itu, Hanzou menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak menyangka nonanya berteman dengan orang-orang tak bermartabat seperti mereka. Kalau sampai tuannya tahu… tidak, lebih baik tuannya tidak perlu tahu.

Tak lama kemudian kotak bekal lima tingkat itu ludes dimakan oleh SKET-dan dan Isanami. Bossun, Himeko, Switch, dan bahkan Housuke tidur-tiduran dengan santai di atas tikar. Isanami merapikan sisa makan siang mereka sambil tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman kekenyangan anggota SKET-dan.

“Oh, iya. Katanya kamu bawa sesuatu yang spesial. Emangnya apaan?” Tanya Bossun saat mengingat perkataan Isanami di ruang klub. Isanami tersenyum.

“Oh, itu ya? Saya membawa ini. Kemarin saya mencoba membuatnya sendiri. Tapi karena tidak ada di buku resep jadi saya mencoba improvisasi sendiri. Silakan dicicipi.” Kata Isanami sambil menyodorkan setoples makanan berbentuk stik yang sangat dipuja SKET-dan. Bossun segera bangkit dan mengambil toples itu dari tangan Isanami.

“WUAAAHH!!! POCKIN LHO!! POCKIIINN!!!!”

Himeko dan Switch segera bangun dan menatap toples itu dengan mata berbinar. “HEEEE??? INI SERIUS POCKIN BUATAN KAMU???”

Isanami mengangguk. “Iya, semoga sesuai dengan yang kalian sukai.”

“Kalau gitu aku ambil dua!”

“Aku juga ambil dua!”

[Ambil dua.]

Ketiga anggota SKET-dan mengambil gigitan pertama Pockin buatan Isanami. Mata ketiganya terbeliak. Lalu mereka dengan cepat menghabiskan Pockin mereka.

“WUUUUOOOO!!!! ENAAAAK!!!”

“SAMA PERSIS SAMA BUATAN PABRIK!!!”

[YAKIN NIH KAMU NGGAK BIKIN PAKE MESIN YANG SAMA??] Pekik ketiga anggota SKET-dan sekaligus.

“Saya membuat semuanya dari awal dengan manual. Karena tidak ada di buku resep mana pun, makanya…”

Himeko mendecak kagum. “Wiiih… Isa-chan hebat banget!”

[Aku salut padamu!]

“Kamu udah makan ini belom?” tanya Bossun. Isanami menggeleng.

“Ah, belum sih. Yang mencicipi hasilnya kemarin hanya Kazemaru.”

[Serigalamu hebat, ya. Dia bisa jadi tester Pockin.]

“Nggak bisa gitu dong Isa-chan. Nih, buka mulutmu, ahn...” Himeko menyodorkan dua buah Pockin pada Isanami. Isanami memandang Pockin dan Himeko bergantian dengan bingung. Ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan memakannya.

“KYYAAAA!!! IMUUUUUT!!!!”

[Hahaha, Mama sayang sekali sama Isa-chan.]

“Ngapain lu pake kumis bapak-bapak?!!” Protes Bossun pada Switch yang mengelus kumisnya dengan bangga.

“Ayo lagi Isa-chan!! Ahn...”

Isanami hanya mengikuti suruhan Himeko.

“Ayo lagi!! Ayo lagi!!”

“KAMU ITU!!! EMANGNYA ISA-CHAN ITU PIARAAN LU APA?!”

[Udahlah, Bossun. Kalo Himeko udah kayak gini, dunia kiamat pun gak bakalan dia peduliin.]

Hanzou merengut saat melihat Himeko memperlakukan Isanami seperti hewan peliharaan. Ia heran kenapa Isanami mau saja disuruh-suruh seperti itu. Sementara itu di sisi lain, Katou hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Himeko.

“Tapi, Himeko-san, ‘kan tidak adil kalau hanya saya saja yang memakannya.” Kata Isanami saat ia sudah menelan Pockin yang disodorkan Himeko padanya. Kacamata Switch berkilat jahil.

[HOOO!!! Mama suapi Bossun juga dong! Papa lagi sibuk nih!] ujar Switch sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya.

“HEEEE??!!!!” Wajah Himeko langsung memerah mendengar perintah Switch.

“SIBUK NGAPAIN?!! LU LAGI TIDURAN GITU!!” protes Bossun.

“GAKGAKGAKGAK!!! Giliran Isa-chan aja yang nyuapin!” Dengan muka yang masih merah Himeko mendorong toples Pockin itu pada Isanami. Isanami memandang toples dan Himeko bergantian.

“Eh? Apakah benar tidak apa-apa?”

“Hm! Nggak apa-apa, kok!” Seru Himeko. Isanami mengambil toples itu dan terdiam sejenak. Ia tersenyum riang sebelum menatap ketiga anggota SKET-dan.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo berbaris!”

“Eh?” [Eh?] Bossun dan Switch menatap Isanami bingung.

“Kita juga nih?”

[Asyik!! Aku yang pertama!!] Switch langsung mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Isanami.

“Aku kedua!” seru Himeko riang.

“EHH??? Aku terakhir, nih?!!” seru Bossun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hanzou dan Katou mengedutkan keningnya. Entah kenapa firasat mereka buruk.

“Nah, Switch-san tolong buka mulutnya!” Isanami menyodorkan dua Pockin pada Switch. Switch pun memakannya dan Isanami melepaskan pegangannya pada Pockin itu setelah setengah dari Pockin itu dimakan Switch.

_‘USUI NAKSIR SANADA?!?!?!’_ pikir Katou.

_‘Dia juga mengincar Hime-sama…’_

_‘Gawat ... Kayaknya aku ketularan sakitnya Bossun.’_ Pikir Switch yang merinding sambil mengunyah Pockinnya.

“Giliran Himeko-san sekarang. Ahn...” Sama seperti Switch, Isanami pun melepaskan kedua Pockinnya saat telah dimakan setengahnya.

“Giliran Bossun-san sekarang. Ahn...”

Bossun sudah memakan Pockin itu setengah jalan sebelum tiba-tiba terhenti. Mata Bossun menyipit saat ia berusaha menggigit Pockin-nya. Entah kenapa ia sulit menggigit Pockin itu tanpa menjatuhkannya.

“Bisa-bisanya lu makan Pockin sampe keselek gitu?!”

[Nyangkut ya? Kasian deh lu.]

“Ah, biar saya bantu.” Isanami mendorong ujung Pockin yang digigit Bossun. Tanpa sadar, ujung jarinya menyentuh bibir Bossun.

**_‘.... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** **’** Bagaikan disambar petir, Hanzou dan Katou mematung. Sedangkan keempat orang yang menjadi objek pengamatan mereka hanya melanjutkan memakan camilan stik itu tanpa beban.

_‘Aku harus lapor pada_ _Kaichou_ _!’_ Seru Katou dalam hati saat ia sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

“Enak, Isa-chan!!” gumam Bossun sambil mengunyah.

Isanami tertawa kecil, “Syukurlah kalian menyukainya.”

“Kyun kyun... Papa, anak kita imut sekali!” gumam Himeko sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah. Lagi-lagi insting keibuannya muncul. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka berdua sangat imut.

[Hahaha... kakak beradik yang akrab ya.] Switch tertawa seperti ayah yang senang melihat keakraban anak-anaknya. Lagi-lagi ia mengelus kumisnya yang muncul entah darimana.

“Oh, iya Switch, aku penasaran sama Braveria barumu.” Ucap Bossun setelah semua Pockin yang ada sudah habis mereka makan.

“Iya, yang baru apanya sih?” tanya Himeko sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

[Saatnya ... SWITCH GITU LOH CORNER!!!] Switch memasang pose andalannya.

“NGAPAIN NGADAIN CORNER DISINI?!?!?!” Seru Bossun dan Himeko kompak.

[Hohoho ... Tuan dan Nona-nona, juga burung peliharaan Anda. Jika sebelumnya kita tidak dapat mengetahui pikiran siapa yang akan ditangkap oleh Braveria, sekarang dengan BRANDNEW BRAVERIA kita akan mengetahui dengan pasti letak signal yang ditangkap oleh alat ini!]

Bossun, Himeko, dan Isanami bertepuk tangan heboh.

“Oh, enak tuh sekarang!”

“Aku jadi pengen nyoba deh!”

“Switch-san memang hebat!”

[Walaupun bodinya masih sama dengan model sebelumnya, tapi lihatlah perangkat tambahannya!] Switch mengangkat Brandnew Braveria yang sebelumnya ia bawa dalam sebuah kardus. Brandnew Braveria itu hampir sama seperti sebelumnya. Layar flat dengan tombol merah dan tambahan...

“ITU MAH ANTENA RADIO JADUL!!!” pekik Himeko sambil menunjuk antena yang mencuat dari balik layar. Isanami dan Hanzou menatap bingung Brandnew Braveria itu.

“Emangnya jarak penangkap signal-nya masih sama kayak kemaren kalo pake yang begituan?” tanya Bossun sambil sweatdrop.

[Pertanyaan bagus, Tuan Fujisaki!]

“ITU MAH SUARA SALESMAN!!!”

[Walaupun kecil, tapi jangan remehkan penangkap signal yang sudah kumodifikasi ulang ini! Sekarang jaraknya menjadi dua kali lipat dari versi sebelumnya. SEPULUH METER!!! Hanya ¥75000] Switch mengangkat jarinya, menunjukkan nominal yang ia maksud.

“HARGANYA NAIK!!!”

[Ya iyalah mbak. Harga sembako aja naik, masa’ barang keren nan gaul abis ini kagak sih?] protes Switch sambil memajukan bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“APAAN MAKSUD LU?!?!?!”

[OK!! Sekarang mari kita demonstrasikan BRANDNEW BRAVERIA. Aku minta Tuan, Nona-nona, dan peliharaan untuk memikirkan sesuatu.] Bossun bersedekap sambil menatap alat tersebut, Himeko menatap ke atas, Housuke menelengkan kepalanya sambil berkukuk, dan Isanami menatap alat Switch dengan takjub.

[Baiklah! Sekarang kita klik ...] Switch menekan tombol paling besar pada alat itu. Kemudian, antena radio tersebut mulai bergerak kesana-kemari.

“WUUAAAA!!! ANTENANYA GERAAKK!!!”

“EMANG NI ALAT DOREMON?!?!?!?!”

Antena itu kemudian menunjuk ke arah Isanami dan muncul tulisan disertai suara mesin.

(Kira-kira pikiran siapa ya? Saya ingin tahu pikiran Housuke!)

“Itu pikiran Isa-chan!!”

“WUUUOOO!!! HEBAT SWITCH!!!!”

“Switch-san hebat!!”

“Coo coo!!”

[Ah, biasa aja, Tehe. CLING!] Switch tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian teman-temannya.

“Switch-san, boleh saya pinjam sebentar?” Mata Isanami berbinar-binar senang. Baru kali ini ia melihat alat seajaib ini! Rupanya Switch tidak membohonginya tentang keahliannya membuat gadget.

[Tentu saja Isa-chan!]

“Ayo traktir kita yakiniku Switch!!”

“Sana kamu bawa ke bagian hak paten!”

\--

Sementara anggota SKET-dan dan Isanami sedang merayakan keberhasilan BRANDNEW BRAVERIA, suasana di ruangan OSIS sangat tenang. Tsubaki sedang sibuk membaca laporan kegiatan klub POCKET-dan, sedangkan Mimorin dan yang lainnya sedang berbincang-bincang. Tanpa suara Katou melesat masuk dari jendela dan berdiri tepat di belakang Tsubaki.

“KAICHOU!!!”

“HUWAAA!!” teriak Tsubaki yang langsung berbalik ke belakang hingga kursi yang didudukinya membentur meja. Mimorin dan yang lainnya ikut terlonjak kaget melihat kedatangan Katou yang tiba-tiba.

“Jangan mengagetkanku lagi!” bentak Tsubaki yang memegang dadanya.

Daisy mendelik kesal. “Kenapa lagi, ninja?”

“Apakah ada peraturan yang melarang laki-laki dan perempuan bermesraan di sekolah?!” tanya Katou berapi-api.

“HAAAHH??!!!” Wajah Tsubaki dan Usami memerah. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal seperti itu?

Dengan tenangnya, Mimorin bertanya pada Katou, “Bermesraan yang seperti apa Kiri-kun?”

“SUAP-SUAPAN PAKAI SYAL!”

Rumi yang lewat di depan ruang OSIS berhenti saat mendengar teriakan Katou. Ia menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu dan menyiapkan pena dan notes-nya. “He he... Scoop!”

“Haah?” Di bayangan Tsubaki dan Usami muncul bayangan dua orang yang saling menyumpal mulut dengan syal.

“APA YANG TERJADI???!!!!” pekik Tsubaki.

“NJN! Ngomong lebih jelas ninja!”

“JARI DICIUM KEDINGINAN!!!”

“Haah?” Sekali lagi kedua orang itu membayangkan dua orang yang mulutnya tersumpal syal itu menutupi mulut masing-masing dengan jari di tengah badai salju.

“EEHHH???!!! APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI???!!!!” Sekarang Tsubaki sudah berdiri dari kursinya saking kagetnya.

Usami mengernyitkan keningnya pada Mimorin dan Daisy. ”Siapa saja, tolong bilang padanya kalau dia benar-benar tidak terdengar masuk akal!”

Mimorin menggumam sejenak sebelum menatap Katou. “Jadi, saat si perempuan menyuapinya, si laki-laki tanpa sengaja mencium jari si perempuan. Lalu saat salah satu dari mereka kedinginan, yang satunya memakaikan syal pada yang kedinginan. Bukankah begitu, Kiri-kun?”

“YA YA!! ITU DIA!!!” Katou dengan penuh semangat menunjuk Mimorin.

“Tidak ada peraturan yang melarangnya, Kiri-kun. Bahkan, saya ingin melihatnya!” Mimorin tersenyum cerah kepada Katou sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. Ninja itu menatap Mimorin tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya ia antusias ingin melihat hal seperti itu!

“Ehem! Memangnya siapa yang melakukan hal seperti itu di sekolah, Kiri?” Tanya Tsubaki dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

“Bossun-san dan ...” Katou memotong perkataannya. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan kalau Bossun dan Isanami yang melakukan hal itu. Kalau benar Isanami dan Tsubaki saling menyukai, pasti Tsubaki akan marah pada Bossun. Tapi rupanya sudah cukup bagi anggota OSIS untuk mengetahui siapa pihak laki-laki yang dimaksud Katou.

Dengan kata lain, kakaknya Tsubaki.

Sedang bermesraan dengan seorang perempuan.

Di sekolah.

“EEEEEEEEEH?!?!??!?!?!” Teriak semua anggota OSIS tanpa kecuali.

“Fujisaki—FUJISAKI MESRA-MESRAAN SAMA PEREMPUAN DI SEKOLAH?!?!?!” Teriak Tsubaki dengan wajah yang merah padam.

_‘APA MAKSUDNYA KIRI?! MANA MUNGKIN FUJISAKI MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL TIDAK BIADAB SEPERTI ITU DI SEKOLAH!! APA YANG ONIZUKA DAN USUI LAKUKAN SIH?!?!’_

‘Eh? EEEEEEH?!?!?!?’ Rumi yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan ruang OSIS memekik kaget dalam hati saat mendengar teriakan Tsubaki. Ini kakaknya juga yang mereka bicarakan. Kakaknya yang bodoh, kekanakan, dan bebal itu sedang mesra-mesraan dengan perempuan?

_‘Itu tidak mungkin!’_

“Tidak kusangka ...” Dengan wajah merah, Usami menundukkan kepalanya dengan canggung.

“D—DOS*!” pekik Daisy dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah dengan yang lainnya.

“Wa-wah ... Kira-kira Fujisaki-kun berhubungan dengan siapa ya?” Tanya Mimorin yang memerah pada dirinya.

“KIRI!! SIAPA PEREMPUANNYA?!?!!”

Katou memalingkan wajahnya. Bisa gawat kalau ternyata Kaichou-nya itu memiliki perasaan pada Isanami. Pasti hubungannya dengan Bossun akan retak. Selain itu, entah kenapa ia juga merasa tidak suka melihat Isanami dan Bossun bermesraan seperti tadi. “Maaf, Kaichou, aku ...”

“Apakah dengan Himeko-chan, Saaya-chan, Saotome-chan, atau dengan yang lain?”

“Sang kakak rupanya sudah mulai mencari pasangan hidup...”

“Mimorin-senpai, Daisy-senpai. Padahal sebelumnya kukira dia itu bukan tipe yang bisa pacaran...” Gadis-gadis anggota OSIS mulai bergosip dengan satu sama lain. Sementara itu, Tsubaki hanya bisa terduduk di kursinya dengan wajah bengong.

Sementara itu, Rumi hanya bisa berjalan linglung ke ruang klub koran sambil berkali-kali menggumamkan ‘tidak mungkin’ dengan wajah pucat.

\--

(Kubunuh dia)

“KYAAAAAA!!!!!” pekik Isanami sambil melonjak mundur dari alat Switch. Sementara OSIS sedang dihebohkan oleh berita yang dibawa Katou, keempat orang yang sedang berpiknik di belakang sekolah itu mencoba alat Switch. Terutama Isanami yang tidak bisa berhenti memencet tombol BRANDNEW BRAVERIA.

Tentu saja kesenangan itu terpotong dengan pesan mengerikan yang dibaca oleh mesin itu.

“Eh, ada apa Isa-chan?”

“Me-me-mesinnya....” Ketiga anggota SKET-dan melihat layar BRANDNEW BRAVERIA dan bergidik ngeri. Mereka secara bersamaan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk dan tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana kecuali pohon. Tertutup di balik pepohonan, Hanzou mencengkeram batang pohon hingga bolong.

“Mu-mungkin salah aja kali ya...” tawa Bossun hambar.

[Gak mungkin! Alatku tidak pernah salah! Ayo kita pencet sekali lagi!!] Switch memencet tombol itu. Antena BRANDNEW BRAVERIA kembali berputar sebelum berhenti di arah yang sama.

(Semut merah sialan)

“Ahahahaha... mungkin ini hewan yang ada di deket situ kali ya... Lagi ada masalah sama semut merah...” tawa Himeko hambar. Versi BRAVERIA yang sebelumnya juga bisa menangkap pikiran dari hewan, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kali ini pikiran yang ditangkap oleh alat itu adalah pikiran dari hewan yang ada di pohon tersebut.

Bossun mulai berkeringat dingin. Tempat yang ditunjuk BRANDNEW BRAVERIA itu adalah tempat dimana ia merasakan hawa tak enak tadi. Entah kenapa ia yakin kalau kali ini bukan hewan yang mengeluarkan pikiran semacam itu. “Moga-moga aja cuma itu...”

[... Coba lagi ...] Bossun menelan ludahnya sebelum memencet tombol. Kembali antena alat itu berputar dan berhenti di tempat yang sama.

(Mata empat sialan!)

Keempatnya terdiam. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari keempatnya.

“Co-coba lagi ya?” tawar Himeko sambil memencet alatnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, antena alat itu berhenti di tempat yang sama.

(Mereka berdua .... KUBUNUH MEREKA!)

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!” Himeko dan Isanami memekik ketakutan sambil berpelukan sementara Bossun dan Switch berteriak horor dan melompat mundur dari alat itu.

“MATI LU SWITCH, BOSSUN!! ADA MASALAH APA LU SAMA PENUNGGU HUTAN?!?!?!”

“A-ayo pulang...” pinta Isanami sambil menarik lengan baju Himeko. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah takut dengan hantu dan arwah penasaran. Tapi jika mereka mengincar nyawa manusia, lain lagi ceritanya.

[Aku sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan hantu tapi...]

“Beneran aku merinding gara-gara ini?!” pekik Bossun ketakutan.

(Para manusia ini aneh-aneh saja)

“ITU MAH HOUSUKE!!!”

\--

“Sudah kubilang kalau hantu dan arwah penasaran itu benar-benar ada ‘kan, Switch-kun?”

[Aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal supernatural seperti itu, Yuki Reiko! Pasti ada kesalahan pada mesinku!!] Switch dan Yuki saling mendelik pada satu sama lain sampai kilatan kemarahan dapat dirasakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

“Huaaa!!! Kapten aku takut!!! Gimana kalo hantunya ngikutin kami ke sini coba?!?!” tangis Himeko sambil memeluk Kapten dengan erat. Kapten menepuk-nepuk kepala Himeko.

“Udah udah, nggak usah takut, Himeko-chan ...”

_‘Serius deh, anggota OSIS lagi pada kena apaan sih?!?!?’_ Bossun dalam hati bertanya-tanya saat ia sadar bahwa ketiga anggota OSIS yang ada di kelas sedari tadi meliriknya dengan wajah memerah dan pandangan antara takjub, tidak percaya, dan kaget.

“Ufufu... Kasih tau nggak ya?” Roman tertawa kecil di kursinya sambil memperhatikan Bossun dan anggota OSIS.

\--

“Eh, Sanada-san, ada apa?” tanya Fumi pada Isanami yang baru memasuki ruang kelas. Isanami mendekap erat kotak bekal yang dibawanya sambil bergidik ngeri.

“Wajahmu pucat, kamu sakit lagi?” tanya Koma khawatir. Ia dan Fumi mendekati Isanami.

“Hu-hutan… hantu… bunuh…”Ucap Isanami lirih.

“Eh? Di hutan belakang sekolah ada hantu yang mau membunuhmu?!” Koma memekik kaget.

“Swi-Switch-san… Bossun-san…”v

“EH?! SWITCH-SAN DAN BOSSUN-SAN MAU DIBUNUH HANTU PENUNGGU HUTAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH?!?!?” pekik Fumi kaget.

“EEEEEEEEEEH?!?!?!?” Anggota kelas yang lain berteriak kaget mendengar teriakan Fumi. Sementara Katou hanya terdiam di kursinya dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dan kejadian itu menambahkan rumor baru di sekolah...

\--

“Rumi-chan, kenapa? Kamu kelihatan baru dengar sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.” Tanya salah seorang anggota klub koran pada Rumi yang terbengong di kursinya.

“Itu… Onii-chan… Nggak mungkin…”

“Eh? Bossun-kun ngapain lagi?! Ayo kasih tau aku!! Kita sudah punya cerita hantu baru yang berhubungan saa Bossun-kun dan Switch-kun!!” Dengan sigap Takako menyiapkan pena dan notes-nya. Rumi, tanpa suara, menyerahkan notes-nya.

Takako membaca dengan cepat dan cermat.

“EEEEEEH?!?!?!? BOSSUN-KUN PACARAN?!?!?!”

“APAAAAAA?!?!?!?!”

Dan kejadian itu menambahkan gosip baru di sekolah…

\--

Himeko dan Switch memperhatikan belakang kepala Bossun yang sekarang bersandar santai sofa. Sesekali leader mereka itu menghela napas puas. Sore itu adalah sore yang lamban bagi SKET-dan, tidak ada satu klienpun yang dating hari ini.

“Emangnya ngapain sih, Bossun?” tanya Himeko yang sudah mulai bosan.

Bossun mendongak ke belakang sambil menaikkan syal Isanami. “Syalnya Isa-chan lho!!” serunya sambil menghirup syal Isanami dan lagi-lagi menghela napas puas.

[Wangi ya?]

“Kamu kelihatan kayak orang mesum tauk!”

Bossun mendengus. “Enak aja mesum! Wangi sih wangi, tapi ini anget banget tauk! Kayak ada pemanasnya gitu!!”

“Eh… mana, mana? Bagi dong!” Himeko bangkit dari kursinya dengan antusias. Bossun bergeser dan membiarkan Himeko melilitkan ujung syal sebelah kanan pada lehernya sendiri. Himeko mengerjapkan matanya sebelum mengehela napas puas seperti Bossun.

“Oh, anget.”

“Ya kan?”

Switch melihat mereka dengan senyuman kecil.

“Oi, Switch. Ngapain kamu dingin-dingin di situ?”

“Ayo, ayo! Ini masih panjang lho!” Himeko dan Bossun bergeser sehingga ada tempat yang cukup untuk Switch. Bossun menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya sambil menyeringai senang.

[Baiklah, kalau kalian memaksa.] Switch mengambil laptopnya lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Bossun dan ikut melingkarkan syal itu di lehernya.

[Hm. Anget.]

“Ya kan?”

Mereka bertiga sama-sama membenamkan wajah mereka ke dalam syal dan lagi-lagi menghela napas puas. Himeko yang wajahnya mulai memerah membuka kedua matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup. Tanpa ia sadari, ia dan Bossun sudah berdempetan dengan satu sama lain.

Diliriknya Bossun yang mulai tertidur. Himeko tersenyum kecil sebelum menyandarkan dirinya pada Bossun.

Switch yang sedari tadi juga memperhatikan Bossun tersenyum semakin hangat saat menyadari apa yang Himeko lakukan. Ia menaruh laptopnya di meja dengan perlahan dan ikut bersandar pada Bossun.

Housuke berkukuk pelan sebelum ikut beristirahat bersama ketiganya.

\--

Isanami merapikan buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk ke ruang klub SKET-dan. Ia mencemaskan keadaan Bossun dan Switch yang entah kenapa sepertinya menarik perhatian suatu makhluk astral. Katou yang melihatnya merapikan dengan agak terburu angkat bicara.

“Sudah mau pulang?”

“Iya, tapi saya ingin menjenguk SKET-dan.”

Muka Katou berubah masam. “Oh, gitu.”

Isanami sweatdrop melihat Katou yang entah kenapa terlihat tidak suka. Bukankah Katou cukup akrab dengan SKET-dan? “Katou-kun juga mau pulang?”

“Iya, aku mau jemput Kaichou. Omong-omong, syalmu mana?”

“Eh?” Isanami sebenarnya sudah ditanyakan hal yang sama oleh Fumi dan yang lainnya. Tapi rasanya entah kenapa berbeda saat Katou yang menanyakannya. Apakah ini karena…

Katou mencemaskannya?

Wajah Isanami memerah.

“I-Itu… tadi Bossun-san sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan, jadinya saya meminjamkannya.”

Katou menghela napas lega. “Oh, begitu.” Ia kembali terdiam saat melihat Isanami dengan wajah merah mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

_‘TAPI APA-APAAN WAJAH ITU?! SANADAAAA!!’_

_‘Katou-kun memperhatikan saya… Senangnya…!!’_

Katou berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Isanami. Sekesal-kesalnya Katou pada perlakuan Isanami pada Bossun tadi siang, ia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu kedinginan di luar sana. “Kalau kamu keluar begitu aja kamu bisa sakit.”

Katou melepaskan syal yang melingkari lehernya dan memakaikannya pada Isanami. Isanami terbeliak.

“Akhir-akhir ini cuaca makin dingin. Aku nggak mau kamu sakit lagi.”

“Eh… tapi…”

“Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku kan ninja.”

Isanami dengan wajah memerah membenamkan hidungnya di syal Katou. “Te-terima kasih… Katou-kun…”

“Sama-sama. Ayo, keluar bareng.”

“Baik…”

Morino dan Cherry bertukar pandang saat melihat Katou dan Isanami keluar kelas. Cherry menyikut Morino. “Kamu lihat itu nggak?! Aku nggak salah lihat kan, Morino-kun?!”

Morino mengangguk ragu. “Sepertinya kita tidak salah lihat… Sakura-kun…”

Sementara itu, Daisy yang sedang berjalan bersama Usami terhenti saat melihat Katou berjalan dengan Isanami. Mereka kenal syal itu. Syal yang tadi pagi mereka lihat di leher Katou sekarang melindungi leher gadis itu.

Usami mengerjap satu kali. Dua kali.

Daisy mengusap matanya tak percaya.

“Um… itu tadi… nggak salah lagi kan?”

“Mungkin mataku sudah terlalu lelah…”

\--

Isanami menelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tidak ada cahaya lampu yang menyala dari ruang klub SKET-dan. Ia mengetuk pintu, akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Isanami membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Ia menelengkan kepalanya saat hanya melihat tiga kepala menyembul dari balik sofa. Isanami berjalan pelan menuju ketiganya.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat ketiga SKET-dan tertidur pulas dengan memakai syalnya.

Sementara itu di depan gerbang sekolah, Tsubaki melirik Katou yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat heran. “Kiri, dimana syalmu?”

\--

Akane bersenandung sambil menyiapkan meja untuk makan malam. Hari ini ia sudah menyiapkan masakan kesukaan kedua anaknya. Perasaannya sangat senang hari ini karena ia baru saja menyelesaikan proyek dengan bonus besar.

Seharusnya sekarang mereka sudah pulang, tapi sepertinya kegiatan klub menahan keduanya. Benar saja, tak lama ia berpikir seperti itu pintu rumah terbuka.

“Aku pulang.” Gumam Bossun sambil melepas sandal gunungnya.

“Selamat datang, Yuusuke! Mana Rumi?” tanya Akane sambil meletakkan piring.

“Masih di sekolah, katanya ada berita heboh.” Jawab Bossun sambil melepas syal Isanami yang masih melingkar di lehernya. Akane yang melihat sesuatu yang tidak familier itupun memicingkan mata.

“Yuusuke, syal siapa itu?”

“Ini? Ini punya Isa-cha—“ tanpa menunggu Bossun selesai, Akane melesat dan merebut syal itu dari tangan Bossun.

Ia melihat syal itu. “Warnanya bagus, kelihatannya kualitas tinggi.”

Ia mengelus syal itu. “Bahannya memang bagus, bukan buatan Jepang.”

Ia mengendus syal itu. Bossun hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah ibunya yang aneh itu. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum Akane mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Bossun dengan tidak percaya. “INI BAU CEWEK!! YUUSUKE, INI PUNYA CEWEK?!”

“Makanya, udah kubilang itu punya Isa-chan!”

“NGGAK, NGGAK BOLEH!! KALAU INI PUNYA HIME-CHAN KAA-CHAN BISA NGERTI, TAPI INI PUNYA SIAPA?!” Sebelum Bossun sempat memprotes ibunya, pintu depan kembali terbuka. Rumi masuk dengan langkah gontai. Saat ia melihat syal di tangan ibunya, matanya terbeliak.

_‘Rupanya mungkin.’_

“NGGAAAAAK!!! ONII-CHAN, NGGAK BOLEH!!!”

“APAAN SIH?!”

 


	10. DANCE 10 -  Talk

_I want to—_

 

 

 

Pagi itu, Saaya berjalan riang di lorong sambil bersenandung kecil. Kemarin Pamannya datang dan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk keluarga mereka. Ia berencana untuk membagi oleh-oleh yang didapatkannya pada Bossun dan teman-temannya. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat koran sekolah yang menempel di mading sekolah. Kedua mata gadis berambut twintail itu pun terbelalak.

“He…? **BOHOOOOONG!!!!”**

-

Isanami berjalan di koridor menuju ruang kelasnya dengan perasaan riang. Di lehernya terlilit sebuah syal berwarna krem dengan motif kotak-kotak. Syal yang dipinjamkan oleh Katou kemarin sore telah terbungkus dengan rapi di dalam tasnya. Ia sudah memastikan bahwa syal milik pemuda yang ditaksirnya itu telah dicuci dan disetrika dengan baik.

Wajah Isanami kembali merona saat teringat akan kejadian kemarin sore saat ia dijemput oleh Akiyama-san di stasiun. Akiyama-san menanyakan tentang syal yang dipakainya itu. Ia tidak mengatakan dengan pasti milik siapa syal tersebut. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia meminjamkan syalnya pada kakak kelasnya dan ia sendiri dipinjami oleh teman sekelasnya. Akiyama-san hanya tersenyum dan tidak menanyakan lebih jauh. Akan tetapi, Isanami tahu bahwa kepala pelayan yang telah mengasuhnya sejak kecil itu tahu apa yang Isanami sembunyikan darinya. Tak hanya Akiyama-san, tetapi Hanzou dan beberapa pelayan di rumahnya juga sempat menanyakan hal yang sama.

Isanami tersenyum kecil saat mengingat waktunya bersama Katou kemarin sore. Meskipun hanya sebentar tapi ia rasa hubungannya dengan Katou menjadi lebih dekat. Isanami menyiapkan senyum terbaiknya saat ia membuka pintu ruang kelasnya.

“Ah, itu dia! Sanada-san!” beberapa gadis di kelasnya mendatanginya.

Isanami mengerjap bingung. Entah mengapa sepertinya gadis-gadis itu terlihat menggebu-gebu. “A-ada apa ya?”

“Eh, eh, katanya kamu pacaran ya? Benar nggak sih?”

“Aku kaget lho! Aku nggak ngira kamu sudah punya pacar!”

Isanami lagi-lagi mengerjap bingung. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pembicaran teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Ia melihat Koma dan Fumi yang tengah menunggunya di kursi Fumi dengan wajah yang tak kalah penasarannya.

“Apa maksud kalian dengan pacar? Maaf, tapi saya tidak mengerti…”

“Aku tahu kamu sering ke sana, tapi aku nggak nyangka!”

“Kukira kalian berdua nggak ngerti yang begituan!”

“Omong-omong kapan jadiannya?”

Isanami yang melambaikan kedua tangannya, pertama kalinya ia merasa kewalahan menghadapi teman-teman sekelasnya. “To-tolong tunggu sebentar… Saya berpacaran? Itu tidak benar!” elaknya.

“Sudah, nggak usah disembunyikan lagi!”

“iya, kami semua udah tahu kok!”

“Sungguh, saya tidak sedang berpacaran dengan siapapun.” ulang Isanami.

“Eh? Tapi ada beritanya kok di koran sekolah!”

“E-eh… dengan siapa…?”

Wajah Isanami mulai memucat. Para gadis itu saling berpandangan dengan mata berkilat iseng sebelum kembali menatap Isanami sambil berseru kencang.

“Fujisaki-senpai!”

Isanami terbeliak.

“E-EEEEEH?!?!?!”

\--

**_DOUBLE HEADLINES – SCHOOL NEWSPAPER_ **

_**Munculnya Hantu Penunggu Hutan di Belakang Sekolah?!** _

_Pada tanggal YY/MM/DD beredar rumor dari kelas 2-D yang secara langsung mendengarkan pernyataan salah satu saksi mata, Sanada Isanami-jou*._

_Sanada-jou bercerita bahwa pada saat ia piknik dengan anggota SKET-dan di hutan belakang sekolah, Usui ‘Switch’ Kazuyoshi-shi*, yang terkenal akan penemuan gadgetnya, menggunakan salah satu alatnya yang bernama BRANDNEW BRAVERIA. Alat ini dapat menangkap pikiran baik hewan maupun manusia dan menunjukkan posisinya._

_Tapi rupanya, selain dua makhluk hidup di atas, alat ini juga dapat menangkap pikiran makhluk astral! Saat dikonfirmasi, Usui-shi menolak mentah-mentah keberadaan supernatural._

_“Aku gak percaya. Pokoknya aku gak percaya!” tegas Usui-shi sambil berlalu dari reporter kami.  
_

_Saat kami meminta verifikasi pada Onizuka ‘Himeko’ Hime-jou dan Fujisaki ‘Bossun’ Yuusuke-shi, mereka membenarkan cerita Sanada-jou. Fujisaki-shi bahkan berkomentar bahwa ia selalu merinding saat berada di sana._

_Semuanya berkata bahwa hantu (?) itu mengatakan akan membunuh semut merah dan mata empat, dan itu tidak hanya sekali diutarakannya. Dan tentu kita semua dapat menebak siapa yang dimaksud oleh hantu tersebut._

_Apakah ini menambah 7 Cerita Horor Kaimei menjadi 8?!_

_**Leader SKET-dan Pacaran?!** _

_Bersamaan dengan headline di atas, kami juga mendapatkan informasi bahwa leader SKET-dan, klub penolong Kaimei, Fujisaki ‘Bossun’ Yuusuke-shi, sedang berpacaran dengan seorang gadis misterius!_

_Kami mendapatkan informasi yang patut dipertanyakan kebenarannya tersebut dari Fujisaki Rumi-jou, reporter andalan kami dan juga adik dari Fujisaki-shi. Ia bahkan bersaksi bahwa ia mendengar pembicaraan para anggota OSIS tentang hal ini._

_Saat kami tanyakan pada Ketua OSIS Kaimei, Tsubaki Sasuke-shi, yang juga adik kembar Fujisaki-shi, ia hanya mematung. Begitu kami tanyakan pada Wakil Ketua OSIS, Unyuu Mimori-jou, atau dikenal juga sebagai Mimorin, membenarkan hal ini._

_“Iya, kata Kiri-kun bahkan mereka terlihat sangat mesra ...”_

_Dikatakannya bahwa Fujisaki-shi saling bersuap-suapan dengan si gadis dan bahkan mencium jari gadis tersebut. Unyuu-jou juga bercerita bahwa Pengurus Umum OSIS, Katou Kiri-shi, juga melihat salah satu dari mereka memakaikan syalnya di leher pasangannya._

_Saat ditanyakan hal ini pada orang yang bersangkutan, Fujisaki-shi langsung memerah dan membantahnya._

_“Bukan itu, maksudnya! Beneran deh!” tapi begitu ditanya siapa gadis yang bersamanya, ia tidak bisa menjawab._

_Apakah itu artinya Fujisaki-shi benar-benar berpacaran?!_

_**APAKAH KEDUA BERITA TERSEBUT SALING BERHUBUNGAN?!?!?** _

_Kedua berita tersebut sangat mencengangkan, bahkan bagi orang-orang yang dekat dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Kesamaan orang-orang yang terlibat dan waktu yang hampir bersamaan pun sangat membuat penasaran._

_Berdasarkan apa yang kami dapatkan, sepertinya Fujisaki-shi sebenarnya menjalin hubungan dengan Sanada Isanami-jou! Kenapa? Karena menurut beberapa saksi mata, Sanada-jou selalu membawa bekal makan siang untuk SKET-dan. Ia juga ada pada saat Fujisaki-shi terlihat bermesra-mesraan dan ia juga memakai syal dihari itu, namun sepulang sekolah ia memakai syal yang lain!_

_Kami, para anggota klub koran sekolah, kemudian merumuskan beberapa hipotesis dari dua kejadian di atas._

  1. _Hantu itu adalah seorang gadis yang dulunya menyukai Usui-shi dan Fujisaki-shi, tapi lebih menyukai yang terakhir._



_Menurut kami, ini adalah teori yang paling masuk akal. Kronologi ceritanya, saat Fujisaki-shi bermesraan dengan Sanada-jou, hantu yang sebelumnya sudah bergentayangan di sekitar Fujisaki-shi merasa kesal. Belum lagi ditambah oleh Usui-shi yang populer karena ketampanannya di Kaimei, ia benar-benar merasa cemburu. Oleh karena itu ia mengutuk mereka berdua._

  1. _Hantu itu adalah seorang lelaki yang dulunya berpacaran dengan Sanada-jou, dan merasa iri akan ketampanan Usui-shi_



_Teori ini juga terdengar masuk akal bagi kami. Kronologi ceritanya, hantu ini menggentayangi Sanada-jou, bukan Fujisaki-shi. Begitu ia mengetahui bahwa Fujisaki-shi bermesraan dengan Sanada-jou, ia merasa sangat cemburu. Ia juga tidak menyukai Usui-shi yang populer berada dekat dengan mantan pacarnya._

_Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi hipotesis yang kami kembangkan, tapi kami hanya menuliskan dua yang mendapat banyak persetujuan dari anggota kami._

_Apakah misteri ini akan berlanjut? Kami pastikan kami akan memberitakan kejadian yang sebenarnya!!_

_**Catatan** : Rubrik ‘Rumi Watch’ untuk edisi koran sekolah hari ini tidak diterbitkan karena keadaan Fujisaki-jou yang tidak memungkinkan._

\--

Sementara Isanami membaca koran sekolah yang terpampang di mading, kelas 3-C diguncangkan oleh teriakan menggelegar dari pihak pertama dalam berita tersebut.

“INI SEMUA SALAH PAHAM!!!”

Tsubaki menunjuk Bossun dengan berapi-api. Bisa-bisanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan, kembarannya itu masih mencoba untuk berkelit! “JANGAN BOHONG FUJISAKI!! AKU SUDAH MENDENGAR SEMUANYA DARI KIRI!!”

“HEEEE?! KATOU?! Beneran Katou?” tanya Bossun, wajahnya perlahan menjadi pucat. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa Katou bisa tahu kejadian kemarin? Mungkinkah Katou melihat mereka? Kalau seperti itu, berarti Katou mengira kalau ia dan Isanami pacaran! Bagaimana dengan perkembangan hubungan Katou dan Isanami kalau seperti ini?!

“Wah, wah, Fujisaki-kun tidak kusangka kau bisa romantis juga...” gumam Mimorin sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

“Bossun-kun, kalau pacaran jangan diem-diem sama kita dong.” Protes Takako.

“HUWAAAA!!! DENGERIN DULU!!!!” Ia tahu teman-temannya baik, karena itu saking baiknya mereka sudah mendukung hubungannya tanpa konfirmasi dulu!! Mau tak mau, air matanya yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi mulai berjatuhan. Bossun meratap dengan suara yang sangat menyedihkan.

“Eh? Eh? Bossun-kun?” Panggil Takako, tapi Bossun tidak memperdulikannya. Ia malah semakin meraung-raung. Tsubaki yang sebelumnya memasang wajah garang menurunkan jarinya dengan wajah bersalah. Jangankan Tsubaki, yang lainnya juga saling berpandangan tidak enak. Di saat seperti ini, pasti Himeko dan atau Switch yang bisa mengatasi Bossun. Tapi…

“Yabasu, Himeko-chan dan Switch-kun belum datang ya?!”

“Bossun-kun, jangan menangis!”

“Apa yang terjadi?”

“Bossun nangis tuh!”

Seruan dari teman-temannya tidak dihiraukan lagi oleh Bossun yang sibuk menangis. Sambil terus menangis, Bossun mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke berbagai arah. Takako mengernyitkan keningnya saat menyadari arti dari isyarat gerakan tangannya.

“Eh, kamu dan Sanada-chan sebenarnya nggak pacaran?!”

Bossun mengangguk kencang kemudian ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya lagi dengan gaya yang berbeda.

“Eeto… Kalian Cuma main-main, lagipula Himeko dan Switch juga disuapi?”

Anggota kelas yang lain hanya saling pandang dengan heran melihat percakapan satu arah antara Takako dan Bossun. Bagaimana bisa Takako mengerti sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti itu?

“Kamu kedinginan, jadi Sanada-chan meminjamkan syalnya dan Himeko-chan meminjamkan jaketnya?”

Bossun mengangguk mantap, walaupun ingusnya masih berleleran.

“Ooh… Jadi semuanya cuma salah paham?” Takako menepuk tangannya paham. Keadaan hening menyelimuti ruang kelas.

“EEEEEEEH?!?!?!?!”

“Lho, jadi… Bossun nggak pacaran?!”

Bossun mengangguk lagi sambil menghisap hidungnya. Lagi-lagi murid kelas 3-C bertukar pandang. Singkatnya, semua ini hanya salah kaprah? Tsubaki menghela napas sambil menjatuhkan diri ke kursinya. Mimorin tertawa kecil, bahkan Daisy tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Benar juga, kalau dipikir-pikir mana mungkin Bossun yang notabene seperti anak kecil itu bisa memikirkan tentang cinta.

“Baiklah, nanti siang akan kuklarifikasi.” Takako menghela napas, ia tidak tega melihat teman sekelasnya yang masih bercucuran air mata itu. Seketika ruangan kelas dipenuhi suara tawa.

“Hahahahaha!! Aku baru inget kalau dia bukan tipe yang bisa pacaran!”

“Betul sekali! Mana mungkin ada yang tertarik pada Bossun-dono!

Bossun, yang air matanya sudah kering, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. “Enak aja!”

Masalah sudah terselesai— _‘Sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu.’_ Jepit rambut bunga matahari muncul sekelebat di kepala Bossun. Ah, benar juga! Bossun segera berbalik dan berlari keluar dari kelas 3-C.

“Eh?! Bossun-kun?”

“Mungkin dia mau cuci muka…”

“Mungkin…”

“Bagaimana menurutmu, Tsubaki-EEEHHH?!?!? TSUBAKI-KUN, KENAPA BUKUMU PENUH DENGAN TULISAN LEGA SEMUA?!?!?!” Pekik Kapten saat melihat Tsubaki yang tersenyum konyol di kursinya sambil terus menulis tulisan ‘lega’.

Mimorin tersenyum, “Wah wah, Tsubaki-kun, manisnya…”

\--

Isanami menatap kosong papan tulis sambil menopang dagunya di mejanya. Ia tidak menghiraukan ocehan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sibuk membicarakan berita pacaran antara dirinya dengan Bossun. Bahkan beberapa murid membentuk kelompok kecil untuk membicarakan berita ‘panas’ hari itu sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Isanami.

 _Bagaimana ini_ _… Katou-kun melihatnya_ _… Tapi kenapa bisa terjadi salah paham seperti ini? Darimana kami terlihat seperti kekasih? Saya tidak_ _mengerti…!’_ pikir Isanami.

“Huu… Apa yang harus saya lakukan?” Tangis Isanami pecah seketika. Ia menangkup wajahnya malu.

Fumi menepuk pundak Isanami prihatin. “Sudah, sudah.”

“Jangan bersedih Sanada-san.” Hibur Koma.

“Huwee…! Bagaimana ini? Dia pasti salah paham… Apa yang harus saya lakukan?”

“Tenang, aku yakin Himeko-san—” Ucapan Koma terputus saat Katou yang baru datang membanting tasnya di atas meja sebelah meja Isanami.

“Ah, Katou-kun.” Sapa Fumi.

“Ah, ya.” Gumam Katou tanpa memandang kedua anak perempuan yang berdiri di kursi Isanami. Wajah Katou tertekuk dua belas setelah melihat berita tentang Isanami dan Bossun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasa kesal yang kemarin hilang muncul lagi dengan berlipat-lipat.

Melihat Katou yang memasang wajah kesal itu, tangis Isanami kembali pecah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Katou berwajah sekesal itu, tapi ia takut Katou salah paham tentang hubungannya dan Bossun. Isanami membenamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya. 

“Huwee…!! Ini salah paham!!!” Fumi dan Koma saling berpandangan bingung.

“Eh? Salah paham?”

“Maksudmu apa Sanada-san?”

Masih tanpa melihat Isanami, Katou menggerutu dari tempat duduknya. “Kudoakan hubungan kalian berjalan lancar.”

“BUKAN ITU!!! SEMUANYA SALAH PAHAM!!! PERCAYALAH!!!” Katou tersentak saat mendengar suara Isanami, begitu juga dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Katou melirik gadis itu sekilas sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Murid kelas 2-D lainnya tidak ada yang bersuara. Mereka tidak pernah menduga Isanami yang selama ini berbicara dengan suara pelan dapat berteriak. Pasti berita itu telah mengguncang batinnya.

“EH? Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?” tanya Fumi memecah keheningan sambil masih menepuk pundak Isanami. Gadis yang sedang dilanda masalah itu membuka mulutnya sebelum bunyi pintu kelas yang digeser memotongnya. Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Isanami ke arah pintu.

“I-Isa-chan…” Panggil Bossun yang mengintip dari depan pintu ruang kelas. Matanya segera tertuju ke arah Katou yang diliputi aura gelap dan Isanami yang menangis sesegukan. Seketika saja, air matanya menggenang lagi. Bukannya mendekatkan, ia malah menjauhkan kedua orang itu. Ia benar-benar gagal sebagai ketua SKET-dan.

Bossun segera berlari mendekati Isanami dan bersujud berkali-kali sambil bercucuran air mata. “HUWAAAA!!! INI SALAHKU, MAAF ISA-CHAN!!!”

“Bossun-san… Kenapa malah Bossun-san yang menangis? Seharusnya saya yang menangis, huwee…!”

“Habis gara-gara aku, gara-gara aku…! Jadinya…!! huwaaaa!!!!”

Koma bergantian menatap kedua orang yang sama-sama menangis itu dengan bingung. “Eh? Sanada-san, Bossun-san, jangan menangis!”

 _‘Ni ngapain dua orang ini nangis di sini?’_ pikir para murid laki-laki kelas 2-D heran.

“Saya mohon jangan menangis huwee…!!” pinta Isanami.

“Kamu juga huwaaa…!!” tangis Bossun makin keras.

Murid-murid kelas 2-D hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat adegan yang sangat absurd itu.

“Sa-Sanada-san… Bossun-san… Sudahlah, jangan menangis…” gumam Koma yang tidak sadar akan kekuatannya sendiri mulai menepuk pelan pundak Bossun. Tentu saja Bossun terdorong ke bawah.

“Kemana Onizuka-senpai dan Usui-senpai saat mereka dibutuhkan?!” Seru Fumi panik.

“Ngapain melakukan hal itu. Kami semua udah tahu hubungan kalian.” Tukas Katou dingin. Ia tidak sudi melihat Bossun hari ini.

Tangis Bossun terhenti. Ia menatap Katou dengan tidak percaya, tapi kurang dari satu detik matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

“Katou-kun! Nggak boleh begitu dong!”

“Iya, jangan sekasar itu pada Senpai!”

“Huh!” Katou mengalihkan wajahnya dari Isanami dan Bossun. Morino dan Cherry sweatdrop dan saling berpandangan melihat tingkah Katou. Sudah jelas-jelas ninja itu merasa cemburu. Tapi mereka berdua yakin ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Bossun segara mengankat kepalanya dan menahan tangan Koma agar tidak memukulnya lagi. Sambil mengusap ingus dan air matanya, ia menghadap Katou dengan penuh keyakinan. “Katou! Kalau perlu aku bakan sujud di depanmu, tapi kamu harus dengerin aku!”

“Bersujudlah dari dasar lautan.”

“EH?! KAMU MAU NGIRIM AKU KE LAUT?!”

Katou memberikan tatapan mematikan pada seniornya itu, terlebih saat ia melihat syal merah Isanami melilit di leher Bossun. “Bukan pacar darimana? Buktinya jelas-jelas ada di sini!”

Bossun melihat ke kanan dan kirinya dengan bingung. “Hah? Mana?”

“Pura-pura gak tahu lagi. Hentikan sandiwaramu itu!”

“Sa-Sandiwara?! Kalau yang kamu omongin itu syalnya Isa-chan, ini gara-gara kedinginan tauk!! Bodoh!!”

“Peduli setan! Keparat!!”

“Dasar boooodoh! Bodoh Bodoh booodoh!!” teriak Bossun sambil menunjuk Katou dengan wajah dongkol. Katou yang kesal pun melemparkan shuriken ke arah Bossun. Bossun menyingkir sambil menjerit ketakutan, begitu pula orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

“Dasar cari mati aja!”

“Tenang, tenang. Memangnya apa yang mau Anda bicarakan, Bossun-san?” Tanya Shinpei yang mencoba menengahi mereka. Perhatian semua orang langsung teralihkan dari shuriken yang menancap di papan tulis dan menatap Bossun penasaran.

Kedua bola mata Bossun membesar, bibirnya maju ke depan, wajahnya memerah, dan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pori-porinya. “Itu… hu…!!”

“Gawat! Fujisaki-senpai sudah di ambang batas!”

“Bossun-san, Anda baik-baik saja?”

Saat para junior itu sibuk menenangkan Bossun, suara derap langkah kaki terdengar dari luar kelas. Segera saja pintu kelas 2-D dibanting oleh Himeko, Switch berada tak jauh di belakangnya. “BOSSUUUUN!!!”

“HIMEKOOOO!!! SWIITCHHHH!!!” Bossun berlari ke arah mereka berdua sambil merentangkan tangannya. Himeko langsung memeluk Bossun dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Bossun yang mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

“Udah, udah. Jangan nangis ya.” Murid-murid kelas 2-D sweatdrop melihat Himeko yang mulai bertingkah layaknya seperti seorang ibu. Switch berjalan maju ke hadapan Katou.

[Katou, itu semua salah paham. Kami bisa menjelaskannya.]

Katou mendecih. “Nggak perlu penjelasanmu. Aku sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.”

[Hm? Tapi memangnya kamu tahu alasan kenapa Isa-chan datang ke ruang klub kami dulu?]

Isanami mengangkat kepalanya dengan panik. “Switch-san!”

Katou mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Memang ada urusan apa dia ke sana?”

“HUWAAA!!! Switch-san, hentikan!!” pekik Isanami sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Ia melambaikan kedua tangannya panik pada Switch.

Himeko menatap Isanami dengan tatapan iba. “Tapi kalo kita nggak ngomong nanti nggak jelas Isa-chan…”

“TIDAK!! SAYA BELUM SIAP!!!” pekik Isanami sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

“Sudahlah, kalian nggak perlu kasih penjelasan apa-apa ke aku. Lagipula yang harus kalian berikan penjelasan itu pada Kaichou kan? Bukan aku.” Katou memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

Bossun melepaskan dirinya dari Himeko dan berbalik menghadap Katou. “Hah? Kenapa Tsubaki?”

“Lagian, ini ada hubungannya ama kamu kok.” Timpal Himeko.

“HIMEKO-SAN!!”

“Aku nggak akan mau membantu menjelaskan pada Kaichou.”

Switch mendecak kesal tanpa suara. Katou terlalu berbelit-belit. Sekarang ia mulai kesal dengan ninja yang biasanya selalu ke inti pembicaraan tersebut. [Ya makanya, kenapa Tsubaki?]

“I-Itu salah paham Katou-kun! Saya tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Bossun-san maupun Tsubaki-kaichou!!” Katou menatap Isanami dengan tatapan terkejut. Wajah Isanami yang memerah akibat menangis kembali memerah dalam artian yang berbeda.

“Terus kenapa kamu ngasih bunga ke Kaichou?” Mata Bossun berubah saat mendengar pertanyaan Katou.

“Hah? Bunga?” gumam Himeko sambil melirik Switch.

[Pasti itu rangkaian bunga yang dibawa Mimorin-san kemarin.] Jelas Switch.

“I-Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantu saya.”

“Ya, tapi apa-apaan mawar pink itu?!” sergah Katou.

Teman-teman sekelasnya menatap Katou dengan berbagai pandangan menuduh. Sekarang mereka sudah paham betul kenapa Katou menjadi semarah itu. Fumi dan teman-temannya saling pandang dengan berbagai macam ekspresi di wajah mereka.

“Tapi mawar pink itu sebagai pelengkap… Ke-kenapa Katou-kun jadi semarah ini…?”

Katou langsung terdiam. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela di belakang Isanami. Benar juga, kenapa dia jadi sepanas ini hanya karena gadis itu memberikan bunga dan syal pada si kembar? Kenapa juga dia jadi tidak tenang seperti biasanya kalau menyangkut gadis itu?

Cherry menyeringai iseng, “Hm, hm? Ada apa ini? Kamu kok langsung diem?”

“Sa-Sakura-kun…!!” pekik Fumi panik sambil melihat ekspresi Katou yang marah dengan takut-takut. Akan tetapi ekspresi ninja itu tidak berubah. Kecuali seberkas rona merah di pipinya. Fumi dan teman-teman sekelasnya mengerjapkan mata mereka.

Katou bergumam pelan, “Aku nggak suka.”

Kali ini bukan hanya Cherry yang menyeringai iseng, tetapi begitu juga dengan SKET-dan dan teman-teman sekelasnya.

“Jangan-jangan… Kaichou alergi bunga mawar ya? Karena itu Katou-kun marah…” gumam Isanami sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

“Ya nggak lah, Isa-chan!”

“Tsubaki nggak punya alergi apa-apa!”

[Aku sudah engeceknya dengan dataku!]

Isanami memandang SKET-dan dengan bingung. Ia menatap Katou yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah Isanami sontak memerah. Kalau Katou semarah itu karena ada bunga mawar pink di rangkaian yang ia buat untuk Tsubaki, bukankah itu artinya Katou setidaknya memiliki rasa padanya?

[Sepertinya masalah sudah teratasi untuk sementara. Gimana kalau kita balik ke kelas aja?]

“Eh? Yakin Cuma segini?!” Himeko mendelik kesal pada Switch dan Bossun yang hanya mengedikkan bahu mereka santai.

“Oh, sebelum aku lupa.” Bossun melepaskan syalnya dan mengurlurkannya pada Isanami. “Ini syalmu. Yang kemaren makasih ya.”

Isanami mengibaskan kedua tangannya. “Ah, tidak usah. Syal itu untuk Bossun-san saja.”

“Lho, tapi aku juga udah bawa syal di tas kok. Lagian, ini kan punyamu.”

Katou mendecih. “Mau dikembalikan malah dipake!”

“Mau gimana lagi, punya Isa-chan anget!”

“Kamu ngajak berantem?!”

Himeko menepuk-nepuk pundak Katou sambil menyengir lebar. “Sudah, sudah. Ini kan Bossun.”

[Mau bagaimana lagi, anak kami ini memang merepotkan.]

“Tolong ikat dia sebelum dibawa keluar.”

“Emangnya gua anjng apa?!”

Isanami tertawa pelan. “Tidak apa-apa kok. Bossun-san, syalnya cukup besar dan lebar untuk tiga orang bukan?”

Ketiga anggota SKET-dan mengerjap sebelum berjengit. Wajah Bossun dan Himeko memerah, sedangkan Switch terlihat tidak nyaman.

“Kamu… liat yang kemaren?”

“Itu lho, habis punyamu anget…”

[Entah kenapa aku merasa malu…]

“Karena itu, untuk Bossun-san saja.” SKET-dan saling berpandangan tak nyaman.

“Yah, kalau itu maunya Isa-chan… Dengan senang hati aku menerima.” Gumam Bossun sambil kembali melilitkan syal Isanami. Himeko dan Switch saling berpandangan dengan wajah antara malu dan senang. Ketiganya melambai dan berpamitan pada anak-anak kelas 2-D sebelum keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut.

Katou mendecih dan duduk kembali di kursinya. Isanami yang melirik Katou tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil syal Katou dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Katou. Keduanya tidak menyadari mata teman-teman sekelas mereka yang masih tertuju ke arah mereka.

“Katou-kun. Kemarin syalnya terima kasih.”

“Kembalikannya kapan-kapan aja.”

“Eh, tapi saya akan tidak enak pada Katou-kun.”

“Aku juga udah pakai syal yang lain kok.”

“Saya juga…” Katou dan Isanami saling berpandangan dalam diam. “Ka-kalau begitu… boleh saya pakai lagi?”

“Kan aku udah bilang, kembalikannya kapan-kapan lagi.”

Isanami tertawa malu. Ia melepaskan syalnya dan menggantinya dengan syal milik Katou. “Terima kasih. Syal Katou-kun sangat hangat.”

Teman-teman sekelas mereka yang memasang wajah datar sepanjang interaksi mereka mulai berceletuk kencang. “Oi, oi apaan nih?! Sana jadian kalian berdua!”

“Apa-apaan perkembangan ini! Minta ditabok lu, Katou!”

“Katou-kun nggak imut ah!”

Wajah Isanami memerah. Katou balas membentak teman-teman sekelasnya dengan wajah sama merahnya. “BERISIK!!”

\--

Isanami berjalan dengan langkah riang menuju ruang SKET-dan. Ia ingin membagi kabar pada ketiganya bahwa kesalahpahamannya dengan Katou sudah berakhir. Ia senang saat mengetahui Katou bereaksi keras pada berita pacarannya dengan Bossun. Katou bahkan cemburu pada tuannya sendiri. Sebagai orang yang dibesarkan di kalangan yang dilayani oleh ninja, ia tahu betul bahwa ada batasan antara tuan dan pelayannya. Dan Katou sudah melanggar batasan itu dengan cemburu pada Tsubaki.

Tapi sepertinya akibat kejadian tadi pagi semua teman sekelasnya jadi tahu tentang perasaannya pada Katou. Kecuali Katou sendiri. Tampaknya ninja itu sendiri juga tidak sadar kalau dia cemburu. Kalau seperti ini Isanami harus semakin bisa mendekatkan dirinya pada Katou.

“Permisi, SKET-dan ada?” tanya Isanami sambil mengetuk pintu ruang klub SKET.

[Hanya Switch disini.]

Isanami membuka pintu dan mengintipnya. Ternyata memang hanya ada Switch yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di ruangan itu. “Eh? Kemana Bossun-san dan Himeko-san, Switch-san?”

[Mereka berdua lagi dimintai permintaaan.]

“Oh, begitu…”

[Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan Katou?]

Isanami tersenyum. “Saya sudah menjelaskan pada Katou-kun kalau saya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Tsubaki-kaichou ataupun Bossun-san. Sepertinya Katou-kun juga sudah mengerti hal itu. Belum lagi koran sekolah sudah merevisi berita tersebut.”

[Begitu ya… Omong-omong, Isa-chan syal siapa itu?] Wajah Isanami merona. Ia membenamkan hidungnya di syal Katou dan tersenyum kecil.

“I-ini… milik Katou-kun…” gumamnya pelan.

Switch mendekatkan telinganya pada Isanami [Hm? Siapa? Aku nggak dengar.]

“Pu-punya Katou-kun…”

[Siapaaaa?]

“Ka-Katou-kun…” ulang Isanami dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Switch memundurkan tubuhnya sambul mengangguk-angguk. [Hm, hm… Sejak kapan kalian jadi sedekat ini hm? Kamu masih punya hutang cerita ke kita lho Isa-chan.]

Isanami mengangguk malu. “Iya, saya mengerti…”

[Kalau begitu, kamu bisa cerita sambil jalan. Aku mau ngetes BRANDNEW BRAVERIA. Aku yakin kemarin ada kesalahan, makanya kubenerin. Sekarang sepertinya sudah selesai.] Isanami kembali mengangguk. Switch menutup laptopnya dan mengangkat dus yang ada di atas mejanya. Isanami membukakan pintu ruang klub dan membalik tanda di pintu.

“Silakan pimpin jalannya, Switch-san.” Switch mengangguk, lalu mulai berjalan. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam hening sebelum Isanami membuka suaranya.

“Switch-san, sepertinya kesulitan. Mau saya bantu bawakan barangnya?” Switch menggeleng.

“Pada hari saya di-skors, saya meminta Katou-kun untuk menemani saya membeli hadiah.” Switch berbalik menghadap Isanami dengan tatapan tak percaya. “Ahaha… Switch-san tidak percaya ya? Saya sendiri juga kaget, lho. Waktu itu yang saya pikirkan hanyalah ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Katou-kun lebih lama. Karena saya tidak bisa bertemu Katou-kun selama dua minggu bukan?” Switch mengangguk.

Isanami tersenyum kecil. “Sebenarnya saya membeli hadiah untuk Katou-kun, tapi… saya berbohong dan mengatakan kalau hadiah itu untuk Hijiri-sama.” Switch menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Saya tahu itu salah, tapi mana mungkin kan saya bilang kalau itu untuk Katou-kun. Karena saya tidak tahu bagaimana selera Katou-kun jadi…” Switch mengangguk. Isanami dapat melihat Switch mulai kesal karena tidak bisa mengutarakan pikirannya. Switch menghembuskan napas dari hidungnya.

Isanami tertawa kecil. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan komentar-komentar SKET-dan, jadi iia bisa menebak apa yang kira-kira akan dilontarkan Switch di saat seperti ini. “Saya juga ingin memberikannya langsung ke Katou-kun. Tapi saya masih belum punya keberanian… Jadi hadiahnya masih saya simpan di lemari kamar.” Switch hanya menelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil pada Isanami.

Isanami kembali tertawa dan membenamkan hidungnya ke syal Katou. “Terima kasih, Switch-san. Saya akan berusaha.” Switch mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Isanami menatap punggung Switch yang berjalan di depannya.

Isanami menyipitkan matanya saat mereka sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah. Switch yang sebelumnya berjalan di depannya berhenti dan menunggunya. Isanami tersenyum dan berlari kecil ke arah Switch.

Meskipun pemuda itu selalu bertingkah paling aneh di antara ketiga anggota SKET-dan, sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang sangat perhatian. Keberadaan Switch di sisinya selalu bisa memberikannya perasaan nyaman seperti yang selalu didapatkannya dari Hijiri dan Hanzou. Mereka bisa sangat memberikan semangat, tapi tak jarang juga memberikan ketenangan untuknya. Sama seperti Switch.

Isanami selalu menganggap bahwa SKET-dan sangat penting baginya, tapi dengan hanya bicara dan menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini ia bisa semakin merasa dekat dengan mereka. Orang-orang yang dikaguminya.

Mereka menghabiskan perjalanan itu dalam keheningan, tapi Isanami sama sekali tidak merasa canggung. Saat melihat wajah Switch, ia juga tahu kalau pemuda berkacamata itu menikmati keheningan di antara mereka.

Isanami berhenti saat melihat rambut pirang tak jauh dari mereka. Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Himeko yang dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan anak laki-laki berseragam SMA lain yang terlihat seperti berandalan. Ia terkesiap saat melihat salah seorang di antaranya membawa tongkat bisbol.

“Gawat, Himeko-san—!!”

Switch segera berdiri di hadapan Isanami dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Isanami menatap Switch dengan bingung. Setelah Switch memastikan Isanami tidak akan beranjak dari tempat mereka, pemuda itu bergeser agar Isanami bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Salah seorang dari berandalan di hadapan Himeko terkekeh. Tampaknya ia adalah pemimpin anak-anak berandalan itu. “Kekekekekeke! Kami nggak bakalan takut sama cewek kayak lo!”

“Emangnya bisa ngapain juga elo?!” tambah rekannya yang lain.

Himeko menarik napas dalam dan menggigit Pelocan-nya. Suaranya yang biasanya terdengar ringan sekarang menjadi berat. “Berisik goblok. Sampe kapan kalian para goblok gangguin Kaimei, hah?!?!”

Isanami bergidik saat melihat ekspresi Himeko yang sekilas terlihat saat gadis pirang itu mendelik ke arah berandalan yang ada di sebelahnya. Isanami baru pertama kali itu melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Himeko.

“JANGAN PANGGIL KAMI GOBLOK!!!!” Para berandalan itu maju bersamaan menyerang Himeko yang sendirian.

“Hi-Himeko-san!!” seru Isanami panik.

Tapi rupanya kekhawatiran Isanami tidak berdasar. Himeko dengan lihai menghindari serangan yang datang dari berbagai arah. Ia memukul dan menghajar para berandalan itu dengan satu tebasan kuat dari Kunpuumaru. Walaupun sendirian, Himeko dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka.

“Kalian masih bocah.” Gumam Himeko sambil memuntahkan stik Pelocan-nya yang sudah habis.

Isanami terkesima melihat kemampuan Himeko. Ia tahu kalau Himeko dulunya adalah berandalan legendaris Onihime, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalah Himeko sekuat itu. Rasanya Himeko yang selalu ia lihat dengan Himeko yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Saat ia melihat Himeko yang seperti ini, ia semakin kagum pada kakak kelasnya itu.

“Himeko-san keren…”

Tiba-tiba saja, hembusan angin kencang bertiup melewati Switch dan Isanami. Isanami mengerjap saat melihat Katou yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di sisi Himeko.

“Jadi sudah kau bereskan semua ya, Onizuka.” Gumam Katou sambil melihat punggung para berandalan yang berlari ketakutan.

“Kalau cuma segini mah gampang!” Himeko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Katou dan melambai ke arah kedua orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. “Switch! Isa-chan!”

“Himeko-san!” Isanami mendekati Himeko dan Katou, Switch mengikuti dengan santai. Katou memicingkan kedua matanya melihat keduanya jalan bersama. Switch mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum miring.

Himeko menyeringai. “Jadi, kalian mau ngapain?”

“Kami mau mencoba alat yang kemarin lagi.” Jawab Isanami sambil melihat dus yang dibawa Switch.

“Hee… mau ke sana lagi? Ta-tapi kalo setan yang kemarin muncul lagi gimana?!” Switch segera mendekatkan wajah tersinggungnya pada Himeko. Aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Switch.

“Kita kan gak tau ada setan beneran apa kagak! Kalo ada beneran gimana?!” Kening Switch berkedut kesal. Ia semakin meendekatkan wajahnya pada Himeko.

“GAK GAK GAK GAK!!! GUA GAK MAU IKUT LO NGETES YANG BEGITUAN!!!” Isanami sweatdrop sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah keduanya. Sementara itu, Katou hanya menatap kedua anggota SKET-dan dengan bosan.

“Ah, Himeko-chan ada disini rupanya!” Kedua anggota SKET-dan dan Isanami menoleh ke arah suara. Kapten sedang berlari ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

“Kapten! Ada apa?” tanya Himeko yang langsung menjauh dari Switch saat melihat Kapten memakai seragam softball-nya.

“Tim softball ada latihan tanding dengan sekolah lain, tapi tim kekurangan anggota! Himeko-chan, bisa minta tolong bantuanmu?” pinta Kapten. Himeko mengangguk dengan penuh antusias.

“Mau! Mau banget malah!!” Switch mendengus jengkel. “Aaaah!! Nggak usah komen lu!!”

Kapten tertawa kecil. “Maaf ya, Switch-kun. Aku pinjam Himeko-chan sebentar. Ayo, Himeko-chan!”

“KAPTEEEN!!! PENYELAMAT GUEEE!!!” Himeko segera memeluk Kapten. Kapten tertawa canggung sedangkan Switch hanya memandang mereka dengan kesal. Himeko segera menarik Kapten sambil berceloteh ringan.

“Selamat berjuang!” Isanami berseru sambil melambaikan tangannya. Himeko balas melambai. Ketiga orang yang tersisa hanya berdiri melihat kepergian Himeko dalam diam.

“Jadi kalian mau ke mana?” tanya Katou pada Isanami.

“Kami akan ke daerah hutan di belakang sekolah.” Switch mengangguk. Katou tanpa banyak bicara mengambil dus yang dibawa Switch.

“Arah mana?”

“Eh?”

“Berat kan? Biar aku yang bawa. Nggak masalah kan, Usui.” Switch menggeleng cepat saat Katou mendelik kesal ke arahnya. Katou yang sedang cemburu seperti ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Juga sama sekali tidak ada manisnya, tambah Switch dalam hati.

Switch mengangkat satu tangannya seperti memberhentikan seseorang. Katou dan Isanami mengerjap heran. Pemuda berkacamata itu membuka laptopnya dan menekan tombol power.

 _Loading_ _…_

 _Loading_ _…_

 _Memasukkan Password_ _…_

 _Loading_ _…_

 _Loading_ _…_

Alis Katou berkedut kesal.

 _Antivirus 1_ _…_

 _Antivirus 2_ _…_

 _Gerakkan kursor ke ikon_ _…_

 _Klik ikon_ _…_

 _Mengetik_ _…_

[Terima kasih.]

“KELAMAAN!! NGAPAIN TADI DIMATIIN!!”

Switch mendengus kesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. [Kita harus hemat energi, bro.]

“Terserahlah.”

[Aku akan pimpin jalan, sementara itu kalian bisa menikmati waktu kalian.] Wajah Isanami memerah, sedangkan Katou menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Tapi Switch sudah berbalik dan mulai berjalan tanpa menunggu mereka.

“Ka-Kalau begitu… mari, Katou-kun.”

Ketiganya melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Sesekali Switch melirik ke belakang untuk melihat kedua adik kelasnya itu. Berkali-kali ia memberikan sinyal pada Isanami untuk memulai pembicaraan, akan tetapi gadis itu malah menciut dengan wajah merah. Katou yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua merengut.

_‘Bukan Kaichou maupun Bossun-san… jangan-jangan…_

“Usui.” Katou menggeram rendah.

Switch berbalik dan mendapati lagi-lagi Katou menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Setidaknya tatapan itu jauh lebih jinak daripada Himeko saat PMS. [Apa Katou?]

“Nggak ada apa-apa.” Kedua alis Switch terangkat saat mendengar gumaman Katou. Mudah saja baginya untuk menebak jalan pikiran ninja itu. Seperti yang ia duga, Katou benar-benar mudah dibaca dalam kecemburuannya. Benar-benar tidak imut. Sudah berapa kali Switch berpikir seperti itu hari ini?

“Maaf Katou-kun, apakah kami merepotkanmu?”

“Nggak. Sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong murid sebagai pengurus umum.”

[Hee? Benarkah? Kamu nggak pernah nolongin kami kalo kami lagi kesulitan.]

“Itu karena kesalahan kalian sendiri.”

[Oh, kita sudah sampai. Katou, berikan itu.] Alis Katou berkedut saat mereka sampai di tempat piknik kecil SKET-dan dan Isanami kemarin. Switch yang melihatnya berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menggoda Katou karena ia sendiri punya hal penting yang harus ia lakukan.

Isanami memperhatikan Switch yang menyiapkan dan berkali-kali melakukan pengecekan ulang pada BRANDNEW BRAVERIA. Setelah dirasa cukup, Switch memencet tombol alat tersebut. Berkali-kali pikiran Switch dan Isanami terbaca, tapi tidak dengan pikiran Katou. Katou benar-benar mengosongkan pikirannya karena ia tidak mau kalau sampai Switch tahu kalau ia mencuriga kakak kelasnya itu.

Saat alat itu mengarah ke arah selain mereka, Switch dan Isanami akan memeriksa tempat yang ditunjuk. Setelah memastikan kalau yang ditunjuk adalah hewan, mereka akan kembali dan mencoba ulang. Hal itu terjadi berulang kali hingga akhirnya Katou angkat bicara.

“Sebenarnya apa yang kalian cari sih?”

[Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang namanya arwah penasaran maupun hantu. Sepertinya aku terbukti benar.]

“Hah?”

Isanami menelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Switch menipiskan bibirnya. “Ada apa, Switch-san?”

[Nggak, sepertinya aku tahu pikiran siapa yang dibaca alatku kemaren.] Switch melirik sekilas ke arah Katou. Ninja itu mengernyitkan keningnya kesal.

“Apa maksud tatapanmu itu?”

[Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa kok. Ayo kita balik, Isa-chan.] Isanami mengangguk. Katou menghela napas dan membantu Switch memasukkan alat-alatnya ke dalam dus. Setelah semua peralatannya sudah masuk, Katou kembali membawakan dus itu.

Lagi-lagi, Switch berjalan di depan mereka. Isanami melirik Katou yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Sebelum Isanami sempat membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba ponsel Switch berbunyi. Switch mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang baru masuk.

[Oh, dari Bossun. Dia bilang dia lagi diminta bantuan sama klub memahat, jadinya gak bisa jagain ruang klub.]

“Apa yang dia lakukan disana?”

[Entahlah. Mau liat?]

“Apakah tidak apa-apa?”

[Tentu saja. Kita taruh dulu BRANDNEW BRAVERIA di ruang klub.]

Isanami terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. “Baiklah kalau begitu saya ikut, saya juga penasaran. Bagaimana dengan Katou-kun?”

“OSIS nggak ada kerjaan, jadi nggak masalah.” Jawab Katou cepat. Switch berbalik dan hanya menatap Katou dengan datar.

“Apa?!”

[Oh, bukan apa-apa.] Switch kembali menghadap ke depan. Ia berhenti saat melihat Himeko berlari ke arah mereka.

[Selamat datang, Nee-san. Bagaimana pertandingannya?]

“Menang dong! Jadi…” Himeko melongok ke belakang Switch dan menyeringai iseng saat melihat Katou dan Isanami yang berjalan bersebalahan. “Aku nggak ketinggalan apa-apa kan?”

[Nggak nggak. Tenang aja, kamu belum ketinggalan kok, Himeko.] Isanami hanya menyembunyikan mukanya di syal yang dipakainya.

“Jadi, kalian semua mau kemana nih?” Tanya Himeko sambil mengekori Switch yang sudah berjalan. Ia melirik Katou dan Isanami yang mengikuti mereka.

[Kami mau ke klub memahat.]

“Oh, ke tempat Bossun ya? Ikut dong, ikut dong!!” serunya antusias sambil menyamai langkahnya dengan Switch hingga mereka berjalan beriringan.

[Terus yang jaga ruang klub siapa?]

“Ah, kita libur hari ini nggak masalah kan? Toh, kita juga nggak sepenuhnya nganggur.” Himeko lagi-lagi menyeringai sambil lagi-lagi melirik kedua adik kelasnya.

“Apa-apan wajahmu itu, Onizuka.”

“Hee… nggak ada apa-apa.”

Isanami tersenyum kecil melihat kedua kakak kelasnya. Rasanya agak aneh tidak melihat topi merah di tengah-tengah Himeko dan Switch. Senyum Isanami memudar.

Saat melihat punggung keduanya, ia teringat kembali akan semua yang telah SKET-dan lakukan untuknya. Mereka sudah memberinya ruang untuk bebas bersikap seperti dirinya sendiri tanpa batasan akan statusnya. Mereka sudah melihatnya di titik terlemahnya, dan masih tetap menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. Mereka dapat membuatnya tertawa dan benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan.

Tapi apa yang Isanami ketahui tentang mereka? Apa yang dilihatnya di ruang klub sore itu, jarak di antara mereka sebenarnya sangat jauh dengannya. Ia tidak akan berbohong tentang perasaannya. Ia iri akan kedekatan ketiganya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengukur seberapa jauh dirinya dengan mereka.

Kali ini ia yang akan mencoba berlari mendekati mereka. Mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Inilah tekadnya di hari itu saat melihat kembang api yang meledak di langit malam.

Ia ingin tahu. Ia ingin dekat dengan mereka bertiga.

“Um… Himeko-san, Switch-san.”

Keduanya menoleh. Katou melirik Isanami yang menunduk menatap kakinya. “Boleh tidak saya bertanya sesuatu?”

“Boleh kok, apaan?”

“Saya… ingin tahu lebih banyak… tentang kalian. Apa itu… boleh?”

Himeko dan Switch terbeliak, kemudian saling berpandangan. Keduanya berhenti berjalan, begitu pula dengan Isanami dan Katou. Baru pertama kali ini ada seseorang yang meminta ijin untuk mengenal mereka _(Ketua mereka tidak terhitung karena bahkan ia hanya memaksa masuk begitu saja)_. Apalagi ini Isanami. Gadis itu biasanya menyimpan pendapatnya sendiri. Kali ini, gadis itulah yang memulai langkah pertama.

Isanami memucat. Ia membungkuk berkali-kali. “Ka-Kalau kalian keberatan tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa…! Maaf, saya sudah lancang!!”

Katou mengalihkan pandangannya. _‘Dia nggak sadar aku ada di sini ya?’_ Ini seharusnya percakapan pribadi antara Isanami dan SKET-dan. Ia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya di sini.

Himeko mengerjap sebelum tertawa. “Nggak apa-apa kok, Isa-chan! Aku cuma kaget kok!”

“Se-Sebegitu kagetnya…!!” Isanami terkesiap.

[Yah, aku sih nggak masalah.] Switch dan Himeko tersenyum kecil. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Akan tetapi, kali ini mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Isanami dan Katou.

Isanami menghela napas lega. “Syukurlah… Saya kira kalian marah.”

“Mana mungkin lah! Kita malah senang.” Himeko melambaikan tangannya santai.

[Jadi mau tahu tentang apa?]

“Eh, seperti hal yang disukai—“

Switch menyela Isanami. Kacamatanya berkilat senang. [Oh, aku? Kalau aku suka anime, manga, J-song, idol, computer, laptop, ilmu pengetahuan—]

“ITU KEPANJANGAN!”

[Dan tentu saja SKET-dan.]

Himeko memerah. Bisa-bisanya Switch mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan seperti itu. “Switch… kamu curang banget ngomong begituan…”

[Hahahaha! Satu poin untukku!]

Himeko berdeham. Wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula. “Ya-Yah, kalau aku sih, Pelocan pastinya. Aku juga suka Kunpuumaru. Terus—“

[Dan dia juga suka kamu-tahu-siapa.]

Himeko mengguncang bahu Switch dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya. “WAAAAAAA!!! GOBLOK!!! ADA KIRI DISINI!!”

“Tenang saja, aku juga udah tahu kok.” Tukas Kiri dengan wajah datar.

“HUAAAAAAA!!!” Himeko menjerit sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi. Apakah sebegitu jelasnya rasa sukanya pada ketua klubnya? Atau mungkin Bossun saja yang memang tidak peka sampai semua orang bisa melihatnya kecuali dia?

Isanami tertawa. “Bagaimana dengan Katou-kun?”

“A-Aku juga?” Katou mengerjap kaget. Ia tidak menyangka akan dilibatkan dalam percakapan ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang. “Aku menyukai latihanku, begitu juga dengan drama ninja. Aku juga menyukai tugasku di OSIS. Tapi, tidak ada yang mengalahkan kewajibanku kepada Kaichou!”

“Huwa, ninjanya keluar tuh. Kalau Isa-chan gimana?”

“Eh, saya…”

Lagi-lagi Switch menyela Isanami. [Isa-chan suka kyudo, ikebana (itu sudah jelas LOL), memasak, dan juga hewan-hewan berbulu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini yang Isa-chan suka nambah satu. Benar atau benar?]

“Eh? Switch-san tahu darimana?!”

Switch menaikkan kacamatanya. [Menurut kalian?]

Katou mendengus. “Kamu stalker ya?”

“Dia itu kalo cari informasi nyeremin.” Himeko sweatdrop.

“Tapi Switch-san kurang tepat.”

[Itu tidak mungkin! Informasi yang aku punya itu akurat, tepat, dan terpercaya!]

“Emangnya lu koran apa?!”

“Tentu saja kurang tepat. Switch-san lupa memasukkan sekolah dan tentu saja SKET-dan!” seru Isanami sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah Himeko memerah. “I-Isa-chan…”

Switch meremas dadanya. [Entah kenapa, aku terharu…]

Isanami mengerjap bingung sambil bergantian menatap kedua kakak kelasnya. “Eh, apakah saya salah bicara?”

“Nggak, Isa-chan… Kita cuma terharu..” Himeko menghisap air hidungnya.

[Kalo Bossun mendengarnya dia pasti bahagia…] Switch mengusap matanya.

“EMANGNYA BOSSUN UDAH MATI APA?!”

“Kalau Bossun-san bagaimana?”

“Hm… Bossun ya? Pastinya sih robot.” Gumam Himeko sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

[Sentai, tokusatsu, manga apalagi Jump. Dia juga suka nggambar sama bikin origami.] tambah Switch. Himeko menepuk tangannya saat ia berhasil mengingat apa yang ingin ia katakan sebelumnya.

“Ah, tapi tapi, kemaren aku pernah denger lho! Si Bossun itu kayak nggumam nada apa gitu! Kayaknya dia bikin lagu deh!”

[Kok aku baru dengar?]

Katou ikut menimpali pembicaraan mereka. “Ah, aku pernah lihat video Kaimei Rock Fest tahun kemarin. Kalian bertiga bagus.”

“Apa itu Kaimei Rock Fest?”

“Itu festival music Kaimei yang boleh diikutin oleh semua warga sekolah. Tahun lalu Kaichou dan OSIS menang, tapi SKET-dan dapat penghargaan khusus.” Jelas Katou.

Isanami menepukkan kedua tangannya antusias. “Waah… SKET-dan memang hebat!!”

“Yah, awalnya kami mencar sih, terus nggak tahunya band kami bertiga bubar. Ya udah, kita tampil bareng aja!”

[Padahal waktu itu sisa seminggu lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi sih, Bossun yang minta.]

“Kalau begitu, Kaimei Rock Fest tahun ini kalian akan ikut lagi?”

“Hum… maunya sih… tapi…” Himeko melipat tangannya di depan dada.

[Kalau yang kayak gituan sih, keputusannya Bossun.]

“Saya akan menantikannya… Saya ingin lihat penampilan kalian! Kalau OSIS sendiri bagaimana Katou-kun?”

“Yah, itu terserah Kaichou.”

“Kalau itu Tsubaki dia pasti ikut.”

[Kalau Tsubaki ikut, pasti Bossun juga bakalan ikut.]

“Dan kalau Bossun ikut, pasti Tsubaki ikut. Si kembar itu emang nggak ada bedanya!” Himeko tertawa. Bahkan Katou juga ikut terkekeh. Tentu saja, tuannya punya rasa persaingan yang tinggi dengan kakak kembarnya itu.

Isanami terdiam sejenak. Benar juga, mereka berdua kembar, pikir Isanami. Ia menelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam pelan. “Kenapa mereka berdua sampai terpisahkan ya?”

Himeko dan Switch saling berpandangan. Keduanya tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini. Lagipula ada Katou bersama mereka, mungkin saja Katou yang akan menjawabnya.

Sesuai dugaan mereka, Katou angkat bicara. “Aku pernah bertanya tentang hal yang sama sebelumnya pada Kaichou. Kaichou diangkat oleh keluarga dokter yang mengoperasi ibunya. Ibu kandung mereka… dan juga ibu Bossun-san sekarang mengalami kecelakaan saat mereka menuju rumah sakit.”

Himeko terbeliak. “Beneran…?”

“Kaichou juga cerita, kalau ibu kandung merekalah yang menginginkan mereka dipisahkan. Sepertinya ibu Bossun-san sekarang sangat dekat dengan orang tua kandung Kaichou, karena itu mereka tidak ingin merepotkannya dengan memintanya merawat dua anak.”

[Begitu…]

Katou menatap kedua anggota SKET-dan bingung. Kenapa mereka bereaksi seperti itu? Apakah mereka tidak tahu tentang itu? “Aku yakin Kaichou bilang kalau ayahnya sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Bossun-san.”

Himeko dan Switch kembali bertukar pandang sebelum Switch memandang Katou. [Bossun nggak cerita banyak. Kami cuma tahu kalau Tsubaki itu adik kembarnya yang dibesarkan oleh dokter yang dulu membantu persalinan ibu kandungnya.]

“Kukira kalian malah tahu lebih banyak, secara kalian lebih lama mengenal Bossun-san dan Kaichou.” Gumam Katou sambil mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Switch mengedikkan bahunya. [Bukan berarti kita tahu.]

“Bukannya kamu informan, Usui? Kukira kamu punya data semua orang di laptopmu itu.”

[Katou, kadang ada yang namanya batasan yang nggak boleh kamu lewati.] Katou terbeliak. Ia tidak menyangka Switch akan berkata seperti itu. Himeko hanya menunduk sambil meremas roknya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya.

“Yah, ini kan Bossun! Palingan dia cuma males cerita atau semacamnya!” Switch mengangguk. Keempatnya masih berjalan beriringan. Tapi tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara keempatnya.

Isanami melirik Himeko dan Switch. Ia teringat dengan ekspresi yang diberikan keduanya saat Katou menyinggung tentang Bossun. Isanami bertanya-tanya, mengapa mereka mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu? Ekspresi kesepian.

Sebelumnya ia iri dengan hubungan yang dimiliki ketiganya, akan tetapi setelah melihat ekspresi mereka dan ucapan Switch sebelumnya, perasaannya pun tak menentu. Ia selalu menginginkan hubungan yang tak berbatas dengan orang lain, tetapi ternyata bahkan Bossun pun masih membatasi dirinya dengan orang yang bahkan memiliki hubungan sangat dekat dengannya.

Isanami tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan tentang ini.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XY-shi: mengacu pada laki-laki, biasanya digunakan di koran.  
> XX-jou: mengacu pada perempuan, biasanya digunakan di koran.


	11. DANCE 11 - Tangent

“Ini mau ditaruh di mana Usui?”

[Taruh di dalam loker. Punyaku yang di sebelah kanan.]

“Huwa! Apa ini?!”

[Ah, itu ‘Fuu-Fuu Fuuka-chan.’ Taruh saja di atas.]

“Benda apa saja yang kau buat…?”

Himeko yang menunggu di luar bersama Isanami terkekeh geli. Bahkan Katou juga merasa ketakutan dengan alat-alat buatan Switch. Katou dan Isanami juga memutuskan untuk ikut bersama kedua anggota SKET-dan – Katou karena diminta oleh Tsubaki untuk mengecek sejauh mana persiapan yang sudah dilakukan klub memahat. Isanami melirik Himeko dan stik hokinya. Ia kembali teringat saat melihat aksi Himeko saat melawan para berandalan tadi.

“Himeko-san, orang-orang yang tadi itu…”

“Ah, mereka? Biasalah, berandalan dari SMA lain yang gangguin anak-anak Kaimei. Ada yang minta mereka diusir dari Kaimei tadi.”

“Begitu ya… Anda tidak apa-apa Himeko-san?”

“Nggak apa-apa kok! Nggak usah cemas, Isa-chan! Aku ini kuat lho!”

[Iya iya, aku tahu kamu yang paling berotot di antara kita bertiga.] Celetuk Switch yang berjalan keluar dari ruang klub bersama Katou.

“BERISIK AH!!” Himeko dan Switch segera berjalan, meninggalkan Isanami dan Katou yang mengekor di belakang. Katou melirik Isanami yang hanya diam sambil membenarkan letak syal yang dipakainya. Wajah Katou menghangat, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

“Ah, Himeko-san, Switch-san.”

Wajah Himeko mencerah saat melihat ketiga junior mereka. “Tact, Silk, Smile!”

[Habis darimana kalian?]

Tact mendengus. “Biasalah, habis menyelesaikan permintaan. Tidak seperti SKET-dan, kami ini sangat sibuk.”

“Oh, kalian udah selesai? Kami baru aja mau ke tempat Bossun.” Tact menggerutu. Silk dan Smile yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menatap ketua mereka dengan wajah datar. Lagi-lagi Tact menggerutu.

“Ano…” Semua orang melihat ke arah Isanami. “Mereka ini…?”

Tact tersenyum. Ia maju selangkah sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Isanami. “Aku Tact, ketua POCKET-dan. Kami adalah kelompok penyokong akademi. Salam kenal, Senpai.”

Isanami membungkuk. Dengan cepat Tact menurunkan tangannya. “Kalau Senpai perlu bantuan, datang saja ke POCKET-dan.”

[Oi oi, jangan ambil klien kami, bocah!]

“Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Tact-san.”

Tact menunjuk teman-temannya. “Ini Silk, dia lincah dan lihai dalam menggunakan tangannya. Sedangkan yang ini Smile, dia ahli acrobat dan saat ini sedang belajar pantomime.”

Smile yang ditunjuk oleh remaja berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk, masih dengan senyum permanen di wajahnya. Gadis yang ditunjuk dengan nama Silk menunduk. “Mohon kenalannya.”

Isanami tersenyum sambil kembali membungkuk. Tact melanjutkan perkataannya. “Dan aku sebagai ketua, memiliki photographic memory dan kemampuan deduksi yang hebat.”

Himeko, Switch, dan Silk lagi-lagi memasang wajah datar. “Kamu bilang begitu… tapi sudah berapa kali kamu kalah sama Bossun?” cela Himeko.

Tact tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Isanami tertawa kecil. “Saya sama sekali tidak tahu kalian punya junior.”

“Iya, mereka lucu banget kan?!” pekik Himeko sambil meremas pundak Silk dengan gemas. Katou sweatdrop, teringat bagaimana Tsubaki menuliskan POCKET-dan sebagai klub penghibur. Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada anggota OSIS yang sampai hati mengoreksi Tsubaki yang terlihat sangat senang itu.

[Kenapa Katou? Kamu kelihatan punya masalah.]

“Ah, nggak… bukan apa-apa.”

“Oh iya, mumpung kalian lagi senggang, gimana kalo ikut kami ke klub memahat?”

“Jangan bilang senggang.” Gerutu Tact. Walaupun begitu, ketiga anggota POCKET-dan tetap mengekori kakak kelas mereka. Hening beberapa saat sebelum Tact membuka pembicaraan dengan canggung. “Jadi tentang rumor itu…”

Silk mendengus. “Milk itu bodoh. Salah paham pasti itu.”

Isanami melambaikan kedua tangannya. “Itu semua hanya kesalahpahaman! Tidak terjadi apa-apa antara saya dan Bossun-san! …Eh? Tunggu sebentar… Milk itu…?”

[Milk itu panggilannya Silk buat Bossun. Dulu Bossun pernah belajar sulap sama Silk.]

“Ah… Jadi ini Sanada Isanami-senpai?” Isanami mengangguk. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi.

_'Nggak enak banget, suasana ini…’_ batin Katou. Ia tahu kalau Isanami pendiam dan POCKET-dan lebih sopan daripada senior mereka, tapi tidak seharusnya Himeko dan Switch ikut-ikutan diam. Sebelumnya juga seperti ini, seakan mereka itu… Ah, benar juga. Tidak ada ketua mereka.

Tapi ini tetap aneh. Himeko dan Switch tipe orang yang heboh, tidak peduli situasi dan kondisi. Atau mereka hanya seperti itu kalau bersama Bossun? Atau mereka malah jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini, seperti ia dengan Daisy atau Mimorin atau bahkan Usami?

Atau mungkin mereka masih teringat pembicaraan sebelumnya?

“Masa’ sih?” Gumam Katou.

“Ngomong apa lu, Kiri?”

“Eh? Nggak ada apa-apa.”

[Kita sudah sampai.] Switch membuka pintu ruang klub memahat. Di dalam ruangan itu, tidak ada siapapun selain Bossun. Ketua SKET-dan itu sedang mengamplas relief wajah para guru tanpa suara. Ekspresinya tenang dan serius, hal yang jarang dilihat oleh kebanyakan orang.

Ketujuh orang yang berada di depan pintu tertegun. Himeko dan Switch mengedikkan bahu lalu memasuki ruang klub itu. Bossun yang mendengar langkah kaki mereka mengerjap dan mengalihkan pandangan dari pekerjaannya. “Ah, Himeko, Switch! Tact sama yang lainnya juga!”

Tact mengedip. Perubahan ekspresi itu terlalu drastis. “Bossun-san.”

Seringai Bossun semakin melebar saat melihat Isanami dan Katou yang berdiri bersebelahan. “Terus… aku ketinggalan apa nih?”

“Aku ke sini untuk mengecek pekerjaan klub memahat atas perintah Kaichou. Jadi sudah sampai mana, Bossun-san?”

“Klub memahat lagi pada jemur diorama sekolah. Aku tinggal amplas yang ini sudah selesai kok.” Jawab Bossun sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Katou mengangguk. Silk segera berjongkok di sebelah Bossun dan menyipitkan matanya ke arah relief para guru.

“Ajarin Milk.”

“Nanti ya, aku selesain ini dulu.”

Himeko dan yang lainnya juga ikut mengamati pekerjaan Bossun. Himeko bersiul rendah. “Anjrit, bagus amat!”

[Bossun gitu loh! Tangan kanan dewa!]

“Ini buatan Bossun--!!” Suara Tact tercekat di tenggorokannya. Mana mungkin ini buatan anak SMA! Dilihat dari manapun, relief ini terlihat seperti buatan pro!

“Bossun-san hebat!” Smile menggangguk, menyetujui Isanami. Gadis itu kemudian menelengkan kepalanya. “Tapi apa itu tangan kanan dewa, Switch-san?”

Kacamata Switch berkilat. [Singkatnya, Bossun itu bisa membuat apapun dengan tangan itu. Beri dia waktu seminggu dia bakalan jadi pro dalam membuat apapun itu!]

“Udah ah! Kamu mau buat aku malu ya?!”

Bukan hanya musik, tapi semua hal yang membutuhkan keterampilan tangan? Isanami benar-benar kagum. “Tapi benar-benar hebat Bossun-san! Sangat detail dan halus! Bossun-san benar-benar sangat berbakat. Saya kagum!”

Bossun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah malu-malu. “Nggak kok, semua orang juga bisa kok!”

“Bisa pala lu peang?! Udah dibilangin nggak mungkin orang normal bisa!!”

Tact hanya bisa menatap Bossun dengan tidak percaya. Bossun yang melihatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Kenapa Tact?”

Junior Bossun itu hanya mengalihkan wajahnya kesal. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui kehebatan Bossun. Sudah berapa kali ia kalah seperti ini? Dari mana pun juga, ia sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari kakak kelasnya.

“Tact iri, Smile bilang.”

Wajah Tact memerah. “Silk, Smile! Apa-apaan kalian?!”

Bossun menyeringai. “Hee… apa katamu tadi? Tact iri?”

“Tarik kata-kataku.”

“Eeeeh?! Kenapa?!”

“Bagus Silk!”

Himeko menggelengkan kepalanya, kewalahan. Pasti jadinya seperti ini. Entah kenapa Bossun dan Tact tidak pernah akur. “Udah ah, kalian berdua. Bossun, udah selesai belum?”

“Udah dari tadi, nih!” Bossun mendengus sambil memperlihatkan relief wajh para guru yang terlihat mengilap. Semua orang yang berada di sana terbeliak, tak terkecuali.

“Cepet! Cepet amat lu!!”

[Jangan remehkan tangan kanan Bossun!!]

 

* * *

Tak lama setelah Bossun menyelesaikan reliefnya, anak-anak klub memahat kembali. POCKET-dan juga kembali ke ruang klub mereka dengan alasan tidak bisa meninggalkan ruang klub lama-lama. Tact tak lupa menyindir SKET-dan yang malah keluyuran dan tidak menunggu klien.

Segera setelah kelima orang yang tersisa keluar dari ruang klub pahat, ketiga anggota SKET-dan segera saja terlibat dalam percakapan seru yang hanya mereka mengerti. Katou benar-benar merasakan perbedaan ada tidaknya Bossun dalam lingkaran SKET-dan. Begitu pula dengan Isanami.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu dapat mengetahui bahwa Bossun merupakan faktor terpenting dalam SKET-dan. Bossun lah yang menyatukan Himeko dan Switch. Tanpa Bossun, kedua orang itu tidak akan bisa terasa akrab seperti yang ia lihat sekarang. Membandingkan interaksi keduanya saat ada Bossun dan ketika tidak ada Bossun, jelas sekali terasa perbedaannya. Ketika tidak ada Bossun, keduanya masih bisa berinteraksi, namun terasa sedikit canggung. Sekarang, begitu ada Bossun mereka berdua terlihat begitu akrab, begitu santai. Isanami yang melihatnya tersenyum.

Kalau tidak ada Bossun…

_[Aku sudah berhutang budi pada seseorang.]_

_“Kalau nggak aku pasti masih jadi Onihime yang dulu.”_

Isanami menatap Himeko yang memukul belakang kepala Switch yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Bossun yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gadis itu tidak bisa membayangkan Himeko dan Switch selain dari yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Senyum gadis itu memudar.

_‘Himeko-san dan Switch-san… tidak akan bahagia seperti ini lagi…’_

Ia mengerutkan keningnya sedih.

Katou menarik tangan Isanami dan membuat gadis itu berhenti berjalan. Isanami mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Katou heran. Katou mengernyitkan keningnya dan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada gadis itu.

“Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di gedung kebudayaan, Katou, Sanada?”

Kelima murid itu terlonjak kaget saat melihat guru sastra Jepang modern yang terkenal galak di sekolah sudah berdiri tak jauh di depan mereka. Katou melepaskan tangannya dari Isanami dengan segera. “Ah, Yoshino-sensei. Selamat siang.”

“Selamat siang…” gumam anggota SKET-dan dan Katou.

“Bukankah kegiatan klub sudah dimulai sedari tadi, Sanada?”

Isanami memerah malu. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan kegiatan klubnya sendiri. Apalagi ditegur oleh pengawas klubnya sendiri. “E-Eh?! I-Iya, Sensei… Ma-Maafkan saya…” jawab Isanami sambil mnembungkukkan tubuhnya.

“Katou, memangnya kamu punya waktu untuk bersantai saat patroli?”

“Tidak, Sensei. Saya baru saja menyelesaikan patroli ke ruang klub memahat.”

“Dan SKET-dan…” Yoshino-sensei menatap ketiga murid seniornya selama beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas dan membuang muka dari ketiganya.

“Tunggu dulu, Sensei! Apa-apaan itu?!”

“Entah kenapa aku jadi kesel banget!!” protes Bossun dan Himeko berbarengan.

“Apapun yang aku bilang, tidak akan ada efeknya dengan kegiatan klub kalian.”

“EEEEEEH?!?!”

“Tapi kalian sekarang sudah kelas tiga, memangnya kalian bisa bersantai-santai dengan kegiatan klub?” Ketiga anggota SKET-dan menelan ludah.

“Onizuka.” Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat tubuh Himeko menegang.  “Aku tahu kamu sudah berusaha, tapi nilaimu di mata pelajaran lain selain Sastra Jepangmu masih 40-50-an.”

“Huwa… memalukan…!!” erang Himeko sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tahu kalau ia benar-benar bodoh dalam hal yang berbau akademik, tapi setidaknya demi cita-citanya ia sudah berhasil menaikkan nilainya sebanyak 10%. Setidaknya ia sudah berjuang bukan?

“Fujisaki.” Kali ini giliran Bossun yang menegang, “Kami heran kenapa kamu tidak mengambil Tokyo U. Kalau kamu mau, kamu pasti bisa seperti Agata.”

“Iya, iya.” gumam Bossun sambil mengalihkan matanya kesal.

“Reaksimu itu membuatku ingin memukulmu Fujisaki.”

Bossun menelan ludah, tapi ia masih mendelik kesal pada gurunya. “Salah Sensei sendiri yang banding-bandingin aku sama dia!!”

“Harusnya kau contoh kakak kelasmu itu…” Yoshino menghela napas kewalahan. Biasanya dengan menyebut-nyebut nama Agata yang lulus ujian Tokyo U dengan nilai sempurna dapat memotivasi semangat belajar murid. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mempan dengan Fujisaki. Entah darimana persaingan satu arah ini lahir.

“Usui…” Yoshino-sensei hanya menatap Switch dengan datar. “Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa mengomentari kinerja belajarmu maupun pilihanmu. Pertahankan saja.”

[Tentu saja, Sensei. ] Switch menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat. Bossun dan Himeko yang sebelumnya ditegur mendelik kesal pada teman berkacamata mereka yang menduduki peringkat 5 besar di angkatan mereka.

“Sana kembali ke kegiatan kalian masing-masing. Kau juga, Sanada, Katou.”

“Ba-baik, Sensei…” Yoshino-sensei meninggalkan mereka. Ketiga anggota SKET-dan menghela napas lega.

“Aku beneran nggak tahan sama guru kayak gitu…”

“Lagian ngapain juga kamu malah panas-panasin gitu?”

“Mau gimana lagi! Masa’ guru-guru pada ngomong kayak gitu terus?! Aku males tauk!!”

[Sebenernya mereka berharap banyak lho, Bossun.] Bossun hanya menggerutu sebal sebelum mengalihkan topik.

“Nilaimu sendiri juga masih payah, ah. Himeko.”

“Tu—Aku kan udah usaha lho!! Dari yang rata-rata bawah aku bisa naik jadi peringkat 174 lho!! Dari 201 aku naik peringkatnya banyak banget lho!!”

“Himeko-san sudah berusaha keras, ya.”

“ISA-CHAAAAN~!” Himeko memegang kedua tangan Isanami dengan wajah bahagia.

[Bayangkan kalau Agata sampai mendengarkan yang tadi.]

Wajah Bossun berubah masam. “Apaan, palingan dia cuma ‘kakakaka!’ kayak biasanya.”

“Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu.” Isanami membungkuk kecil. Bossun dan Himeko melambai.

“Ah, hati-hati ya!”

“Mau kuantar?” SKET-dan menatap Katou dengan tidak percaya. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar Katou ingin menemani seseorang selain Tsubaki, apalagi bicara dengan nada seperti itu kepada anak perempuan. Sungguh mencengangkan.

“Terima kasih, Katou-kun tapi itu tidak perlu. Katou-kun masih harus segera menyelesaikan patroli dan kembali membantu Tsubaki-kaichou di ruang OSIS bukan?” Katou mengerjapkan matanya. Isanami membungkuk di depan keempat orang itu sebelum berjalan menuju klubnya.

“Ehe… jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian sih?”

[Jangan bohong, Ninja! Cepat katakan!]

“Hyaaa!! Aku jadi penasaran~!!”

“Apaan sih? Nggak ada apa-apa kok! Sampai jumpa.” Katou segera melompat ke atas pohon dan menghilang di pepohonan.

“Ah… pergi deh…” desah Himeko kecewa. Ia dan kedua rekannya saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum saling tersenyum lebar.

“WOOOO!!! LIAT ITU GAK?! LIAT ITU GAK?!”

“DIA MALU LHO!! MALU LHO!!!”

[PERKEMBANGAN TAK TERDUGA!!!]

 

* * *

Setelah kejadian tadi siang, sepanjang sisa hari itu Katou terus memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Untuk sesaat tadi, ia melihat raut wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi murung. Meski saat ini gadis itu sudah tidak lagi menampakkan wajah murung, tetapi tetap saja Katou merasa cemas. Seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa membuat gadis itu murung tadi, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu jadi murung seperti itu?

Sepulang sekolah, Katou mendekati Isanami yang sedang merapikan bukunya ke dalam tas. Isanami menengadah saat mendengar Katou memanggil namanya.

“Pulang sekolah ini kamu ada waktu?”

“Eh?”

“Aku antar kamu pulang.”

“Tapi bukannya Katou-kun pulang bersama dengan Tsubaki-kaichou?”

“Ah, Kaichou sih…”

 

Di ruang kelas 3-C, Tsubaki menggebrak meja Bossun dengan sekuat tenaga. Bossun yang sedang menguap lebar langsung terlonjak dan memundurkan kursinya sejauh mungkin dengan ketakutan.

“Apaan sih?!”

“FUJISAKI! Kau… ikut aku!!”

“Eh?” Tanpa basa-basi, Tsubaki langsung menarik kerah baju Bossun dan menggeretnya keluar kelas. “Tunggu dulu!! Apa-apaan nih?! Lu mau nyulik gue ya?! Tsubakiii!!!!”

Himeko mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Suasana kelas menjadi hening sesaat sebelum Mimorin tertawa kecil.

 

Katou mengepalkan tangannya. Kalau ia benar, saat ini Tsubaki dan Bossun sedang berjalan pulang bersama sesuai rencana tuannya itu. “Kaichou, berjuanglah…!!”

Isanami menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Katou yang baru menyadari kalau ia baru saja menyuarakan pikirannya segera menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan berdeham. “Hari ini Kaichou ingin pulang bersama Bossun-san. Ia menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan.”

“Begitu… ya…” gumam Isanami sambil mengangguk kecil. “Baiklah, kalau begitu dengan senang hati saya terima tawaran Katou-kun.”

“Kalau gitu, ayo.” Isanami mengangguk. Keduanya pun keluar dari kelas tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tertarik teman-temannya.

Angin dingin yang bertiup membuat Isanami merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam syal yang melindungi lehernya. Isanami melirik pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya dalam diam. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini kali keduanya ia berjalan pulang dengan Katou. Tapi kali ini lebih special karena Katou sendiri yang mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.

“Tadi…” Isanami mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Katou. “Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu murung?”

“Eh? Saya? Memangnya kapan? Saya tidak ingat…”

“Setelah dari ruang klub memahat, tiba-tiba saja mukamu berubah jadi murung. Memangnya ada apa?”

“Eh? Benarkah?”

“Kalau ada apa-apa, kamu bisa cerita ke aku, kan?”

Isanami terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Katou sekarang. Tapi apakah ekspresinya tadi benar-benar terlihat di wajahnya? Ia sama sekali tidak sadar sudah menurunkan pertahanannya di depan umum seperti itu. Biasanya ia hanya akan terbuka pada SKET-dan, tetapi di hadapan Katou juga? Pengendalian dirinya benar-benar sudah berkurang banyak rupanya, pikir Isanami. Apakah ia harus mengatakannya pada Katou atau tidak? Isanami tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan.

Melihat Isanami yang hanya terdiam, Katou mengajak gadis itu untuk duduk di bangku taman. Ia membeli kopi untuk dirinya dan teh hijau untuk Isanami. Ia memerhatikan Isanami yang duduk di ujung lain bangku taman dari sudut matanya sebelum bertanya.

“Apa… ada hubungannya dengan SKET-dan?”

Isanami terbeliak. Darimana Katou bisa menebaknya dengan tepat? Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Isanami, ninja itu melanjutkan perkataannya. “Saat itu kamu melihat mereka bertiga. Jadi kupikir mungkin ada hubungannya.”

“Jadi benar ya.” Gumam Katou saat Isanami tak juga menjawabnya. “Apa kamu kepikiran dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi?”

Isanami mengangguk pelan setelah terdiam beberapa saat. “Seperti yang Katou-kun katakan tadi. Saya hanya memikirkan betapa Bossun-san memerankan peran yang sangat penting di SKET-dan. Kalau Bossun-san tidak ada… SKET-dan tidak akan seperti ini.”

Katou terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Isanami akan berpikir seperti itu. “Itu kan hanya seandainya, nggak usah kamu cemaskan.”

Isanami tersenyum pada Katou. Kalau Katou sampai tahu tentang permasalahan ninja yang menguntit SKET-dan beberapa waktu lalu, Katou mungkin tidak akan berbicara seperti itu. Ia bahkan yakin, Katou tidak akan memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Katou pasti akan membencinya.

“Iya, Katou-kun benar. Maafkan saya, sudah membuatmu cemas, Katou-kun.”

“Nggak, kok. Kita kan teman sebangku.” Isanami tertawa kecil. Katou tersenyum melihat Isanami yang tampaknya moodnya sudah membaik. Mereka menikmati minuman masing-masing sambil melihat dedaunan yang gugur.

Isanami melirik Katou yang melempar kaleng minumannya ke bak sampah yang berada di seberang bangku. Isanami meminum kembali minumannya dengan rona merah di wajahnya sebelum Katou kembali membuka pembicaraan.

“Kamu… kenapa pindah dari Aishi?”

Isanami menoleh, menatap wajah Katou dengan bingung. Katou mengalihkan matanya. “Waktu kepindahanmu ke sini itu agak nggak biasa. Belum lagi, Aishi itu kan sekolah putri ternama di Tokyo. Kenapa kamu pindah dari sekolah sebagus itu ke sini?”

“Kalau saya katakan agar lebih dekat dengan rumah, Katou-kun percaya?”

“Nggak.” Isanami tersenyum kecut saat kembali mengingat hari itu.

“Katou-kun mungkin tidak mengingatnya lagi, tapi saya selalu mengingatnya. Hari itu, setahun yang lalu…”

“Setahun yang lalu?”

Isanami menatap Katou, “Setahun yang lalu, Katou-kun pernah menyelamatkan saya.”

 

* * *

Isanami terhempas ke tanah. Ia memegang pipinya yang mulai membengkak. Orang-orang yang lewat di depan gang itu sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Di depan Isanami, tangan seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu masih terangkat. Gadis-gadis di belakangnya terkikik melihat Isanami yang hanya menatap tanah dalam diam.

“DASAR JALANG!! KAMU MASIH SAJA MENGGODA RENJI-KUN!! BERAPA KALI HARUS KUJEJALKAN KE DALAM OTAK SEMPITMU AGAR KAU MENGERTI, PELACUR?!”

Isanami memekik kecil saat gadis itu menendang perutnya. Gadis-gadis lainnya tertawa dan menyoraki mereka. Isanami tidak mendengarnya.

“Kenapa? Sakit Isa-chin?”

Isanami terbeliak. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Badannya bergetar bukan hanya dari rasa sakit dan ketakutan, melainkan karena kepedihan yang ia rasakan saat mendengar nama panggilan itu. Nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh sahabat pertamanya.

Sahabat pertamanya yang sekarang tersenyum sambil menjambak rambut Isanami.

“Ya ampun, kamu masih pakai ini?” Mayumu menarik jepit rambut berbentuk bunga matahari yang menjepit rambut Isanami. “Kamu menyedihkan, ya, Isa-chin?”

Isanami hanya dapat menatap nanar saat jepit rambut itu dijatuhkan oleh Mayumu ke tanah. Pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa saat Mayumu mengayunkan kepalanya seperti boneka. Ia sudah mati rasa saat gadis-gadis di belakang Mayumu sekarang memegangi tangan dan kakinya.

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

“Oi! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!”

Di sana, di ujung gang dimana orang-orang yang berlalu bersikap acuh, seseorang berdiri. Dari suaranya, Isanami tahu bahwa orang itu adalah laki-laki. Mayumu berbalik menghadap pemuda itu dan menggeram kesal.

“Apa maumu?!”

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar. “Bagaimanapun juga, aku nggak bisa mengabaikan ini. Lepaskan perempuan itu!”

“Hah?!” Nada Mayumu meninggi. “Nggak usah ikut campur kamu! Sana pergi!!”

“Walaupun kalian perempuan, aku nggak akan menahan diri.”

Keadaan hening beberapa saat sebelum Mayumu mendecih. “Ayo pergi!”

Tangan-tangan di tubuh Isanami menghilang. Ia terduduk, tatapannya tertuju ke tanah. Gumaman gadis-gadis terdengar pelan sebelum seseorang, _Mayumu_ , berbisik tepat di telinganya. “Kamu beruntung hari ini, jalang.”

Suara-suara sepatu pantofel yang familier itu tidak terdengar lagi. Hawa dingin musim gugur lebih terasa di kulitnya. ‘ _Ah, pantas saja_ ,’ pikir Isanami saat melihat seragamnya yang sudah terkoyak di berbagai tempat.

Pemuda itu sekarang mendekatinya. Langkahnya sedikit goyah saat melihat keadaan Isanami. Saat itulah Isanami membuka mulutnya. “Kenapa Anda menolongku?”

Isanami sadar suaranya terdengar sangat lirih. Ia sadar penampilannya sungguh tidak pantas saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa orang lain pasti akan meninggalkannya, atau dalam kasus lain, akan memanfaatkan keadaannya. ‘ _Mungkin saja orang ini akan melakukannya,’_ pikirnya acuh saat melihat sepatu pemuda itu di hadapannya.

“Soalnya kamu perlu bantuan.” Isanami terbeliak saat sebuah jas dilemparkan ke pangkuannya. Isanami menengadahkan kepalanya. Cahaya dari jalanan utama membuat fitur wajah pemuda itu tidak terlihat, tapi Isanami dapat melihat rambut pemuda itu dan bagaimana ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Isanami.

“Aku mau panggil orang lain. Tunggu di sini.” Pemuda itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Isanami. Gadis itu menatap punggung pemuda yang menjauh itu. Pandangannya kabur. Perlahan butiran air membahasi jas yang digenggam Isanami dengan erat.

 

* * *

 

“Hari itu, Katou-kun telah memberikan saya alasan untuk terus bertahan. Untuk selalu berusaha menjalani hari-hari. Di satu titik, saya berpikir, “Ah… rasanya saya ingin bertemu dengan orang itu sekali lagi. Ingin bertemu… dan mengenalnya.” Tapi saya takut untuk memulai. Takut kalau saya akan ditolak lagi. Lalu saya mulai mencari tahu tentang Katou-kun. Ternyata di sekolah tempat Katou-kun bersekolah ini ada Onihime.”

Katou mengernyitkan alisnya. “Apa hubungannya Onihime denganku?”

Isanami menarik napas. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini. Ini rahasia terdalamnya. Ia malu mengakuinya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya. Semuanya keluar begitu saja.

“Waktu itu saya berpikir tidak apa-apa kalau saya ditolak lagi di sekolah ini. Saya sudah berencana untuk memprovokasi Onihime agar dia menyelesaikan semuanya untuk saya.”

Mata Katou terbeliak lebar. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan oleh Isanami. Gadis yang dikenalnya tidak mungkin akan melakukan apa yang dia pikir akan lakukan. “Jangan-jangan… Sanada, kamu…”

Isanami tertawa, tapi sama sekali tidak ada cahaya di matanya. “Katou-kun pasti terkejut mengetahui ini. Saya manusia paling payah dan jahat bukan? Bisa-bisanya berpikiran untuk menggunakan orang lain untuk melakukan tujuan saya. Apalagi setelah saya mengenal SKET-dan. Himeko-san dan Onihime… mereka orang yang berbeda. Saya yakin itu.”

Katou tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Isanami mengusap matanya. Gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Karena Himeko-san… Himeko-san orang yang sangat baik, perhatian, rasanya seperti seorang kakak. Saya sangat menyukai Himeko-san. Ketika saya tahu masa lalu Himeko-san, saya sangat terkejut. Saya sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana bisa Himeko-san dipanggil sebagai Onihime. Tapi, daripada takut, saya malah merasa kagum. Himeko-san yang lembut itu adalah orang yang sangat kuat karena bisa melepaskan masa lalunya. Saya jadi ingin menjadi sepertinya.”

Isanami memandang ke langit dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dipangkuannya. “Kalau mengingat pikiran kotor saya dulu… Saya ini jahat sekali, ya. Sama sekali tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kebaikan hati orang-orang baik seperti kalian semua. Saya merasa malu.”

Katou meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia masih tidak menyangka Isanami adalah gadis yang ia tolong tahun lalu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis itu kalau ia menyerah dengan keadaan. Ia kembali teringat dengan Kihara, teman SMP-nya yang berada di posisi yang sama. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Isanami bisa-bisanya berpikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara seperti itu.

Suara kereta di kejauhan mengisi keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Katou tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Isanami. Mengatakan kerja bagus karena sudah bertahan? Atau menyemangatinya? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi lagi-lagi Isanami memecah pikiran Katou.

“Saya sangat berterima kasih pada Bossun-san, Himeko-san, Switch-san, Katou-kun, dan semua teman-teman yang telah sangat baik pada saya. Saya… tidak ingin dibenci oleh mereka… Saya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Katou-kun, Bossun-san, Himeko-san, Switch-san, dan teman-teman yang lainnya.”

Katou dapat mendengar suara Isanami yang bertambah yakin pada setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu. “Saya sudah lelah selalu menyerah pada keadaan. Saya ingin kuat seperti SKET-dan. Saya ingin bisa mengangkat kepala saya dan terus berjalan maju. Tidak peduli pada halangan apapun juga. Saya tidak ingin menyerah lagi!”

“Sanada…” Katou menatap wajah Isanami yang mengarah sepenuhnya padanya. Mata gadis berambut hitam itu sedikit merah, tapi penuh dengan api kepercayaan diri yang sebelumnya hilang saat gadis itu mengisahkan masa lalunya.

_‘Dia pasti baik-baik saja sekarang’_. Katou menutup matanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Angin dingin yang kembali berhembus membuat Isanami memeluk dirinya sendiri. Katou yang melihatnya lantas berdiri. “Ikut aku, kita mampir sebentar.”

“Eh? Kemana Katou-kun?”

“Kita ke kafe, kamu kedinginan kan?”

Isanami mengangguk. Ia pun segera berdiri dan keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kafe terdekat. Saat memasuki kafe, sebuah suara familier menyapa telinga Katou dan Isanami.

“—Terus kamu maunya _ini_ kuapakan?!”

Keduanya segera menoleh ke arah asal suara. Benar saja, ternyata itu adalah suara Tsubaki. Di seberang Tsubaki, Bossun terdengar tak kalah kesalnya. Segelas besar parfait ada di antara keduanya.

“Salahmu sendiri yang pesan beginian!! Kenapa nggak nanya aku dulu sih?!”

“Antara ini dan yang harganya 3.500¥, kamu pilih yang mana, dungu?!”

“Yang 3.500¥ itu yang _JUMBO_ , goblok!! Mana habis lah!! Seenggaknya pesen aja yang _single_!!”

Katou menarik tangan Isanami ke arah lain. Isanami menatap Katou yang berwajah datar dengan heran. “Eh? Katou-kun, disana ada Tsubaki-kaichou—”

“Mereka terlihat bersenang-senang.”

Bossun mengangkat kepalanya. Katou berjengit saat matanya bertemu dengan mata kakak kelasnya itu. Ia punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Benar saja, tanpa membuang waktu Bossun menarik Katou dan Isanami agar duduk bersebelahan di seberangnya dan Tsubaki. “Bisa nggak kalian makan ini?”

Alis Katou berkedut saat melihat parfait porsi dua orang yang terkesan romantis disodorkan ke depannya. “Bossun-san, kami datang ke sini untuk menghangatkan diri, bukan untuk membekukan badan.”

“Jangan salahin aku! Salahin dia tuh!” tuding Bossun.

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu kalau parfait ini untuk kekasih, _Fujisaki!!_ ” geram Tsubaki.

Katou dan Isanami sweatdrop. Dilihat dari manapun juga, parfait berwarna pink dengan berbagai macam bentuk hati sudah dipastikan untuk sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana bisa Tsubaki melewatkan hal itu?

“Kenapa Tsubaki-kaichou tidak memakannya sendiri?” usul Isanami.

Bossun mengerang sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. “Aku udah nyuruh dia kayak gitu!”

“Maaf, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak begitu baik dengan es krim… Karena itu aku mengajak Fujisaki kemari, aku ingin mencoba parfait ini.”

“Tapi kenapa kamu harus pesan yang couple…?!”

“Sudah kubilang, soal variasi rasa, antara ini atau jumbo yang kau katakan tadi. Dan karena kita hanya berdua… yah…” Tsubaki mengalihkan pandangannya dengan raut wajah ragu.

Katou menghela napas. “Aku akan memakannya, kalau Kaichou tidak keberatan.”

Dengan cepat wajah Tsubaki berseri-seri seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen kesukaannya.  “Benarkah?!”

“Ya udah, sana kamu pesan lagi. Tapi yang single lho!”

“Tidak usah kamu katakan sekarang aku juga mengerti.”

“Baru sekarang…?” gumam Bossun. Setelah Tsubaki dan juga Isanami memesan, sang ketua OSIS baru menyadari sesuatu yang janggal di leher Isanami.

“Itu… bukankah syal Kiri?”

Bossun menyemburkan kopi yang tadi diminumnya. “Serius lo?!”

Isanami merona, begitu juga dengan Katou. “Kenapa bisa ada padamu, Sanada?” Sebelum Isanami sempat menjawab, Tsubaki kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Katou. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedekat ini, Kiri.”

“Kami teman sebangku. Lagipula aku yang meminjamkannya.”

_‘Alasannya nggak nyambung banget!’_

“Oh, begitu.”

_‘Kamu terima aja?! Tsubakiiiii!!!’_ Bossun menatap Tsubaki dengan horor. Kalau adiknya benar-benar sepolos ini, bisa-bisa ia tertarik dalam masalah mafia tanpa ia sadari.

“Maaf membuat Anda menunggu. Ini pesanan Anda.”

“Terima kasih.” Wajah Tsubaki kembali bersinar saat akhirnya parfait yang ia pesan telah ada di hadapannya. Bossun dan Katou sweatdrop. Isanami terkesima melihat wajah Tsubaki yang selalu terlihat serius bisa terlihat sangat kekanakan seperti saat ini.

Meja itu hening saat Tsubaki melahap suapan parfait pertamanya. Matanya terbeliak. “Fujisaki… ini enak!”

“Iya, gua tau!! Makan sana sebelum meleleh!!”

“Tapi ini benar-benar enak!”

“Iya, iya! Resek lu!!” Tsubaki tidak mempedulikan Bossun dan kembali memakan parfaitnya dengan gembira. Katou menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

“Terus…” Bossun menyandarkan dagunya di tangannya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Ada alasan kalian _going out_?”

Wajah Isanami memerah saat menyadari implikasi dari pilihan kata Bossun. “I-I-I-I-Ini bukan seperti yang Anda pikirkan!”

“Itu bukan urusanmu.” Jawab Katou sambil mendengus. “Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?”

Tsubaki yang sebelumnya fokus pada parfaitnya mengangkat kepalanya dengan antusias. “Tadi kami ke arkade Kiri! Hebat sekali!! Ada banyak game dalam satu ruangan!! Aku mengalahkan Fujisaki!!”

“Ah… baguslah Kaichou. Maaf Kaichou sudah merepotkan Anda, Bossun-san.”

“Hah, nggak masalah.” Bossun mengibaskan tangannya. “Tapi Tsubaki, kamu kan cuma—”

Perkataan Bossun terputus saat suara Momoka terdengar dari tasnya. Katou dan Tsubaki sweatdrop mendengar nada dering itu.

“Kamu tidak ganti nada deringmu, Fujisaki?”

“Berisik. Daripada elu, bunyinya nggak pernah diganti dari pabrik.” Balas Bossun santai.   

Tsubaki mendengus sebelum kembali menceritakan perjalanannya ke arkade dengan semangat. Katou mendengarkannya dengan sabar sambil sesekali mengomentari cerita Tsubaki. Bossun hanya diam sambil memainkan ponselnya tanpa mempedulikan duo OSIS tersebut. Isanami hanya tersenyum sambil melihat Tsubaki.

Isanami memperhatikan raut wajah Bossun yang berubah saat membaca pesannya. “Ada apa, Bossun-san?”

“Ah! Bukan apa-apa kok!” Bossun cengengesan sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas. Isanami mengerutkan keningnya saat Bossun berusaha menutupi reaksinya tadi dengan meminum kopinya cepat-cepat.

Sementara Isanami memperhatikan gelagat Bossun, alis Katou mulai naik saat Tsubaki menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia dan kembarannya mengambil purikura bersama. Si Pengurus Umum OSIS dan Isanami yang kembali mendengarkan mengerjap heran saat Tsubaki menunjukkan boneka singa yang diambilkan Bossun untuknya dari crane game.

“Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan cerita ini, Bossun-san.” komentar Katou datar. Bossun yang mendengarnya lagi-lagi mengerang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

Isanami menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merah. _Mengambil purikura berdua… diambilkan mainan dari crane game… kencan ya?_

“Kapan hal itu akan terjadi…?” desah Isanami dengan nada muram.

“Sanada, kamu ngomong apa?”

“Eh, ah! Tidak ada apa-apa, Katou-kun!”

Bossun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Masa kalian nggak kemana-mana dari tadi?”

Isanami dan Katou saling berpandangan. Sepertinya mereka berjalan terlalu lambat sampai si kembar bisa melakukan banyak hal seperti itu. Katou menjawab pertanyaan Bossun. “Ah, kita jalan-jalan.”

“Terus, terus! Kalian kemana? Ngapain aja?!” Kali ini wajah Bossun yang terlihat penuh antusias saat ia memajukan badannya penasaran.

“Yah… ngobrol, pergi ke taman.” Jawab Katou datar. _Memangnya mau ngapain lagi?_ Pikirnya.

“Hah? Cih! Membosankan!” Bossun menghempaskan tubuhnya sambil mencibir kesal.

“Apa maksudmu membosankan?!”

“Ya, itu!! Ngebosinen banget sih!! Katou payah ah!! Isa-chan juga sama aja!”

“Apa?! Enak saja! Lagipula Sanada nggak bosan kuajak jalan tuh!”

“Ya iyalah! Lu yang kebegoan! Isa-chan jangan cemen dong!!”

Isanami memainkan rambutnya dan memandang Bossun dari balik bulu matanya. “Tapi saya sudah senang kok berjalan berdua dengan Katou-kun.”

“ITU SALAHNYA!! KAMU GOBLOK YA?! KALAU KAYAK GINI NAMANYA JALAN DI TEMPAT!!” Bossun memekik sambil menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja dengan keras. Isanami melonjak dari kursinya. Tsubaki yang sudah kembali kepada parfaitnya mengerjap heran.

“Lho, ada apa Fujisaki?”

“Aku mau bunuh sel otakku.”

“Apa maksudmu jalan di tempat, Bossun-san?”

“Kampret lu, Isa-chan…”

“Mo-mohon maafkan saya Bossun-san…”

“Fujisaki, apa maksud jalan di tempat?”

“Tsubaki, diem aja lu.”

 

* * *

Ponsel Isanami bergetar di sakunya. Ia segera mengambilnya dan membaca pesan masuk dengan cepat. Ia pamit pulang pada ketiga laki-laki itu, tapi Katou juga ikut bangkit dan berkata kalau dia akan mengantar Isanami pulang. Bossun hanya mengangguk sambil menyengir pada keduanya, sementara Tsubaki mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Setelah kedua orang itu menghilang dari pandangan, Tsubaki kembali menikmati parfaitnya. Tepat di suapan terakhir, ia tersadar kalau ia memiliki alasan mengajak Bossun pulang bersamanya. Alasan yang baru saja pulang.

“Jadi sebenarnya Kiri minta bantuan apa ke kamu?”

“Hah? Itu privasi tauk.”

“Tapi aku kan juga temannya! Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu? Lagipula aku kan yang minta bantuan ke kalian tentang masalah Kiri!”

“Geh! Kamu mau pakai kartu itu?!”

“Fuh! Dari awal aku meminta kalian untuk mencari tahu apa masalah Kiri kan? Tapi sampai sekarang kalian bahkan tidak memberitahuku apa-apa. Jadi?”

Bossun mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Tsubaki memang benar, tapi memangnya si Ketua OSIS itu akan mengerti apa kalau ia ceritakan? “Dia minta bantuan soal Isa-chan.”

“Hah?” Jeda. “Maksudmu Sanada? Kenapa dia?”

“Privasi. Permintaanmu kan cuma cari tau tentang Katou aja.”

“Tapi masalah Sanada ada hubungannya dengan masalah Kiri bukan? Itu artinya aku juga berhak tahu!”

“Aaah!! Kepo lu!”

“Kepo?” Tsubaki mengerjap heran. Ia segera mengejar Bossun yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya. “Oi, apa maksudmu mengataiku kepo?! Dan apa pula itu kepo?! Oi, Fujisaki!!”

“Berisik amat sih lu!!”

 

* * *

Limusin dengan lambang klan Sanada itu berhenti di depan Isanami dan Katou. Ninja itu menolak untuk pergi sebelum melihat jemputan gadis itu datang. Akiyama keluar dari limusin dan membukakan pintu untuk nonanya.

“Terima kasih sudah menemani saya, Katou-kun.”

“Nggak masalah. Sampai besok.”

“Ya, sampai berjumpa besok Katou-kun.” Katou mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

“Ah.” Isanami berbalik menghadap Katou. “Tentang blazer Katou-kun…”

Katou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Itu? Nggak perlu. Aku udah punya yang baru. Lagipula itu kan sudah lama sekali.”

“Begitu ya… Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas hari ini, Katou-kun. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan.”

Isanami membungkuk sambil tersenyum sebelum masuk ke dalam jemputannya, Akiyama membungkuk sekilas pada Katou dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

“Hime-sama, sore ini Kyou-sama ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Beliau berkata ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Anda.”

“Kira-kira apa yang Chichi-ue ingin bicarakan, apa Akiyama-san tahu?”

“Maafkan saya, tetapi saya juga tidak mengetahui hal itu.”

Sepanjang perjalanan, Isanami hanya diam. Ayahnya terkenal sangat jarang meluangkan waktu hanya untuk ‘bicara’ dengannya. Biasanya jika ayahnya memanggilnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sekolah padanya. Tapi semenjak masuk SMP, pihak sekolahnya tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungi rumahnya. Hal yang ingin dibicarakan ayahnya kali ini pasti sangat penting dan tak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan sekolahnya. Entah mengapa Isanami merasa cemas.

_‘Hal penting apa yang ingin dibicarakan Chichi-ue?’_

 


End file.
